A Royally Unexpected Turnabout
by Sicone
Summary: With Tamaki back in school, Kyoya hopes for some semblance of normal insanity. However, the presence of a new queen with her own shadow throws that away. With a personality that rivals the energy of their excitable king and a guard that catches the eye of Honey and Mori, the duo sends the Host Club running once more. (Sole ownership of OCs and scenarios only)
1. Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER!_** This story is mostly based off the anime series and am only owner of the original characters and scenarios that take place in the story. Any likeness to other characters or people is completely by chance or unintentional.

 **" _Those with the wherewithal—first, in social standing, and second, in money—spend their time here at the private Ouran Academy. As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super rich."_ —Suoh Tamaki, "Starting Today, You are a Host!"**

Ouran High School. A school that was well known to all where the elite aim to join and the commoners only dream of joining. A far off dream was now reality for one commoner who managed to enter the school through intellect. Earning a scholarship that allowed her access to top education, it also gave her access to top trouble when she fatefully stumbled in to the quiet music room. Her name, Haruhi Fujioka. Though she schooled with the upper crust of society, she remained her down to earth self and found her niche in the warmth of the Host Club. However, she was no longer to be the only commoner in the class.

The gates of the school opened promptly as per usual, limos lined at the front to drop off the precious students. Even though it was early, the adoration and excitement of the girls was at its best as always when the host club members slowly made their way in to the building. The twins gladly gave a display of their infamous sibling love while Tamaki graced every girl he could with his regal attention. Haruhi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose when Tamaki came to her hoping to convince her to dress in the appropriate uniform for her gender. Kyoya watched on from the side as always. All was the same in Ouran until a particular sound filled the sky. The whipping of propellers cutting the air had everyone turning up to the sky to see a helicopter come landing in one of the gardens.

 _That isn't normal._ Kyoya frowned as he pushed his glasses up slightly as he watched it land not too far off but far enough to cause no harm.


	2. Chapter 1

Students rushed over the unknown helicopter that landed on the east lawn, the Host Club among the crowd. The use of a helicopter was not uncommon at Ouran, some students in a rush to reach class and are too far of a drive. The peculiar aspect that drew the attention of the crowd was the name that was written on the helicopter: Chibana.

"Who's Chibana?" Haruhi turned to her friends, figuring they would know who the sudden arrival is.

"Chibana is a well-known family in the resort business." Kyoya answered instantly as he looked over the information in black book. "They have facilities across the nation and are expanding overseas as well. They have two sons, a daughter, and a daughter-in-law who is a commoner much like you. The eldest son is Suzaku who has been left in charge of the business affairs here and is married to Miyuki Nanami. Next is the famous rising star Yamato. Suzaku is following in the steps of their father while Yamato is following in the steps of their mother who is a retired well-known actress. The youngest is their daughter Rin…she has not shown much interest in either industry but is most likely to marry like most girls here."

"How do you have all that information ready in that right now?" Haruhi nervously wondered to herself, not sure if she wanted to invoke the wrath of Kyoya's debt adding talent. "So, she's another one of the rich class like you all…what's the big deal?"

"She doesn't attend our school. The sons did before us, but that was then." Mitsukini spoke up this time from atop of Takashi's shoulders.

"Ah, Honey…Mori, good morning. I didn't see you both." Haruhi smiled to the two, earning a slight nod from Takashi while Mitsukini waved to her with his usual burst of energy.

"Why would the Chibana family be here though?" Kaoru wondered as he leaned on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Hikaru pointed out as the door finally opened and out stepped a tall young dark-haired brunette with long straight hair. She certainly was a newcomer, but what caught everyone's attention was her clothing. She was dressed in an all too familiar blue blazer that was fit to her gentle curves that ended a few inches passed her waist and gave way to ebony shorts, knee high socks, and laced ankle boots Something about the girl struck Haruhi, a familiarity she was unable to pin now as her attention was brought back to the stranger as she looks around before turning allowing the next passenger to step out. She was dressed in the usual pastel yellow uniform of the girls, her hair more of a reddish brown. She stood only slightly shorter than the first girl, her hair nicely set in to a braid.

"Rin Chibana," Kyoya informed the group at the second girl's entrance. "There was rumor of her possibly attending here…but I never got word of her finalizing her paperwork." He frowned. If there was one thing he hated, it was not knowing. His family was known and feared for their intelligence and power which was coupled with their extraordinary financial status. Kyoya Ootori always knew what was going and was always ten steps ahead on every possibly outcome.

"Oh ho, so there is something you don't know?" Haruhi smirked to herself, the minor flaw making him human once more.

"What was that?" He turned to her with his deadly smile and Haruhi froze, cold sweat running down her back as she assured him it was nothing.

"Well, she certainly is quite lovely. Come now, we must greet out guest! Who better to do so than our very own Host Club of exemplary gentleman?" Tamaki announced, the nearby girls swooning at his endless chivalry and bravery.

"That…isn't a bad idea." Kyoya said, surprised of the words as much as anyone else. "However, I advise that we stay on our best behavior. We don't know why they're here and who that girl is with her."

"Yeah, she certainly has real guts wearing the guy's uniform like that." Hikaru pointed out, a light bulb suddenly going off in Tamaki's mind. He turned to Haruhi with hope filled eyes but is met with her cold glare of annoyance.

"No," she cut him off before he could even speak. "No, I don't need to hear what you have to say. I already on your idea and I'm already getting a headache from it." She scowled, Tamaki shrinking away in to his corner of woe.

"C'mon Takashi, let's go say hi!" Mitsukini grinned and he pointed toward the to.

"Ah," was the simple answer in response before he started walking towards the two. Haruhi followed not too long after with the twins behind her while Tamaki sulked away.

As the Host Club debated, Rin quickly brushed out the wrinkles from her skirt, the fabric flawless once more with a few pats of her hand.

"Well that ride certainly wasn't that terrible…though a limo ride would have been brutal. There was so much traffic in front of the school!" She frowned. "Why didn't you just dress in my spare uniform by the way? You would have looked so cute in it!" She puffed her cheek. "You never listen to me anymore."

"Wearing the dress would be a hindrance to my job. I need to be able to move as efficiently as well as fast in case of anything ever happening." The other girl responded, noting the encroaching group so she quickly moves Rin behind her. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Mitsukini Haninozuka but you can call me Honey. He is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka. You can call him Mori." He smiled brightly from ear to ear.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Rin Chibana and this is my friend Zaina Kirishima." She motioned to her stoic companion who had stepped aside for Rin to speak. Zaina glanced over the five that came to them, her eyes stopping at Haruhi. A flicker of acknowledgment is seen in her grey eyes Haruhi look at each other, realization hitting the secret host as well.

"Oh, a foreigner?" Hikaru smirked.

"That isn't common around here at all." Kaoru added as they circled the two girls, Zaina keeping a watchful eye on them

"Zaina, you're here?!" Haruhi cut them off. "You never told me you were coming to Ouran!"

"Yeah, Rin didn't make up her mind until this morning. So, this is the school you're always talking about."

"You two know each other?" Kyoya asked grabbing the attention of everyone. Rin's eyes widened a little at the sight of the two, Tamaki walking passed everyone and straight to Rin as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Princess, it is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance. Welcome to our lovely school. I hope it's to your liking. If not, please, don't hesitate to come to me. I'll do whatever I need to make it so." Just as he was about to pull her close, Zaina had stepped in and pulled his hand away from Rin. Tamaki blinked at the air that greeted him, unsure of what happened but quickly concluded that jealousy had sprung up already.

"There's no need to be jealous over me my dear sweet flower. There is more than enough of me to go around." He promised Zaina, rose in hand but his ego quickly deflated at the lack of attention much to the twins' amusement.

"Oh, why thank you! I'm sure it will be, it's a lovely school! I can't wait to see what sort clubs there are!" Rin smiled as she turned back to the elegant building behind her. "My brothers spoke a lot about this school. So much so I left my former school to finish here and keep up with the family tradition.

"Yes, Suzaku and Yamato. They were the top of their class here." Kyoya opened his book once more, Zaina leaning forward with interest.

"You weren't kidding about him carrying the book all the time. You said he was the vice president yes?" She turned to Haruhi who giggled in response.

"It seems you have a lot of time on your hands to speak about me, maybe you should take that time to get more designations…or is the amount too low for you?" He coolly asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"That doesn't mean that at all! I have a good amount to reach already!" She quickly refuted.

"Designations?" Rin quickly chimed in before Zaina could, the term quickly grabbing her attention.

"Yes, designations!" Tamaki quickly jumped back to life at the question. "We are the Host Club and we have come to welcome you two beautiful young ladies to our school!" He waved his arms high in to the sky as he motioned to the school before turning and bowing to them.

"Host Club, what's a host club? That sounds interesting, what do you do? How can someone join?" Rin leaned in to Tamaki, her curiosity and interest peaked and Tamaki looks to her with equal excitement at her eager interest.

"Why it is only the greatest club of the school! All the females come to us after school to partake in our delicious foods and grace us with their lovely presence. It is a club for the girls of Ouran to relax and unwind! The boys are welcomed as well, though we tend to cater to the women more since they are the majority of who come. You should come, we are in the third music room in the main building. Come straight away after class and we can give you a better introduction there, I'll be waiting for you." He winked at the two as Rin stifled a laugh and Zaina sighed heavily at the possible trouble this could be. Before anything more could be said, the warning bell is heard. Zaina gives the signal for the copter to leave before motioning for everyone to move way as it lifts off in to the air.

Rin glanced back at the group of boys and the one girl who was dressed as a boy. They certainly were a lively bunch, but one had already caught her eye. She watched as he interreacted with the others, Haruhi red faced by something said.

 _I wonder…what the host club is like._ She hummed as Zaina informed her brothers of her arrival. She had not expected such a boisterous greeting upon arrival, but she did not mind. It would have been more shocking if there was no greeting at all. "I think…we should give this Host Club a visit today after school. Check to see what it's like. They certainly are an interesting group."

"That's one way of putting it." Zaina shrugged lightly. "We can debate what to do after school later, we need to head to the main office to get our schedules. C'mon, we better go." She grabbed Rin's arm and dragged in to the building when she noticed her friend was far too busy staring at the off group of students.

Kyoya watched the two girls as they left, taking note of everything of value from this interaction. Though the morning had started off unusual, it seemed that the normal insanity of the group would be returning shortly now that the mystery had been solved…for the most part. _Spending time with a rival company's daughter. Maybe I'll be able to find something of value in this._ He adjusted his glasses once more as the crowd disappears around them. "We have class shortly, we can discuss club issues then.


	3. Chapter 2

As soon as the two girls disappeared in to the building, the attention intensified on Rin. Everyone who saw her took the time to stop and say hello or give a compliment, faculty and student alike. Rin happily responded to all of them a best she could, Zaina keeping her on track to reach the administrative office of the school.

"Aren't you popular already," she teased Rin as she pulled her away from a small group of girls that were admiring her in the school uniform. The fact that they could say so much to her about a simple yellow gown that they also wore was a little entertaining to Zaina but she knew it was hardly as simple as that. In her time with the Chibana family she had come to realize that the rich folk of society were always on the prowl. Be it the next marriage merger or the chance to speak with someone who was more influential, they were always looking for new bridges to build to scramble their way to the top or keep afloat where they are. _I get how relations or knowing someone can get you somewhere in life, but to go so far as these people do is insane…but then again, look at where they are and where I am._ There was no real issue with where she was, she certainly preferred it to the overly free time the young generation of the rich have. They stopped again for Rin, this time for teachers. _Shouldn't they at least be helping us o stay on time?_ She sighed as she watched as Rin softly smiled and maneuvered the situation with such grace. It was certainly a sight to behold, a delicate young flower easily navigating social interactions. _I could never do that. I'd end up with three feet in my mouth somehow._ She thought over her own social interactions that were severely lacking grace in comparison to Rin.

Rin was hardly surprised by the attention from the people in school. In her last school, all was the same. Some fawned over her and the success of her family while others wanted some excuse to be able to say she and them where friends. There were the few who envied her status and abilities to freely move around more than them. The dynamic never changed, which was a good thing.

 _I'm sure they'll end up labeling me as the queen in no time._ She thought to herself as she excused herself from the faculty and the two continued on their journey, finally reaching the destination with no more interruptions. The only reason being that it was just around the corner. The warm receptions continue, but this time with any last-minute paperwork and basic explanations of what goes on in the school and anything important that was or was not allowed. When all was settled, they were led on a tour of the campus with large gorgeous libraries and state-of-the-art equipment all adorned with the finest classroom furniture.

As they moved along through the tour, Zaina noted the teacher kept glancing her way. Rin had also noted the frequent stares of disapproval. She glanced over at Zaina as well, uncertain what was the issue at first.

"Teacher, is there a reason you keep stopping to look at Zaina?" Rin finally asked, curious to know the reason. _The school is just like the last school, the only difference is set-up and offered electives…though that is a marginal deviation at best. They certainly have better labs here._ She glanced in to the currently occupied science room.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean?" The teacher politely responded.

"I noticed you've been looking at Zaina quite a lot. I do hope it isn't because she is half-Japanese. That wouldn't do at all." Rin frowned, that the only real aspect she could conclude when looking at Zaina. She had dark hair like most, however her eyes were grey and her features were a litter sharper than most Japanese features.

"Oh, no no! Not at all, we have many students of varying ethnicities here! One prime example is Tamaki Suoh! I was merely observing her uhm…choice of dress. It isn't the girl's uniform." He clarified.

"I've got permission from the headmaster to wear something that is easy to move in so that I can make sure to take the best care for Ms. Chibana with ease. Wearing a yellow dress with ruffled under skirts a top of penny loafers is hardly a suitable ensemble for quick reactions." Zaina answered.

"Yes…that is true, however the school handbook has specifications of what is or is not allowed in the school. I'm sure there was something else doable." He tried to reason. "Also, our school is one of the safest in the nation. There's no need to be so wary."

"A strange man who threw on a white lab coat was able to sneak in on a medical examination day last year. As safe as the school may be, an incident like that is not ignorable." The teacher is taken aback by her knowledge of the minor incident. The administration had done everything in its power to keep it under wraps. No one was to speak of it so that it may blow over. "If I'm not mistaken, the Ootori family is also the one to provide the medical staff for these exams. I am certain it is a sole isolated incident, but one incident can be one too many."

"Th-that is true, however that doesn't give justification for your choice in clothing." He cleared his throat as he turned to Rin for some assistance in this matter. She was poised to answer, opening her mouth to speak up when a voice answered from behind her.

"You are mistaken; her choice of uniform is not breaking any rules." The two girls turn to see the Host Club standing there. "The handbook states that a uniform of the school must be worn by the students at all times while attending school. The length of the blazer matches appropriately to her body and the shorts she is wearing are black as stated along with the appropriate length of stocking and shoe color." Kyoya resumed.

"This is all true our dear teacher! Also, you must understand she is walking in to our beautiful world from another! In commoner schools, wearing blazers is common for the girls! Some even wear a sailor style of dress! We mustn't change her for who she is, but embrace her and teacher of the gloriously refined ways of ours!" Tamaki insisted, waving his arms in to the air as he punctuated his speech with the nonverbal of his grandiose gestures. Rin merely watched in wide eyed awe as the two came to the rescue in opposite ways.

"On a fashion standpoint, it certainly is top quality fabric and fit perfectly to her body." Kaoru spoke up.

"It's Avant Garde to our school uniform system and certainly something to look in to for possibly replication even if not in the school itself." Hikaru added as the circled Zaina to get a better look at her clothing.

"Over all, it's not a fashion travesty." They say in indifferent unison, this argument feebler than Tamaki's, Zaina unsure whether to be offended or appreciative of the help.

"It's cute!" A small sweet voice piped in from above, both girls looking up to see Mitsukini chiming in from atop of his cousin's shoulders once more. "It's small like a personal cake! It fits her too, and the color of a blueberry! Like a mini-blueberry cheesecake! Though, I prefer strawberry cheesecake…blueberry can be good too! Especially when it's sweet…maybe we should all have cheesecake! That would be good…but I'd prefer strawberry. Takashi let's get some cake today!" He looked down to Takashi who gave a small grunt of an answer.

 _I-is he comparing me to cake or is he just hungry!?_ Zaina stared up at him, Rin gaping alongside her. Both girls had no idea what to do at this point. Where this group had even come from was a mystery all on its own since there was no sign of anyone nearby.

 _Who are these guys?!_ Rin wondered, amused and very much intrigued by them all. They were all such different personalities and no one in her old school could even partially match them. _They are the big difference in this school. My last school didn't have people like them._ She turned to the teacher who seemed to be far more exhausted than before with Zaina in the same corner. Haruhi placed a comforting hand on Zaina's shoulder, nodding in solemn understanding of what she may be going through now.

"They're always like this, but they mean well." She assured. "At least, that's what I hope is the case." She laughed as the teacher finally gave up on the topic. Tamaki happily thanked the teacher before coming up to Zaina and Rin.

"Thank you for all your help," Rin smiled at the group.

"Oh, not at all! I'm so glad we could come in time for your rescue princesses. It would have been a great burden on my soul had not been able to help." He grabbed ahold of Zaina's hand. "You, my wildflower must understand that not everyone is of your world and not everyone is as openminded as I am. Your commoner ways are an oddity and such enlightenment, it is a shame not everyone shares my sentiments." As his speech continued, Rin stifled a laugh at the expression on Zaina's face. The only thing Zaina could think of was what would best describe him now and only one word seemed to fit best.

"Obnoxious," she felt her eye twitch a little as Tamaki froze and stared at her while the twins roared with laughter in the background.

"Look Takashi, he's doing it again!" Mitsukini hopped down and poked at the frozen blonde while Kyoya sighed and adjusted his glasses once more.

"I said the same thing when I first met him, don't worry he definitely always means well." Haruhi snickered as Tamaki suddenly fled to the wall and curled on to the floor hugging his knees.

"He does it too?!" She sighed shaking her head at this fact.

"What do you mean 'he does it too'?" Kyoya raised a brow at this information.

"Zaina, don't be so mean!" Rin pouted in response, her cheeks puffed in childish anger. The twins stopped their laughter at this change of pace, their curiosity to know peeking.

"Well I'm not exactly wrong." She mumbled under her breath which only angered Rin more as she shook her friend.

"No one needs to know it though! You should be on my side of this!" She whined a little.

"Yes, yes! I get it, I get it!" She laughed off, breaking free of Rin's grasp.

"You better get it! You know for a fact that it's not as bad!"

"Or is it? Have you ever properly looked when it happens?"

Kyoya sighed as the two vaguely spoke amongst each other. The peace he was hoping for this year was once again shattered.

 _And here I thought the helicopter would be the only change of pace. It seems it unloaded something more than I want to handle right now._ Though a small smile did threaten to curl at the corner of his lips. This was to be the new normal, but at least everyone was here. As the group bantered on he took note of the clock. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get myself and him to class."

"But, but mommy she was so mean! Just like our first daughter!" Tamaki cried as he clung to Kyoya.

"You're not my father!" Haruhi snapped at him.

"Yes, yes, I know. Kids will be kids, now we must get to class. It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Rin Chibana." Kyoya smiled and dragged Tamaki away.

"We should probably get to class to." Haruhi sighed, looking to the twins who stuck their tongues out in distaste but give a small sure.

"I guess we have to too." Mitsukini frowned. "Oh, before we go! Which classroom are the two of you in?" He turned to look up at Rin and Zaina.


	4. Chapter 3

The twins were tugged to a halt as Haruhi turned and walked back to where Mitsukini was with Rin, Zaina, and Takashi.

"Oh, that's what I forgot to ask you! What class were you both assigned?"

"According to the papers we have…I believe we have class 1-A." Rin answered finally after a quick scan of her papers.

"I'm in the same class as she," Zaina said with a finger pointed in Rin's direction.

"Oh, so you're our class?" The twins shrugged with disinterest at first. "Hey, Haruhi we should go. We're going to be late." The way they spoke in unison caught the attention of the two girls, the talent applaudable.

"You two are amazing! To be able to say just about anything in unison like that is not easy talent!" Rin clapped her hands together as her eyes brimmed with hidden excitement at the fact. "You two are obviously very close, I hope we get along!" She grinned and then turned to Haruhi. "You as well, I've heard so much about you! I've always wanted to meet you and now we school together! The world does work in the oddest ways! It's like I've known all my life when we've only just met!" She grabbed Haruhi's hands, excitedly shaking them. _I could've sworn Haruhi was a girl though…but she's in the boy's uniform. Does that mean she prefer's being known as a he? Zaina would've respected those wises though…right? I'll have to figure this out later, for now I have met the famous Haruhi!_

Zaina was about to stop Rin from just jumping ahead like she always did but seeing the lack of annoyance from Haruhi kept her from stopping it. In fact, Haruhi was smiling happily at the genuine kindness from Rin.

 _That's a relief, I was worried they may not get along._ She smiled to herself at the two girls. The twins scowled at this, not all that keen with sharing Haruhi. Chibana or not, they were not ones to simply bow to anyone.

"Oi, let our Haruhi go." Kaoru bluntly cut in as Hikaru pulled them apart. He had either pushed a little too roughly or she was too unguarded, Rin was knocked off balance. The sudden action was not something Rin had expected at all. No one in her old school dared to even brush arms with her in the halls sometimes and yet here she was pushed back from not doing anything rude. Takashi had noted her being to fall and was about to reach out but Zaina was quick to react. She caught Rin and set her on her feet before stepping up to Hiakru with Rin in her arms.

"I'll ask you to not touch Ms. Chibana in such a rude or careless manner. I don't care if you like her or not, you'll conduct yourself like a proper gentleman…the both of you." She glanced over to Kaoru. "Also, Haruhi isn't **yours**. She's her own person." The twins answered the stern glare with blank expressions of their own before a frown found its way on Kaoru's face and a scowl on Hikaru's. Mitsukini began to panic a little as the twins and Zaina seemed to be at odds.

"Hey, maybe we can clear things up over some cake? I have some if you guys want!" He chimed in, but the peace talk had gone unheard.

"Tch, what do you know? She's our toy! We do what we want and she doesn't mind it at all. You should mind your own business." Hikaru snapped back.

"If you keep in your lane then there won't be an issue." She replied coolly as Hikaru came up in her face.

"Oh yeah, and what are **you** going to do about it? I don't even know who you are! You're just a tag-along riding on her coattails." He snapped as Zaina got under his skin. _Look at her, acting so familiar! Acting like she knows us! She doesn't know anyone, just riding on the coattails of a more affluent family._

"That's enough Hikaru!" Haruhi cut in, coming between him and Zaina. "She's my friend."

"Your friend? You mean she's a commoner like you?" Kaoru raised a brow at this. "That explains why she knows you. You **never** speak about her though." He pointed out, feeling the same way as his brother.

"You guys never asked so I never told you." She shrugged off the implication. "Plus, there isn't much that comes up that would lead to that conversation anyone. You guys are so lost in your own world most of the time and I'm just swept up in it."

"No, we aren't and you enjoy it!" Hikaru scoffed, the twins throwing an arm around her as they pull her close and as per usual Haruhi was unfazed by the attention.

"Enough," she sighed and shook her head and looked to Zaina. "Please forgive them, they're a bit rough on the outside." She scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, you told me." Zaina sighed but smiled at Haruhi to let her know it was fine. "I can't let anything happen to Rin is all." Takashi looked to Mitsukini at this moment, the words resonating with him. He looked up to find the twins pouting at Haruhi's brushing off their attention before they gave each other the loving attention they so desire. He softly sighed at this, grateful that the tension from earlier was gone but found himself far more curious of this new friend of Haruhi's.

"You don't have to be so stern Zaina. I'm fine." Rin added when she saw the time to best speak up once she had fully processed the moment. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"No, it wasn't you. Trouble is their middle name." Haruhi shook her head lightly as memories of all their antics came flooding in her mind.

"They don't seem like trouble to me." She softly laughed. "I think they're rather fun and entertaining, plus to have someone come face to face with Zaina like that is rare too." The twins' ears perked at the compliments.

"See, someone sees us truly!" Hikaru scoffed as the two crossed over to Rin and plucked her from beside Zaina and sandwiched her much like they would Haruhi. When her cheeks reddened like most girls, the interest in her began to plummet when she places a hand over Hikaru's and looked to Kaoru.

"Well now, this is quite bold indeed…but are you sure the two of you can handle me?" She asked and the two were taken aback. This was not a reaction they had expected at all from her.

"Oh boy, now they got her going." Zaina sighed alongside Haruhi as Mitsukini watched in wide-eyed wonder.

 _This is certainly new! I'll have to tell Tama and Kyo for sure!_ He looked up at Takashi with a bright smile, Takashi greeting it with a small smile of his own.

"You weren't kidding about her then…I was hoping you were just exaggerating since she seemed so normal." Haruhi softly giggled as she pat Zaina on the back.

"No, this is her and it seems she's found not one but two people she can be crazy with. Ah well, as long as there is no more roughhousing like before then I'm good." She stood up straight once more as the twins separated from Rin but kept an arm on either shoulder. "C'mon, we better actually head to class though."

"That's true, that's true! We'll so you guys later ok? I'll show you Usa then too! Ok? See you later!" He waved, Zaina blinking a bit to make sure she had hallucinated the flowers that seem to burst from the young child.

"Sure, we'd love to meet Usa. See you later." She waved back, his smile infectious as it made her smile as well. Takashi stared at the smile in slight surprise though no one looking could tell he was surprised unless they knew him. Zaina had felt someone looking so she looked up and for the first time made eye contact with the taller male. "See you later as well I hope." She waved to him as Mitsukini grabbed his hand and the two were off.

"Yes, we can't wait! Thank you for helping me!" Rin waved back as Mitsukini jumped with joy before they disappeared around the corner.

"Alright, we better head off too. Just follow us." Haruhi smiled as the twins let Rin go and walked side by side as they lead the way to the classroom.


	5. Chapter 4

The rest of the day flew by with little issues, majority of the people coming up to Rin to try and get a word in to her in some way. Just another day for a new student at Ouran, which was quite rare. By the end of the day everyone began to pack up and head their own ways. Many of the girls gossiped and giggled about the Host Club, some either already known attendees and others far too shy to take the step just yet.

"Hey Zaina, what do you think the Host Club is like?" Rin finally asked her friend. All throughout the day she had been told by the members that she must come, something that had not really bothered her too much. People always wanted her attendance in some way to their events or signed up as a member of their club. However, the popularity of it was not something trivial. It seemed to be so much more. Almost every single girl spoke of it in some way and the guys also had a comment or two to make about it themselves.

"A rollercoaster of 'I don't know' and possible regret…in what way I'm not sure just yet. Regret for going or regret of not being introduced sooner." She laughed. "It's not something minor, that's for sure. You'd think it was chess or fencing." She shrugged. "There's only one way to truly know though…are you going to go?"

Rin quietly stood there for a moment as she watched some girls speed their way somewhere in an excited hurry. Cheeks tinted rouge and make-up freshly restored just moments ago. "I think…I'll go."

"Very well, we'll go then." Zaina smiled, taking their school bags. "They said it was in the third music room. Honey gave directions during lunch. Apparently, Tamaki is awaiting your attendance." She snickered, imagining just how excited the tall blonde must be.

"Well I shouldn't keep him waiting. He seems like a lot of fun to be around. They all do…outside of Kyoya…and Mori of course. They both are pretty silent. Kyoya reminds me of you a bit." She teased.

"I wonder why," Zaina dryly responded to the comparison and Rin laughed a little more.

"Here we are…hmm, a music room is an odd choice. Also, it's pretty silent for a music room." Rin noted as they neared the door were many girls flocked around. They excitedly chatted over something and designation options as they made way for the two newcomers. Rin stood in front of the mahogany doors a step behind Zaina who opened the door for her. A soft flurry of rose petals showered them all like a sun shower. There, standing in their school uniforms were the beautifully handsome young men of the host club.

"Welcome to the Host Club." They all said in unison with a grin or smile.

The girls behind them squealed with utter delight as they walked in to the room. Rin stood beside the door inside, a little off to the side to observe as Zaina held the door open for her. Many of the girls had taken notice of her and the odd uniform, however her gracious bow and humble smile had them all a tizzy as well it seemed as many made sure to thank her. One of the girls is pushed off balance in the throng, her destiny set to meet the floor until someone intercedes.

"Are you ok? You should be a little more careful, I can't say I know what all the excitement is about but it can't be as important as your wellbeing right?" An unfamiliar voice spoke up, the petite girl opening her eyes to see her rescuer, Zaina. She carefully helps the girl on to her feet, the others watching with rapt attention as Zaina makes sure her dress is alright. "Sorry if I got you a little dusty, there." She then turned to the other girls. "All of you should be more careful, I get that you've been waiting for this moment but how can you expect to enjoy it if you or someone else gets hurt? Be a little more careful please." Rin watched in amusement as the blush rose in the girls' cheeks as they looked upon Zaina with awe. The host club noted the slight commotion, the little scene not going unnoticed by certain members.

"She is right! We are here to bring you happiness…and if any of you were to be hurt, why I don't know what I would do." Tamaki confidently strode up to the girl who had almost been hurt. Slipping his arm around her waist he pulled her close as he titled her chin up to look at him as he slightly dipped her. "Won't you be more careful princess?" He whispered.

"Y-Yes!" She squeaked, hearts in her eyes as the girls were squealing more in rejuvenated excitement. Zaina stared in confusion at the sudden familiarity Tamaki had with the girl, stepping aside to be by Rin with the door now shut.

"Are they…a couple or something?" She wondered. _I thought Haruhi and him were…or well one-sidedly at the least._

"I honestly don't know, he's certainly bold!" Rin blushed herself at the scene. "He knows how to get to the girls." She added, watching still as Kyoya quickly sorted the girls in to groups. Each of which were escorted by a host to a table with sofas or chairs, all sorts of desserts and beverages served after all are seated in their sections. "Well dating is certainly out of the question…would they all be dating **all** these girls?!"

"We aren't dating them, we're hosting them." A calm and cool voice spoke up beside her, surprising Rin enough to earn a yelp and jump from her. It was none other than Kyoya with his infamous black notebook.

"Oh, geez, you scared me there! Warn a lady next time before you come popping out of shadows like that!" Rin scolded him, the reaction certainly new to Kyoya. His eyes narrowed a little as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"My apologies," he said with a practice smile. _A blip in her poise? Honey did say there was an incident with the twins…where do you belong Rin Chibana? You're breaking a lot of rules like a certain someone I know._ "Welcome, once again to the Host Club. When here, you spend time with a host of your choosing, aside from the twins who come as a package deal. Honey and Mori tend to sit together since they come together, but they are designated separately, is there anyone in particular you wish to designate in your first visit?" He asked, pencil poised to jot down her selection to analyze later. "Oh, before you decide," he turned to Zaina at this moment. "You needn't stay with her, here you are a guest as well and are free to designate anyone you so choose. This room is secure. The safety of the guests and the hosts are of utmost importance."

"Thank you for the assurance, however I'm to stay with Ms. Chibana at all times." Zaina said with a sincere smile, not at all charmed or swayed by Kyoya. Rin stared at Kyoya in fascination. She knew his smile was cordial at best, it had not reached his eyes. She knew a forced smile when she saw one, trained to give one whenever need be.

"Oh, you don't have to be **so** strict. It's not that big of a room after all and everyone is fairly near one another. I'm sure you'll be at my side in no time if anything were to happen." Rin chimed in. Zaina looked to her at this, frowning at the choice.

"I'm not supposed to," she began but Rin pat her shoulder.

"Zaina, I'm telling you to relax and enjoy. They're from families as important as my own in their own way. I'm safe here and you're not locked away in some other room. Have fun and designate someone." She insisted before she looked to Kyoya. "Who is or isn't allowed to be designated?"

"Any of the hosts of course."

"Including you?"

"Including myself, why? Do you wish to designate me?" He eyed her curiously, this line of questioning not projected by him with what he knows of her.

"Hmm, no I don't think so." She gave him a short once over before turning her body to look at the other hosts. Was he just rejected after being asked about? "I believe…I will designate…Tamaki for today. I haven't gotten the chance to speak to him yet." She smiled at her selection after a small bit of thought.

"Tamaki, excellent choice. Please, follow me. If you'll wait Ms. Zaina I will be back to help you as well." _She asked about me but then chose him? Not that he isn't popular…he is the most popular host, but why ask about me?_

"Oh no, I'm good. I think I'll just watch for now. Please, just Zaina is fine sir." She lightly bowed her head to him and stepped back

"Quite the loyal maid you have there," Kyoya said as the two headed towards Tamaki.

"Maid? I suppose she could be that…but she isn't." Rin laughed at the conclusion he made.

"Could be…? Then what is she?"

"She's my bodyguard." She said in a matter of obvious fact tone that rendered Kyoya a little speechless.

 _Bodyguard? Why would she need a bodyguard? That's new information to me._ He frowned at this fact.

"Not a lot of people know it. My family is quite protective of me." She said with a dismissing wave. "She's a dear friend first and foremost. I won't tolerate any rude behavior to her." She looked to him with a stern tone and gaze that showed she was not joking even the slightest at this.

"We would never dare to think of doing such to young maidens like yourselves." He promised, amused by this new look. _I will figure you out, who doesn't love a good challenge?_ "Tamaki, I hope you have room for our newest guest."

"Ah yes, yes! Please, do come sit, sit!" Tamaki jumped at her arrival, motioning her to come sit beside him as he moved to an emptier portion of the sofa. Taking her hand, he led her to the plush seating and sat after she was well situated. "I'm glad you were able to come."

"How could I refuse?" She replied with a small giggle. "You were so genuine and earnest, I would be rude not to."

"Nonsense, you would never be rude! I was merely hoping for a chance to know you better princess."

"Really? Me? You're too kind." She rested a hand over her heart as the other girls' pout with jealousy at first but when he turned on his charm they were all a flurry all again.

"Oh, my apologies my angels! I don't mean to ignore any of you, however I must make sure all of you are comfortable especially on first visit. I hope I didn't hurt any of you, maybe I can make it up to you with some sweets? Made specifically with delicate maidens like you in mind." He whispered to the girl on his other side, her face burning red until she keels over in to her equally excited friend who tries to shake her stricken friend back to life.

Rin could not help but smile at his actions, he was genuine. All his smiles and attention completely earnest as he tried to make sure all the girls with him were happily tended to so that they may come again. At first, she was surprised, however now it was not so daunting or scary. She glanced over to Zaina who had not removed her from her sight and mouthed at her to go have fun.

Zaina sighed in defeat, not sure what to do. How was she even going to explain to her brothers that they had gone to a Host Club in the school? _Would they even know what it is? How can I explain it to them without causing trouble?_ She pondered the possible descriptions when there was a tug on her arm.

"Hey, hey, Zaina! Are you not going to designate anyone? Why are you here all alone? Do you not like us?" Mitsukini asked, wide-eyed with concern.

"Oh, no! That's not the reason at all! It's just…a lot." She laughed, crouching down a bit to be more eye level with Mitsukini. She knew he was older than her, but she did not want to keep him looking up at her and possibly hurt his neck. "Speaking of, weren't you going to show me Usa?" She reminded him.

"You remembered! I'll show you Usa only if you designate a host! Who will you choose?" He impishly smiled and Zaina could not help but smile as she sighed in defeat.

"You win, I'll designate. I'll choose…Mr. Takashi it was yes?"

"Takashi, that's a great choice! Well, we all are great choices…but Mori is really nice! You won't regret it! And I can show you Usa without worry!" He jumped with joy before tugging Zaina up and towards his section with Takashi. "She decided to choose you Takashi!" Mitsukini announced loudly, Zaina a little surprised by this and cleared her throat a bit.

"That is if you don't mind…I just, if you don't want to I'm perfectly alright with that as well." She added, bowing her head to him. Takashi turned to look at her, surprised by her taking what he wishes into consideration.

"It's fine with me," he answered coolly and the girls who designated him before her squeal with delight at his response. Mitsukini grinned broadly before releasing her hand and she took a seat to not crowd him unlike the other girls who were more than happy to be near him. As the two girls settled in their respective choices, Kyoya diligently took note of this all the while able to host the ladies that chose him with ease.


	6. Chapter 5

"Now you can meet Usa," Mitsukini excitedly cheered before disappearing somewhere.

"Oh, you don't have to right now! You have…guests? Clients? Friends? What exactly are you all considered here?" Zaina asked, turning to the girls who were happily assisting the return of the adorable host.

"Oh, here we're clients I suppose…though it's nice idea to think we're friends with Honey." A curly haired brunette answered first.

"I would love to be Honey's friend! He's just so cute!" The girl with long amber hair beside the brunette added, the group dissolving in to squeals and a conversation over the thought of being his friend. Zaina had no idea whether if she was exhausted or just confused as she leaned forward and hugged the school bags. Closing her eyes, she tried to piece all this together to make sense. The odd sensation of being watched had her open her eyes to see a puffy pink face with tiny pebble eyes.

"Meet Usa," said the ever-cheerful voice from behind.

"Oh, well, hello Usa. Nice to meet you." She smiled at the stuffed bunny, not sure if she saw it blush. "It's really cute."

"You can hold on to her." After setting it down on her lap he hopped back to his seat and happily snuggled up with girls who squeal at his cuteness. Unable to argue, Zaina leaned back on her seat and looked at the rather large bunny before toying its arms and ears. The simple flopping of the limbs made her smile. As she sat with Usa, Rin was busy absorbed in Tamaki's world.

She watched as he listened and entertained the girls with such ease and passion, the energy and sincerity breathtakingly grand. "You are incredible!" She applauded him, the other girls nodding in agreement.

"You are too mind princess, I'm merely here to entertain such beautiful maidens who seem me worthy of your time." Though the words were humble, his personality was far from it.

"Oh Tamaki, are you still curious about commoners? Have you learned anything new?" Asked a girl to the right of Rin.

 _Commoner? Does he mean things that Zaina does?_ Rin turned to Tamaki who seemed to burst with a new sort of excitement.

"Yes, yes! They have pre-mixed beverages! Canned coffee with milk and sugar, flavored in all sorts of flavors as well! The most recent adventure of mine was to a convenience store!"

"A convenience store?! My father would never let me go there!"

"I would be in so much trouble as well."

"I could never, you're so brave!"

"Would you go with me if I promised to keep you safe?" He instantly flipped his charm and the girls instantly changed their tunes to a resounding yes.

"I went to one of those!" Rin suddenly spoke up. "It was so fascinating to see that I could literally purchase everything I need all in one place!"

"You've been? Yes, isn't it grand!?" Tamaki beamed with joy.

"It was amazing! They certainly do come up with the most interesting and efficient things! I had to beg Zaina to take me. The price of things was so cheap too! I had half a bun from one and an ice pop!" She grinned at the fond memory. "It was delicious!"

" **You ATE from there?** " The twins suddenly spoke up from behind the two.

"Yes, I did. Zaina usually buys from there so I mimicked her actions and bought for myself. I still have the receipt as a small proof and keepsake!" She nodded her head.

"You weren't sick from the food? You certainly are very brave!" One of the girls with the twins suddenly popped in to the picture.

"Do you have the receipt with you now?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, show us!" Hikaru added.

"I'll have to check my bag…but I believe I do. I had it laminated to keep since Zaina said it would fade away Rin announced, grabbing more attention. Wanting to have no part in this, Haruhi happily let the girls go join in on the fun while she went over to Zaina who was happily entertained with Usa.

"Oh, done already?" She looked up at the arriving footsteps.

"No, they're comparing commoner notes." She sighed and took a seat next to Zaina.

"Commoner notes? Seriously? I feel like a zoo animal." She rolled her eyes at this.

"I'm with you there." Haruhi scowled at the crowd.

"Where is your bag?" Tamaki looked around at their tables, the girls and hosts alike glancing around for the missing item.

"I believe Zaina had it." Kyoya said, he too among the crowd that came to listen in on the story.

"Where is she?" A girl asked as they looked amongst their sea of pastel yellow.

"I know where she is!" Mitsukini raised his hand. "I had her watch over Usa for me while I played with the girls who came to eat cake with me!"

"Excellent Honey, where is she?!" Tamaki stood up and Rin soon after, both with identical expressions of determination.

"We must find the receipt!" They proclaimed at the same time, earning applause as well as awe.

"They spoke together just like how the twins do!"

"I didn't know anyone outside of them could do that…."

"Maybe they're related?" The girls whispered, the twins equally surprised by this.

"Oi, that's what we do!" They outwardly pout, ignored by the girls but that quickly changed as Kaoru started to tear up and Hikaru shouted his name.

"Now that they can do it as well, we'll lose our designations."

"Don't you dare Kaoru, they didn't come for just that…even if we do, I still have you." He held tight to his brother who whispers his name, the girls screaming at the brotherly love display. Run watches the little show of affection. She had not played too much earlier before, unsure of how far they would be comfortable with but now it was no surprise. There was no need for hesitation, which made her feel a lot more comfortable here than before. The looming shadow of her brothers a lot lighter than before though now it just seemed silly to her. They would never judge her or expect her to be like them, so why she was so tense coming to this school was now a mystery.

"I don't get the attraction to that." Zaina whispered to Haruhi as they watched from their distant seats. "I mean…they're **brothers** …how is that forbidden and enticing?" She wrinkled her nose, all for anyone loving anyone really since what others did was up to them. She really shrugged it off for now though as Tamaki and Rin turned to the twins.

"Now is not the time for the beauty of forbidden love! Now is the time for the search of Zaina and my receipt!" Rin scolded, though it clearly was spur of the moment. Mitsukini hopped around calling out to the group to get some attention once more.

"She is right! There is a time and place for everything as they say and right now is the time to find Zaina!" Tamaki agreed. "Find Zaina and bring her here!"

"Tama, I think I can help!" Mitsukini shouted but no one seemed to listen

"Yes, my lord!" The twins saluted and began to look through the crowd of yellow.

"Mori, see if she has left the room!"

"Takashi, you don't need to go." Mitsukini called out, but it was too late.

"Hn," he nodded his head and went off running through the door.

"Uhm, what is going on now?" Zaina frowned as they all seemed to be up in arms over something.

"I don't know…I think they're looking for something. Maybe a girl lost something?" Haruhi shrugged this time as they watched the group.

"Kyo, you'll listen to me, right?" Mitsukini tugged at his sleeve teary eyed. Kyoya looked down to the older student, about to answer him when Tamaki called his name.

"Kyoya, make sure they have not left the premises." He pointed to him and instantly Kyoya had his phone open with his back to the group to call for any security footage of the school he could get now.

"Tama, I really think I can help here!" Mitsukini insisted.

"Honey, you…please eat the cake." He said after a moment of thought. Mitsukini puffed his cheeks and sulked over towards Haruhi and Zaina.

"They always leave me out and never listen…I'm always just eating cake you know?" He grumbled as he took his seat.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm sure you're really important they just don't have any super important tasks that require your expertise." Zaina assured, placing Usa next to him. "Haruhi helped me watch over Usa."

"Exactly Honey, they just don't realize your value in this task…which by the way, what's going on?" She asked, taking some tea for herself.

"They're looking for Zaina and I know where Zaina is! If they listened no one would be getting in to such a mess." He explained and the girls looked to one another.

"Me? What for?" She frowned as she pointed to herself. Before Mitsukini could answer, Tamaki's cry of frustration echoed in the room as the twins came up with nothing while Kyoya sat looking through the video.

"Where could she be?!"

"She never leaves my side…this is so strange. However, in desperate times…we must act on desperate measures! You need to put me in harm's way!"

"What?"

"Harm's way, we mustn't!" The girls gasped and whispered as this drama thickened.

"Yes, you must. I trust you to keep me safe and it will be all an act but it needs to be convincing!" Rin said.

"But what if you get hurt?" Kaoru frowned at this.

"We can't let you! You reason with her leader!" Hikaru turned to Tamaki who was silent at this point. "Lord?!"

"I heard you," he finally spoke up, the room suddenly silent. "Princess, you are quite brave to offer such…but I simply cannot let you be in such a situation…even if I were to be in control. You are too precious…even a commoner's receipt is not worth this."

"Tamaki," Rin gasped softly as the twins sighed with relief as he listened to reason and the girls all swoon over his chivalry.

"But I'm right here…." Zaina frowned as she saw the dramatics. "Fake danger?! What!? This is ridiculous!"

"Welcome to the Host Club." Haruhi snickered in slight defeat.

"Oh, I know. Mr. Mitsu-,"

"Honey, just call me Honey! No mister either! We're friends, right?" He smiled brightly at her.

"Oh, yes…sure." She smiled at this. "Honey, why don't you bring me to them? That way you did something and well…you're the only one to really remember I'm here." She offered.

"That's actually a good idea! And it'll stop them from cooking up any weirdo plans." Haruhi added after some thought.

"Nothing on surveillance shows she left the school building…but no sign of her in the halls recently either." Kyoya reports.

"Good, that means she is still here! Keep looking and see where she may have gone!" As Tamaki gave the orders, Takashi came back a little breathless as she shook his head. "She must be in a classroom somewhere."

"Hey, where is Haru?" One of the girls pointed out and every started to look among the group. The popular newbie was missing as well.

"Haruhi is missing too?!" Tamaki practically jumped out of his skin. "Mori did you see Haruhi anywhere?!" He turned to the gentle and silent giant but was met with a shake of the head. "Nothing of her in the crowd?" Everyone shook their heads. "Kyoya," he turned to his best friend.

"I'm on it." He answered simply with his eyes glued to the scene.

"You don't think **they** took them…do you?" The twins suddenly looked to one another and then to Tamaki.

"No, they wouldn't…why would they? Neither of them has yet to even encounter them today!" Tamaki tensed at the thought.

" **They who**?" Rin frowned at this. "What aren't you telling me?" She demanded as the girls suddenly were whispering at the mentioning of a possibly abduction from the other club.

"Now is a good time, c'mon Honey." Haruhi quickly jumped to her feet with Zaina. Mitsukini stood up with them and grabbed Zaina's hand as he led her over.

"What do we do if they did?" Kaoru frowned as Takashi looked as grave as they felt.

"We shall save them…that's what! No foe of mine will ever get away with such a dark and dastardly deed!" Tamaki puffed his chest a bit and the girls applauded the bravery and royalty that was Tamaki.

"Tama, Tama look! I have Zaina!" Mitsukini shouted as loud as he could over the group.

"What?! Where?! How?!" Tamaki turned to see none other than Zaina and Haurhi.

"I was trying to tell you all before, she never left the room! I had her watch Usa for me! She was at my table!" He puffed his cheeks at them all, the twins turning to see a very blank looking Takashi who then looked down in guilt. Mitsukini grabbed his hand and patted the now kneeling classmates head. "It's okay Takashi, you always forget the small things! I'm not upset! I got cake with Usa, Haru, and Zaina." He assured as the rest of the Host Club was clueless on whether to be embarrassed and play it all off but the girls were already applauding before anything could be said.

"Oh wow, that was a spectacular performance! You really had me worried! It was so thrilling, like a suspense filled drama!"

"You always have something amazing! We even got to take part in it!" Another cheered and slowly the agreement grew.

"Rin was great as a lead lady! When you rehearsed it all when she is new is beyond me!" Another added as Haruhi placed a reassuring hand on Zaina's shoulder as she stared at them all as if they were insane.

"But of course, we always have something for you ladies and Rin simply played along with it all on her own!" Tamaki quickly joined in as Rin curtsied to them all.

"Yes, certainly you will keep giving us your patronage." Kyoya smiled and pulled out some photobooks to sell and distract anyone who was thinking too much over this.

"Oh, Zaina! I'm so used to you nearby!" Rin laughed. "Do you have my bag?"

"Here," she sighed. "You know you could've just **called** me at the very least?"

"We really could've," Kaoru spoke up from her left.

"But where would the fun in that be?" Hikaru added from her right.

"It was thrilling, wasn't it?" Rin grinned as she shuffled through her bag before pulling out the much sought-after receipt, everyone looking at it in wonder as they see the price and items sold.

" **That's** what they wanted?!" Zaina felt her eye twitch as Haruhi pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Welcome…to the host club." She sighed, but turned and looked to Zaina and Rin with a smile. "There's never a dull moment."


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the delay, I was busy studying for exams. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. Thank you for continuous support.

Kyoya silently watched the girls file out of the school and in to their awaiting cars from his seat by the window. He had just finished the tally for today's session. There was a slight increase in sales, enough that caught his eye in comparison to the occasional influx they made. As he watched the flock of pastel canaries in their ruffled skirts migrate a particular bird of the sea caught his eye. She was dressed exactly like the others, poised and refined like the best. Yet, she stood out and not only because of the even more odd species beside her.

 _I suppose you could akin Zaina to a peacock with the colors of the male uniform she uses._ He thought idly, the thought simply passing through as he calculated and quantified what he could of the true focus of his attention: Rin Chibana. He had the school update him immediately on all the information they had on her and quickly picked up the important parts of her profile. He had hoped to be far more prepared than he was this morning. Kyoya Ootori, the shadow king, hated when the shadows hid things from him as well as others.

 _Excellent grades, exemplary conduct, a true lady through and through…and yet she behaves like Tamaki and the twins. She has an odd female bodyguard who has zero pedigree. No lineage to an old family of samurai or ninja. No military experience or training of any kind. A simple commoner plucked up and taken as her caretaker. Her family as they hand in the service industry with excellent hotels that the elite flock to and with side ventures of shopping centers and megastores for the commoners to enjoy as well without overwhelming them with your level of luxury and leisure. A mother who is a renowned actress and a brother who rising to the very top as well with his own skills and passion for the art. With such order…why is she so very much like them?_ There had to be something more. _Something hidden._ He thought to himself, the corner of lips curled down in to a slight frown as he leaned back in his seat. Pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses, he closed his eyes briefly and sighed.

This was a topic he needed even more research on. He had the means to gather so there was no worry. In due time, he would know what he needed to and he would properly be able to log her away like he had Zaina: a commoner like Haruhi who had found herself among the elite. His black book snapped shut as he stood from his seat, the rest of the Host Club ready to leave as well. What was discussed, he had not the slightest idea. Did it matter? No, he would eventually know.

 _The thought of her is more time consuming than I'd like. I better make this quick so I can focus on the club properly once more._ He walked with his group of friends out to their respective cars, going their separate ways after their usual farewells. Ever the busy, Kyoya was instantly on his phone calling the needed people to gather the information he needed. He would end this as quickly as it began. It was always better to nip things in the bud to avoid complications. Everyone had a place and he would neatly put her away just as he did the other girls at the school.

As Kyoya steadily worked, Rin sat in her own car giddy with delight. She leaned on the door of the car watching the scenery pass by.

"Today was an exciting day don't you think?" She turned to her companion.

"It was…exciting is an apt term my lady." Zain nodded her head lightly after a slight pause in thought. That was certainly the appropriate word to use. _Though tiring is also pretty good._

"When will you stop calling me that? Even after all these years of knowing one another?" She pouted at the title. Not that she minded it, it was an expected title. However, after knowing Zaina for so long she had allowed her the ability to call her by name.

"You know as well as I do that you will always be my lady." Zaina laughed softly as she looked up and found the puffy faced expression that always came from this conversation.

"You know that's not what I mean!" She mumbled as she smoothed and tucked her skirt a bit. "That aside, you had fun yes? It must've been great to see your friend Haruhi again…though why exactly is she dressed as a male?"

"Oh, she couldn't afford the school uniform personally and her scholarship only covers the school fees outside of that so she wore whatever presentable clothes she had. A gum incident just before the first day led to her cutting her own hair short and well…they mistook her for a boy at first well, all except for Kyoya that is. One accident led to her becoming a host and well…now her identity is hidden and she is now one of them. She's a girl and identifies as one if that's what you're worried about messing up, she just doesn't care for labels all that much." She shrugged.

"You're the exact same in that aspect…I do hope you realize that. Even Miyuki is somewhat like you, though she prefers dressing up and being feminine like me. You're a bore now that you won't let me dress you up anymore." Rin pouted as she recalled the times Zaina would be her living doll to dress as she pleased with fluffy ribbons to decorate her hair and frilly dresses to make her delicate like a porcelain doll.

"Stuff like that looks lovely when a girl like you does it." Zaina smiled softly back at Rin. _Even if I got dressed up, I'm sure I couldn't be honestly happy with it. So, there's no need for me to do it._ "Dresses and frills suit you, they look really good on you."

"You would look cute in some things too! I'm a lot better than I was before you know! I won't just make you wear something you're uncomfortable with!" Rin insisted. _Not like I wanted to force you…I just…you were mine first. Not some family guard or heirloom…my very own guard and friend who didn't care about my status._ Rin looked down at her perfectly folded hands on her lap. _I wasn't the best…I made you dress in whatever I thought you should wear and you never complained too. I don't want you thinking that you're just some employee…you're my friend too._

"That's kind of you to say my lady, but I still think the clothes you have look best on you…as a friend speaking to a friend." She placed her hand over Rin who jerked her head up to see a warm smile on Zaina's face. Her eyes began to sting as tears swelled, threatening to fall as she tackled Zaina in to a hug.

 _Of course, you'd just know. You always knew everything because we were always together._ Rin sniffled, relieved that Zaina held no animosity towards her in anyway.

"You're quite the handful my lady," Zaina teased. "One moment laughing the next scowling or pouting only to end up crying. Always so lively…but that's who you are and it's perfectly alright."

"Hey, I'm your lady! You can't go criticizing me!" Rin scolded with zero emphasis of seriousness.

"Oh? I've always criticized you. You're probably the lady you are now because I would just bluntly say things." She snickered.

"Yeah, and the reason why I'm not so conventionally lady-like as well!" She whacked Zaina's arm.

"Is that necessarily a bad thing? I mean Master Suzaku seems to appreciate it."

"Yeah? You forget all about Yamato?" She smiled at the memories of Zaina being blunt with Yamato all the same, not caring about his temper.

"He came around, he's very proud of you as you are now!"

"Yeah, after you told him to shut up and stop being spoiled brat!" Rin giggled, that day forever etched in her memory. Zaina's cheeks flushed a little red at the memory, clearing her throat a bit.

"I already apologized for raising my voice to him like that and telling he shut up. Must you always bring it up?"

"Always and forever, because if not me then who?" She sang, hugging Zaina who was not a little flustered with the teasing. The two continued to reminisce over the past for a bit before swapping back to the first day of school and what expectations they had for the year before them. The Host Club had left their mark on the two, but one in particular struck Rin in a way that caught her fancy. Her curiosity piqued, she wanted to know more.

 _Maybe I'll find out more about him next time._ She smiled to herself before returning to the conversation at hand with Zaina.


	8. Chapter 7

A few weeks passed by, the girls now properly settled in the school and adjusted to the schedule. Every week, the two attend the Host Club and enjoy their time with the group of lively students. The week after the receipt fiasco more students had come to check out the fun and Rin had spent time with Honey. The week before last she had designated the twins and the uproar it caused was so great that many more students had come to attend the host club last week when she had designated Takashi though it felt as if she was spending time with Honey once more.

Zaina, as per usual, woke early in the morning and set out on her daily tasks as the bodyguard of the youngest Chibana family member. Many were disapproving, finding it ridiculous to have a girl of the same age as Rin to guard her. Others thought it a phase and proper guards would be instated once it was over. Yamato was among the sooner of the two while Suzaku was of neither. He was the first of the brothers to trust her and actually argued with his parents to allow her to be trained for said promotion.

She was a terrible maid, though quite the cook and cleaned well as a child. Her home life had helped raise her to be independent and self-sufficient. The fact she even landed a job as a friend to Rin was mind boggling to her as a child but the opportunity was not lost on her even then. If anyone had ever told young her that she would be promoted and trained to such an important task, she would have never believed it. Yamato would be the first to agree it would never be possible, and yet it came and she passed with an excellent score.

As Rin's personal guard, it was her duty to be the first up and make sure that anything for Rin was prepared as it should be and anything harmful swiftly dealt with before it could even reach her. To stay in her top form, Zaina had gotten into the habit of either training just before or just after bed. The two times accommodated for her hectic lifestyle, Rin far from the usual quiet and doll like daughters of the richer society.

As the morning routine commenced as usual, she made her way to Rin's room.

"Is she awake yet?" Zaina asked the maid just outside the room reorganizing and cleaning up the flowers in the vase.

"I believe so, Mei just stepped in a moment ago...though I'm certain she might be having the usual trouble." She lightly smiled at the thought of the young lady giving Mei a tough time.

"That's my cue," Zaina sighed as she let herself inside the room.

The curtains had been drawn open and the school uniform was set nicely on the dress mannequin, freshly pressed with the set accessories allowed on the table next to it. On the large and luxurious bed sat Rin, one legged propped up with her elbow rested on it and her face slumped again it. Her hair was a mess half a mess, currently worked on by the maid who had not the heart to wake her up just yet. With a slight bob of her head, Rin jolted her head back up.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She exclaimed as she licked and smacked her lips. "I'm up, I promise. I'll be ready to bathe in a minute." She yawned as her head drooped to the side once more as it found its pedestal once more.

"Yes Lady Rin, you are. Now if you could please stay still a little longer." Mei laughed softly at the younger girl's sleepy persona.

"I really am, promise." She yawned once more before her back was slumped and her breathing even. A few moments later she jerked back to the conscious realm and took the handkerchief extended to her to wipe the bit of drool on the corner of her lip.

"Finally up I see, your breakfast is ready downstairs in the dining hall My Lady. Master Suzaku and Lady Miyuki are currently downstairs eating and are awaiting your company." Zaina said as she helped the maid with hard to reach places in the room.

"Oh, they're back from the trip?! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Rin huffed as she quickly hopped out of bed and to her bathroom. In record time she was bathed and dressed, her hair being set in a bun with a lovely hairpin. After quickly thanking the maids for their help she rushed down to the dining room to find her brother and sister-in-law. The two had stood to greet her, but were both given equally tight and loving hugs before they could even stand.

"Good morning to you too Rin," Suzaku chuckled, patting her head lightly before she was off hugging Miyuki.

"Good morning, how was your trip? Did you have fun? How's the construction coming along?" Rin asked, sitting across from Miyuki and to the other side of Suzaku.

"It was good, construction is going smoothly as expected." Suzaku nodded his head.

"I was able to get some great information from the construction workers for my article too!" Miyuki beamed with joy at the thought. "Chief will be thrilled!"

"That's good, I'm so happy for you! Did you have some time alone together, non-work related that is?" Rin stressed, Miyuki flushing a light pink as Suzaku chuckled.

"I was able to make some time, sadly not enough as I'd hoped to." He frowned at first but as soon as Miyuki grabbed his hand he was all smiles once more. Rin gushed audibly over the two, extremely happy for her brother and her sister-in-law.

"I still can't believe you won't let the magazine you work for publish anything about your relationship! It's such a romantic story! A real modern day fairytale!" Rin puffed her cheeks.

"That's just, no one would want to read that! Plus, it would seem like I'm showing off or something...I didn't marry him for an article."

"Technically...you did get together because of an article." Rin teased.

"Oh you know what I meant!" She scowled at Rin. "Don't you have to get to school?"

"Oh, yes! Look at the time! Have a great day you too! Thank you for the delicious breakfast everyone!" Rin quickly finished her plate and jumped on to her feet, rushing to the door. "Zaina," she began to shout but stopped at the sight of her friend at the door.

"I really don't see why you bother shouting my name, I'm always ready and waiting here." Zaina sighed, holding both their bags and an umbrella in hand. "It's said to rain later today."

"I know, I just like shouting from time to time." Rin shrugged her shoulders. "And I hope for the day I get to catch you not so on time." She tapped Zaina on the nose.

"The best of luck to you on that My Lady." Zaina laughed and bowed to her before they stepped out of the house to the awaiting car.

The ride to Ouran was peaceful, the sun brilliantly hung in the blue sky, it a wonder how rain would possibly be in the forecast and yet there were days where it would come from nowhere. As soon as they arrived, Zaina led the way to their classroom as quickly as possible. Everyone tried to get to say their hello or good morning as best they could on the way and Rin replied to as many as she could while on the way. Once in their classroom, they found their way over to the twins and Haruhi.

"Is there any club activities today?" Rin asked Haruhi as the twins leaned on their desks.

"Yes, there's club today. Though, I don't know if we'll be able to have it outside as planned with the possible rain." Haruhi mumbled to herself as she looked out the windows.

"Don't worry Haru, the king will definitely think of something." Kaoru was the first to speak up.

"He always has a plan up his sleeve." Hikaru agreed. "You should know that by now yourself."

"I just hope I don't have to wear a silly costume." She sighed and hung her head.

"What do you mean silly costume?" The trio look up to see a very confused Rin.

"Oh you'll see," Kaoru smirked as he walked around to one side of Rin and Hikaru to the other.

"You don't need to worry at all, it will definitely be to your liking." Hikaru purred as he pulled her close. "We'll definitely make it worth your time."

"Oh, is that so? I wonder...maybe I can get a sneak peek before everyone else?" She smiled at the twins as she bat her lashes. "Just the three of us." She whispered as she pulled them a little closer.

"I think that's enough for one morning thank you very much." Zaina interjected before anything got out of hand, and as she had come to learn it always did. Especially when these three are involved. She sighed along with Haruhi. The two glanced at one another and laughed as the twins and Rin scowled at the sighs.

"You're such a killjoy Zaina, you need to loosen up!" Hikaru grumbled.

"My job is to make sure My Lady is safe in all ways, reputation included."

"Your Lady, Your Lady, I wonder what you would do if your Lady told you to have fun." Hikaru hummed thoughtfully to himself before he looked to his twin. They turned back with identical cheshire grins that had Zaina on edge.

"You'll do whatever Your Lady says right?"

"If My Lady's command is my will." Zaina nodded her head.

"Rin, what do you think about Zaina's demeanour? Don't you think she should be a little more relaxed? I mean she's in school and is a classmate right? No need for her to be so uptight while here." Hikaru turned to Rin.

"She's always so tense," Rin nodded her head in agreement. "I always have to tell her to not be so when it's just us...I think you're right. Zaina, while in school I want you to have fun and act like a classmate."

"My Lady, you can't be serious."

"Are you arguing with Your Lady?" Kaoru raised a brow at this and gave a small 'tsk'.

"That's not good etiquette for a guard." Hikaru shook his head. Zaina glared at the two as Haruhi tried to keep Zaina calm.

"It's not that bad of a request, I mean...you still do your duty." Haruhi chimed in, shocking Zaina most of all. "I mean, what's wrong with relaxing a little right?"

"You too?" She sighed and shook her head before looking to Rin once more.

"Zaina, I want you to have fun and relax while in school." She repeated, stern but with a smile.

"As you wish My Lady." She sighed in defeat as she bowed to Rin. The twins smirked at this confirmation. This would be fun for future antics they thought as they all returned to their seats and class began.


	9. Chapter 8

The class time always seemed to fly by with large gaps between. How anyone could graduate from schools like this was an enigma to Zaina. It all made no sense to her, but this is how things. There was no real rhyme or reason and yet it was all there just the same. Always the spectator she watched as per usual as Rin laughed with a group of classmates. Her happiness always kept Zaina at ease, it meant there was no need to worry and Rin was fine. That was all that mattered in her life it seemed and no one ever bothered the cycle until this morning.

"Somebody is not listening to their lady." The devil's voice sang from one side.

"Whatever shall we do with such rebellion?" A similar voice sounded from her other side. The peace of her world now shattered and she sighed out the shards.

"I'm not doing anything against what My Lady wished, I'm simply just sitting here people watching." She looked up at the twins.

"People watching? What's there to watch? It's all the same." Hikaru frowned at the words. "You should watch us instead, we're far more entertaining." He smirked.

"Hikaru, don't say such things!" Kaoru objected, his cheeks flushed.

"Why not? You like it when people watch." He replied as he embraced his brother.

"I only like it when you watch me." Kaoru argued back as he shyly looked away.

"I don't get how that is entertaining," Zaina cut in. "Though watching you two does show a lot of other things." She smiled, her chin rested on her hand. "You also pull Rin out of her shell, which I'm grateful for so I guess your antics are a gift in their own way." She turned to look at Rin once more. The twins stared at the odd woman that had come in to their world. They turned to see Rin excuse herself and walk up to them.

"Is Zaina ruining your fun again? You two don't have to worry, she's more bark at this moment. I'll let you know when she bites." She giggled and pat Zaina on her head who playfully bit at her hand in response and gave a lackluster 'woof' of sorts. "Oi, no biting when I just said you weren't going to." She laughed as she pulled her hand away.

"Did she get you?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru took her hand and inspected it.

"It would be a shame if such beauty were marred." Kaoru added and sighed with relief.

"Oh, no…I'm really alright…but if you keep giving me such attention I just might get the idea to get hurt purposely." She whispered.

"Why get hurt when we can simply give you what you want?" Hikaru pulled her close before Kaoru came up from behind Rin to sandwich her between them.

"I think we have a little troublemaker on our hands brother." He smirked.

"Oh, that simply won't do…we'll have to teach you to not do such things." Hikaru tilted Rin's chin up to make her look at him.

"That's if you can handle me." She said with a sly smirk. The sudden sound of a chair moving caught the trio's attention and they turned to see Zaina turn away and mutter under her breath about it being too early for such antics with Haruhi's agreement all the way.

"I still say the same thing and I'm more used to it than you." She sighed, troubled by the fact it still went on.

"Well now there is a third member of this forbidden something or other." Zaina shook her head as she looked out to see some people walking with practice swords. "Who are they? Isn't that Mr. Takashi?" Zaina pointed to a particularly tall male among the group.

"Oh, that is! He's in the kendo club as well." Haruhi nodded her head. "Though it's rare to see him without Honey." She thought aloud. "He's almost unnoticeable without him."

"Really? I suppose so…." She hummed, curious about the two opposites. "He doesn't talk much…or is it that I should try talking with him?"

"He doesn't talk at all." Hikaru chimed in at this point.

"Honey is pretty much the only one to get answers out of him…though you did that one time on your first visit. That was a shock." Kaoru added as the trio peered out the window with the two.

"Oh, so I wasn't wrong to stay quiet. Good, I just didn't want to bother him."

"Wait, if you don't like him…why do you designate him?" Hikaru turned to Zaina.

"Hm? I designate him…because he's kind enough to let me sit with him and say nothing. If I sat with Mr. Tamaki I would probably be thrown around all over the place for being a commoner. You both will play all sorts of pranks and antics on me I'm sure. Mr. Kyoya and I…we don't exactly see eye to eye. I don't know if it's compensation for something or a need to prove himself…but I'm not about to let him run around as he pleases when My Lady is involved. Mis-I mean Honey, he is very energetic and lovable. A different overly charged energy from Mr. Tamaki…but being with Mr. Takashi allows me to send time with him as well so I suppose it's more of a two for one detail."

"And why not Haruhi?" Kaoru patted the petite brunette on the head and Zaina blankly stared at him for a moment. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, questioning various things about him.

"Oi, don't look at us like that! You could very well designate Haruhi." Hikaru snapped.

"I also know the secret behind Haruhi and what needs to be completed by said host…why would I designate Haruhi when I know all this? My designation may not count for one and we'd both be put in an awkward situation."

"Is that so?" Hikaru smirked at this tidbit of news.

"Do you have a basketball court or something involving activity here? Maybe football ** _*_**?" She looked over at the twins, dismissing the devious face that only meant they were hatching some sort of scheme.

"We do, but what does that matter?" Kaoru frowned at the sudden shift in topic.

"I want to play…even if it's simply shooting hoops on my own, seems a bit more productive for me." She shrugged. "My Lady told me to act like a regular student…so I am."

"Yay, Zaina is having fun! Now if only you'll do the more relaxed part." Rin scolded her. "Want me to keep score for you as usual? I need to practice a little more myself. Maybe we can practice on our breaks. It's a lot of fun."

"Sounds like a good plan." Zaina nodded her head in agreement.

"I was never that good at sports…I might just stop by to watch if you don't mind." Haruhi spoke up after some thought.

"That's fine, but won't it be noisy?" Rin frowned.

"I'll be good." She assured as she waved off the concern. _A lot quieter than the libraries here._

"Do you want to go play now?" Kaoru asked, amused by the thought of watching the them play.

"Can we?" Zaina turned to the two, her eyes alight with excitement for the first time.

"Uh, sure." Kaoru nodded his head, a bit taken back by the sudden look.

"Just follow us." Hikaru nodded his head to the door, the twins leading the trio of girls

As expected, there were more courts than needed and of professional level. The floor was polished to perfection with vibrant lines marking the wood. The nets of the hoops were bright white, as if freshly changed moments ago with unmarred backboards. In the corner, not too far, was a tall wire basket that held properly filled and regulation standard basketballs for use.

"This is perfect," Zaina grinned as she clapped her hands together in anticipation. She instantly began to stretch as the twins gave a lackluster description of the place as if it were standard fare but notice she was not listening at all as she took off her blazer, tie, and shirt. The twins jumped at her sudden urge to strip, Rin not unhinged by such behavior.

" **Whoa, what are you doing!?** " Kaoru quickly shouted as Hikaru and he covered one another's eyes as Haruhi and Rin giggled.

"Taking off my uniform shirt…I can't exactly get all sweaty in that." She replied as if it were simple common sense.

" **Then what do you plan on playing in, your underwear?** " Kaoru shouted next, hoping this would bring some common sense to her. Their flustered cries and the giggling finally poked at her curiosity enough and she looked to see what the fuss was about.

"No, I'll play in the shirt I have on under." She noticed the two were unable to see her shirt and it made their panic all the clearer and she began to laugh along with the girls. "Did you really think I was just gonna strip down to my underwear? What do you take me for?"

"We don't know what commoners do! We don't just go stripping in public!" The twins argued. "For show as hosts is one thing, but this and that are two different things!"

"Right, well just so you know I'm not about stripping like that in any form of publicity. Your dominion of flirtation skin showing is all yours to rule over." She shook her head lightly, looking down at her shoes. "I'll bring sneakers starting tomorrow." She mumbled before selecting a basketball. As she began to practice a bit, the twins watched her in equal confusion as they saw Rin. The two of these girls were giving them an odd run around and they did not know how to handle it yet.

Rin, was someone who had just shown up in their little word without a warning. No sign of coming in or being brought in, she was just there. As if she was always meant to be there and it was odd. They never had that sort of appearance on them. The two had always kept themselves guarded and only a few people could tell who was who. Haruhi was the first girl to throw their world on its side and now here were these two characters that just did not add up in their own way. Rin just fit in, it was undeniable. They wanted to fight it, they wanted to push her out and yet the simply were unable. She played along with their antics and did not expect anything special in return. She came from their world of the rich and privileged but was different like them.

Zaina, was someone they had not deciphered yet. As much as they kept guarded, she kept her own distance. She was peculiar to say the least. Reachable but not touchable and that irked them some. She was the second person to not find their brotherly love skit heart racing and exciting. She was strict to a point like Kyoya and she had not flinched when speaking to any of them. She scolded Hikaru and kept her ground with Kyoya. She was enigma of her own, but now they had a chance to see who she really was.

"It's good to see her finally relaxing here." Haruhi spoke up finally, drawing the twins from their ruminations.

"It is, I was worried swapping here was too much for her. She always takes such good care of me…but I want her to have fun too." Rin hummed, watching as Zaina scored shot after shot as she dribbled around the court and practiced what moves she knew. "I'm sorry…if working for me strained your relationship in anyway…she always thought about you and your family."

"Oh, there's no need. We kept in touch in our own ways and we met whenever she had off. We made it work. I know you're as important of a friend as I am. We just get each other and we know life can be tough so we work with it." She assured Rin. "I'm just glad she works for someone as nice as you."

"You're too kind, but thank you. I try to make it as comfortable as I can for her." Rin smiled and turned to watch Zaina once more, the twins taking a seat on the bleachers. They started to make some noise for fun to throw her off, taunting her a bit and dodged the ball that was thrown at them in a huff. The girls laugh as the twins kept at it, Zaina scowling all the while. As the four have their fun, someone watches unnoticed by them.

 ** _*_** _Referring to soccer_


	10. Chapter 9

It was uncommon to hear sounds coming from the basketball courts in the middle of the day. There were only ever used in games and events and no such things were scheduled for some time. Curiosity got the best of the cat in this case to see what was the source of the noise. Haruhi and Rin sat on the bleachers as the twins rattled off some information without any interest. The fifth person of the group was showing quite a bit of interest in the court, the enthusiasm unexpected and somewhat heartwarming.

* * *

 _She's someone that designates me a lot right? She's always talking to Mitsukini and kindly too._ Takashi racked through his brain to try and place her where he had last seen her. Rin was a lot more boisterous and easier to recognize with her status aside, she also was someone that got along with Tamaki and the others as well. _That's it, she's always following Rin. She keeps her safe._ He finally recognized, recalling the times she had saved her or another girl. He nodded to himself as he made the connection finally and resumed his silent watch over the group.

 _That's a side I didn't expect._ A smiled tugged at the corner of Takashi's lips as Zaina started a warm-up routine. _I don't think I've ever spoke with her._ He thought to himself when the twins suddenly cried out in protest and the girls giggled at the reaction. His head jerked back to Zaina to see what was the issue when he saw what had caused the commotion. She had removed her tie and blazer, her fingers making quick work of the line of buttons of her shirt. His jaw slackened before it clenched shut, his eyes wide from shock as a heat rose to his cheeks as well. He needed to turn away. It was the right thing to do. He forcibly jerked his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut as well.

What was he thinking watching as long as he did? _What is she thinking just undressing like that? What are the twins even doing there?_ His heart was pounding at his chest when Zaina spoke up.

"No, I'll play in the shirt I have on under. Did you really think I was just gonna strip down to my underwear? What do you take me for?" He cracked his eyes open and turned to see that she indeed had on a simple short sleeved shirt that hugged her figure well. The sight of the white fabric was a relief as he slumped back against the door behind him.

 _She has a shirt on, of course she has one on. What was I even worrying about? Why was I worrying so much?_ He shook his head lightly as he continued to watch the group unnoticed by them. Why he followed, he was not sure, but he had and he was uncertain whether to be grateful or not since he had learned something new but was also given an unwanted panic attack.

* * *

As Takashi watched from one side, Kyoya was across the court hidden by the opposing bleachers at the southern exit. He had noticed the group leave the main building with the twins leading the way. The sight of Rin with the two had caught his attention and peaked his interest in learning. That was all there was to it. There was nothing more. He needed data on her. He watched as she sat with Haruhi, the two watching as Zaina stripped and the twins had panicked at the sudden undressing. He had flinched at the sudden uncouth behavior, glancing away as did the others only to find Takashi watching as well.

 _Well now, that is unexpected._ He raised a brow as the taller male had jerked his head away and shut his eyes. _What had you unable to look away?_ He turned back to Zaina, curiosity getting the better of his manners to look away only to find that she had another shirt on under before she had spoken up. He frowned outwardly at this. _What did I miss that grabbed his attention? It's rare to see him so interested in anything._ He thought through all the likely reasons, but none of seemed to match up to what he knows of Takashi and the lack of knowledge on Zaina only added frustration. Clicking his tongue in distaste he dismissed the option of her has a whole. There was no logical reasoning behind him staring at her as such only to find a shirt, who what was he staring at?

 _He has no reason to stare at the twins or Haruhi and now Zaina is no longer a person of interest until further information…it must be Rin. Why would he be interested in her at all? Does he find her attractive? That's a first…what does he find interest in her for?_ He narrowed his eyes at the thought of this, pushing his glasses up his nose as he quickly started to jot down some notes in to his mini black book. A sudden flash of pastel yellow caught his eye mid-sentence so he looked up to see none other than Renge. _When did she get here? She must have seen them leave the classroom like I did. She was due back in school today as is. She has not seen me or Mori yet either._ He thought, noting her lack of looking around. _She has interest in Zaina no doubt. I can see the wheels turning in her mind from here._ He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose at the headaches that were to come from those ideas. When he adjusted his glasses once more, he looked up to see a gaze in his direction. He tensed a bit at first, but relaxed as the gaze left him.

 _I better leave before I'm seen. I don't need them knowing I was here._ He thought, slipping out through the doors and headed back to his classroom. Takashi had turned to do the same, leaving as silently as he came as the group had their fun, oblivious to Renege watching over them still.


	11. Chapter 10

"Man, that was fun!" Zaina broadly grinned as she wiped off some sweat in the locker room. The state of the art spa like facility with marble flooring and granite counter and benches was a sight to behold. Haruhi was as surprised as she, they the only ones. There was no room set for girls so Zaina made due with the unused boys'

"It really was, it's been a long time since I've done something so carefree as that." Haruhi laughed beside her. "This place though...and left unused...what a waste. Damn these rich bastards."

"You said it." Zaina sighed, shaking her head. "As much as I'd like to just lounge around here...we better go."

"You're right," Haruhi nodded as they two tossed their towels in to the appropriate bin.

As the two got washed up, Rin sat with the twins on the bleachers.

"Man, who knew a girl could give us such a run!" Kaoru leaned back in his seat.

"I know, I was convinced she was a robot in disguise!" Hikaru grinned as he leaned forward in his seat. "You were able to keep up with her too! Most girls in the rich society don't do stuff like this."

"No, I probably shouldn't be...and I'm sure if Yamato found out I'd be in a whole lot of trouble! My eldest brother, Suzaku is more relaxed about this sort of thing." Rin softly giggled as she smoothed her skirt a bit. "Zaina has been working for me for as long as I could remember. We've played all sorts of games growing up, most of which were what I wanted to do. She taught me all sorts of games though, outside of the normal dolls and etiquette lessons. It got me out of my shell, that's for sure and it made me see things so much more differently. My parents were pretty surprised to find their porcelain doll daughter now sliding down the steps on a mattress." She laughed, the twins trying to imagine a mini her doing just that and burst out laughing at the thought.

"I'm sure they were, I mean it's not every day you see that big of a change! Did you get in trouble?" Kaoru curiously leaned forward as Hikaru leaned on his shoulder.

"Oh geez, I was panicking! The moment I saw them standing there I went as white as a sheet! They just stood there gaping and father was slowly going red. I was so close to crying when Zaina stepped in and asked why he was getting so angry. She knew his temper could get bad and I'm sure she knew he was getting to a very dangerous high too, but she asked anyway. I'm sure he was livid then, he opened his mouth to shout at her and she just looked right back him stone faced and waiting for her answer! Suzaku and Yamato were there too, ready to help me out but none of us knew what to do when Zaina decided to speak up again and say that what's the point of getting angry. She literally said to him: you should try it before you shout!"

"Are you serious? She just up and told him that?! Damn, she really has no fear huh?" Hikaru whistled. "What did your father do?!"

"He tried it," she said simply but in a very serious tone. "He looked at her, me and brothers, the mattress, and the stairs...picked me up and went up the steps and down we slid on the mattress. My mother was floored alongside my brothers and I just, I was so happy and he wasn't upset in the end. He, actually, enjoyed it too! We went down a few more times after that and my brothers joined in too. My mother didn't mind the fun so long as my father wasn't upset, though I'm with you on the Zaina front! I don't think I've ever seen her flinch!" She leaned in towards the two. "She told me she was put in a very strict training and I think she still is. I tried following her a few times but various help always ended up distracting me so I didn't get a chance to follow."

"Always? That's serious," Kaoru frowned at this fact. "Maybe Kyoya would know what the truth is?"

"Kyoya?" Rin blinked at the mentioning of his name.

"Yeah, Kyoya knows everything. How, we've never bothered to ask...safe to say we don't want to beo n his bad side either. His family is one of the most powerful." Hikaru explained. "He'd know where she was trained and how I'm sure."

"You think so? What would it cost for me to get that sort of information from him though?" She thought over the possible monetary values he would request. The twins looked to one another, not sure if they should say anything more about him.

"He'd definitely would want a favor from you later." Kaoru finally broke the silence between the three.

"We can't say what he'll ask of you...but he'll definitely know how to make it equal to the amount of information and resources used to help you." Hikaru added, Rin unsure if this was a safe avenue to follow.

Before the conversation could continue, Haruhi and Zaina returned and Rin signaled that they should stop. The twins nodded in agreement and looked over at the two.

"Took your sweet time in there, I bet you were doing weird things." Hikaru grinned.

"You wish," Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Not even in your wildest dreams." Zaina added.

"You're no fun!" Kaoru pouted and Rin laughed at the instant shut down.

"We better get to class, you three have to get ready for the Host Club today as well." She sighed, patting her skirt clean of any dust.

"My Lady, please sit down again." Zaina said as she climbed the bleachers and knelt down behind Rin as she sat back down, quickly fixing her hair that had fallen out of place from all their running. "There, perfect once more."

"Oh, thank you. I hadn't even thought to check on that!" She smiled up at Zaina before standing once more. "You're always taking such good care of me."

"It's what I'm here for My Lady." She bowed to Rin and stepped down from the bleachers first to help her down as well. The twins silently watched, curious of the relationship the two had while Renge was head-over-heels swooning with delight over the interaction. The princely female knight and her princess thrilling in a way similar to the taboo of the brotherly love. With hearts in her eyes and fire in her heart she vanished back to class with silent laughter as the group made their way back to class once more.


	12. Chapter 11

"It seems they'll be as busy as ever today!" Rin glanced around at the large crowd of girls that stood around the door, a small wave here and a nod there.

"I don't think there's a day where they aren't busy." Zaina sighed, unsure if she particularly was as fond of this as Rin and these ladies were but she would come so long as Rin did so. "Any decision on which host you would like to designate today?"

"Hmm, well I did designate Tamaki and the twins…I'm sure Haruhi will be pretty busy too, a new host if I'm not mistaken." Rin thought aloud as she tried to figure out who she would be most interested in. "I think, today I will designate Kyoya."

"Mr. Kyoya, any particular reason as to why?" She raised a brow at this decision. She had no personal issue with the fellow student, but he was someone akin to an information broker. He used whatever intel he gathered to his advantage. That was something dangerous if used against Rin and her job was to protect her from any sort of danger. She watched Rin as she quietly reflected over the question.

 _W-why? Does it really matter? He's just like any other member of the Host Club. I simply want to spend some time with him just like the rest. She didn't ask about the others…why with him?_ Rin's cheeks tinged a subtle pink at the sudden questioning, her heart jumping in to her throat. "No, no particular reason. Same as the others, get to know them and see where I'm most comfortable." She answered with elegance and perfect poise, her years of high society training helping her keep calm under pressure.

"Alright, just be careful. He's someone you shouldn't let you guard down around too easily." Zaina rested her hand on Rin's head.

"You'll be with me, I don't have to worry too much." She smiled confidently in her friend's abilities. "I'm more concerned about anyone who decides to do anything with you around."

"Very true," she grinned but turned to the doors as they opened and their eyes were bathed in a sudden blinding light before a gentle rain of rose petals fell on them. The resounding welcome was heard and on cue the girls squealed with delight. Taking advantage of the blindness, Zaina made her way to the door with Rin in tow. Setting her inside and to the side, she held the door open for the rest of the excited crowd.

Kyoya watched the two take the chance to enter before the others but frowned when Zaina merely held the door open.

 _Someone willing to help instead of rush in…does she actually only designate to watch over Rin?_ He pondered, his sharp gaze shifted to at the slight movement next to Zaina. Rin had slipped away and was walking towards him. His practice smile is on his lips in no time, his guard up as always. _I'll learn about you yet…you'll probably designate the twins again._ "Rin Chibana, it's a pleasure to see you again. Designating the twins again today?" He was confident in his answer.

"Kyoya Ootori, the pleasure is all mine." She lightly curtsied to him. "Oh no, not today I'm afraid." She answered with such grace. He opened his mouth to praise the selection and play off his correct guess but his mind had quickly processed her response to avoid such a blunder. His glasses slid down his nose as his perfect expression stood in place.

"Oh, is that so?" He pushed them back in to place. _She's_ ** _not_** _picking the twins? Then it must be Tamaki. The two of them got along fine-and-dandy that…always to be frank._ He was wrong again. He did not do wrong. He was Kyoya Ootori, the furthest from wrong in probabilities like this.

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble I'd like to designate you today as my host choice." Rin finally built up the courage to request him, unsure of what his silence meant. It was off, being so lost and uncertain. She could read people quite well and majority of people had a pattern when interacting with her. The Hosts were different and he the most enigmatic.

"Excellent selection," he raised his pen to mark her off for Tamaki but once again his mind saved him before he made a blunder. **_Me_** _? She wants to designate_ ** _me_** _? What sort of game are you playing Rin Chibana? Why would you choose me when I've done nothing to garner your interest outside of societal dictation? Your guard dog is even wary of me. Yet here you are, are you simply just stupid or is there more? Can someone be so stupid? No, I'm giving her far too much credit. She's merely testing the waters on where to stay…I'm a host which makes me a candidate for her to try. Haruhi, she knows is a girl which easily knocks her off the list._

"Uh, Kyoya…?" Her soft voice snapped him out of his busy thoughts.

"Yes? Excuse me, I was working on something. Please, right this way to my table." He walked her over to his table. Pulling out the chair, she sat and he pushed her back in. "You will have to excuse me for a moment, I have to return to the front to escort the others to their designated hosts." He said with such poise, his voice was deep and his manners perfect. Normally the girls would be a puddle of mush or begging for him to stay, he waited to see her reaction.

"Take all the time you need, I understand completely." She assured him, placing a hand over his that rested on the top of her chair. "They deserve the same treatment they always get. Thank you for walking me here first."

"Thank you for understanding," he raised his hand and with a snap of his fingers a tea service with an assortment of delicate treats is brought. _She didn't melt or whine…how strange._ He excused himself to return to his task but stopped halfway as a group of girls were brought to him with Zaina in the lead. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all, I was escorting the ladies who wish to spend time with you to your table since you were already there." Zaina answered with a smile and bowed to the group of girls. "I'm sorry I couldn't walk you the whole way…however I'm sure Mr. Kyoya is a far more your taste."

"Don't say such things! You've been such a delight as well! Thank you, again, for saving that one time." A fellow student spoke up, her cheeks rosy but her eyes sparkling with admiration for her savior.

"I couldn't hardly let any of you be hurt, please enjoy yourselves. If you'll excuse me." She turned to Kyoya. "Eight, Five, Six, Nine, Four, and Five." She rattled off before turning to the front and escorting the ladies group by group.

"What were those numbers? Is she part of the Host Club now as well?" The questions popped up from the ladies beside him.

"The numbers are nothing to fret over, just something I needed to know." He smiled at them. "Would her being part of the Host be troubling?" _She took count of the number of designations thus far since I was busy…convenient and takes a tedious task from me. Maybe she should join…I'm sure Tamaki will agree._ He heard the various praises the girls shower Zaina, noting a smile of pride on Rin's lips as she silently watched from where she sat. One by one the girls seated themselves and Kyoya took his usual seat before them with his notebook in hand. His gaze flickered to Rin's face momentarily as she discussed the cake a bit with a fellow designee.

 _No sign of jealousy or anger…no bitterness or resentment. She doesn't melt at the sound of my voice or when I'm near. What exactly is she trying to see by designating me? Maybe she's in need of something? That wouldn't be something new…though what would a Chibana need help for? They are one of the few families that could be competition for the Ootori. She should have her own means to whatever she needs._ He picked away at the problem that is Rin Chibana as he wrote down the numbers, noting that Zaina had taken in account of herself and Rin as well. _Certainly useful…and them being here will give me more time to figure them out._


	13. Chapter 12

Zaina sat in her usual spot, among the crowd that chose Takashi. She imagined there was no assigned seating per say from the variety of girls that came and went when possible but she certainly noted a lack of her being allowed near him. She gave it no thought, the further seat giving her the perfect view of where Rin is. The moment she sat down, her gaze was set on Rin. The murmurs and thoughts of others hardly registered in her mind, so long as there was no threat to Rin in them they were nothing of value to her.

 _What do you plan on doing with her Mr. Kyoya Ootori? Don't think you can slip one passed me. You're not the only one who does research around here._ Her eyes narrowed with suspicion as she watched the girls talk among each other while he scribbled away in his black book. The fact that he was with Rin was the only reason why she even cared about his nature. If she had gone back to the twins or Tamaki, she would not be as worried as she was now. _I can see him perfectly from here as well, which is good. I can't hear them…but I can try and read their lips from here and compare it to what Rin tells me._

"Excuse me, can you get us some more cakes." A sweet voice suddenly says rather loudly in her ear. Zaina quickly turned to see all the girls she sat with were looking at her. Had she missed something?

 _I didn't speak up and volunteer for anything…or did they assume my silence was an agreement?_ She frowned as she tried to figure it out on her own. "I'm sorry, I missed the conversation from before."

"Oh, there wasn't any. I was wondering if you could be a dear and fetch us some more cakes. We've run out since Honey asked us so sweetly." The brunette explained, the other girls a bit too shy to speak up or in full agreement to her. Zaina glanced to where Rin was and then to the group of girls she was with, looking to Takashi who sat there mostly silent.

"I guess, if you all will please excuse me." She slowly stood up, not making a fuss and heading off to find out where the food came from.

"Impossible to find good help these days." She sighed with a light shake of her head. "You all were so kind to let her work for you though; her service is certainly appreciated Mori." She said with a brilliant smile. Takashi's lips quirked down in to a slight frown as he looked to the girl who was speaking to him. He had forgotten who she was by name, but he knew she came and designated him often. A regular of his as they called it in the Host Club.

 _She's not part of our help though…why didn't she argue or say anything? Did she expect me to say anything? I didn't look like it though. She asked to be excused._ He pondered a bit as he gave a simply grunt of a response which sent the girls in to a tizzy. He glanced to the empty seat that was Zaina's.

He had taken note of her the moment she had entered the room. She held the door open for the others and even went so far as to escort the ladies in Kyoya's stead. Why, he could not really guess. All he knew is he saw her so alive today playing basketball, the complete opposite to the stern silence she shows here.

 _Shouldn't you be paying more attention to the Host?_ He thought to himself. He had asked the others of the club why she did not just sit with Rin since she is so concerned but apparently Rin has said they should relax and have fun. _Isn't fun at the club being given attention by us? She doesn't care if you don't pay her any attention…and it's not like she would be hurt here. We wouldn't let that happen._

As he sat there staring at Zaina who was glaring at Kyoya, he failed to notice that the girls had fallen silent as well. Their usual chatter stopped with their eyes on him, noting his lack of attention. They easily followed his gaze to Zaina who was equally oblivious of him as he was of them and it was not appreciated by his regulars. The more courageous and bold of the group had taken it upon herself to get Zaina away and return Takashi to them.

Perched away, hidden from sight, a young maiden watched with rapt attention behind a lovely pair of opera glasses. The gears in her head turning as her hand stayed prime to pull the lever and activate her magical pedestal. Her all seeing glasses watched as Zaina returned with treats and tea, stopping by the twins and Haruhi to give them what they had asked her to bring in passing.

Zaina reached her table once more and set the plates on the table after cleaning up any empty plates.

"Took you quite a bit of time, didn't it? It was expected though, not at all surprising." The comment came from none other than the girl from before who had sent Zaina on the errand.

"Yes, I was asked by the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi to assist with grabbing some things. My apologies for being late." She bowed to the girls, the others becoming flustered with glee at the extra attention they get while the head girl remained unamused. "Mr. Takashi, my apologies for the delay."

"…you don't need to…." He mumbled the response, watching her curiously as she took the obvious bullying and turned it around. He was not sure if she was blind or immune to it, but he was not exactly about to allow this to go on. _I don't know if she's working for us though…everyone here says she is._ He thought, glancing at Honey who was happily devouring cake. There was only one person to ask. "Excuse me," he stood up and carefully walked around the seating and left.

Rin had noticed Zaina walking in the middle of her listening to one of the girls beside her, the sudden action very confusing and unlike Zaina.

 _I hope she's alright, did someone say something to her? Does she need something? Maybe she's not comfortable coming here at all?_ She wondered and fret over her friend when she emerged once more with service cart. _Oh, she's helping, of course she is! Look at you Rin, worked up over nothing!_ She lightly chided herself for the minor panic as she turned back to the girls that sat with her and gave a perfect answer that gave no hint of her ever tuning them out.

"She really is helpful, but she's a guest like everyone else here…right?" A girl to her right spoke up.

"She is a guest here like ourselves, and yes she should get the same treatment as we do." Rin agreed, nodding her head but purposely wording it to grab a certain someone's attention. His attention was grabbed by the words in an instant.

"Does her working offend you all?" Kyoya looked up from him notebook.

"Her working isn't offensive. The fact she is a guest and working is what's troubling." Rin clarified. "She should be treated like any of us, a guest is a guest to the Host Club…right?" She raised a well-kept brow at him as she sipped her tea. The perfect smile stayed plastered, unfaltering on his face as she spoke.

"I agree with Rin. It's not that…it's just, she's not a member yet, right? If I was her, I wouldn't like the fact that my time with a host is cut short if I'm here as a guest. We share you all equally after all, for her to lose what time she has isn't fair."

"And the rest of you agree with them?" He asked calmly, not a hint of anger or annoyance. They all give their own version of agreement, verbally or through nodding. "If it troubles you ladies, then it is a trouble for me to solve." He says, it more logical than romantic though the girls swoon at the chivalrous spin they give his words.

"Oh, Mori! What are you doing here?" Kyoya turned at the words to see Takashi standing there by him instead of at his table.

"If you ladies will excuse me, I need to speak with him." He smiled and stepped aside with Takashi who silently followed him to a corner.

"Is she part of the club or is she a guest?" He asked bluntly enough, knowing Kyoya would tell him up front.

"Currently," he sighed and crossed his arms as he pushed up his glasses. "She is a guest here but she's been quite the busy bee helping us out."

"One of the girls made her." Takashi turned to his table to watch what was happening, from what he could tell it was a simple conversation.

"Oh? That's not good…spreading a rumor and causing trouble for others is bad for the club. I'll be there shortly." Kyoya frowned when suddenly there was a sudden roar of mechanics and the infamously annoying pedestal was back with its rider.

"Such gallantry in the face of opposition! Such refined behavior in beauty! A female knight fighting the odds and stereotype of her class!" The boisterous voice echoed, it was none other than Renge. Everyone turned and watched as she came up out of nowhere and suddenly was beside Zaina. "I must have you in his club! You're exactly what we need, look! Look at all these precious women who come for our handsome men! You are the missing piece to the puzzle, the glue that keeps it all so seamlessly flowing, the-,"

"That's quite enough." Kyoya's sharp tone cut her off. "Zaina is a guest here like anyone else and if she was to join the club it would only be an offer given after ample though and all considerations. Please cease the nonsense and allow the ladies the time to spend with their host.

"Well she made our host leave! Her being here is an eyesore to him, so much so that he kept glaring at her!"

 _Ah, the causer of all this trouble._ Kyoya quickly took note. Kyoya opened his mouth to speak, but a female voice spoke up from behind him.

"Zaina is not an eyesore to him nor did she make him leave."

 _Rin, how interesting. She followed us here?_ He wondered why and watched to see what he could learn.

"How would you know? She's sitting here with us! I was happily speaking to him about by day only to find out that he wasn't paying me any attention at all. Me or any of us, he was looking at her who wasn't even giving him the proper respect to pay attention to him! This isn't the first time she's ignored him either, such rude behavior to someone like Mori is uncalled for! The moment she left his attention was back on us and when she came back he left!"

"I don't need to sit with you to know she isn't ignore him! She wouldn't ever ignore someone like that, especially when she knows they want her to pay attention! He left so he could speak to Kyoya about something. You're simply making a scene and accusing of Zaina of things she would never do." Rin glared at the girl, stepping towards her but Zaina's arm came out in front of her.

"My Lady, please, allow me to handle this before you." She calmly spoke before turning to the girl. "As My Lady as stated I had no intention of ignore Mr. Takashi. Yes, I did designate him but I didn't want to force a conversation on him either when he is better off giving his attention to you ladies. I didn't want to impede on your time with him and if my presence is such a trouble I'm sorry." She bowed to them. "I figured my silence was best to give you all the time to spend with him. Mr. Takashi, I'm sorry if I've offended you in anyway."

"You don't need to apologize Zaina." Rin interjected, frowning a little. "You haven't done anything wrong and as your lady I know very well you wouldn't do anything rude to someone who hasn't been rude first. They're misunderstanding you."

The commotion easily gathers the attention of others as all the Hosts head over to the scene where Rin and Zaina are defending themselves against the regular.

"Zaina's super nice, she holds Usa for me and everything! There's no way she would be mean to Takashi! Takashi isn't troubled be her either, right?" He turned to his tall cousin who nodded in response.

"Well, it seems that all has been settled." Kyoya tried to wrap up the situation before Renge could add more but it seemed as if the troublemaker was not pleased with the events.

"Ever since those two came in to the Host Club it's been all about them! Now you're even picking them over other guests? I've been here far longer than her and you're just going to believe her over me?"

 _Yes, because neither of them are creating a stupid scene like you are currently and wasting precious time that could be spent helping the club._ Kyoya thought but knew better than to say such things.

"It's not about picking sides, we're trying to clear up a confusion is all." Haruhi spoke up, frowning at how this was all getting out of hand.

"Right, because you let the help sit with guests? Suddenly they get treated equal to a guest?"

"She isn't help, she's a guest." Hikaru bluntly corrected her.

"She's got every right to be there as you do." Kaoru added with a shrug.

"Fine, if that's the case then, if they stay I'm leaving! I'll make sure no one comes to the Host Club too! Telling them this is how you treat a woman of society, choosing a mongrel over her!" She fumed but sudden silence had everyone still as Rin's hand met the other's cheek.

"She isn't some animal, you best realize that. Help or not, she is a human and I will not let you speak of her that way." She glared at her. Angered, the girl raised her arm to slap her back but Zaina quickly came in between and caught the wrist.

"I hope you will reconsider this course of action, I can't allow anyone to hurt My Lady." Zaina glared coldly at the girl who wrenched her hand back and struck Zaina instead.

"You're right, you're the one who needs to be hit! Grabbing on to me like that!" She screamed, Tamaki coming to the front.

"I must ask you to leave the club, you are no longer welcomed here." He said coolly, his gaze leveled at the troublemaking girl.

"What? Me? This is all their fault!" She argued but fell silent as Tamaki cupped her red cheek in his hand.

"A flower like you is not welcomed in this garden. We know full well where this all started and we are here to see that it is ended…good bye." The girls watch in awe as the evicted girl tears up and runs out of the room crying and then turn to Rin and Zaina, applauding Rin for standing up to her.

"You were amazing! I wanted to slap her myself for saying such things!"

"Zaina's been nothing but kind and certainly time with your family only means the best of the best!"

"I wish I was as courageous as you!" They chatter on as Zaina takes Rin's hand and inspects it.

"You should be more careful, you could've gotten hurt. Your hands aren't supposed to be for hitting…that's why I'm here." She carefully massaged her hand a little, the girls awing at this scene of care as Renge sniffles.

"I know, but she just got me so mad! Talking about you like that, it was uncalled for and you weren't going to do it." She puffed her cheeks a bit, but sighs and smiles apologetically.

"Just be more careful, any words said to me are simply words. Your safety is most important My Lady." The girls squeal with delight at this, clapping their hands and cheering as they happily talk about coming next week to see what else is new. Kyoya frowns, unsure how this sort of fiasco made them more excited but he would take it but would certainly make sure there is left conflict in the next meeting.

 _I at least learned something today._ He thought to himself, Tamaki hugging the two girls with pride as the twins jokingly tease him. Takashi watched the two new girls, his interest beyond peaked now at the turn of events.

 _Rin and Zaina…they're different. This should be interesting._ He smiled to himself, a slight secret relief that she was not banned from the club instead.


	14. Chapter 13

After that ordeal, the club resumed with its usual flare and merriment until the time for the next club day would arrive. Zaina assisted in the cleaning of the room as Rin sat with the twins and Haruhi.

"I can't believe you slapped her like that! I didn't see that coming at all!" Hikaru snickered, replaying the scene in his head.

"I normally don't condone violence, but she really was asking for it." Haruhi admitted, a frown set on her lips as she recalled all the comments that were made about Zaina.

"I didn't really plan to do it, but she just kept saying such bad things. It's not proper to resort to such things, I understand…but sometimes a firm hand is needed." Rin smiled a little sheepishly at the sudden praise from the two.

"A firm hand quite literally," Kaoru snickered a bit before he took a hold of her hand and pulled her close. "Perhaps you can show me a little discipline as well when it's just the two of us. You know I've been a bad boy." He smirked and glanced at his brother who was at her other side in an instant.

"Yes, we've both been quite naughty indeed." He slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Boys, boys, if you wanted a firm hand…you should've said so from the start. I would gladly punish you both to your liking." Rin played along as she trailed a finger under Hikaru's chin.

"Someone needs to keep you in line as well, I think I need to show the both of you just who is in charge." Hikaru smirked at the two of them, Haruhi once again left to sigh in disappointment. Every time, without fail they played this game and yet she still hoped for a possible change of course.

 _One conversation…just one is all I ask. Mother in heaven, please help me._ She pleaded in her heart, though she knew deep down she became accustomed to this life and would not change any of it or them now that she knew them better. She nervously smiled at the scene but noticed Renge was engrossed in a conversation with Kyoya and Tamaki.

"She simply must be allowed to join the Host Club! We're in the modern day where women can do just about anything a man can and she is the epitome of a female knight, breaking the stereotypes and saving damsels in distress where ever she can all the while staying loyal to her lady! It's a beautiful and bewitching tail of trial and perseverance, loyalty and dedication, and the chivalrous code!" She gushed over the thought of Zaina in the many costumes that were set for the hosts, most if not all of them male costumes even when the hosts would be dressed as women.

"She is well liked among the ladies who come here and has helped out quite a bit. Who are we to turn our noses at a commoner who is trying to become part of our beautiful world as well!" Tamaki nodded his head in agreement.

"We can't just accept her in to the club without some sort of rule or restriction. Others will come mimicking her in hopes to get in to the club and it would ruin the club." Kyoya pointed out to the two.

"But mommy, she's so cute and she's our daughter's friend! We should at least allow our daughter this happiness!" Tamaki pouted a bit, a strange sense in Haruhi telling her to turn and glare at the blonde. She had no clue why though, the trio too far for her to even hear the conversation.

"Oi, stop ignoring us! Here we are performing for you and you just turn away!" Kaoru pouted at Haruhi.

"Who says I wanted a performance in the first place? I told you always, I don't get why you're both so popular. You are biological brothers and they all know it."

"That's because you don't get art." Hikaru sneered and turned to Rin. "Rin gets us!" He threw his arms around her as does Kaoru, sandwiching the laughing girl.

"I definitely get the reason for the popularity and I have to agree with the masses on this one! They just have a charisma that isn't easy to ignore or deny. I don't know how you and Zaina are so immune to their charm." She patted the both lightly until they let her go.

"The opposite could be said from us about everyone here." Haruhi shook her head lightly at the fact they were the odd ones out in this scenario.

"It must be a commoner thing." Hikaru shrugged as the twins returned to their seats between the girls.

"Do you think he'll ban Zaina from the club? Or me? Both of us even?" Rin chewed at her lip a bit, a little apprehensive of the thought. She really did begin to like the group and coming here was fun, it filled her week with something more than the usual silence of the large mansion she called home. _I hope I didn't mess things up, but I don't regret standing up for Zaina. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that and none of our help has ever been so disrespected without one of us protecting them. Though my brothers don't go around slapping people either…I mean look at Yamato, he's got the worst temper out of all of us and he doesn't do something like this. I still have a lot to learn._ She softly sighed.

"I don't think you'll be banned, either of you." Haruhi was the first to speak up. "Sure, it's not exactly the best thing to do and I'd advise against a repeat of the incidence, but your heart was in the right place." She smiled at Rin. "Plus, Zaina kept her cool as well the whole time too."

"That was surprising," Kaoru spoke up at this point.

"Yeah, with how much she's ready to pounce at anyone or anything that even looks at you funny I was sure she was going to cause a bigger scene." Hikaru pouted a little, feeling a bit cheated from the lack of drama he was hoping for.

"The other girl wouldn't stand a chance against her…which, though it sounds entertaining, would be a big hassle for the club." Kaoru pointed out to his twin who shrugged with nonchalance. The interest in the matter gone since it would never be.

"That's true, we'd lose our new playmate because of it." He added, earning wink from Rin.

"You'd miss me terribly, we already spend such little time together as is." She playfully pouted her lips.

"Please, not again!" Haruhi cut in before the twins could react.

"Kill joy," they stuck their tongues out in unison.

"I'll take it." She hung her head as she lightly rubbed her temples, there was certainly a headache on the horizon.

"Speaking of trouble, weren't you in something similar at one point too? When you first became a host?" Kaoru thought aloud, Haruhi's head popping up to look at the trio.

"Who, me?" She pointed to herself.

"No, the other person that was a new host." Hikaru teased her, earning a glare from the shorthaired brunette.

"Now that I think about it, I did have trouble during my first few times as a host. A girl tried to frame me for attacking her." She recalled after some thought, lightly tapping the bottom of her fist to the palm of her other hand.

"We dowsed you both with water to cool things down because things looked a bit heated." Kaoru nodded as the memories came back.

"Accused you of attacking her? Dowsed in water? I'm sorry, what happened?" Rin looked at the three bewildered by the vague. "You'll have to be a bit more detailed on this." Rin leaned forward in honest curiosity. "I don't see how anyone could frame you of such character when you're always so calm and considerate!"

"You're too kind, thank you." Haruhi sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of her head at the compliments. "As you know I was forced to join the Host Club to repay a debt. In my first few club meetings, I was being watched by Tamaki to see how I was doing or something stupid, I believe the latter more." She bluntly admitted, a sudden pang pain shooting through Tamaki who ran over to the table.

"I was watching over you like a good mentor should! You shouldn't even be in these clothes anymore! Daddy wants to see his little girl dressed appropriately!" He demanded as he pulled out an ornate frame that held a photo of Haruhi with long hair.

"Why do you still have that?! I told you to quit making copies of my picture and you're not my daddy!" She snapped at the teary-eyed blond who paid her scolding no heed as he lamented over the loss of a female Haruhi. "Anyway, so one of the girls who normally designated him got jealous from all the attention he was giving me and his sudden interest in things normal people do. She started to bully me a bit like toss my school bag and books in to the fountain out front. I had a feeling it was her at the time, but I didn't say anything. Come the next club meeting she designated me and started talking about how my things getting tossed and how I should feel ashamed for Tamaki helping me. One thing led to another, I can't say I recall all the conversation detail too well, but soon she was yanking me towards her and the table knocked over. We were on the floor and all the sudden a rush of water hit my head." The twins proudly grinned at this part, giving a victory sign to the girls. "They all believed I wouldn't do such a thing and she was kicked out of the club just like the girl today."

"She sounds like a horrible person! I'm glad they knew to trust you over her!" Rin nodded her head in approval of the club decision when suddenly she is swept up into a hug by Tamaki.

"Yes, of course! You would understand me! You're the light to the bad influence of this dirty twins on my little girl!" He sniffled as the twins glared at Tamaki.

"Oi, what do you mean bad influence?" They scowled.

"You heard me, you're both a bad influence on my darling daughter!" He proclaimed as he released Rin who started to get a bit apprehensive of the situation.

"Shouldn't we try and stop them?" She looked to a very calm Haruhi.

"Oh, they do this all the time, you'll get used to it." She waved off as she busied herself with straightening out her uniform. Rin is suddenly pulled in to the argument once more as Tamaki boasted about her proper choice in the girl's uniform and dressing up as a girl.

"Didn't you decide Haruhi should be a host?" Zaina suddenly spoke up from behind them as she pulled Rin free of Tamaki's grasp. "How many times must I tell you all to not touch My Lady so lightly?" She glared at Tamaki and the twins.

"We didn't do anything! He's the one grabbing her!" They pointed to Tamaki who turned white as a sheet in fear of the consequences from Zaina.

"You two are always pulling her into some kind of trouble just like he does. You two more often than him since we have the same class." The twins opened their mouth to argue, but realized she had them pegged so they switched their response to a simple shoulder shrug instead. "That all being said," Zaina turned back to Tamaki who stiffened at the return of her gaze, his hope of being off the hook dashed in an instant. "Thank you, for earlier with the unruly girl. If you hadn't stepped up I would've had to and I already caused enough trouble for you, for which I sincerely apologize." She suddenly bowed to Tamaki who blinked and stared at her. Renge's words swam in his mind as he observed Zaina properly for the moment.

"I only did what I thought was right, you don't need to thank me for that. Stand up now, I feel awkward with you bowing me to me like that now that we know each other pretty well." Tamaki smiled softly as he insisted on Zaina standing up once more, which she did much to his relief. "I knew I should've stepped in for the sake of your two being here as well as the others. I don't like conflict; this club isn't about that but it happens from time to time. You responded to the situation perfectly yourself and I'm grateful you did since I know Rin is very important to you."

"Yeah, the fact that she's so rough with you all but not serious in action is a big sign of her trusting and liking you all as much as I have." Rin chimed in, Zaina sputtering a bit at this comment.

"What are you saying? I react to each situation accordingly! There is no like or trust!" She scoffed. The twins stared at her for a moment before identical devilish grins curled on their lips.

"Oh, so the more you like us the meaner you are?" Hikaru teased.

"No, if I liked you I would be nice to you!" Zaina scowled as the twins began to circle her like vultures on their prey.

"That's not what your lady said…does that mean your lady is lying?" Kaoru chimed in. "Are you saying she's a liar?"

"What, no! Of course not!"

"Then what she said is true. Also, didn't she say you should be more relaxed and act like a regular student? There's nothing wrong with admitting you actually like our company." Hikaru added with a few soft 'tsk's. "You really are the rebellious sort, aren't you?"

"I'm not being rebellious." She glared at the two as the moved around but turned at the sound of the laughter. Honey giggled at this response from atop of Takashi's shoulders while Haruhi and Rin tried their best to stifle their laughter.

"They have a point, I did tell you to relax and enjoy your time as a student here." Rin gave a slight apologetic smile.

"We like you both a lot too, Usa especially like you both!" He pulled out his famous pink bunny. Was that a blush on his cheeks? The girls wondered as the slight redness vanished as soon as they noticed it. "Takashi doesn't mind your company either, don't listen to what the mean girl said. Right Takashi?" Her looked down at the tall male who nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you Honey and Mr. Takashi, that means a lot to me." She smiled at the two. "Usa as well, I could never forget Usa." She added in the end which made Honey extremely happy.

"Who could ever forget such a lovable bunny?" Rin agreed. "Thank you for coming to Kyoya about the issue Mori. Thank you for looking out for her." Takashi lightly scratched his head, unsure about how to take the gratitude since he thought he had not done anything to help the situation.

"No need," he said simply to her as Kyoya returned to the group after handling Renge who left in a slight huff at his inability to see her grandiose vision or blindly follow her leadership.

"You've some to a decision, haven't you?" He asked Tamaki who had gone quiet for some time. "I can make it work and her being here has been a help to all of us. She also interacts with the guests, making sure they're safe when we're busy hosting." He listed the pros. "The cons are that there may be more incidents of jealousy and others may try to join as well, but just as we made an exception for Haruhi we can make one for her as well. They also caused quite the scene today as well. They have caused all sorts of trouble in the club since coming here." He turned to his friend who remained silent. He knew what he was thinking and he knew the decision Tamaki was going to make. The fact that he could predict this unpredictable ball of strange he called his best friend only made him more irritated that he was unable to predict the two new comers.

"I have come to a decision," Tamaki nodded his head and stepped forward. As the president of the club, he needed to make the decisions. That also meant making the tough calls as well. For the good of the club and the young women that come here, he needed to decide what was best. The group turned to him as he pointed to Zaina, a serious expression on his face. "You, Zaina, from now on…shall be an official member of the Host Club."

"I'm sorry, a member?" She blinked and looked between Tamaki and Kyoya about this.

"You won't be a host like Haruhi, but you will help with things such a prep and seating of the girls. If we need someone to run a quick errand, that will be you. Of course, we will keep in mind that you are also the bodyguard to Rin so that you will not be pulled away from that duty as well." Kyoya clarified to her. "Any questions?" He expected some sort of opposition from Zaina and concern from Rin, the episode from today the main reason for Rin and the obvious errands that would keep Zaina busy.

"That's a fantastic idea!" Rin clapped her hands together with glee. "You'll definitely learn how to relax here and you keeping busy will avoid other girls from getting confused or troubled. Though in all honesty they really shouldn't, you should be allowed to enjoy here as much as you like."

 _Wrong again,_ he adjusted his glasses and looked to Zaina who looked torn with the sudden outburst of Rin's and the identical Cheshire grins of the twins. _What is she thinking about?_

"If My Lady sees it as a good opportunity as well then how can I refuse?" She said simply.

"Good opportunity?" Honey asked.

"Well, being a guest, I have to sit with one host and me simply sitting there paying you no mind is rude in its own respects as well as leads to conflicts like today. Being able to move around gives me the freedom to be close if I need to be and spring in to action if need be. I get to help you all out as well, which you've been nothing but gracious with everything else aside." She explained to them.

 _I'll have to start thinking differently when assessing these two. They go more by situation that what is dictated by their status…but even then, they break that norm as well. Commoner train of thought is one thing, but to use that with what the rich society deems correct only adds another complication of figuring them all out._ "I'm glad you agree. If you'll give me a moment I can tell you what is expected of you helping us here. If you'll me some time," he turned to Rin who jumped a bit at his sudden attention.

"Oh, right! Yes, of course. I don't mind waiting a little longer." She quickly nodded her head in agreement and Zaina followed Kyoya to a table by the windows to discuss the needed details.


	15. Chapter 14

Who would have thought there ever would be a challenge for him in Japan? Not just any challenge, two women who landed in his life out of the blue. Instead of joy there was frustration. A deep seeded vexation at the lack of knowing that had been growing steadily within him. _It wasn't even once or twice_ , Kyoya adjusted his glasses as he awaited for Zaina to sign all the needed documents. _No, they've caught me off guard on almost every occasion. What's most annoying is that they act just as they should, but they also veer so far from the route that it's as if they're on another course altogether! Now I'll be able to finally lay this trouble to rest._ He smiled to himself, the turn at the corner of his lips subtle and almost unnoticeable to others. _I'll figure these two out and I'll be able to focus on the club once more. Everyone has a weakness...once I find it, I'll be able to make up for this lack of upper hand._

"Is there a problem?" He finally spoke up after a moment of silence when he noticed she had grabbed a pen and began to edit the contract in her hand. One polished black eyebrow rose above his frameless glasses as he awaited her reasoning to this. "I can assure you that this contract was made by my family's people. There's no need to worry about any issues."

"Yes, well, your family has yet to deal with an employee of the Chibana household it seems. There are specific measures that I must make sure for the safety of My Lady. You agreement only allows a one or two degrees of freedom where I will need more." She lifted her gaze from the paper, those gunmetal grey eyes cold and set on him. He could not help but wonder what secrets lay behind that stoic gaze that bore into what she observed. The complete opposite of the warmth in the dark amber optics of her employer. They too had their own allure, stoking the flames of curiosity deep within Kyoya that he himself had yet to realize.

"Is that so? Please do tell me what discrepancies you believe you see so that I may clarify that matter for you." He rested his cheek on his hand, switching which leg crossed over the other. His pride swelled at the fact she thought his papers were incorrect in any way for anyone to sign. He took great pride in his work and any slips were well hidden for him to use when needed after all. Expertly laid traps for him to have the upper hand to use when need be.

"You will find them all well laid out in the margins for you to go over." She turned and slid the packet of paper back towards him. "If you have any questions, please do not hesitate Mr. Ootori. I know it's quite a shock to anyone when working the Chibana household." His lip slightly twitched in attempt to break the perfect smile laid in place, a futile and rare reflex. His poker face remained unmarred by any emotion.

 _Who do you think you're working with? I could have you removed from this country with the snap of my fingers without a trace. You think you have the power to go against an Ootori? Not just any Ootori in fact, **me**? You certainly have courage and as admirable as that is, it's foolish_. He picked up the paper without a word and scanned over her changes. The fun cast a glare over his glasses, hiding the glare that was obvious as his smile fell in an instant. She had caught his well set aces. _Why would a bodyguard be trained to know how to catch these?_

"Any questions Mr. Ootori?" She asked, a simple question that suddenly seemed nothing but patronizing at the moment. Her smile was immaculate but her eyes held another story altogether.

"Yes, why would a simple bodyguard need to know about contracts?" He asked, fixing his glasses as he opened his laptop to see what he would allow to go through and what he could fix for his advantage.

"Why, that's quite easy. I'm Rin Chibana's bodyguard...and any guard of the Chibana household unable to catch simple things like this is not worth his or her salt." That smile only irked him more. Was this a challenge? was she actually attempting to challenge him? An actual heir of the Ootori household? Was he simply letting her get to him? He would never let it be known.

"Is that so? Well, the Chibana household certainly goes above and beyond the norm it seems. Quite the secretive family as well, though their reputation proceeds them even though cloaked in mystery." He mused allowed. _I learned one thing, the Chibana household certainly is a formidable opponent. I wonder just how formidable. A strange sense of excitement bubbled inside of him. Maybe this challenge won't be boring after all._ He looked passed Zaina at Rin who was smiling with just innocent and unhindered joy. The fact she could smile so freely was an enigma in itself. Such a smile had to be fake, right? There was no way someone from a prestigious household could be so genuinely happy without restraint. _Rin Chibana...I will figure you out._

* * *

Zaina had no intention of leaving the table until everything was set, using all the tactics she was taught to use in situations such as this. When a middle ground was met, she finally gave in and signed the documents. With a copy made for her, she stood and bowed to Kyoya.

"It will certainly be a pleasure to work with the Host Club Mr. Ootori. Thank you for your consideration and compliance to My Lady's safety."

"But of course, we can't have any harm come to her and your security measures only help keep the rest of the Hosts and the patrons safe as well." He smiled, standing from his seat and extended a hand to her. Zaina took his hand without hesitation, realizing from his grip he was testing her handshake to size her up. She easily gave a perfectly firm handshake which earned a slight smirk from the shadow king. "It will certainly be entertaining to have you with us."

 _Yeah, and I'll stop all and every advance you try to take on My Lady._ The two stood there smiling death at one another, the other hosts noticing the frightening exchange from where they sat.

"What exactly happened in that meeting?" Haruhi wondered allowed as Tamaki and the twins gulped audibly in worry. "There's certainly an impressive aura between those two."

"Impressive? It's bone chilling and they both look like they're trying to find out how many ways they can kill the other!" Hikaru scoffed, not about to move from the spot behind the sofa where he and the other two males hid.

"Kill? Oh, haha, yeah Zaina is strict when it comes to business. I thought you guy already got that?" Rin waved off with little to no worry about the two.

"She challenged Kyoya? That's a surprise! No one ever does that!" Honey gaped in awe as he munched on his cake from the table beside Rin.

"I wouldn't say she challenged him, I'm sure she just made the papers compliant to my family's requirements for any contract." She shrugged lightly as if it was nothing. "Even I could negotiate that much myself, however she's the one signing so it's up to her to make sure."

"Isn't she your body guard though? Why would she need to know all this?" Kaoru frowned at this, standing up.

"She is, all of employees are well educated in all the need to know so that the household remains safe. They of course can only do so much, but basics such of this can be handled to a point while awaiting for either me or someone from my family to arrive or respond." She tilted her head to the side a bit at the confusion on their faces. "Is there an issue with this?"

"N-no, no issue in particular. It's simply that no other...well it's certainly an uncommon practice. The Chibana family certainly has thought all this through." Tamaki finally stood as well.

"Oh, I guess we really are the only ones to do that...it's quite useful really." She smiled in response. "We don't have a lot of personal staff, but who we have is well versed and are invaluable assets to the family. We invest in our help." She explained, the group not realizing that Zaina and Kyoya had come joined them.

"Is that so?" Kyoya asked, making the group jump in shock. All except for Takashi of course. "That's certainly an extreme practice, but one that has its own benefit." He pushed his glasses up his nose as he turned to the others. "Zaina is now officially a member of the Host Club. She won't be a host, though it seems with her growing fans it may not be a trouble to have her as a host...however that is a thought for another time." He brushed off, planting the idea in Tamaki's mind to think over.

"It is a pleasure to be able to work with you all. I hope I'll be of help to you all." Zaina bowed to them all once more. "My Lady will be allowed to enjoy her time here and I'll be able to move around to avoid trouble like today."

"Nonsense, you were not trouble at all! A maiden could never be trouble, not one so fair and gallant as you!" Tamaki grabbed her hands, eyes sparkling with admiration of some sort. "You must never say such negative things about yourself." He whispered as he leaned closer. His thumb grazed the curve of her cheek, the sudden contact making Zaina jump from shock.

 _I'm sorry, what now? Excuse me, no! What do you think you're doing?!_ She glanced around for space to try and escape, gathering her options when suddenly she was pulled away from Tamaki by someone. The side of her body was pressed firmly to something solid, well toned but not overly so. There was definite power in the form that held her. She looked up to see who had cut in. _Mr. Takashi?!_ Honey silently watched as he nibbled on his strawberry, curious of what his cousin is thinking but would not make a scene of it as always.

"Ah, not again...I wasn't doing anything Mori." Tamaki 'ah'ed slightly, though he is obviously pouting over the loss of his chance to sway Zaina in his favor. His habit to flirt and attend to the ladies just part of him. Rin's eyes sparkled with interest at this sudden turn of events. Though active with the hosts, she too had observed in her own ways and this was something shocking.

"Well now, he never does that." Hikaru hummed as he hooked his arm around Kaoru.

"Only time was with Haruhi...and the lord was actually harassing her." Kaoru nodded in agreement as he leaned into his twin.

"Well now...with the commands of Her Lady and now these two...it will certainly be something fun." Hikaru added as he glanced at Rin who looked up at him with an equal twinkle of interest in her eyes in this matter. Kaoru noted the look in their eyes and chuckled to himself before he looked back to Zaina and Takashi as Tamaki was scolded by Haruhi once more.

"Thank you for your help," she quickly stepped out of his arm. The only response she had gotten from him as a simple grunting of a response. She was not accustomed to being saved and Kyoya was able to pick up on this as well. Rin glanced over at Kyoya who was silent once more as he scribbled away in his book once more. His profile was subtle yet striking, perfect like a statue made from a master sculptor but there was certainly something more to him than simple looks and it caught her attention as much as she caught his.

 _The twins did say he could help...I wonder, would he help me?_ She wondered. _I'd need to get time alone with him though and without Zaina as well. Maybe I'll come early with her next meeting._ She smiled at the thought of being able to spend time with him one-on-one. She turned back to see Zaina with both their bags and a hand extended out to her. She took the hand, smiling at her dear friend.

"It is time to leave My Lady. Thank you for all your time once more, I look forward to working with all of you." Zaina bowed to them.

"We can't wait to work with you either. I'm glad to finally have another girl here with me, Renge is a little too much for me." Haruhi sighed at the thought of the eccentric girl. "The both of you, I'm glad you'll be here more often than not." She added, looking to Rin.

"The girl with the pillar yes?" Rin asked and Haruhi nodded. "She certainly is a character and to have a pedestal like that is something else." She laughed off. "I'm so glad Zaina's joined a club though! She's being just like a normal student here!" She clapped her hands together. "I get to spend more time with you all as well."

"Yes, my little girl needs more female friends!" Tamaki jumped in without any warning and ran to hug Rin but he ended up hugging a pillar instead, Zaina pulling Rin out of his path to keep her from being hurt by him.

"Oh geez, I hope you're ok." She winced at the sudden impact.

"Don't worry about him, he's more than capable of handling more." Kyoya said simply as the twins leaned on either shoulder of hers.

"That's true, his lordship is quite unbreakable." Hikaru spoke up as Kaoru nodded his head.

"Oh, well that's good." She smiled as Haruhi simply sighed once more. "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow then. It's getting quite late." She noted Honey had begun to yawn and was picked up by Takashi. "I think there's been enough excitement for today." She waved goodbye to everyone as Zaina bowed once more and the two disappeared through the door. Kyoya stared at the closed door, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the spot where she stood.


	16. Chapter 15

Rin watched the trees speed by, the car ride home particularly quiet as Zaina read through her contract once more to make sure that everything was as they agreed upon as well as all the papers set in place. She glanced at her friend who sat there, ever the diligent employee. She knew a good amount about her and could tell what she was thinking, for the most part at the least. Yet, at this moment she found herself at a loss on certain things. She felt that maybe she had forced her into something she would rather not have anything to do with. Was there something else that was being missed? Rin needed to dig for this answer and the best place to start relieving her of this stress was to ask Zaina.

"Zaina," she finally broke the silence as she turned back to the scenery outside. "Do you like Mori?" She asked, the curiosity serious though her tone is casual. Zaina's head turned up from the papers, a brow cocked at the topic. She sat quietly as she awaited the response, her nerves a little strung. _How does Zaina see all of them?_

"I don't particularly have anything against Mr. Takashi. He's a kind and caring individual who acts accordingly to a situation." She answered, the meaning of Rin's question lost on her.

"Alright, do you like Kyoya?" Rin proceeded to ask, her eyes kept glued to the window but she was no longer looking at the outside world. her eyes stared at the faint reflection of her friend in the glass. They bore into the transparent reflection. _She couldn't possibly have interest him right?_ The pause in response set a small fit of panic to flutter in her stomach, the queasy feeling of a hurricane tumbling through her. Why, she really had no idea. _There's no reason she shouldn't though...they all are very handsome in their own respects. Her liking him wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary. Look at the other classmates who fawn over him after all._ She reminded herself. _But Zaina is not like any of them._

 _"_ Mr. Ootori is someone I have no particular fondness to, however I can't say that I have anything against him at this moment aside from disagreement with his methods on handling certain things." Zaina finally spoke up after what felt like an eternity. Rin released a breath she had not realized she was holding. "To be frank, I'm not a fan of his...but everyone has their reasons. So long as he stays within his limits there shouldn't be any trouble between the two of us."

"You really think he would get out of line like that?" Rin laughed off, hiding the fact she was no longer so tense. "I mean, he isn't exactly someone who would want trouble with my family after all. He comes from an influential family just like the rest of the school...well aside from you and Haruhi."

"Influential family perks doesn't equate to personality. If anything, it's the reason why some of the rich act horrendously. Remember Mr. Cho?" She reminded her of the attractive male who was a 'daddy's boy'. Everything ran through his father and any trouble brought to him in an instant if it had not gone the way he preferred. Rin outwardly cringed at the memory of her time with him. He was such a promising individual until all the creepy daddy business that was incessantly there. "There's also Mr. DeSand," she added to the list, another individual who was a hardcore 'mommy's boy'. So much so, he still shared his bed with her and she bathed him on the regular.

"Ok, ok, I get it!" She quickly squeaked out and curled up a little as a shudder of disgust ran up her spine. "Geez, you didn't need to bring up those two in particular did you?" She grumbled at Zaina who chuckled lightly to herself.

"Well, you seemed to have forgotten how status can be a hinderance just as much as a help My Lady."

"Or you just listed them on purpose because you know you'd get a revolting reaction from me!" She stuck her tongue out at her. "And what did I say about this 'My Lady' stuff when we're alone?" She puffed her cheeks as she crossed her arms. Zaina laughed at the sudden switch between the two unrelated topics.

"Yes, yes, you said not to because no one around is going to have issues with my calling you by name."

"So," she tapped her foot at this response. "You're really bad at listening to orders when it comes to these things."

"I wonder, maybe I'm purposely doing it to get a rise out of you?" She snickered, putting the contract away. Rin took the chance and tackled Zaina into a hug.

" **Mean** ," she grumbled as she clung to her friend. "Do you really not like him that much though?"

"I...it's nothing personal. If it were in reference to anyone else, I don't really care about him one way or another. He's free to live his life as he sees fit. When it comes to you, it's personal. He can behave how he wants with me, but the moment he crosses the line with you he's asking for trouble with me." She explained as best she could as she hugged Rin back. "What's with all this interest in whom I do or don't like?"

"No real reason, just curious. You just seem so...reactive with him. Yes, you react to the twins and Tamaki, but it's different with Kyoya and well...with Takashi you seem to be something polar for him." Rin shrugged lazily as she dismissed the question with a simple answer though her heart thumped at her ribs at the sudden question. _Calm down Rin, it's a simple question! She doesn't know anything! Not like there is anything to know to begin with!_

"I'm polar to him?" Zaina repeated the words aloud, not sure how she should take this response. _He saved me from Tamaki...which only proves that I'm not strong enough to care for Rin. I'm slacking in my training. Working at the Host Club will help with that._

"Yeah, he reacts more when you're involved." Rin sat up properly and smoothed her skirt. "I think you and him would get along well. Maybe you two can become friends." She offered the suggestion, seeing as Zaina was not particularly one way or another about him. _I think that should be a good start...she really should start thinking about herself some while we're here. Enjoy herself._ She smiled at the thought.

"Hm," was the sole answer she received from her companion. There was a brief pause of silence as Rin awaited for her to elaborate on this. "That's not something I can decide on my own...and what would I do with his friendship? I have to make sure **you** don't get in any trouble and with those twins I know there is a plethora of trouble to be had in the days to come."

"We aren't **that** bad and they also showed you where the courts are so you can't exactly just have them labeled as trouble when they were so kind to help you out like that." She softly giggled at the exasperation on Zaina's face and gave her a slight nudge. "Don't look at me like that, you know I'm right! You and Haruhi are so alike it's ridiculous!"

"We both are the only one who sees sense in the extra you all consider casual or normal." She rolled her eyes and nudged Rin back, a small pushing war fought between the two until a bump came to Rin's aid and Zaina was knocked off to the side a bit.

"Ha, I win! That means I'm right!" She threw her hands in to the air as she gave a small victory wiggle. "You know you like us! Deep, deep. **deep** down you and her both find our antics entertaining and you know it!" _You at least like them, that's for sure!_

"Whatever helps you sleep at night **My Lady**." She purposely emphasized the title. She laughed as Rin puffed her cheeks once more and shoved her into the door.

"Bad, bad Zaina!" She scolded her. "Not nice at all! You're so mean to me! Don't make me get the twins on your case, you know they'll side with me!"

"You really think they can do anything to me?" Zaina laughed. "You're insane to think they would be able to come out victorious when their antics don't phase me!" She pulled Rin in to a hug, the two rocked in all their horseplay in the back.

"Oh yeah? We'll see!" Rin stuck her tongue out at Zaina but eventually gave in to the hug and laughed along with her friend as the car came to a stop.

"We've reached home Lady Rin." The driver spoke up, the elderly gentleman warmly smiling at the two girls he had the pleasure and honor to watch grow up.

"Oh, thank you Tanaka!" Rin beamed at him through the rearview mirror as Zaina quickly gathered their bags and opened the door for her. She carefully slid out of the car and walked into the house where the help flanked either side of the door and bowed to her as they greeted her in unison. "Good evening to you all as well." She nodded her head to them, allowing them to be dismissed back to their duties. The tension from when they had left school was gone and a slight spring in her step at the information she had gathered from Zaina. _Now, how to go about speaking to him._


	17. Chapter 16

As the girls worked on their homework assignments, preparation for dinner was underway. As per the norm, only four seats were set at the enormous table with silverware polished to perfection and glass that shined like diamonds in a display case. The staff happily made sure that all was in place for the Chibana children as Yamato and Suzaku made their way into the house and to their respective rooms. Zaina joined the others as soon as she was done with her assignments, running between the kitchen and the dining room as the time to eat quickly crept closer. Once it was all set, she made her way upstairs and down a lengthy hallway that was decorated with beautiful artworks in ornate frames and lush carpeting until she was reached two large dark wooden doors with gold handles: Suzaku's room. She patiently waited after three firm and steady knocks.

"Master Suzaku, it's Zaina. May I enter?" She asked as soon as she heard the familiar response of his. At his second response she pushed the door open and stepped into a no less extravagant room except with more polished modern tastes.

"Ah, Zaina, please do come in. Would you like some tea?" The tall brunette offered her, a simple sweeping of his arm as a motion to the tea service seemingly too perfect to be real.

"Thank you, but I must decline as always Master Suzaku." She bowed to him.

"You really needn't be so formal with me Zaina. We've known each other for ages, can't I convince you to at the very least call me by name alone?" He sighed softly, a wry smile on his lips that was all too common.

"I'm still a person under your employ, it would be rude to take such a liberty even if the help knows it." She carefully stood from her bow and returned a small smile of her own. "I've come to inform you that dinner is ready."

"I will keep trying until you agree, it's just us here in the house as is." He chuckled at the slight smirk of amusement that grew on her lips at the challenge.

"Try as you wish, we'll see if I can be convinced." She snickered a little. "If you'll excuse me, I have to inform the Young Master and My Lady." She bowed once more before taking her leave of him and was off down the hall towards the other end to another set of double doors that mirrored Suzaku's: Yamato's room. She took a deep breath before she gave the three firm knocks just as she had Suzaku's door.

"What, who is it?" The voice came along with a series of steps until the door was pulled open and she came face-to-face with the reddish-brown haired middle child. The reddish tint game from his anger, no one could convince Zaina otherwise. "Oh, it's just you." He sneered at her with an obvious eye roll before she could even speak. "Well, what is it? Or are you here to waste my time?" He huffed, glaring at Zaina who looked back at him with an unamused glare of her own.

"Why would I ever be wasting you time **Young** Master?" She purposely stressed the word since she knew it irked him. "Why, only a fool would waste the precious time of the temperamental **Young** Master of the Chibana family." She proceeded to speak before he could get any word in. "I was merely coming to inform you that dinner was ready in the hall, but I'll be certain to let your siblings and the staff know that your presence, **Young** Master, will not be expected due to it being a waste of time to come to eat." Her smile was professional, her eyes spoke an insurmountable level of smugness. "Am I correct in this, **Young** Master?

"Why you... **I'm not a little boy anymore**!" He fumed as his face heated up at his words thrown back at him.

"Well, if that is all I will head on my way to My Lady's room. Have a good evening **Young** Master." She turned on her heel to leave.

" **Hold on there** , I didn't say yes or no! I'm coming down to dinner, don't go saying that nonsense!" He shouted after her and she turned to look at him.

"Excellent choice **Young** Master." She bowed to him and headed to the stairs and went up one more flight and to Rin's room. She knocked on the door as she had the other's and let herself in. "My Lady, dinner is red-ee!" A sudden weight came flying at her and luckily she caught her footing just in time to save herself and the projectile from falling to the ground.

"Zaina, where did you go?! How could you abandon me with the diabolical calculus homework?! What am I ever going to use those stupid equations anyway? I don't even plan on going into a heavy mathematical field!" A familiar voice childishly whined and scolded her, though there was no force behind the words.

"I went where I always go at this time, downstairs to help with dinner." She sighed, forcing a frown on her face as Rin gave a small 'oh' in response.

"You still abandoned me!" Rin puffed her cheeks in anger as she squeezed Zaina, staying latched on to her dear friend.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" Zaina quickly replied, laughing as she tried her best to not fall over as Rin added more weight as she leaned more.

"Good, you better be missy!" She stuck her tongue out at Zaina before standing straight once more and fixing her clothes. "So, what were you coming to say?" She asked as she straightened her shirt.

"Dinner is ready, both your brothers will be joining today as well." She shook her head lightly and sighed, but any relaxation was short-lived as her arm was tugged out the door.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?! Come on, let's go!" She grinned as she led the way.

"Dinner is at the same time every night, why are you acting like this is something new?" She rolled her eyes, though mostly amused as she corrected her balance and retrieved her arm from its captor.

"It's not the dinner and you know it! Ok, well, sort of dinner is part of it too! But that's beside the point! The big point is my brothers are here together for dinner!" She grinned from ear to ear and ran down the hall, bounding down the steps two at a time. Zaina quickly bolted after her as Yamato walked down the steps.

"Oi, no running in the house! You'll get hurt!" He shouted after Rin. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him playfully, the initial shock of the motion quickly replaced by a fire.

"You're just upset cause I'm faster slowpoke!" She taunted him.

"Oh yeah? Forgetting who wins every dinner?" He scoffed and quickly set off running after her, Rin squeaking from shock before picking up her speed once more as their laughter echoed in the hallway. Their bounding steps filled the empty halls, adrenaline and drive pumping in their veins as they earnestly tried to beat the other. They playfully teased and nudged one another, trying to veer the other off or stumble a little but not enough to get hurt. All the while Zaina kept up with both of the siblings with ease, quickly skidding to a halt in front of Suzaku to stop him just as the two came bounding and skidding around the corner. He stared, gaping at the two that would have come hurdling into him if not for Zaina.

"I swear, those two never learn. Thank you Zaina." He laughed, Zaina nodding to him before vaulting over the bannister and down to the ground floor with ease. Suzaku looked over the edge from the third floor, knowing she was capable but was always concerned every time. "I don't approve of this either, I hope you know!" He mock scolded her before she took off after the two who pass her as they reach the ground floor as well. They purposely took the longer route to extend their fun, Zaina keeping them and others collision free until they reached the dining hall panting for air.

"I, I win!" Yamato heaved as he leaned on to the back of a chair after wiping some sweat from his brow.

"N-no fair, you have longer legs!" Rin argued as she plopped on to the ground and tried to catch her breath, fanning herself a bit as her hair clung to her neck and face.

"Really, my natural leg length is cheating?!" He gave her an incredulous look before the both of them burst into fits of gasping laughter at the realization of what her argument was as Zaina pulled out Suzaku's chair and pushed it in behind him.

"I guess I win again, though you made it to the room neither of you sat at the table." He chuckled, pointing out this obvious and common flaw in their race.

"Wait, what? No way! Not fair, you never told us!" The two shouted their protests at the loss of the win.

"Isn't it always who gets to the table and sits down first in races like this?" He reminded the two who looked to one another and pouted in response.

"No fair, next time I'm winning for sure!" Rin proclaimed with conviction.

"Yeah, we'll see short legs!" Yamato nudged her lightly as he took his seat that was held out by Zaina and Rin's seat beside him. With a few others from the help, she stepped back and stood against a nearby wall.

"Miyuki will be running a little late. Mr. Tanaka left to pick her up from work not too long ago." She spoke up as soon as she saw Rin and Yamato look to the empty place setting. "She insists that you start without her and she will join you soon."

"Yes, she did text me that. Thank you for the update." Suzaku smiled to Zaina and then looked to his two siblings who reluctantly agreed to start eating while they wait for her.


	18. Chapter 17

The Chibana children quietly began to eat the food set before them, their drinks refilled for them in a timely manner. The conversation slowly began after the first few bites were taken, each of them settled in the food they have before beginning any form of communication with the other two.

"So, how were your days? How was filming today Yamato?" Suzaku first turned to his brother, letting their sister have some time to think over her school day for anything she may want to discuss with them. "I heard from the director that there were some delays?"

"Yeah, not on my part. All my scenes are pretty much done. Anything now is retakes because I want to better my character or because my co-stars need to fix something." He sighed, this a common thing for Yamato. Like their mother, he was a natural for acting. He drew attention ever since he was a little boy which only grew into his love to show the world what he was capable of while bringing something to them. He was no Suzaku, he knew that. He was not the best for the board meetings for their businesses, but he still had the drive to bring entertainment or a moment of reprieve to others. The way he was best able to was acting, and so he gave his all every single roll he got from the start. Though his first few roles were given through familial connections, he made sure to prove that he had the abilities to shine all on his own.

"I'm sure the take you settle on will be perfect for you role as always. You never cease to amaze. This role is quite different from your usual rolls right?" Rin asked, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, it's different. There's the usual amount of action in this movie but it's also pretty heavy on romance as well and I plan on doing all my own stunts as much as possible. Of course I'm not super crazy, I leave the serious things to the professionals." He chuckled, thinking over the actions scenes he had shot.

"Really?! That's amazing! It sounds like it's super tough but I'm sure it's a lot of fun too!"

"Certainly does sound like a real adrenaline rush," Suzaku chuckled in agreement of Rin's awe.

"Yeah, it really is! There's something really satisfying about it all too you know? Like I'm able to grow more as an actor I think by doing this and seeing firsthand what my limits are as well seeing what others do for me." He said with his usual energetic grin.

"I can't wait to see it! I'm sure it's going to be amazing! What are some of the things you did?" Rin eagerly asked, wanting to know.

"Mmm, well there's a scene where my character is thrown into a huge tube and sent rolling down a hill. That was pretty intense! I was ridiculously dizzy after that one, but it was a lot of fun. I like speed, but I think I'll leave anything super fast to our cousin!" He laughed, the dining room door suddenly opening as Miyuki walked into the room, still dressed in her work clothing.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, thank you for not waiting! I didn't realize how late I would be tonight." She smiled at the three and walked to to Rin, kissing her on the head before walking to Suzaku who took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Welcome back, you've been quite busy with the deadlines huh? Do you want to go change first?" He asked, obvious lover and warmth in his eyes as he looked upon his beloved wife.

"No, no, I'm good. I don't mind eating in my work clothes." She assured him, blushing as he kissed her hand once more and urged her to come sit beside him at the empty seat. She happily too the seat as Yamato made a childish face of disgust while Rin squealed and awed audibly at the two. "So, did I miss anything important?"

"Nothing big, I was just telling them how I'm doing some of my own stunts now." Yamato brushed off casually, trying to be cool as usual but the excited grin is back on his face in no time.

"Oh wow, that's amazing! I don't think I could ever do something like that...then again, I also am a terrible actress." Miyuki laughed, thanking the butler as he brought her some wine and water. She quickly began to eat her food, famished from work.

"Yeah, not just anyone can do it." Yamato tipped his nose up a bit as his chest puffed with pride at the praise. "Enough about me though, how was your day Rin?" Yamato shifted the conversation over to his sister. Rin looked up from her plate, her gaze shifting between her two brothers. She was not sure what it was, but there was slight shift in the air. She had no idea if it was something about her or if they were just entirely curious about her days in the new school. They had not asked much until now, so it was only natural their curiosity grew. She sipped at her water as Miyuki looked to her as well, though the air was different about her. It was not as charged as her brothers.

 _Maybe I'm just thinking too much into it? I mean she's also pretty tired from work too though. She could be equally curious as them._ Rin thought to herself as she thought over her day. _I don't really want to talk about the incidence at the Host Club. That was pretty embarrassing to react like that...though I don't regret standing up for Zaina._ "It's," she paused and mulled over her choice of words. "It's been very good actually. I like the school a lot. It's very different from my last school. Of course everyone knows who I am, but there's a commoner there too like Zaina who had no idea who our family was and she's an old friend of Zaina's too." She finally chose a point to start at. "Her name is Haruhi, she' part of a club Zaina and I've been going to after school. Zaina actually joined the members of the club in a way. It's...a small cafe of sorts? I'm a patron there like other classmates. It's been lots of fun though! They do the most outlandish things sometimes and they go all out on decor when they have a theme in mind from what I've been told. I can't wait for them to have a themed meeting so I can see just how intense it is!" She grinned at the thought.

"Oh, and what's the name of the cafe?" Suzaku calmly asked, a small smile on his lips that showed his relief that his sister adjusting well to her new school.

"It's called the Host Club." She answered, Yamato choking on his water at the title.

"The **what club**?"

"The Host Club...in actuality they all sort of act like you do Suzaku. They're very courteous and take care of all the girls that come to the club as you do to the hotel and casino guests." She turned to her elder brother.

"Oh? That sounds interesting indeed...now I'm curious to know more about this Host Club. You say it's a cafe?"

"Sort of, they have tea and snacks for everyone but it's more so of each host spending time with the group of girls that designated them. So, for example, the president of the club is Tamaki Suoh. He spends time with the girls who designate him. They pretty much talk to him and he listens, giving advice or just general attention in a princely manner. Each host as a type and they act according to the type."

"I've heard of that club, my editor has been pretty curious about the club. He's hoping to get an interview with those guys or at least one of them to get a general idea of what the club is all about. Maybe poll to see who is the most popular host." Miyuki chimed in.

"That popular huh? Not surprising I guess when they have names like Suoh on the roster I guess." Yamato grumbled a bit. "They do anything funny, you let me know! I'll take care of them!"

"You don't have to worry about that at all. Zaina does her job **very** well there. So much so that she doesn't care about the family that may be involved with the other party." Rin quickly assured her brother, knowing full well that his temper was one that was very scary. Both of her brothers were scary if need be, Yamato more vibrant and loud while Suzaku was cool and calm, the perfect images of fire and ice.

" **Good** , she damn well better!" Yamato turned to Zaina.

"Always **Young** Master, My Lady is my number one priority." She said with a knowing smile as Yamato's eye twitched at the stressed title.

"Now, now, you two." Suzaku chuckled and turned their attention back to Rin. "What else?"

 _What else? Hmm...well I can't say there is much else._ "I've gotten to all the Hosts pretty well. They're all really different from one another but each of them are kind in their own way. It's refreshing and run every time." She brightly smiled at the thought of her new group of friends.

"Is that so? I heard there was a bit of trouble at this Host Club today." He casually brought up, Rin tensing at the sudden broaching of the topic.

 _H-how did he found out?! Did Zaina said something? No, she wouldn't and she was with me most of the day as is. She only left to do her usual chores...but then how? I didn't say anything to anyone and I doubt any of the Hosts said anything as well._ She internally panicked as she tried to figure how much he may know. "What did you hear about that?"

"A potential investor's daughter was involved it seems. She was accosted by someone or a certain two people in the club."

"He's saying they said you and Zaina did something." Yamato bluntly stated, his stern gaze leveled at Rin and then to Zaina who looked back at him with an unreadable expression. "What do you have to say about it all?" He asked as he leaned forward onto the table.

"There's no way Rin or Zaina did anything to that girl! I swear, the nerve of some people." Miyuki quickly jumped in and pulled Rin into a hug.

"Now, now Yamato. We'll have Rin answer first and we can figure out what happened."

"I'm not accusing her, I want to know what happened so I can kick that guy for saying shit like that about my sister just because his daughter didn't like something or got jealous!" Yamato huffed a bit as he sat back in his seat and resumed his food.

"Well, Zaina was sitting with one of the hosts, Takashi Morinozuka, as usual. However, her attention was on me always since she's always making sure nothing bad happens to me." Rin began to speak.

"As she should be." Yamato nodded.

"Alright, and...?" Suzaku kindly encouraged Rin to speak.

"Apparently Mori was not paying attention to the girls, though he's normally quiet as is. One of his regulars was upset by this as he just kept looking at her and got up to talk to Kyoya, the host I was with. His full name is Kyoya Ootori and he's the vice-president of the club. There was a bit of confusion on whether Zaina was a club member or not since she was helping out a lot on our visits and the girl took upon herself to just use Zaina. One thing led to another and suddenly the girl was actually accosting Zaina who was being her usual self with any other affluent family. She got really angry and accused her of all sorts of things and then had the nerve to say that just because she's help that she can't sit with the other guests and was just talking down her like she was some hideous animal that was a mutation gone wrong or something! I tried calmly speaking to her and Zaina even tried as well but that was the last straw. I mean no know should talk to anyone like that just because their help, you both always said that too and I just couldn't stand it and she wouldn't stop...I know shouldn't have but I slapped her and told her that she wasn't allowed to speak to her like that. She was gonna slap back but Zaina had caught her wrist and came between us and told her to reconsider hitting me but then she went off on her all over again. The Hosts came in at this point and told her that she was no longer welcomed for such behavior." She puffed her cheeks as she hugged Miyuki tight, her anger beginning to bubble all over again but not as much as before.

"Zaina, is this all true?" Suzaku asked, not questioning Rin's tale but just wanting to be thorough as he always was.

"Yes Master Suzaku, what My Lady says is true. My apologies for not handling the situation efficiently enough to avoid My Lady's need to step in." She bowed to them.

"We're not going to forgive you. Don't be ridiculous," Yamato suddenly spoke up much to everyone's surprise as his fist slammed onto the table. The glass and dinnerware clattered noisily as they threatened to tip over from the sudden impact. "What are you apologizing to us for? That spoiled brat deserved it! Causing all that trouble and then making a scene about it after the fact to her father fully aware that her family is considering investing in one our company!" He fumed. "Rin, you don't apologize either! You didn't do anything wrong at all! You better make sure her dad knows that Suzaku!"

"That was my intention all along, I just needed to make sure what exactly was going on. Yes, the slap was a bit much but it was hardly anything as egregious as she had made it out to be to her father." Suzaku assured, smiling warmly at his sister. "You did a good job. You stood up for the right thing and Zaina you did good as well making sure Rin was not hurt by the girl."

"You're too kind, I was merely doing my job." Zaina bowed to them once more.

"Don't you two worry, Suzaku will clear things up." Yamato grinned with pride.

"But what about the investment? What if that falls out?" Rin frowned.

"If we lose the investment from someone who doesn't see what Suzaku tells him, then we don't need him. There's plenty of other investors I'm sure and the company is flourishing here as is under Suzaku's lead. Family is far more important." Miyuki soothingly pat her head as she cradled her little sister a bit.

"She's right, we don't need a moron who just listens to the tantrums of his child." Yamato nods in agreement with Miyuki.

"I don't think I need to say anything really, but I do agree with them as well." Suzaku chuckled lightly as Rin slowly calms down from her worry and the ease and comfort from before is returned to the room and the conversation slips away to something light hearted once more with Zaina teasing Yamato for his care for her who denies any and all concern for her.


	19. Chapter 18

"So, what was your boss saying about the Host Club?" Suzaku turned to Miyuki as Yamato quietly fumed over the last round of wit that he lost against Zaina. The tension about what happened in the Host Club washed away as if it never was thanks to the usual banter between the two.

"Oh, right! They higher ups are interested in finding out more about the club. Obviously, they are all high-profile children of well-known families. It would be a change of pace but keeping to the usual content that everyday people love to read." She explained after swallowing her bite. "They figure with my connection through marriage I can get an in to meet with these students but I highly doubt the school will let a reporter in. I told chief I'd try though and as expected the school wasn't comfortable."

"Oh, want me to ask the Host Club?" Rin spoke up at this point. "Like I said before, I've become well acquainted with the Host Club and Zaina is now part of their little group too. Maybe I can discuss it with Kyoya? He's the one that usually handles the books and papers of the club from what I understand."

"That isn't such a bad idea, maybe Rin can ask the questions for you? Or at least a poll can be done to see if your readers would really be interested in knowing more about them." Suzaku agreed.

"I don't that's such a bad idea either. At least you get something and maybe start off with an article about the school overall? I mean your magazine bounced back to the top from drop to a sleazy tabloid really well thanks to your articles." Yamato praised, a rare compliment.

"It wasn't just me, everyone chipped in you know." Miyuki blushed at the sudden praise from her brother-in-law.

"No need to be modest with us Miyuki, you worked really hard on your articles then as you do now. You've put in so much effort to help and bring forth honest reporting back to the magazine. I'm proud of you." Suzaku warmly smiled at his wife who only grew even more flustered at his attention as she shyly nudged him to stop which earned an 'aw' from Rin and a small joking 'ew' from Yamato.

"Seriously though, I'll talk to the Host Club and maybe you can try what Yamato said?"

"I'll run it by the chief and see what he says. I'm sure he won't mind it though and I'm sure the school will love the publicity as well." Miyuki agreed.

Zaina silently frowned at the thought of Rin speaking more with Kyoya. Was it just her or was Rin looking for a chance to spend time with the cold and calculating shadow king? She personally was not approving of this course of action, but her brothers were not bothered by it and she was helping Miyuki.

 _I'll just have to keep an extra watchful eye on her._ She sighed to herself. _Never making my life any easier are you My Lady?_ She thought with a tired smile. _Firs the twins and now him. You're just enjoying making me run around._ She had no malice towards Rin or the others, she essentially born in to this job. Trained to be the best and vigilant always.

Dinner is cleared and a small bit of dessert and tea was served before the group broke apart to head to their won rooms to settle down for the evening. Zaina helped clean up before heading back to Rin's room where she stayed until Rin fell asleep. The excitement of everything finally taking its toll on her the moment her head had hit the pillow. With her bag packed and clothes ready, she peacefully slept as Zaina went back to her own room which was not too far from Rin's room but still within the annex that was set and well-furnished for the help.

The next day, the two were off to school by car once more, Rin greeted by all as they made their way to their classroom where the twins and Haruhi happily greeted them once more. The day ran smoothly, no real trouble anywhere and hardly any commotion over what had happened at the Host Club. If anything, there was a buzz of more interest over the Host Club and Zaina's part in it. Girls flocked to her, curious and asking all sorts of questions which she answered to the best of her ability, her chivalrous and gentlemanly mannerisms winning them over in ways she had not realized but the devious twins had more than easily taken note of.

The next two days ran the same until the weekend and even in to the day they returned to school for the next week.

"Someone's quite the popular person among the ladies." Hikaru grinned as he leaned in to Zaina on her left.

"Very popular indeed, and she says she doesn't get our popularity!" Kaoru grinned as he leaned in on her right.

"I'm not popular and I don't get your popularity. Their just asking questions because I'm new as a student and I'm in the Host Club now. As soon as they realize I'm the help they understand." She replied simply to the two, unfazed by how close they are.

"Hmm? You mean you haven't noticed?" Kaoru blinked and turned to Rin.

"I tried telling her, she doesn't believe me." Rin laughed and shrugged in response.

"Well that's not good, what will the ladies think if they find out you don't take them seriously…I mean you've given them so much hope for a chance already." Hikaru smirked and Zaina turned to glare at him.

"What are you getting at?"

"Well…you treat them so well, they don't see you as a lowly maid. More of a female knight that cannot love her maiden as she so wishes." Kaoru rasped, as if emotionally affected by such tragic love.

"Kaoru," Hikaru quickly ran to his brother's aid and held him tight. "What's wrong?"

"It's like us, we can't ever truly be!"

"Nonsense, you're mine and only mine!"

"Truly?" They gazed into one another's eyes as Zaina paid them no mind.

"If only I could have such love." Rin sighed, her chin in her hand as she glanced at Zaina who tensed at this.

"If you're expecting me to play along with this you're sorely mistaken." She scolded her, the twins now coming to Rin and sandwiching her between them.

"Fear not, you can come play with us." They smirk as one held her close with his head on her shoulder and the other tilted her head up by her chin to face him.

"Unhand her this instant." Zaina quickly freed Rin from between them and glared at the two. "How many times do I need to make it clear to leave My Lady out of your antics?" She scolded the two who only grinned at her.

"As many times, as it takes for you to remember you need to act like a normal student and not call her you lady." Hikaru leaned in close to her face.

"And if you haven't notice, all your 'My Lady' talk has the girls wildly imagining more than you want them too." Kaoru pointed out and Zaina turned to see the watchful eyes and daydreaming looks of the girls in their class.

 _S-seriously?! This is ridiculous! I'm not doing any of that! How are they jumping to that from me doing this-no, I don't even want to know!_ She scowled at the twins a Rin came around nudged her.

"You're in it without even trying, a natural!" She teased Zaina who was left gaping at her addition to all this. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to calm herself as Haruhi pat her sympathetically on the shoulder. She was the only one who understood her pain and confusion.

"Don't think too much on it. It's all just because they have a lot of time on their hands." She tried to console her friend.

"What are you going to do now, hm?" Kaoru grinned as he leaned on to her shoulder.

"Nothing," she shrugged him off. "I'm going to just be me. If they want to fantasize or whatever, that's their choice. I know what I'm doing and they'll come to understand too on their own." She confidently smiled at the twins, both taken aback by the expression. In all they days they had spent with her, they had not once seen a simple smile on her face as they did now. It surprised even Haruhi, realizing she had not seen her friend smile so openly though she did keep a cordial smile when dealing with the other elite. Kaoru quickly glanced at his twin who was stunned as he but noted that was all there was. He quickly looked away from the smile and cleared his throat.

"How are you so sure?"

"It's because I sincerely care about Rin. They'll know the difference of that care in their own time. They hardly know me so I can't expect them to know how I express things. I won't be feeding in to their little daydreams either. If anything, so long as Rin is safe it doesn't matter to me at all." She shrugged once again, the smile gone.

"Are you always so serious?" Hikaru frowned, not getting the two at all as Rin hugged Zaina tight at her words.

"When it comes to protecting her, yes. Anything else, it depends." She answered simply enough. "Anyway, I'm going to head to the basketball court again. Do you guys want to come again or are you going to spend time here?"

"I was thinking of buying lunch at the cafeteria today." Rin pointed to the door. "You should go play though, I'll be safe ok? I'm in school and you're not that far off." She quickly assured Zaina who looked as if she was going to change her plans. "Remember, you said you'd try to enjoy school like any other student?" She sternly reminded her.

"Yeah, you did and don't worry we'll be with her." Haruhi chimed in, wanting Zaina to have fun too. "I have you number as does she and I'll give it to the twins as well in case you need to be called." She added, Zaina obviously torn between what to do.

"Contradicting orders, hmm, whatever will you do?" Hikaru teased her, but clearly was not putting any effort in riling her up.

"We'll make sure nothing happens." Kaoru added, Hikaru giving a show of annoyance but agreed as well.

"If that's the case, you have my thanks. I'll have my phone's volume on max so please don't hesitate to call if anything happens to My Lady." She nodded her head after a slight hesitance in agreeing.

"Don't you worry, we'll take great care of your lady." The twins slung their arms around her as Rin feigned a blush of excitement of what was to come. Haruhi hung her head a bit but nudged her friend to go on ahead.

"I'm here, you go have fun and not be bombarded with more attention."

Zaina looked to each of them once more before steeling her resolve and nodding to them. She had to trust them and they had never done any true harm to Rin. That was the key thing and any research done on them showed that faith in them was not poorly placed at all. Hoisting her back over her shoulder, Zaina walked down the halls of the school and out the back doors. She paused briefly to look up at the windows of her classroom, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun before turning back around and resuming her walk. Someone watched from the shade of the trees as she walked alone, curious of what she was set out to do.

Rin turned to the trio with her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, for helping me just now. I really do want her to have fun. She's always doing something for me or sacrificing what she wants just so I can do what I want." She explained, looking down at her feet as she thought of all the times Zaina silently stood beside her regardless of want or not. "This is the first time she's ever voice out wanting to do something too…and that's all thanks to you all as well. So, thank you for helping me."

"No need to thank us, we wanted to help her. She cares about you a lot and we know that." Haruhi smiled at Rin's sincerity in all this. "Shall we head to the cafeteria now?"

"Yeah, I'm starved!" Hikaru stretched a bit and turned to the door.

"This class was such a bore, I need something to wake myself up." Kaoru agreed, turning with his brother as the two led the way to the cafeteria.

 _I'm glad I came here, they all are so nice._ Rin silently followed the twins with Haruhi. "Oh, one thing, do you know if Kyoya shares the same lunch as us?" She asked curiously as they took a turn down the hall to take a flight of steps down. _Zaina isn't here so I can finally ask him something and they won't have some weird glaring match! Spending time with him outside of club, how thrilling!_ She smiled to herself a little.

"Kyoya?" Hikaru turned and looked at her over his shoulder. "He has the same lunch as us yes…why?"

"I have a request to ask him." She quickly clarified. "Not for me, well not me directly anyway. My sister Miyuki is a reporter who is thinking about writing an article about the school. The Host Club is pretty famous so she caught wind of it and was curious about interviewing you all or maybe just getting some data."

"If it's data you want, he's the best person to ask." Kaoru spoke up after her explanation. "If he'll give it to you, well I'm sure if it boosts the club he'll agree." He shrugged as they entered the cafeteria and got in line. They order their meals and quickly find a few empty spots to sit beside Kyoya who looked at them with a slightly raised brow.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his gaze shifting to Rin and staying there. _No Zaina? How odd._ He noted. "Where is you guard?"

"Oh, I told her to go have some fun. She's been followed by girls all over the school and I figure some space would be good." Rin explained, carefully seating herself across from Kyoya.

"And she agreed?" He found this hard to believe since she argued with him so much.

"We all had to convince her." Haruhi explained and he gave a small 'ah' in understanding. There is a slight pause in the conversation as the twins began to eat their food and Haruhi gave Rin a look to ask him.

"I was wondering if I could ask you for a small favor. It's about the Host Club." Rin finally spoke up, swallowing her nerves though she keeps her composure for others to see. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as her face threatened to heat from the increased rate of pumping.

"A favor," he repeated the words. He had just raised his fork to his mouth for a bite, but stopped at Rin's voice. He had not expected this at all. _Oh ho, so she's coming to me for something? What shall I do?_ "For…?"

"Yes, for my sister Miyuki. She plans to do an article about the school and the Host Club is a well-known part of the school." Rin began to explain once more. "I said I would ask you for her since the school would not allow her on campus since it could cause some commotion. She wanted some general information on the Host Club. Things like who is the most popular host and what activities are held. That sort of information."

"Information on the Host Club? Outside where?" He asked, it obvious he was not convinced of any benefits from doing such a thing. "From what I understand she works for a tabloid. How would that help the Host Club?"

"Well it would become known to the readers of the magazine. She does a lot of A-list interviews…actually her first assignment was how she met my eldest brother, her husband." She grinned at the memory. "So, it certainly isn't some tabloid or not anymore rather. She's done a series of interviews and pieces on all sorts of people and projects like the recent famous novelist who won prestigious awards at the age of 16 and political subjects."

"I've read her articles, they're really good. She translates it well for people outside to understand and she keeps her emotions out of it to not persuade the readers one way or another." Haruhi finally spoke up as she mulled over the information. "She recently spoke about the new supercenter that was going to be built by your family, right?"

"Yeah, she actually helped Suzaku understand more about what the average person would be interested in. We normally cater to the richer society, but Suzaku wanted to expand and help the average person as well. It was a domain our father never really thought about." Rin nodded, Kyoya silently listening to everything that was being said.

He could not believe his ears. Was she just giving all this information away about her without a care? The need for him to work his way and pry out what he wanted just simply falling on his lap without any effort from him? This did not add up at all. She only baffled him more.

"Ah yes, she did turn that magazines reputation around. Forgive me, I forgot. Hm, I suppose a well written article about the school featuring information on the Host Club would be interesting indeed." He thought aloud. _I could sell some merchandise to the commoners too…they'll simply keep it as celebrity merchandise. That would raise funds greatly for the club as well as popularity. An influx of attendees even._ He calculated the pros and cons of this as Rin sat there waiting for his response.

She had yet to even start eating her food, her palms a little sweaty as she clenched her skit under the table. She gave a pleasant smile to him as she waited, but her heart kept pounding. She took note of the way his eyebrows pinched together and created a slight crease in his smooth skin as he thought over what she offered him. His gaze was downcast on to his food, but she knew his mind was working. His lashes were long enough to just touch the lens of his frameless glasses, framing his brownish-grey eyes. A few strands of his jet-black hair fell from their place, revealing more of his forehead. The sudden motion had her breath silently hitch in her throat, the sight of him like a masterpiece sculpture of some Grecian god.

"Did the school agree to the interview?" His voice snapped her out of her daze as she found herself looking at her own reflections in his eyes.

"I'm not certain, they had not given a yes or a no. I believe they're deliberating on whether they should or not." She calmly responded to him. _Keep calm Rin, keep calm! Stare too much and he will think you're a crazy stalker._

"Hm, I'll speak to the school administration about it then. I don't see any harm in this for the Host Club." He simply spoke about the issue.

"Tamaki will certainly enjoy the attention." Haruhi shook her head at the exhaustion from the thought alone of his energy, shifting the topic. Rin silently thanks her in her heart as she finally picks up her fork and begins to eat as well.

"This sounds like fun, we can make a competition to see who is the most popular host. Maybe throw Zaina in to the mix if all goes well." Hikaru grinned, Kaoru catching the idea in an instant and grinned as well.

"Oh, that would be interesting…maybe make a show of it to all the ladies. Like a pageant." Kaoru thought aloud, the two feeding ideas to Kyoya who silently at his food. They were actually not all that bad and certainly plans that could bring in earnings on their own. Even if not used for the article, the Host Club would benefit.

 _I've learned a little more about her family. Now to try and figure out more about her._ He secretly watched Rin as she ate food and excitedly thought up ideas with the twins while Haruhi groaned at the thought of being made to do more than needed.


	20. Chapter 19

The walk to the basketball court was a quiet one, the only sounds those of nature. The peace and quiet was welcomed by Zaina as she moved further from the main building and towards the building the twins had introduced her to. There was one thing off though. The feeling of being watched. Zaina stopped and looked around at her surroundings, carefully taking in the lush greenery as if admiring but her eyes were looking in all the possible hiding spots. There was no one there. She frowned at this. This was an odd feeling to have and she was not the type to be spooked by walking alone even in the dark.

 _There's someone there...but where?_ She looked around once more, glancing up at the trees to see if there was someone hidden up there. The chances were slim, but a possibility still. Finding nothing yet again, she began walking again. The feeling had faded some for a bit but had come back not too long after. Stopping once more, she glanced around before making a run to the indoor courts. Before she reached it though, she quickly skid a turn and hid behind a sizable tree and held her breath. There was someone there, but who? _I don't really sense any hostility though...maybe it's just a girl who has questions? By why follow me out all the way here? That's just a little intense._ She frowned to herself.

"Oi, what are you doing out here? We have to head back to kendo practice!" A voice shouted from her left.

"Oh, yeah! Coming!" A response came from behind her.

"What are you doing all the way out here anyway?" The first voice spoke, a deeper male voice than the second.

"I thought I saw one of the new girls walking here...that bodyguard that's always with the Chibana girl. I figured they may be lost or something." The second voice responded, sighing in confusion.

"Please, why would Rin Chibana be all the way out here? Her bodyguard is with her too if anything. She's more than safe with her help around." The first chastised the second. Zaina peered from her hiding spot, watching as one pushed the other to the left. "C'mon Mr. Hero, back to kendo or else captain will have our heads!" He nudged his friend along.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming! I was just thinking the same thing anyway." He sighed and the two left to the dojo where they practiced. Zaina sighed as she stepped out from behind the tree.

"Well that explained why they weren't keeping a good watch on me...they had no idea what they were doing." She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and walked into the empty gym. The fluorescent lights flickered to life as she stepped on to the clean floor. The freshly cleaned scent inviting along with the silence. Setting her bag on one of the bleachers she began to strip down and change into shorts, sneakers, and a loose ribbed tank top. Simple and easy to carry as well as change in and out of. She snickered at the memory of the twins who were so flustered when she had removed her shirt to play the first time. _This time I'd have to actually hit them for even trying to look._ She thought, checking over clothes once more. Grabbing a ball from the bin, she began to practice some skills and shot some hoops.

* * *

The boys returned to the dojo, greeted by other members on their return. The word spread quickly among them of their friend's crazy thought of spotting one of the girls way out here. Most, if not all, the girls were always in the building. The only people who ever came this way were the janitorial staff or some club. Mostly the clubs were made of boys just like them. The girls' activities closer to the main building.

"Zaina, all the way out here? That's so strange isn't it Usa?" Mitsukini spoke to his pink stuffed bunny as he sat properly on a pillow to the side to watch Takashi. "I'm pretty sure Rin was with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haru for lunch! We saw them just as we left right Takashi?" He turned to look up at his cousin who was silent before he gave a small smile and nodded in agreement. Mitsukini grinned at this agreement as he bounced the bunny by the arms. "Oh, but they were talking to Kyo weren't they? Now that I think about it...I don't think Zaina was there." He frowned to himself as Takashi turned and got the club members back in order. As usual, come girls came to watch practice to gush over Takashi and spend time with Mitsukini.

Mitsukini stayed as long as he wished, leaving with Usa and the girls to go have fun with the others while his cousin practiced with the others. Even after their practice was over, Takashi stayed and kept swing his practice sword. Sweat dripped down his brow and neck as he kept to the task, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to clear his mind. It was no use though, his mind kept drifting to one thing-one someone: Zaina Kirishima.

 _Did Mitsukini purposely talk about this? Why would he though? He doesn't know I followed them to the courts that day. He left like usual before club ended._ He looked down at the floor, his chest rising and falling with his panting breath. His expression was unreadable as he grabbed his towel and began to wipe his brow. There was the soft voices of a few female classmates and he turned to look at them. They looked familiar but he could not recall their names at all. He could remember Zaina's though. It was odd, she had only ever given her last name once.

"Ah, Mori, we brought you some sports drinks to help recover after practice!" The one with short hair extended a bottle with colored liquid inside of it.

"You were amazing as always, so handsome and cool!" The one beside her gushed.

"Ah," was all he answered as he took the beverage and bowed his head to them slightly before he turned and went to the showers to wash up. The girls squealed and ran away with glee as he turned his back. By the time he was done, he was the only one left. He glanced at his watch and noticed there was still a good amount of time left. He glanced in the direction of the school building before stepping out of the dojo.

* * *

He stared at the building that now stood before him. It was the basketball courts. How he had gotten there, he was not entirely sure. He was certain he had walked in the direction of the school building. He frowned at this minor lapse in attention and turned to leave when he heard the faint sound of running and squeaking. The door was slightly ajar. His body tensed as he quietly stepped inside only to find Zaina alone. She was sweaty, her hair was tied back in a ponytail but her hair was still plastered to her face and neck. Her chest heaved with every breath as she jogged down to the halfway line only to run back up dribbling the ball. She veered to one side and executed a lay-up. _Was she talking to herself? Narrating?_ He chuckled to himself as she spoke of the crowd and how the time was running out, reporting her moves like a sportscaster along with the moves of her invisible opponents.

A few scars and marks were visible on her skin, some faded from age and others not that old at all. They peeked out from under her clothes here and there, as if to tease anyone who would look on her. The concept of such marks on a woman something odd to him, but it did not disturb him as much as he thought it should. Normally women of higher status kept their beauty as priority, with smooth unmarred skin and makeup that sometimes seemed clownish. Yet, here was a young woman who hid nothing. No signs of cosmetic surgery or corrections of any kind to her body. The sight of her was odd, but there was something more. His eyes followed her every move with rapt attention. He paid it no mind though when the ball suddenly came bouncing towards him.

Zaina turned to run after the ball as it went bouncing away but saw Takashi catch it. The sight of him startled her a bit. She had not noticed anyone come in. She must have been more preoccupied than she thought.

 _Wait, when did he come in? How long was he there for?_ Her eyebrows shot up as realization hit, her already red face heating up more with embarrassment. _Shit, this is...what is he going to think? Is he going to tell Kyoya?_ She wondered, catching her breath a bit. "Uhm...hi there." She finally manage to say after a dry swallow. "I uh, I didn't hear anyone come in." She spoke. _Shit, what do I do now?_ She wondered when the twins' taunting voices came to mind, reminding her to behave like a normal student as an order. _I guess now is a good time as any right?_

"The door was open and I heard some noises." He explained, tossing the ball in the air lightly in his hand. "Do you come here everyday?"

"No, not everyday...just uhm, My Lady insisted I spend some time on my own. Since joining the Host Club I seem to be the talk of the town among the female populace." She sighed, tugging at her top a bit that clung to her like a second skin. She felt her back straighten out of habit as she found herself in the presence of someone from a rich family. Takashi noticed the shift and a frown tugged at the corner of his lips but it was unnoticable.

"Ah, here." He tossed the ball back to her which she caught with ease.

"Thank you, uhm sorry about it coming out you. It didn't hit you right?" He shook his head and looked off to the side as a silence hung between them. Zaina was unsure if this was an awkward silence or not since he was the silent type. "You go to kendo right? You're the captain?" He nodded his head.

"So I guess you're done? Did you eat lunch yet? If not, I have some. I brought it to school. It's nothing fancy but I made it myself and a good amount too since I make sure to have extra in case My Lady wants anything. She's buying lunch from the cafeteria though." She explained as she pointed to her lunch back that sat beside her bag. Takashi looked to the bleachers and then her, not sure what was the proper thing to do right now. "Oh, let me go shower first. I doubt you want to spend time with a someone sweaty as I am!" She looked down at herself. "I'll be right back." She grabbed her clothes and towel before running to the locker room to clean up.

Takashi shifted his weight from leg to leg, uncertain on what he should do now. She had invited him and ran off. Girls normally just sat with him. Was he supposed to treat her like a host? _She's not acting like a patron though._ He mulled over these thoughts when the door opened again and Zaina stepped out toweling her hair.

"Sorry it took so long, please take a seat." She motioned for him to bleachers. She sensed him tense a bit at her sudden behavior and she realized what she was doing. _Ugh, habit._ She quickly straightened herself up and headed to the bleachers and took a seat. "It's odd eating here I imagine but no worries, I have napkins we can use." She explained as she took her seat. Takashi watched her, confused by her back and forth between being formal and informal. He looked at the bleachers for a moment before setting his bag beside hers and steps on to the metal seats. She smiled at his compliance and handed him a napkin as well as some chopsticks to use before she opened up the various tiers of her packed lunch that certainly had more than enough food which looked good. It was no five-star lunch, but it was appealing in a comforting way. "Please, help yourself to anything. No need to be formal with me." She assures him, though it certainly sound like she was saying it to herself as well. "I promise i won't judge you eating like this...just hold the tray on your lap like this and eat!" She demonstrated for him after seeing him not touch anything. He followed soon after.

"Thank you for the food." He said after taking a tray that caught his attention the most. He carefully observed each of the details, some simple and mature while others were on the cuter side like the little octopus looking things. A smiled curled on his lips at the little face before he took a bite of the neatly rolled egg. His eyes widened at the flavor of the food, the simple exterior masking such depth. Zaina observed him silently, nervous to know what he thought of the food as he took his first bite. He could feel her gaze on him. "It's delicious." He grunted the answer and turned to see the brightest smile on her face. A genuine smiled that held no cordial restraint or a mask she had to wear when around the other students.

"I'm glad you like it, please take as much as you like!" She insisted and finally began eating the food she had made as well. She handed him a water bottle from her back, taking another for herself before resuming her food, the two eating in silence until the end. He thanked her for the food once again as she began to clean up and then offered him some tea from a thermos she had. There was only one cup though from the looks of it. He frowned a little at this. Without thinking, he offered her the drink he was given by the fans from before. She stared at the offered bottle, confused by it. He watched her blink at it before look at him with curious innocence.

"I took your tea." He simply explained and she 'ah'ed softly before taking it after a little insistence from him as he shook his arm in gesture for her to take.

"Thank you," she grinned a little as she unscrewed the cap and took a sip of the warm liquid. The cup hid his smile as he sipped at his tea before the two packed up and headed back to the school.


	21. Chapter 20

The walk back to school was silent, but not awkward. Zaina out of habit kept making sure the area was clear for him though she could tell he was more than capable in keeping himself and others safe. Takashi silently watched her, matching this diligent guard to the more free-spirited person who was narrating an invisible game. There was a stark difference between the two sides but both were genuine.

 _She was more talkative before too. She normally just sits there at the Host Club._ He noted yet another difference. _She doesn't seem to want to force conversation either. Does that mean I should say something?_ He wondered as she watched.

Zaina had noticed him watching her, but thought nothing of it. Her focus was more getting him and her school without trouble as well as avoid all conversation about what she was doing there. The fact that he possibly heard her announcing and getting so into it was mortifying. How could she have not realized someone was watching her?

 _That just means he knows how to be silent._ She reminded herself for the umpteenth time. He was a martial artist and a very good one at that. _He's obviously capable of keeping a low profile even though he sticks out in a crowd. He blends with ease. Just, get to the classroom and don't say a word. Drop him off to his classroom head to yours._ She coached herself as they reached the doors and she pulled it open for him to walk in. He stared at her for a good moment before giving a small nod in thanks before walking into the building. She walked with him all the way to his classroom where she properly bowed to him and excused herself and promptly left to her own classroom. He watched her leave, surprised that she had stuck with him this far.

"Takashi, you're back! Was that Zaina?" Mitsukini jumped up and onto his shoulder.

"Ah," he said simply and looked to his blond-haired cousin.

"Oh, were you with her? Or did she have something to say? She didn't come say hello?" He pouted and teared up a little at the lack of greeting.

"Class time," Takashi pointed to the clock to which Mitsukini turned to and blinked as it dawned on him.

"Oh, she didn't have time to since our classes are so far apart! That makes sense! We'll see her in club anyway." Mitsukini grinned as Takashi stepped into their classroom, stopping down a bit to avoid Honey hitting the door frame. The two are instantly swarmed by fellow classmates.

"How was your time at the basketball court?" Rin asked as Zaina took her seat.

"It was good, I was able to relax a bit. I ate lunch there since it would be wasting time to come all the way here to eat." She answered casually enough. _Should I not speak about Mr. Takashi? It's not like it was anything eventful._ She decided against sharing the information. "How was lunch?"

"It was delicious, the chefs are amazing here! Not that I expected anything less from the school. We managed to meet up with Kyoya and Tamaki as well." She happily spoke of her time, the first name earning a twitch of a brow from Zaina.

"You don't say." She answered a little dryly as the twins came leaning in.

"She **really wanted** to speak to **Kyoya** too!" Hikaru purposely stated, watching her eye twitch this time.

"Oh yes, **she asked** us if **Kyoya** shared the same lunch hour as us." Kaoru joined in, Zaina's mouth twitching at the added information.

"Is that so My Lady?" She turned to Rin who scowled at the twins for outing her on that little bit of information.

"Yeah, apparently her sister-in-law is going to do an article on Ouran and wanted to feature the Host Club. It may not be anything big, but it certainly is enough to grab Kyoya's attention and approval." Haruhi nodded her head.

"Ah yes, she was speaking about that last night at dinner." Zaina recalled at the information from Haruhi. "Shouldn't you have waited until she got the clear to do the interview though? I mean if she ends up being rejected then there is no article."

"That's true, but I wanted to ask for permission first and I told him that there may be a chance she is rejected. He asked if it was approved or not as is so maybe he knows something." Rin shrugged as the twins looked to one another.

"He knows everything." They say in unison.

"He's definitely plotting something." Haruhi muttered under her breath. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, there's no point stressing over what or when. The why is always the same, boost the finances of the club." Zaina sat quietly as she mulled over the Host Club and everything it encompassed.

"I've noticed, you all take this club very seriously…and at first I was bit confused by it. I mean it looked like it was just a play pretend of sorts which I didn't know if I should be angered by or not. After spending time with you all though…I've come to realize there's a sincerity to it all. Even from him, which is surprising on its own." Zaina finally spoke up.

"Oh, what gave you that impression over it just being fake?" Hikaru asked, not sure if she was just saying this to be nice to them or if she truly understood what they did as the Host Club.

"The way you all care about My Lady was a bit sign, that's for sure. You didn't treat her like some porcelain doll that was in a glass cabinet…but as a person and you respect her family status all the same still. When it came to incidence in the club, you didn't just blindly choose one person over the other, you actually took into consideration. Mr. Tamaki could've easily just given a decision to ban us all or just My Lady and I or the other lady involved without trying to understand the situation. He only spoke up after everything was said. Then there is the account of the other ladies who come as well. No matter how troublesome you may think they are or how fake or whatever you may think, you still go out of your way to make sure they have a good time and are well attended to." She explained, looking over to Rin who nodded in agreement.

"You really do take such good care of all of us who come in, it was surprising to me that I could be so free by being treated like all the other girls that come. It was a breath of fresh air, still is! You're all so different from one another, which adds to the excitement and diversity but also got me thinking what could possibly have gotten you all together and it became clear to me that Tamaki really knows how to attract people of all types. He's dazzling like the sun in a way, you can't stare at him too long because he's so overwhelming but he's also warm and inviting." Rin smiled at the thought.

"Our Lord is the best." The twins nodded in agreement. "And a lot of fun to toy with when it comes to Haruhi." They added with impish identical grins.

"He's an overgrown hyperactive child." Haruhi bluntly stated, but the smile on her face was more than enough to let anyone know there was no strength to her words. "I'm glad you guys are enjoying your time at the club though and it will be fun having you part of the club activities now as well Zaina."

"I won't be doing much, making sure that tea and food is fresh and readily available for everyone as well as escorting the designators to the appropriate tables. It's pretty similar to my duties at home when it comes to calling the Chibana children to dinner.

"Oh, that's good, I'm glad it isn't something crazy that you won't know how to do. I was pretty nervous for you." Rin sighed with relief. "You never really explained to me what you were going to do."

"Ah yes, Mr. Kyoya and I spoke about it yesterday more than the day I signed that contract. I'm more comfortable walking around anyway, sitting at his table and not even paying him any attention was very rude of me." She frowned more at her actions. "He was very kind to let me sit there though, and Mistukini was very sweet to me always." She smiled at the thought of the senior student who had such innocent looks.

"Mori is always like that, he probably didn't even notice you there." Hikaru waved off the notion of him being so kind. He just sits there really and watches over Mitsukini more so than anything. The girls fawn over his care for Honey."

"You should've just come to our table, we would've paid attention to you or got your attention somehow." Kaoru spoke up as he took his usual seat.

"I'm certain you would've found many ways to grab my attention as well as my ire with all your antics with My Lady." She felt her eyebrow twitch as Hikaru leaned in to her.

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?" He purred but was surprised by the sudden loo Zaina gave him.

"You wish I was, but your type doesn't interest me. It's adorable how you try so hard though Mr. Hikaru." She smiled coolly at him.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" He raised a brow at her.

"No, just a fact. Why, does it bother you?"

"No, but that 'mister' business does." He scowled.

"That's right, you're the same age as us and didn't Your Lady tell you to act like a normal student while here? Calling us 'mister' isn't actually all that student like if you ask me." Kaoru chimed in from his seat.

"They have a point, calling them 'mister' isn't actually needed and you're just being me when you say 'mister' like that like how you call Yamato 'young master'." Rin giggled as she instantly pegged the style of interaction between Hikaru and Zaina. "Which means you see them as friends."

"Friends?" The twins looked at Rin bewildered by this as Zaina quickly smiled to mask any of her reactions. "Is that how you treat your friends?" Hikaru turned to Zaina who kept smiling that sly enigmatic smile that only irritated him.

"You're a strange one, are all commoners strange like you and Haruhi?" Kaoru wondered aloud, trying to get a rise out of Zaina, but at this moment it was a task that was entirely impossible it seemed and that stunned the two a bit.

"Zaina, quit being so mean to them! They'll get the wrong idea!" Rin scolded her and gave a slight nudge. "She's just being difficult since she takes her job so seriously. She sees you both as friends, she just is trying to keep a work distance as much as possible to avoid complications in doing what her job requires if anything were to happen. Keeping you upset or annoyed with her is the easiest way for her to ensure neither of you are hurt if anything were to happen."

"Must you be so talkative on this?" Zaina sighed as Rin completely gave away what she was trying to do. The twins had never met anyone who kept distance for safety like this, especially to keep the opposite party safe and happy over the self. It was strange, but it was heartwarming too.

"Aww, is that so? Zaina likes us after all!" Hikaru was the first to snap out of his thoughts as he threw is arm around her shoulders. Kaoru quickly followed and came around from the other side.

"Does that mean deep down you truly understand the forbidden love and wish to partake in the sweet nectar?" Kaoru tilted her head up, expecting to see her cheeks red and her eyes frantic to avoid him but was met with a deadpan face that only made him blink in confusion.

"No, I don't understand that at all and I would prefer if that fruit was kept very, **very** far away from me and My Lady." She bluntly stated, Haruhi snickering a bit as she shut down their antics in an instant as per usual.

"Fine, don't accept us! We have Rin's acceptance!" Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around the unsuspecting Rin who blushed beautifully.

"You two need to realize where we are…people will see and you know Zaina isn't accepting of us." She chided them in a meek manner as she looked away. Hikaru turned her head up to look at him.

"How can you expect us to hide what we have?"

"That's quite cruel of you." Kaoru added as she turned her towards him when he spoke as the stepped closer to her.

"I, I didn't mean to be cruel…I just, I don't want to lose what we have by being kept apart." She rasped as if her heart could not take being apart from them, Zaina standing at this and pulling Rin away from the Hitachiin sandwich she was in and held her close to herself.

"How many times must I tell you to keep My Lady **out** of your antics?" She glared at the twins, the girls in the classroom watching the love quarrel unfold with rapt attention. They lean in closer, engrossed in the story that was growing each day. "You need to be careful yourself." She turned to scold Rin who pouted at her a bit but was grinning from ear to ear like the twins. "What has you all grinning now?" She looked between them suspiciously at first but quickly caught on to the girls that were staring at them like some live action drama. "Seriously? Will you please not **drag me** into your antics as well?"

"The ladies want what they want, who are we to deny them…isn't that right?" Hikaru smirked I triumph as Zaina sighed and shook her head.

"There is a time to indulge and there is a time to be firm, overindulgence isn't healthy for anyone." She reminded them, letting Rin go but stopped and poked one of her cheeks. "You need to not grin so much, they will think weirder things if you keep that expression up!"

"I think you're naturally attracting them as I did by just being myself." Haruhi laughed, knowing that there was no point in fighting this and Zaina was now stuck in it as much as she was. "You're better off just accepting it now…I learned that the hard way."

"Seriously," she sighed as her shoulders dropped slightly at the truth behind the advice.

"Are you giving in so easy?" Hikaru leaned on Kaoru.

"Hardly, I'll make sure you keep My Lady out of your antics as much as I can like always." The answer brought a smile to their faces, the twins feeling closer to the two new comers as they simply accepted that they were people who they naturally clicked without any need for worry.


	22. Chapter 21

The next day Rin had decided to eat lunch in the cafeteria once more. She hoped that she would be able to spend time with Kyoya again. Part of it was to speak to him about the article, the other part of her was an unreasonable need to use the article to speak with him. She knew he was handsome, there was no denying the charisma he held physically and the control he commanded for young man just older than herself. She had met many young men like him in her life, rich and well educated. Some were even first-born sons intended to inherit the head of the family title much like her brother Suzaku. Some were like Yamato who excelled in their own trade since they were not meant to take the lead seat after their father. However, there was a difference to Kyoya.

 _I can't say I know what it is…but he just catches my eye. It's strange, for someone so quiet and minding his own business I just find myself looking at him. He's definitely calculating something at all times, but he does it with such dedication too. It's…different? No, not different…it's something more._ She stared at the board as the teacher lectured. Her hand was moving, notes being taken, but nothing was settling her in mind. Her thoughts were too preoccupied with someone. She glanced at the clock to see how much longer she had to wait.

 _I don't think an elite guy has ever caught my attention like him. I wonder, what is he thinking about all the time. He always digging for information…his gaze is always so intense. Piercing, as if he can just see everything._ She looked down at her paper and flipped it over to resume taking her notes. _He doesn't treat me any different than the other Hosts really…but it's his eyes._ She recalled how they looked at her on the first day of school. Unamused yet curious, as if she was something he had not planned for and she had learned now that he planned for everything.

 _I want to know him. I'm sure once I get to know him I'll be less crazy over him._ She settled her thoughts for the time as she looked up at the sound of the bell and quickly got to cleaning up her desk before leaving to lunch. Zaina was next to her as usual, her desk tidied and waiting on her. "Are you going to go play basketball again?"

"Yes, I need a bit of activity in my day. I'm not used to sitting all day." She laughed lightly as she lifted her gym bag that she brought to school with her on the daily now. "Will you be joining me My Lady?" Before she could speak up, there was a commotion at the door. Zaina looked up and her gaze hardened. Curious, Rin turned to see who only to find it was the distraction that had her so preoccupied in class himself: Kyoya Ootori.

"Kyoya, what are you doing here? Is there a club meeting?" Haruhi asked, walking over to him with the twins. The small gaggle of girls that crowded him split for them, all a titter over the rare arrival of the handsome elder student.

"No, not today. I've come here to see if Rin Chibana was available." He says, his host smile in place as she glanced over to them. Had she heard correct? He locked gazes with Zaina who now had a cool smile of her own but her eyes held him with caution and warning. "Ah, there she is. If you all will excuse me." He carefully stepped around and through the small crowd of girls.

 _I had to have, he's coming this way! What does he want with me though?!_ She wondered, her heart racing a little. In an effort to settle it, she pressed her hand to her chest as she carefully stood from her seat and gave him a small curtsy. "Kyoya, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked with a smile, calm as ever on the outside though a mess on the inside.

"No need for such formalities, I just wished to speak with you about what we discussed yesterday." He said simply, Zaina glaring noticeably and a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lip. He pushed up his glasses as he looked to Zaina who gave him a proper bow.

"Mr. Kyoya, I hope your classes have been going well." Zaina spoke up, the girls all watching the trio.

"They have, as always. If you don't mind, I need to borrow your lady from you once again."

"I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you to speak to her with my present." Zaina said, stepping in front of Rin who looked between the two a little nervously at the tension between them. "My Lady had insisted I take a break out of her kindness, I could hardly ask for such a thing again."

"Is that so?" Kyoya barely frowned as she did not back down again. _Stubborn as always…but it seems I can only get her to bow with Rin's decisions. To think she's so immune to the charms of myself and the other hosts. Both of them,_ he looked to Rin as she placed a hand on Zaina's shoulder.

"You're always so strict! Didn't I tell you to be more like a normal student while in school? That includes around Kyoya as well." She laughed off, but there was a slight puff in her cheeks as she scolded Zaina. "You need to take a break today and every day if you ask me! You're always so diligent in your duties…here is the only place I can give you a chance to just relax while staying safe." Her tone softened along with her eyes as she tried to explain to Zaina how she feels.

"You don't have to worry about my breaks. Your safety is important to me, always." Zaina shook her head. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about you."

"I know you care, and because I care I'm letting you live a little like me or anyone else our age. You don't have to worry about me either since I'll be with Kyoya as is. He'll keep me plenty safe and sound, he's said so many times already." She pressed still and it was obvious Zaina was unable to argue more though she wanted to.

 _I was right to think Rin is the only way to get her to listen. Though it seems Rin is more than willing to do so on her own without my say so._ He looked back at Zaina who was clearly sizing him up. "Yes?"

"I'm entrusting you with My Lady. She has my number as do you, please call me if anything happens. I will come right away, you needn't worry on whether you'll be disturbing me or not. Thank you," she bowed to him. "And thank you, as well, for giving me some time again. I'll see you after lunch if there's no trouble."

"I'm sure it'll be just like yesterday, now go have fun!" She motioned for Zaina to leave, laughing as she got her to stand up. Zaina left after a small smile to Rin and a proper one to Kyoya before leaving the room. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, if you'll please follow me. I'll have lunch brought to us, you needn't worry about that." He stated, turning and leaving the room. Rin followed behind him, noting he had broad shoulders though very slender. He was not as tall as Takashi, but he certainly was of good height too. She smiled a little to herself as she followed in silence to a room. He opened the door for her and she bowed her head a little before stepping in and walking toward the small table that was set up for two. He pulled out the chair for her before taking his seat as well. He quickly texted something and turned to look at her.

"So, I spoke with the administration about the article and got them to see such a piece would be a good thing for the school. With our scholarship program for the those who can't afford, word getting out would lead to possibly more applications of the academically skilled like Haruhi or maybe someone who is athletically skilled as well." He explained as food was quietly brought and set in front of them.

"Oh? That's wonderful! Thank you very much! I can't wait to tell my sister, she'll be thrilled to know!" Rin clapped her hands together in excitement at this bit of news. The genuine excitement for someone else was odd to him. He wondered if there was something she was getting out of this that he did not know about.

"There are some things however," Kyoya spoke up again. "Having a reporter on campus could cause some commotion when it comes to speaking to the Host Club and surveying the students. They agreed to the gathering of such information as long as you were the one conducting it on campus when involving the students. She would be allowed to speak to the administration so long as she schedules the needed appointments with them."

"Oh, that makes sense. She figured that was why they were so hesitant in the first place. I'm sure she won't mind so long as she gets the needed data." She nodded her head in agreement, taking a sip of the water that was set for her.

"I'm glad she saw the reason on her own." He said simply as he took out his famous black book and began to scribble away in it quickly before snapping it shut. "You will have to go through me though, to make this flow as smoothly as possible. Especially since the Host Club is involved."

"That makes sense, I was going to say I should probably have one person to contact while this all goes on. It would make it run far more smoothly without the confusion. I'm looking forward to working with you on this little project of ours." She smiled at him, raising her glass to him. He raised his glass in kind.

 _I doubt she would ask for money, but what would she ask from her family?_ Kyoya wondered. _I'll have to find out through delicate questions to avoid causing any unwanted trouble. Women can be so troublesome._ He mentally sighed as he sipped his water. "You seem very interested in this project."

"Oh, yes. I'm glad I can finally help her with something! She's helped me a lot over the years and now I can finally help her out in return. It isn't a lot, but her work is really important to her."

"Is that so? Are you interested in journalism as well?" He casually asked, making it seem like small talk for the time being.

"Me? Not at all! I wear my heart on my sleeve as Zaina always says. I would need a pretty good poker face outside the usual formalities of galas and the like." She shook her head. "My interest is actually in charities. I want to be able to help the less fortunate."

"Help the less fortunate?" He raised a brow at this.

"Yes, promote awareness of them and help foster programs and facilities for them so that they can help themselves. I first realized how much I didn't know when I visited Zaina's house for the first time. It was quite the scene! She's not poor, but she certainly has her fair share of stresses and obligations. I then met Miyuki years later and she helped me realize that I could do so much more so I started working on small things. I have a charity now who helps low income families and hopefully I can get working on one for orphans." She smiled softly to herself. "You probably think I'm a weirdo for wanting to this huh? I mean I'm not doing this for any real reward. I use whatever publicity I get to promote and help grow the charity."

 _Yes, I do find it weird. Why would you waste your time on those who won't do anything for you in return? They got themselves where they are now so they should get themselves out._ He thought simply, but said nothing for the moment. "It's different," he finally settled on a word to best describe this all. "I can't see why you'd go so far without any self-gain or profit."

"Yeah," she whispered softly at this line of thought. _Just like all the others…being involved with commoners and such is always so strange to them._ Her smile faltered a bit as she took another bite of her food. The sudden pain in her eyes troubled him. He could not understand why, but it irked him. She was not adding up to anyone he knew and now her sadness was a bother.

"I probably would better understand if I saw it for myself perhaps." _I can use this as a chance to get to know her. There has to be a gain she's hiding…and she needs to stop being so hurt by my not seeing it._ He noted the glimmer of hope in her eyes as the sadness that had taken residence was suddenly gone as if it never was.

"Oh, if you don't mind visiting with me I'll let you know when we'll be checking on them. Suzaku and myself that is, Miyuki will be joining if she can as well. Is that alright with you?" She excitedly jumped to at this chance.

"I'll let you know what my schedule is like on the days you tell me to avoid any conflicts." He pushed his glasses up his nose. _Her emotions change so rapidly and freely…and then there's her lady reserve. Which is the real her? Why is she so hard to understand?_

"I'll get the information ready for tomorrow." She nodded her head. "Is that alright with you?"

"The sooner the better." He agreed, surprised by her efficiency in this matter. "I'll come to gather you for lunch again tomorrow? We can work on this article some more as well as plan what day is best for me to come see your reason for involving yourself in charity."

"Sounds splendid." She smiled and the two resumed their food in silence until the end. A smile stayed on her lips the entire time, which bewildered him more. How she found his silence something she could smile through was lost on him and only made him all the more curious. Ever the gentleman, he walked her back to her classroom and left her with the twins and Haruhi who were walking back from lunch as well.


	23. Chapter 22

Zaina stood outside staring up at the classroom windows, unease slowly settling inside her. The idea of Rin alone with Kyoya left an unpleasant taste in her mouth. It was not that he would bring her any physical harm, she knew she would be safe with any of the hosts. It was the fact she was with the brilliant and mysterious schemer. Cool and composed no matter the situation, a charismatic individual who was as intense as he was strategic.

 _I'm leaving her with a wolf of a different variety. I'm supposed to protect her._ She cursed under her breath as she forced herself to turn her back to the building and walked toward the courts. _I'm overthinking this…until he does anything so ruthless to her I shouldn't be so judgmental. I have the contract and regardless of what happens to me, I will keep her safe._ She settled her thoughts, Kyoya had seen Zaina out the window as he had pulled out Rin's chair for her.

 _You really care so much for her so much?_ He glanced over at Rin who took her seat and pushed her in with ease. He glanced once more out the window as if in simple passing. _You really don't trust me huh? Well, that's certainly something wise…but I hardly would harm to your precious lady. I've no interest in punishment._ He took his seat and pulled out his phone before beginning the discussion with Rin.

Through another window Takashi noted the intense stare that Zaina held on the school building. There was obvious tension and he found himself curious to some extent. There was no scheduled practice today, but he found himself standing from his seat.

"Where are you going Mori?" A few girls asked him, grabbing his attention from the window.

"Practice," he said simply and looked to Mitsukini.

"Okay, have fun!" Mitsukini grabbed his hand and pulled Takashi down to pat his head. "I'll go see what the others are doing! I'm sure Haru is with the twins right now in the lunch room. I hope there's cake today!" He licked his lips with excitement at the prospect of more sugar.

"Mitsukini," Takashi looked firmly at his cousin as a small reminder that he should not indulge too much or he would be with another cavity soon.

"I know, I know!" He puffed his cheeks a little but rubbed the spot where his cavity was as the memory of the pain resurfaced.

"We'll make sure he doesn't eat too many sweets Mori!"

"We wouldn't want Honey in anymore pain!"

"He's too sweet to deserve such pain!" The girls who were around them chimed in. He gave a silently bob of his head before he walked out of the classroom and towards the practice grounds. He thought over the motions he would like to practice today as he walked the memorized path. He went down this way so many times in his academic career that he could walk there blindfolded. Or so he had thought. He found himself in front of the gym where Zaina played basketball. A small frown tugged at his lips as he looked back down the way he came. The walk to his original destination would take time and he would have no time to practice or eat lunch. With little options, he pulled the door open and stepped in as Zaina tied the laces of her sneakers. She looked up at him the moment she heard his footsteps.

"Oh, Mr. Takashi…are you done with practice already?" She raised a brow at this.

"No practice today." He answered simply, did she not want him here? He wondered but made no motion to ask.

"That would make more sense since I only just got here." She nodded her head as she stood straight with perfect posture. He frowned at the formality. She was more casual yesterday, but now she was completely formal. He did not get which was he supposed to expect. "Are you hungry? I have lunch with me again if you like. I can get it set for you before I start to play." She motioned to her things as she had yesterday.

He looked over at the neatly packed lunch before looking back to her as she patiently awaited his answer.

 _What do I want to do?_ He wondered as he walked towards her things, setting his bag down. _It'd be rude to just eat her food and before her. Guard or not, she's still a woman._ Zaina watched as he walked towards the food and began to head over as well when he suddenly pulled off his uniform blazer and removed his tie.

 _What is he doing?_ She raised a brow at his sudden behavior. She saw no reason for him to remove the articles of clothing for eating. _Unless he was uncomfortable yesterday with them on. The bleachers are a bit tricky to eat on if you aren't used to it._ She concluded and began to open the lunch.

"We can eat after we play a bit." He stated, stopping her. She turned to look at him, surprised by the sudden decision. She had not expected him to join her, but she was more than glad to have a partner. Playing around on her own was all well and good, but having someone to play against was a lot more fun. Takashi noted the look of surprise disappear from her eyes as genuine happiness and excitement to have a partner took its place. I rare moment behind the formal behavior she always displayed around everyone.

"Are you sure?" She quickly straightened herself up. "I'm more than happy to have you join me, however if you prefer to eat there is no need to wait on my account. You should eat when you feel Mr. Takashi." She perfectly spoke and bowed to him. Why this suddenly make things more uncomfortable for him, he did not know.

"You don't need to be so formal with me…we're only a year apart." He finally spoke up. "Call me Mori or Takashi."

"I couldn't possibly take such liberties." She quickly countered, ever the perfect maid.

"Thirty seconds on the clock." Zaina tensed at the words that he spoke and looked up at him. Had she heard correctly? Was he repeating what she was saying yesterday?

 _No, I'm obviously just hearing things. Why would he say that, I'm being paranoid,_ or so she thought when he repeated the words and looked her in the eyes as he said them. _**He is repeating what I said! He heard me! He's using it against me for refusing to be formal with him?!**_ Her jaw dropped from the shock of these turn of events. _Always watch the silent ones…and he's more silent than Kyoya!_ She reprimanded herself. "W-what are you saying that for?"

"Don't be so formal with me." He said simply as he took his bag and headed to the locker room to change his clothes. Zaina just watched him as he disappeared behind the door. She was being blackmailed with what he heard all for being formal.

 _How…why…? All because I say Mr. Takashi?!_ She tried to wrap her head around this and sighed. _I was so hung up on Kyoya I never took him into consideration at all. That was a mistake on my end…ugh and he has seriously embarrassing things on me! He could tell Kyoya or the twins and I'll never hear the end of it. Alright Kirishima, just take it in stride. This will help with being a normal student, right? Rin told you to be more relaxed…take this as practice!_ She squared her shoulders as she looked up at the high ceilings. "Alright, what do I call him?" She sighed when she heard the door open and he stepped out in sweats and a jersey. _And he manages to make such simple clothes look like a million bucks!_ She noted, shaking her head a little. "Alright, I'll be less formal with you…but only here. When we're here I don't have to abide by the rules and you don't have to either ok?"

Takashi is taken back by her addition to his request. It was fair enough of a request, but he did not get why it mattered how he behaved with her. She was not some fan of his nor did she seem to be hiding any obsession over him. His dark grey eyes locked with her gunmetal grey ones, trying to find something, honesty. He did not want to deal with anyone with secret agendas.

 _A place where the rules don't apply…that sounds odd, but it could be nice._ He gave a slight nod to her. "Agreed, here we can just be ourselves." He softly smiled at her.

 _Th-that smile! It should be illegal!_ She thought instantly at the sight of it. _Such an unfair trick!_ She wanted to scowl but her lips curled into a sincere smile of their own at the sight of his. "Then we're in agreement…now to seal the deal." She stuck her hand out to him at first but then quickly changed to sticking out her pinkie. "A handshake is a bit too formal, so a pinkie promise sound better." She explained as he stared at the delicate finger. He tilted his head to the side, wondering how she even figured that a handshake was too formal but suppressed the chuckle as he locked his larger pinkie with hers. "You're laughing at me…I know it's childish, you don't need to laugh." She scowled at him.

"I'm not laughing." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, then what was that? I saw the look in your eyes, you were laughing!" She gave a small pout to which he patted her on the head as an apology. "You better be sorry, c'mon let's play." She grabbed the ball and dribbled it a bit to check to see it is okay. "Do you want to just shoot around or play a small one-on-one?" She looked up at him as she checked the ball to him and he checked it back.

"One-on-one." He answered as the ball came back to him and then began to play as he dribbled around her. She quickly pivoted and ran to catch up, guarding him. At first, he was a bit taken back by her body coming so close to his, the slight faltering giving her and opening to steal the ball and run it back down the court to his hoop. His competitive nature took hold and he forgot all about their genders, running across the court and jumping to block her shot. Her body crashed in to his as he smacked the ball back and quickly leapt into action to grab it before her. Zaina glared at him as she landed and ran after him once more. The game continued, the two competitively playing at their best. Every time she scored Zaina grinned from ear to ear and every time Takashi scored he found himself with a large grin of his own after some time. In the end, it was a tie between the two.

Zaina leaned down on to her knees, panting for air while drenched in sweat. Takashi was no different as he sat down on to the floor and watched as she pushed herself off her knees and stretched back with a loud exhale. Her shirt picked up a little as it clung to her body, grabbing his attention and he quickly turned his gaze to the floor. Zaina noted him look away and frowned to herself as to why he was so awkward. She glanced down at herself and quickly adjusted her clothes for his comfort.

"Sorry about that," she weakly laughed. "I haven't played a game like that in a long time! Thank you and good game." She smiled at him, extending her hand in to his vision to have him look back up at her. He followed the hand up to her face and found himself smiling as well. He rarely played basketball, but this was a good change of pace from kendo or martial arts.

"You kept up." He took her hand and felt her pull to help him up which he gladly assisted in. He knew she was athletic, but he had not realized how able she was to keep up with someone. He was not all too surprised since her job called for her to be quick on her feet physically and mentally.

"Yeah? I didn't realize just how agile you were though. I mean I know you and Honey know martial arts but I didn't know to what level. You're really strong, every time our bodies collided I felt I was hitting a wall or something!" She laughed off. "Ugh, ok. We should probably wash up and eat." She adjusted her shirt again and wrinkled her nose at him at the sweat. She headed to the locker room with her things, leaving him a little speechless and uncertain. They were going to share the same locker and shower room. Now that his competitive nature was gone, his common sense was back in action along with his gentlemanly nature.

Waiting a few moments, he walked in behind her. The sound of the shower told him where she was and went to the opposite line of showers to wash up. He waited and listened for her shower to stop, not wanting to just walk out.

"I'm done with the shower! You don't have to worry too much Mister-I mean Takashi." She called out to him over the spray of the water before walking away. He sighed with relief. It seemed she had some semblance of being a woman. He waited until he heard the door close at the sound of her leaving the locker room before quickly finishing up himself and joining her for lunch again.


	24. Chapter 23

Zaina silently watched Takashi as he ate her food, curious to know if he liked the food or not. Personally, she enjoyed spicy food but she always kept the food mindful for others. She knew he was not one to speak, so she kept to observing his expressions. The slight smile at the sight of the traditional food caught her attention as he briefly paused and appreciated its appearance before eating it. The sudden smile had her questioning if she truly saw it since it vanished the moment he began to eat. She blinked a few times, waiting until she saw it once again. Yes, she had seen him smile. It made her smile a bit as well, knowing that he enjoys the food.

 _So, he likes traditional food like Master Suzaku. That's good to know, the least I can do is make food for him since he's spending time with me._ She looked back to her food, it a mix of things but complimentary all the same. It was extras that were made today, each of the siblings having their own taste. Yamato was more for Western foods while Rin had an affinity for the Middle Eastern, which was something Zaina had no issues working with being half Middle Eastern and half Japanese. Growing up was troublesome, many mocked her for her mixed heritage and some of her teachers were extra difficult with her while she was training to be the best guard for Rin.

Compared to the other guards that she trained with, she had the harder time for the reason she was not pure Japanese and a little girl. There was no mercy for her and she still came out on top of it all. It was for Rin and the kind family that gave her the opportunity, but it was mostly for her family. The thought of them was motivation enough for her to bit back any complaints and take any punishment or harsh instruction without batting a lash.

As she sat there lost in her thoughts, robotically eating her meal she failed to notice Takashi was watching her. He had felt her gaze on him, but he paid it no mind until she looked away. He had expected her to ask him something, but there was no conversation. Not that he minded the silence, it was just odd since the ladies of school always inquired about the silent character that is his. As he observed her, he noted her gaze was vacant for a time. It was cold and emotionless, something he had never expected from someone like her. He instantly thought of the scars that adorned her skin. Though unexpected, he was not surprised. A bit of unease settled in him at the fact that she seemed so distant though she was not even an arm's length distance. The girl he had just played basketball with was nowhere to be found. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he sudden saw the flicker of light return to her eyes and burn with such brilliance it made him speechless.

 _What could you be thinking that would have you looking so differently from one moment to the next? Everyone has their burdens…I can't begin to imagine which you carry, but I wonder what could possibly create such…emptiness and what could bring such life._ He kept his words to himself. Zaina noted him staring and raised a brow at him.

"Yes?" She asked, as if she had not been so far away in her thought moments before. Her voice pulled him from his own thoughts.

"Nothing," he shook his head lightly and resumed eating his food. She gave him tea once again, drinking a bottle of water herself. He noted the lack of cup for herself, curious if she simply did not drink tea or if she had not expected him to have lunch with her again. _I didn't tell her I would be joining her…so for her to pack as she usually doesn't isn't strange. I should've brought something though…last time I had the drink by chance_.

"Takashi," she snapped him out of his thoughts once more. "Will you be…can you have lunch with me again tomorrow?" She started, but had suddenly stopped and changed her words. At first it confused him, but he had caught the shift in her formality and chuckled a little to himself. It was cute.

"I can," he nodded his head lightly as he hid the small smile that tugged at his lips as she began to clean up the lunch.

"Will you have you lunch with me tomorrow? After practice if you have practice." She asked, turning to look at him.

"If you don't mind, then yes."

"That's too formal." She wrinkled her nose at him. "We don't have to be formal here remember?"

"Ah, right." He nodded his head at the reminder. "Yeah, I'll be here tomorrow after practice."

"Ok, great!" She grinned, already planning what to make for lunch that he would appreciate as she finished packing away the containers and hoisting her bag on to her shoulder. It was not until he stood did she notice something was off about him: his tie. She stared at him for a moment, trying to comprehend that the cool and collected Takashi Morinozuka had messed up on his tie. "Takashi…your tie." She spoke up and he looked down at it, an obvious look of exasperation as he sighed and retied only for it to be messed another way. The next attempt was equally poor in results. _That's…so unexpectedly adorable!_ She tried her best not to laugh, but attempt after attempt only egged her laugher forward.

The sound of her laughter was surprising and it left him conflicted. On one hand, he liked the sound of it. It was new and it nice. On the other, it was clearly directed at him and his inability to fix his tie. That was a bit embarrassing and he did not know what to do. He glared at her with a slight scowl, his cheeks dusted a light pink as he raked a hand through his hair at his troubling predicament.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just, I didn't think you'd have this issue!" She tried to compose herself. "Oh geez, ok, I'm really sorry! My younger brother is also bad with ties…as is the Young Master." Without a second though she walked up to him and slipped the strip of fabric from around his neck. The sudden closeness had him tense up at first, but the reaction to step back never came. He watched as she fixed his tie for him. Standing on her tip-toes she readjusted it and tied it in to the perfect knot with ease. "There we go." She patted it lightly and stepped back to make sure it was adjusted to his size. "Perfect, and no worries. Your secret is safe with me." She pressed a finger to her lips, obvious covering her laughter which was more than obvious in her eyes.

"You're still laughing at me." He forced a small frown on his lips to cover the smile that threatened to appear at the sight of her so carefree.

"I am not, I'm…ok, yes I'm laughing." She meekly grinned her apology. "You were laughing at me yesterday though, so this makes us even." He chuckled slightly in response as he picked up his bag and the two of them headed back to the main building. Each step brought them back to reality and further from one another as she reassumed her role as a guard and he as a young man of the higher society. Just like the day before, she walked him back to his classroom and excused herself before returning to her own classroom. This time Mitsukini was not around to see her leave. Setting his bag back down, he went to the cafeteria to see what the others were up to.

Kyoya watched as Zaina walked through the halls with her bag on her shoulder, the two passing one another without so much as a glance but she expertly kept out of his way and kept formalities up as they always should be. The fact that she was so on top of her game was admirable and something he respected about her.

 _No if only I could catalog her and her lady properly I can return to my usual life. Though the challenge is entertaining._ He smiled cordially to the students and faculty that greeted him, easily answering the trivial small talk without any real attention to detail. It was the same as always, only a slight variation in order of which the questions are asked. It was all trite. He could answer them in his sleep. _Maybe I'm only so interested in them because they don't follow that same mundane pattern? But that would mean they're different…no, everyone boils down to be the same here. Majority of them do to be more precise. I'll handle this matter quickly and just prove I'm correct._

"Kyoya, are you ok?" The question grabbed him out of his thoughts. He found himself look straight into a pair of honey gold eyes that had caught his attention far too many times of late. How had he not notice she was speaking to him? It was only when her question registered that he realized why he had not answered the question with a usual response. It was not the question normally asked of him.

"I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?" He quickly recovered himself as he adjusted his glasses and pulled his usual smile on his face. He watched as Rin stared at him in silence for a long moment. Her eyebrows where furrowed as she thought over her next words. He could practically see her mind working, but over what he could not predict just yet and that troubled him but even more so intrigued him.

"Oh, no reason I guess…you just, you looked like you were troubled by something." Rin finally spoke up as she settled on the proper words to say. "I know you and I aren't all that close, but if you ever need someone to just listen to you…I don't mind listening. I won't pretend I know what's on your mind and I can't say I'm going to be able to give any great advice…but sometimes having someone is helpful." She offered, sincerely wanting to give him something and he did not get why she was offering to listen to him. The concept was absurd to him. There was no gain for her in this and yet he found himself touched to some extent by this innocence.

Rin had noticed him on her walk back to the cafeteria from the ladies' room, needing to wash her hands and reapply why gloss that was lost from eating. Even in school, especially in a school such as Ouran, looks were important. She wanted to call out to him, but he was in a conversation with someone so she had thought against it at first but before she knew it he was alone and he seemed at unease. She could not really tell why, but she just had a feeling something was on his mind a lot and he was simply going through motions. She did the same with small talk, but this was far more automatic than the norm.

 _Troubled, so you're offering to listen? Why?_ He wanted to bluntly ask her, but he knew that would hardly be tactful. Though it would give him the answers he wanted, he was not about to cause trouble with a powerful family such as the Chibana family. "Thank you for your concern, I'll definitely keep it in mind." He smiled at her, about to end the conversation, turning away to leave when an idea dawned on him. He turned back to look at her. "Perhaps, I'll take you up on your offer…on a later date of course. Class will be starting soon."

Rin felt her heart sink a little as he gave her such a rehearsed response. She knew one when she saw one, she had given many herself. It hurt, but she could hardly hold it against him. They barely knew one another.

 _I probably just thought he was interested in me. I mean him asking questions all the time is probably nothing more than information gathering at best for the Host Club._ She internally frowned at such a cold truth. She let it be though. _Well, not much I can do if this is how he wants it. I'm not going to force myself on him, I'm not that needy of him and he knows he can talk to me._ She easily consoled herself, ready to curtsey but stopped when he looked back towards her. She raised a brow at this, noting there was a bit of honest interest in his eyes. "Oh, of course. Please, don't hesitate. When you feel comfortable I'll be more than happy to lend you a listening ear." She smiled at the sudden shift in him. "Since we have the same lunch hour we can meet like we did today. That's just a suggestion of course. As you said, we better head back to our classrooms. If you'll excuse me," she curtseyed to him and left him.

He watched her leave, glued to the spot. He had been observing her reactions closely and the sincerity in her concern was something he could not fathom still. In a society where climbing to the top was everyone's goal, she simply worked her own route in some direction that did not climb up like the others. Turning on his heel, he resumed his walk back to his classroom, scribbling away in his black notebook. The more he found out, the less he knew and he did not like this but part of him did not mind it either.


	25. Chapter 24

The host club members sat in the music room after school, silently awaiting what information Kyoya had to shar with them. Not only did they have no clue, Rin was involved as well. He had told the twins to make sure she was brought to the meeting along with Zaina to hear what had to be said. Haruhi knew there was nothing dangerous from her being there, but the express orders from Kyoya are what troubled her. He was back to work as the Shadow King once more.

 _Though he never really stopped if you think about it…he tends to throw curve balls when you least expect it. I wonder what could be the big news this time though. Didn't look like Rin knew and Zaina's as clueless about this as much as the rest of us._ She frowned a little as she pondered the endless possibilities of why they were summoned together. She looked around the room once more to see if they were waiting on someone just as Takashi walked in with a drowsy Mistukini in his arms. Settling the small blonde into a seat, he sat next to him silently and looked straight ahead to the doors on the other side of the room where Tamaki and Kyoya appear from as if on cue at the final arrivals.

"Good, we're all here." Tamaki grinned with his usual exuberance. "It's come to my knowledge that Rin's sister-in-law will be writing an article about our lovely Ouran Academy and our Host Club will be focal point as well. This is our chance to reach the hearts of the many commoners and give them some of our luxurious world in which they are no able to partake in!"

"Yes, we will be a highlight in the article. It seems our club is known in more than just the school alone. Word of our club has caught the attention of the female students in various schools in the area ranging from rivaling institutions to commoner institutions." Kyoya spoke frankly, briefly glancing down at his notebook and adjusted his glasses.

"They lack Host Clubs of their own, so they seek to know more of us, their idols!" Everyone knew the blaze of determination was lit in their president and nothing would be able to stop him and whatever idea that was to come next. Haruhi could already feel the headache this would be causing as Zaina stared blankly at the other members.

"They don't have Host Clubs? What? Then what do they do after class? What's the point of school?" Kaoru asked, raising his hand into the air. Haruhi's eyebrow twitched at this.

"What about the best-looking guys in their schools…do they just do nothing? Is there no sense of ranking?" Hikaru added in, shooting his hand up into the air as well. The corner of Zaina's mouth twitched as he tacked on to the thought.

"Tragic, isn't it? Ladies, forsaken by those with good looks and wealth! It's a crime that we must correct!" Tamaki nodded his head sternly as Mitsukini joined in the horror of such news. The forkful of cake that was perfectly poised to enter his mouth was long forgotten as the metal clattered on the porcelain. Both girls looked at the dramatic blond with blanks stares in hopes to avoid showing their real reactions towards their reactions.

"They don't have a Host Club?! But, but what about having tea and cake! Do they not eat delicious cake after school?" He turned to his cousin with his watery eyes to see the silent giant was off put by this information by the slight furrow of his brows.

 _They think not having a Host Club is abnormal…I just, I don't…welcome to the lifestyles of the rich and famous._ She sighed, glancing over at Haruhi and see that she too was equally exhausted by this overdramatic response. _A lot of places lack a Host Club…in fact a Host Club is something people go to when and just want company instead of being alone for an evening. Like renting a boyfriend or girlfriend for a date._

"They really don't have a lot of things we have here. The lack of a Host Club is a major loss, but their lunches are even different. Most pack their lunch and bring it with them! I know because Zaina does it all the time." Rin nodded her head.

 _Et tu, Rin?_ The two of them thought as they looked to the only other female in the room. They looked to one another and found solace in knowing at least they were not alone. They had each other.

"Yes, they are quite lacking in refinements like us…and that is why we must do our best to give them more! Show them our shining and glimmering world, share some of our light to give them hope and possibly strive for better! Not only as heirs of great lineage and wealth, but as the members of the Host Club we must! 1. Good looks that attract the public eye; 2. More wealth than you can imagine; 3. Chivalry that will never be able to overlook the hideous wickedness of this world. That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club. As such, we must do our duty to the forgotten flowers of the commoners and enrich the lives of the men to be more!" Tamaki gallantly spoke, the other male hosts and Rin applauding his little motivational speech as Haruhi and Zaina stood off to the side, sighing in unison.

"Is that really the definition of the Host Club?" Zaina turned to Haruhi.

"Sadly yes…they have good intentions though, so I guess that can somewhat make up for it? I don't even know…it's all so exhausting to even think about." Her shoulders slumped as she tried to organize everything that was just unloaded on them.

"I honestly would love to see how they'd last in a regular high school for a week…but then again, they'd know how to charm their way through everything." Zaina crossed her arms as her shoulders dropped, tugging at the growing tension from all this unneeded stress.

"So how are we going to share the Host Club with the commoners mi 'lord?" Hikaru asked, curious of what the plan of action would be.

"Well first step is to get them as interested in us as possible. The greater the interest in this article, the better the chance we can get an exclusive piece on us." He nodded his head in approval of his plan.

"The first bit of information Miyuki wants from the Host Club is just basic information on what the club does and basic information like who is the most popular host." Rin spoke up. "I was thinking that maybe we can do a poll of some kind at some point so that I can gather this information. Kyoya was kind enough to help me with the other information."

"The most popular host? But that's pretty clear with Tamaki having the most designations, right?" Honey spoke up after taking a big bite of cake.

"That is true, he isn't the king for nothing." Kaoru nodded his head.

"We won't be giving a simple who is the most popular. We need to showcase more than just once host after all. There are a few categories that we will be ranked in. The best way to rank them will be through the next few sessions we have." Kyoya explained to clarify this bit, Haruhi frowning at this addition. He never added to anything or aided anyone unless he saw a profit for the club. There was something more to this and she was not pleased at the prospect of more to do than what they already pull off as hosts. He pushed up his glasses and Zaina blinked as they ominously flashed. He turned to Haruhi to make sure she was not just seeing things. The slight nod only proved her eyes were not fooling her. Kyoya's glasses flashed and that was a sign from the universe that something far more stressful was underway.

"Oh, so we'll be ranked in things like 'Cutest' or 'Sweetest'?" Mitsukini beamed at the thought, Zaina certain that if he was drawn the best way to draw such an expression would be with cute flowers all around.

"So, I guess that you'll be in the ranking as well. Though I feel for you, it's a bit entertaining to think what the ladies of Ouran view you as." She looked to Haruhi who scowled in response.

"I'm so glad one of us is having fun with this." She grumbled, slouching forward as the energy is zapped out of her from just thinking about what all this could entail. "He's definitely given him an idea on what to dress us up like…I just know it."

"Dress you up like?" Zaina raised a brow at this.

"Ah, that's right. You or Rin haven't experienced the frivolous spending of the Host Club." She gave an empty smile to Zaina which suddenly shifted a nervous one as she felt the pointed glare of a certain bespectacled individual. "I mean it's really a site though! Definitely worth experience!" She quickly added until the gaze left her back. Heaving a sigh of relief, she turned back to the two commanding the show.

"Usually, we are the ones to decide on what theme we should go by but I'm curious to know what ideas we can come up with as a group and choose from there." Tamaki grinned at the open forum he has concocted. "Your input is more than appreciated as well, my dear Rin, I'm sure a maiden such as you will only come up with the finest ideas!"

"Oh, you flatter me too much Tamaki! Of course, I'll do the best I can and give any idea I've got!" She smiled with equal excitement, if not almost rivaling to his own. "I want this to be as much a success as you so that we can let the commoners know what else they can emulate from us to enrich their lives!"

 _Et to, My lady?_ Zaina sighed as the others looked to one another. This was certainly something that was not frequently done in decision making for the Host Club from the looks of it, but they all knew what they must do as silence filled the room. Zaina notices a few things in the room though and silently got to work as they all brainstormed.

"Oh, oh, I know! Let's all be pastry chefs! We can make all sorts of cute cakes and sweets for everyone to eat! I want to make something with strawberry! Like a sweet filled danish or, no, wait, I want to make cupcakes and decorate them with little strawberries! Like mini strawberry cakes we usually have!" Mitsukini threw is hand in the air, practically bouncing in his seat. His once polished plate was now replaced with a new slice and his big eyes widened and glittered with delight.

"That is certainly a unique idea Honey," Tamaki nodded his head. "But I think it best we leave the baking to the actual chefs. Though dressing up as such is no trouble." He wrote the idea up on the whiteboard beside him and set the marker down on the table when he noticed a cup of tea for him. He happily sipped at is as Kyoya silently sipped his own. Some snacks were suddenly beside the Hitachiin twins, Rin, and Haruhi along with beverages to which they happily ate without a second thought. Takashi noticed tea for himself as well and looked around to see that everyone had something.

 _Mitsukini is usually the only one who eats cake while we meet up like this._ He noted as he recalled a few of the past visits. Instantly is eyes fell on Zaina who was standing where she had always been but this time there was a service cart with her and a towel on her arm that was bent exactly at ninety degrees in front of her. A perfectly polished polite smile was on her face as she watched everyone, but mostly their food and drink. He sipped as his tea and watched as she maneuvered around the room efficiently and silently all without disturbing the meeting as ideas were thrown up on to the board. He had never paid attention to help before, so to see how much is done in the background was a little surprising.

Kyoya had not taken note of the slight change at first until he had taken his first sip of tea. The fact that he had tea was the biggest give away that something was different. His eyes made quick work to find Zaina standing where she was once sitting with Rin Chibana. She stood with perfect straight posture and her eyes kept tabs on refreshments. He had not expected her to take such initiative, but he was certainly impressed that she had and so expertly as well. It only proved that she was well trained in hospitality as well as guarding.

 _She did say a Chibana's employee who couldn't do this much isn't worth their salt._ He recalled the once made comment. _To think I'd be impressed by a body guard._ He chuckled to himself as his eyes fell on to Rin. _You certainly take and odd approach with your help, that is a known fact of your family…but it certainly reaps it benefits with excellent work and unimaginable loyalty…it only makes me more curious of who you are._ He sipped his tea and typed away at his computer as the next idea was thrown up on to the board. There were certainly some good options but for a later date.

"Why not a boy band theme?" Rin finally spoke up.

"Boy band?" Hikaru questioned.

"Yeah, a boy band! They're always so popular with the ladies and they each have a personality type. Like the charismatic lead singer or the aloof yet mysterious choreographer or similar things like that. We can poll attendees in the next visit and see what personality type they see each of you in and we can put that in the article." She confidently spoke, a proud smile on her lips at the idea she came up with.

 _That isn't a bad idea. We can see what personality they see each of us and in the next or a following visit we can all be dressed up as the type._ He thought to himself, formulating a plan and developing the idea further.

"So, all of us dressed up like some pop idol group? That's definitely a different idea than what we usually do." Kaoru thought aloud.

"It would be a surprise for everyone if that did happen." Haruhi nodded her head, a bit grateful that there was no way Tamaki could dress her up a woman and or force them to match alone.

"Oh, oh, maybe we can team up with a boy band? They can teach us some moves or give some tips to sell the idol persona!" Mitsukini grinned at the idea. "What do you think Takashi?" He looked to see the ever-blank expression on his face but was able to read his response with ease as he turned back to the group. "Takashi doesn't mine the idea!"

"We would need to find a boy band to work with," Kyoya finally spoke up after some silent typing away at his computer. "There are two that seem to be quite popular right now that are touring together. He turned his laptop screen to show the two groups of six, one mostly in white military style coats and the other one a dark navy blue military style coats. Each had similar looks between some members but overall, there was a difference to them as well.

"I've heard of those bands, but I don't think we have any direct connection to them. I can ask my brother who is an actor though." Rin frowned as she tried to think of any sort of connection.

"We can see if our mother has worked with them on clothing. They certainly have good taste though." Kaoru spoke for him and his brother, it another vague and possible dead end. It was clear that Takashi, Mitsukini, and Tamaki also lacked connections to the music realm. Kyoya was no different in this matter as well. He was not about to give in so easy. There was a connection or he would make one, each of them came from a family with money and power to make things happen. This would simple be a make it happen moment.

Zaina stared at the screen silently, a sight frown on her lips. They reminded her of something. She had heard their music and knew of them, but she was not some raging fan. It was always just in passing when she heard or seen the promotions.

 _What is it about them?_ She searched through her mind as she looked at their faces one by one when she finally settled on the white-haired leader of the boy band with the white uniform. His green eyes caught her attention the most. _That's it!_ "Wasabi man!" She suddenly exclaimed as it finally hit her. "Huh, so he wasn't lying about being such a big deal."


	26. Chapter 25

"Wasabi man!" She suddenly exclaimed as it hit her like a lightning bolt. "Huh, so he wasn't lying about being such a big deal." She mumbled to herself as she leaned closer to the screen before giving a small nod to herself. "Yeah, that's definitely them."

"Wasabi man?" Kyoya raised a brow at this sudden outburst, the rest of the club including Rin equally confused by her reaction to the photo.

"Yes, him," she pointed to the white-haired leader. "I saw him and him," she pointed to the raven-haired leader of the other band. At first it was a bit troublesome to remember exactly, but once she had remembered where she had seen them in the flesh it all came back like it was never lost.

* * *

A few weeks back she had been told to take the day off or else she would be suspended from her duties, her diligence admirable but some time for her to rest was equally important to the Chibana children. She had reluctantly agreed to the command given by Rin which was only supported by her brothers and left the property to enjoy some shopping. A few important dates were coming up in her family, so she took the time now to look for presents ranging from congratulations to happy birthday as well as simple tokens for her next visit home for everyone. Though she was out on her own, her habit to survey the area and make sure everything was clear played out everywhere she went. It was second nature to her. Everything was fine until she went to the bookstore.

It was not anything fancy or out of the ordinary. The only difference being it was the largest of the ones in the area. She browsed through the children's section, looking at the titles of books she had bought for her younger siblings before and compared to others that she was considering buying if there was no sequel. She had done a quick sweep of the entrance and area, only looking once she was assured it was clear. Once she settled on her selection she moved to the next section for the next sibling, and continued for all her sibling who were interested in books.

She had noted two handsome men walking about the store, grabbing the attention of the other women in the store. At first, she paid it no mind when something had caught her attention. Her gaze followed them silently over the top of the books she held until they had turned into an aisle and like clockwork someone else followed them. Normally she would consider it a coincidence, however every move they made the little shadow did the exact same.

Instinctively she intended to move closer to the two, possibly get a better understanding of the situation without catching any attention herself. By chance they had come down the cooking aisle opposite from the opposite end. The two young men were lost in their own conversation as the young woman dressed in unassuming clothing came soon after. The cap she wore was pulled low to cover her face as fiddled with her phone and glanced at the books before her, she was pretending to look for a book. Zaina knew instantly what was going on since many have tried to get close to Rin when she would go out for shopping.

She watched at the stalker moved closer, snapping silent pictures of the two oblivious men as they talked about some books they were holding. Seeing them so preoccupied, she moved closer still. The way her eyes darted around made it clear she was nervous but Zaina felt no pity for her. Stealthily she left the aisle and came up behind the girl just as she began to make her move, reaching for the whitehaired one. Zain grabbed her elbow to yank her back and knocked the back of her knees to drop her to the ground, making the stalker girl shriek. The sound caught the attention of customers and employee alike as the two men turned to see what happened next to them.

"Not today," Zaina said firmly as she held the girl down and kept a knee on her back to keep her still with both wrists in her hands. She noted a different phone on the floor next to the girls and carefully picked it up. "Is this your phone sir? I'm sorry to startle you, however this young woman was stalking you throughout the store it seems. As rare as having a stalker may be, you should be more aware of your surroundings. Anything can happen to anyone after all." She gave a polite smile. "It's seems she may have been taking quite a few pictures of the both of you as well. I'm sorry your day was disturbed."

When security finally came, she let the stalker go and the gave all the needed information to them before they moved on to the two young men.

 _So much for a carefree day, but I did get to help someone out._ She thought as she picked up her forgotten basket and made sure everything was still there before moving to another aisle. As she looked through the new section, she heard a male voice speak up beside her.

"You're the one that saved us, right? Aren't you going to wait for us to thank you?" She turned to see it was the two from before, the raven-haired one the first to speak.

"Huh? Why? I just did what came naturally to me." She raised a brow at him.

"So, you helped us, lectured us, and then planned to just walk off like nothing happened?" The white-haired one spoke with an air of amusement at this storyline. "Why would doing something like that come so natural to you anyway? Is it because you realized who we are?" He whispered the last question.

 _Lectured…did I? Agh, I treated them like I would any of the elite! I went into full bodyguard mode, didn't I?!_ "About that, I didn't mean to lecture you…sorry. Y-you see, I work as bodyguard and well…force of habit." She scratched at the back of her head. "Hm? Realize who you are?" She blinked at the two of them, studying them more closely now. The two stood there, watching and letting her take in their presences with confident smiles that she would be able to tell who they were in an instant, but that realization never came and they both looked at one another in confusion.

 _Fashionable, kind of like popstars…though how anyone can wear idol style hair daily is beyond me. Kids these days, no sense of embarrassment._ She mentally sighed at this fact. _That aside, I know they aren't students from Ouran or the last academy…they don't seem to be of any family that's acquainted themselves with the Chibana family or any up and coming family that's caught attention._ Her gaze then fell on the recipe books in hand and noticed they all had something to do with wasabi. "Are you…a big wasabi fan?" She finally spoke up.

"Wasabi fans? What, where would you get that idea?" The raven-haired one frowned but looked to the books they held that Zaina was now pointing to before laughing. The white-haired one started to laugh also as he looked down at the books.

"Aren't you an interesting one! You really don't know who we are, hm? Well, knowing us or not we can't just leave what you did for us left unrewarded…if you ever think of something, anything at all, give me a call." He smoothly pulled out a card and scrawled a number onto the back. "My name and number," he winked at her as the other male produced his own and handed it to her as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Call me," he left the invite open as he walked away with his friend and left Zaina standing there with two cards in her hands and utterly confused.

 _What was that all about? Vive Gravity? Procel-what? Are they from some sort of science tech company? Why should I know them? Oh, maybe they're producers? Yamato might know them? They look like the showbiz type with their looks and confidence. Ah well, I'll ask him later. I need to get these books down._ With the thought tucked away for, she resumed her tasks and returned to the household by evening as told but had forgotten all about the encounter with the two odd males.

* * *

"Zaina," a voice drew her out of her thoughts and she turned to see Takashi had called out her name. She then looked to see that all of them were staring at her waiting.

"My apologies, I was just gathering my thoughts. They were out in public doing some shopping I guess? Maybe just having a date of some kind? I can't say for sure, but either way I met them and caught someone stalking them. I had no idea they were special…I thought it was someone who was trying to hurt them honestly, so I intervened. They were grateful for my help but didn't seem to believe I had no idea who they were. They gave their cards insisting I call them if I ever need anything. Porcelain, I think was the name? Of one of them anyway…it was something with a 'p' that I can't pronounce, and this was the other one." She pulled out two business cards from her wallet, one matte black with white script and the other white with glossy black script. Each bore one of the names of the bands they were looking at currently.

"I thought you said you didn't know them." Kyoya turned to Rin who was frowning.

"I don't, at least I don't recall being there with her when this all happened. When was this?" She pressed Zaina.

"My forced vacation day that was a few weeks ago." She answered.

"Forced vacation day?" Hikaru repeated the words.

"Yes, she hadn't taken any vacation days or sick days. So much so that my brothers and I had to literally command her to take the day of or be suspended from duty and take a longer leave of absence." Rin answered, scowling at Zaina. "She's racking up to another one pretty quickly already."

"She's always been a hardworking though," Haruhi smiled at Zaina. "I'm not surprised you had to force her to take a break. You really should relax more often."

"Not you too Haruhi," she sighed.

"Well, that all aside. It seems we have an unlikely connection through Zaina." Kyoya spoke up to bring them back on topic but also to get Tamaki to call the shots being that he is president.

"Yes, this is a blessing in disguise! Commoners have always been resourceful as I've said time and time again! I knew a maiden like yourself would lead us to such great fortune!" Tamaki strode over to Zaina who easily dodged his embrace with a side step and bowed. "You shall call them for us, won't you? Ask them to assist us with the theme give any advice we may need to sell the look?

"You're too kind," she smiled when the twins made an identical buzzer sound and held signs marked with a large red 'X'.

"Your Lady said you had to act like a normal student while at school. You're still at school and we aren't hosting anyone." They pointed out and she scowled at them a little for being so nitpicky.

"You're absolutely right, My Lady did tell me to do that." She gave in and looked back to Tamaki. "I'll make sure they come help the Host Club. When would you like them to come?"

"I can give you the dates tomorrow." Kyoya assured her. "You can coordinate with that information, I'm sure they'll be busy, a response may come in a day or two." _Of all the luck, how did she end up helping someone_ _ **we**_ _need? Someone none of us have connections to no less! Even the Chibana family wasn't too familiar with them. They just keep getting more and more interesting._ He thought to himself as the meeting ended and the group all left to their respective cars that awaited them at the entrance.


	27. Chapter 26

*Author's note at end*

* * *

Zaina sat in her room staring at the two cards in her hand with the numbers neatly written in ink. She had said she would help the club, but she was not really sure if they would even remember her. She had not even taken them seriously when she first given the cards. Tapping the screen awake, she quickly swiped her passcode and opened the screen for a new text message. Her thumb was poised to start typing the message but she hesitated.

What if they don't remember who I am? Would they believe it's me via text anyway? Do other people have their number? Is this a landline? It could be their managers' phone numbers. A text there would only bring more confusion. She frowned and locked her screen again when there was a light knock on her door. Pocketing the cards and her phone she quickly answered the door. "Oh, My Lady, do you need something?" She raised a brow at the sight of Rin. Dinner had finished not too long ago and she had said she wanted some time alone to read so Zaina had left her in her room.

"No, I just finished reading so I figured I'd come spend time with you." She smiled as she gave a light shake of her head at the question.

"You honor me, please do come in." Zaina quickly stepped aside and bowed as she opened the door further for her. Once inside she led her to the small table that was set in the room and pulled out a chair which Rin promptly sat in. Adjusting her clothes, she settled into her seat before looking over to Zaina. "Would you like me to bring some tea? Snacks as well perhaps?" Rin tilted her head to the side a little and tapped a delicate finger to her lower lip as she contemplated the offers.

"Some tea sounds lovely actually, I'm good on the snacks though." She finally said and Zaina bowed, excusing herself for the moment as she went to the phone and dialed the kitchen. Giving the order for the tea service, she was once again beside Rin. "Did you message the two young men you saved?"

"No, sadly I have yet to message them." Zaina sighed as she loosely folded her arms over her abdomen.

"Oh? That's surprising, it's not like you to hesitate when you've said you'll do something. Is something bothering you about all this? I can persuade them to go a different route if you're not comfortable with this." She frowned, placing a hand on Zaina's arms. Her brows knit together softly, creasing her otherwise smooth forehead. The thought her old friend was troubled in anyway was not something she approved of and if she could fix it she would. Zaina noted the concern and gently smile found its way on her lips.

"It's not bothering me in the way you're worrying," she shook her head and slipped her lower arm from her body to place her hand over Rin's that rested on her other arm. "I just realized I have no idea if it was a landline or a mobile and for whom. I don't think they would freely give their personal number like that or rather it would make more sense to give the manager's number. I figure a text wouldn't actually appropriate or taken seriously so if I call I need to make sure I word it well enough that it's not mistaken as someone trying to get them as some crazed fan." She explained. "Plus, they know my voice and not my number so a text could be screened by them."

"Oh, well, why not call from the house number?" Rin offered. "Our name will come on the caller ID so that way when you explain who you are it will be more plausible than you're own number right? Do they know your name?" Zaina shook her head at this.

"I told them I work in protection so to react was second nature." She explained but contemplated the use of the house phone. "I wouldn't want to cause trouble for the household if I use the number...are you certain it would be alright?"

"I don't see why not," Rin shrugged. "If anything, it could be another connection for us if you think about it." She smiled. "I'm sure if I speak to my brothers they'll see it the same way...actually, let's do that now. I'll summon them here!" She quickly grabbed her phone and began to text her two brothers.

"They shouldn't come here, that'd be inappropriate." Zaina frowned at this, trying to slow Rin down but the deed had been completed. The text of her request for them to come here was sent and the replies were already on their way. Two beeps confirming they would be over shortly were there before any adjustment could be made in location.

"How is them coming here inappropropriate?" Rin raised a brow at Zaina's choice of words.

"I hardly have the proper accommodations to host you , let alone all three of you." She sighed, glancing around her room. It was all neat with sparse personal items. If anything, the only decorations were standing frames on top of the chest of drawers and the dresser. In each there were various but repeating faces of many children of all ages and one couple. Zaina was present in the group photos as well, holding some of the younger ones in the group.

"Zaina, your room is spotless as usual and there are two other chairs here at the table for them to sit at. You're room is perfectly appropriate to host us." Rin sighed, shaking her head. "You're like family to us Zaina, you don't need to be so strict on the rules you know."

"I have to...I owe you all more than I could even think to repay in one lifetime." She spoke more to herself as she went to the phone and adjusted the order of tea to be for three of them and to add some small snacks as well. As soon as she hung up the phone there was a knock on her door and some muffled words before her door is simply opened and in walks Yamato.

"You shouldn't just waltz into her room like that." Suzaku sighed as he walked in soon after and looked to Zaina apologetically as she bowed to the two of them and pulled out a seat.

"Worry not Master Suzaku, please have a seat." She motioned for him to sit and he graciously took the offer. Once seated, she pulled one out for Yamato. "Young master, you're restless as always it seems. Please do try and relax, please have a seat."

"That's one too many words and you know it! I'm also not a little kid anymore!" He scowled at her words, his eyebrow twitching at her stressing the word young. It was not help that his two siblings were laughing at him. Suzaku tried his best to hide his chuckle but the subtle shake in his shoulders were there while Rin bit her lip to fight her giggles. Yamato took the offered seat though and looked to Rin. "Anyway, what did you call us here for?" He asked as Zaina went to the door and took over the service cart that was brought with tea and snacks for the siblings.

"Oh yes, I called you here because of school matters! So, as you know I am friends with the Host Club at school and they both have agreed to work with Miyuki on the article." She quickly delved right into the matter.

"Yes, Miyuki is really excited to write this piece. She was able to schedule a small tour of the facilities. I might be keeping her company that day so long as my schedule works as I plan." Suzaku lifted the delicate tea cup that was had silently set before him, sipping at the lukewarm tea that was was watered down. Identical smiles curled on the Chibana children's faces as they enjoyed Zaina's tea. The tea she served was always a treat.

"Yes, so the club had come up with an idea on how to get the voting done while keeping to how they run things. A theme we settled on was boy bands." She explained, Yamato raising a brow at this.

"Boy band theme?" He asked as they all finished the first cup of tea and a second smaller and warmer cup of tea is set before each of them.

"Oh yes, I got ahead of myself there! They do themed meetings every now and again to add a little more fun for the girls that come to spend time with them." She smiled as the first cups were taken away and replaced with the smaller glasses. "From what Haruhi had told me, they had exotic island themes, fairytale themes like 'Alice in Wonderland' and the like. They dress up like the characters and sometimes the room is adjusted to fit the theme as well. They go all out apparently for these sort of things with imported trees and sand."

"Well why not? They have the means and if you plan on doing something it's best to do it right." Yamato nodded his head in agreement to the idea of going the whole way.

"I thought so too," Rin nodded her head along with her brother.

"This all sounds to be a lot of fun, but what exactly do you need us for though?" Suzaku asked as the second cups are switched for even smaller cups with hot tea. When these little shot like drinks are finished regular tea cups are placed with the snacks.

"Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me, I was getting off topic again." She laughed as she took a cookie from the center and munched on it. "We decided on the theme today and it was unanimously accepted too! There was one slight problem however, none of us had any real connections with the music industry. Close enough to call in favors to come help get into the proper mindset and give outfit ideas that is." She continued her tale. "We were looking at these two bands," she quickly searched up a picture of the two on her phone and showed it to them.

"That is a problem," Suzaku frowned as he leaned back in his seat after taking a cookie to dip in his tea. "I don't really have any sort of connections to the music industry...since we mostly work in hospitality."

"I'm an actor, but I don't really work with musicians all that often. Sure I meet them, but it's usually brief and to the point." Yamato frowned as well. "I've seen them, but that's really it."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," she smiled at the two. "That's not why I called you here though." The two looked on her curiously and awaited her further explanation. "When it seemed like there was no real connection Zaina spoke up and said 'Wasabi-man'."

"Wasabi-man?" Yamato looked at his sister and then two Zaina who stood silent and poised as always.

"Remember that day we had to force her to take a day off?" They two of them nodded. "She had gone to a bookstore and ended up saving these two members from a stalker or something! She had no idea who they were and they gave her their numbers to contact them if there was anyway they could repay her!"

"Really? She ended up working on her day off without even trying." Suzaku laughed as Yamato rolled his eyes.

"I know right? My question for you two lovely brothers is if it's alright for her to use our home phone to contact the given numbers?" She finally asked.

"Use the house phone? Why not just use her cell phone?" Yamato frowned at this. "This seems too shady! What if they were pretending to be these people and are actually just scam artists? Using our number could mean trouble."

"They don't know my name and I only just learned they were singers in popular boy bands. They gave me a number which I'm not sure is a landline or to their managers. I told them that protecting is second nature to me due to my profession." Zaina explained as she pulled out the two cards to show them the proof of the encounter. Yamato quickly snatched one, muttering something about being able to tell a fake from real as Suzaku took the other. "Of course you would young master, thank you for such enthusiastic help." She smiled as his eyebrow twitched and he lightly tossed the card back down on the table to land in front of her.

"It's a legit card, I know that company. I've worked with them a few times."

"So you're suggesting she use the house phone so they don't screen her call as spam?" Suzaku quickly caught on to the plan. "I don't see why not, we could use this as a means to find a way to broaden our connections as well. Maybe work with them on projects like you will be with your club." He set the card on top of the other one.

"That's actually a really good idea, dad would be really impressed too." Yamato added as he thought over the prospective gain.

"I knew you'd come to the same conclusion as me! See Zaina, there's nothing to worry about! You can just call them from here!" Rin clapped her hands as she lightly bounced in her seat before looking at Zaina who pocketed the cards once more.

"Thank you for understanding and allowing me to use the home phone Master Suzaku. I hope this does lead to a gain for the Chibana family in the process." She bowed to him properly, a slightly troubled smile on his face. He was about to ask her to stop, but he already knew why she was so dedicated to them and had found it more difficult to stop her every time.

"I'm glad I could help you in some way since you always do so much for us on a daily basis." He said kindly in a brotherly manner to her, Yamato giving her a rare smile as well since he too respected her though they did clash more often than not. That clashing was just how they were though and it was never anything serious.

"It's an honor to be of service to you and the family. I take great pride in keeping My Lady safe." She looked to Rin with a smile who broadly smiled back at her. The three continued to chat over the snacks and tea until the pot was empty. When the cookies and tea were polished off, they each retired to their rooms for the rest of the evening as Zaina returned the service back to the kitchen. She had come to the conclusion she would give an attempt to call as soon as she returned to her room.

* * *

*I'm sorry for the delay in update, I had a bit of writer's block. To all the reviewers and followers, thank you for your support and I hope you enjoyed this new installation.


	28. Chapter 27

The phone rang as Zaina sat on her bed, glancing at the clock for the time. She had no idea what time was a good time to call, but a first attempt would give her an idea. She was about to give up on the call when there was the click sound.

"Hello?" A male voice answered from the other side.

"Hello," she quickly responded. "I am calling in reference to an incident that happened a few back. I had helped two singers from two of your bands with a stalker incident-," she began to explain but was cut off.

"Oh, Ms. Bodyguard? I knew your voice sounded familiar! We were pretty surprised by the name that came up on the caller ID but I guess that makes your story of a bodyguard check out." He chuckled. "Finally thought of something that I can help you with?" His voice held a slight sound of amusement. "Took you some time to call, I'm amused. People would usually jump at the opportunity to work with us."

"We?" She raised a brow at the use of the term. "I'm sure there are many people who would and I didn't exactly have anything to ask of you until now. To be honest, I had no intention of calling at all until something actually came up for me to call." She explained, setting the cards on the nightstand.

"Ah, I live in a group home with the other bandmates. It makes it easier to work together when needed." He clarified without a care. "Is that so? You really are an interesting one." He chuckled. "By the way, I don't think I ever caught your name."

"We didn't have the chance to exchange pleasantries the first time we met." She confirmed.

"You didn't look us up at all, that's a little hurtful." She could hear the frown in his voice, but something told her it was more of a tease than a serious one.

"I don't see why I should've researched you when you have no means to learn about me. A celebrity you are and your information is accessible, but our encounter was a simple person meeting another. I respected the privacy of you spending time with your friend." She explained but frowned at the laughter she heard from the other end.

"That's the first time I've heard that sort of logic...you really are something different. Not that it's bad, it's refreshing. I never know what to expect. I'll be the first then, my name is Shun Shimotsuki."

"It's a pleasure to speak with you again Mr. Shimotsuki, my name is Zaina Kirishima. As you now know, I'm a bodyguard of the Chibana family."

"Zaina? That's a lovely name." He hummed. "The pleasure is all mine. Thank you again, Ms. Kirishima."

"Please, no need to be so formal with me. I merely did what anyone who noticed would do, please don't feel the need to keep thanking me." She insisted, switching the phone to her other ear as she crossed her legs and leaned back onto her free hand.

"Than what shall I call you? Is 'Ms. Bodyguard' alright?" He chuckled.

"That's perfectly fine by me, that is my profession after all."

"Alright Ms. Bodyguard, what would you do if I keep thanking you?"

"I do wonder what would happen." She vaguely answered as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Now you're just making me curious," he chuckled. "That all aside, we should first handle the issue of what you called for. What can I help you with?" He asked and she quickly told him about the Host Club and Ouran Academy, the idea to dress up and act the part of pop stars to entertain the female populace that loves the chance to spend time with the handsome celebrity-like young men of the school. "Oh? That's an interesting...but I don't see how this is something for you."

"I am part of the club, I service the groups and help keep the experience comfortable and efficient. They club's success is important to me as well as the others' happiness. My Lady is very fond of them all as well. They are her friends and I wish to assist them in what ways I can."

"How rare to meet someone like you, I must be very lucky. Have you spoken with Hajime yet?"

Hajime? The other man that was with him most likely. "No, I have not. I plan to call as soon as I've finished this phone call with you."

"Oh, I can tell him for you if you want."

"No, it's only right to give him the same respect as I have you and call him. To expect him to help without proper contact on my part is poor manners. Thank you for the kind offer Mr. Shimotsuki."

"If you insist," he let the topic drop with ease. "Once you speak to him, please let me know. This is the house number that I gave you, though maybe my cell number would be better to coordinate with you?"

"I don't want to impose on you in anyway. Whatever you find is the best method I'm comfortable with."

"You're really quite special Ms. Bodyguard." He teased her. "Makes me wonder how I can steal you for myself with how competent you sound."

"You flatter me, it is all because of the Chibana family that I am able to do my best. Thank you for answering my call, I'll contact you soon with information on dates that work with us best and we can see what days you have that work with these as well."

"So formal, but I suppose that's cute in its own way. Goodnight Ms. Bodyguard."

"Goodnight Mr. Shimotsuki." She ended the call and dialed the second number. The wait was shorter for this one, someone from the household staff. The call is quickly directed to Hajime and he gives a curt and formal greeting to which Zaina easily handled as she explained who she was and why she was calling him. There was a slight pause after she explained her situation, but she made no effort to rush the conversation. It was clear he was of a different personality from Shun and she needed to treat him as such.

"Ah, the woman who tackled that stalker. I remember you. I'm surprised you called, I didn't think you would. What was your name again?"

"Zaina Kirishima."

"A unique name. I'm sure you know my name."

"I do not know anything aside from what Mr. Shimotsuki has said." She clarified.

"Shun? I don't think I've ever heard a regular woman call him so formally...you're strange. Is that soo? Peculiar, you didn't look us up at all?"

"No, I met you as ordinary people so I left it as such. I had no intention of asking for a favor, but then the club needed help and I was the only with a connection to someone in the music industry it seems"

"Well then, my name is Hajime Mutsuki."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Mutsuki."

"The pleasure is mine, I'm indebted to you for helping us that day. You've spoken to Shun before though? He hasn't said anything to me."

"I just spoke to Mr. Shimotsuki before calling you about this matter."

"I did offer my help and if this is the help you need, I'm willing assist you."

"Thank you, I will run this information by the club members and will be in touch with you about the date and time that best suits everyone's schedules. Is this phone the best mod of contact for you?"

"Yes, it's fine. Simply let the staff know you're calling for me and they connect it to me as best they can."

"Understood Mr. Mutsuki. Thank you for your time. Please have a lovely evening." She hung up the phone and looked over at her phone. She wanted to tell Kyoya that she had spoke with the two singers but she had realized that she had no means of communication with him at all. I'll tell him tomorrow, I doubt Rin has his number either. He doesn't look like the type to just give that away so freely anyway though being in the club it would be appropriate to have contact outside of school. She frowned to herself before preparing for bed.

* * *

The next morning went along like any other, Rin rushing through her morning routine after sleeping in a little but always ready just in time. Zaina was amused at how consistently she was able to repeat such a feat, even with a uniform to cut time in clothing selection. The car ride is silent, Rin's head bobbing a little as she tried to stay awake. Unable to watch her fight gravity for long, she cupped the side of her and gently pulled her closer to rest Rin's head on her shoulder.

"Just rest My Lady, I'll be sure to wake you when we're near the school." She softly whispered as she gently leaned back so that she was more relaxed and cradled to avoid too much jerking around from movement. The driver had seen the little scene from the rear view mirror and quickly adjust his driving so that it was more comfortable for the young lady of the house. He smiled at Zaina whose cheeks slightly turned pink at being caught smiling at Rin.

"You certainly care for the Young Lady."

"Yeah, she's someone precious to me… all of them are." She nodded her head, not caring if he had heard her words but the growing smile only made her believe he had heard her.

"They are a family most honorable to work for." He agreed, one of the few employees to always have been kind to her regardless of what others or culture dictated.

"They really are for taken in someone like me." She laughed to herself, looking at Rin's sleeping face as she smiled at something in her dreams. When they finally neared the school, she had carefully woke Rin up as promised and the two made their way to the school.

Stifling a small yawn, Rin walked beside Zaina. The small nap was a well needed bit of sleep, not that she was frequently without sleep. It was just a restless night. Her thoughts were all over the place with concern of whether the idea would work or not. What alternative could be thought up if this failed or if Zaina was actually not comfortable with any of this.

"Oh, before I forget! Did you actually called them after we left or will you be calling them today?" She turned to Zaina who was quiety making sure she was safe as per usual.

"I spoke with both of them last night actually and they both are willing to help us. I don't know if we will need both, but it would be good to have both to give their opinions on the matter."

"Oh that's wonderful! I think having both is perfectly fine and maybe we can have them come give a private concert for the school. I'm sure the students will love having them here. Of course it would need approval from the school and it would be out of pocket for the club and I don't really know how much funding we may have." She frowned. "I'm not even a member and yet here I am prattling ideas." She laughed off, feeling a little left out of the loop. She was no host though.

"I'm sure they think of you as an honorary member at the least if not a full member. You've been bringing opportunity for the club. If anything, maybe you can be an administrative member?" Zaina offered the suggestion.

"Oh that would be perfect if they would allow it!" Rin clapped her hands together as the ascended the steps. The sound of muffled gears and a rumbling of the ground caught her attention before she suddenly found herself aloft in someone's arms. They jumped back a few steps as a large pillar suddenly appeared where she had taken a step. Had she stood there, she would have surely been knocked off balance and tumbling down the steps. She looked backed at the distance and swallowed at the narrowly missed pain.

"Are you alright My Lady?" Zaina's voice brought her back to reality and turned to look at her bodyguard who had saved her once again.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you Zaina. That was a close one." She nervously laughed when the sound of someone's loud and boisterous laughter filled the air. She turned to see Renge atop the pedestal that would have been a possible murder weapon, a weapon of her murder.

"What are you laughing about? Do you realize that you almost hurt My Lady? Had I been a second slower she would've been tumbling down these steps sustaining multiple injuries and possible damage to her spine!" Zaina snapped, silencing Renge in a moment. "I don't care if you like playing with such weird things, but you need to be mindful of those around you before appearing recklessly out of nowhere on something like that. The worst place to especially summon this death spire is on a staircase." She glared at her, setting Rin on her feet but still kept her held tight.

"W-what, no! I didn't mean to, I just, I'm so sorry!" Renge sincerely pleaded with Zaina as she quickly rescinded her pillar and was ground level with them. "I didn't ever think I'd hurt someone with it, please forgive me! I'll be more careful next time!" Rin placed a hand on Zaina's arm as she finally pulled away from her friend to let her know she was fine.

"You're forgiven, it was an accident and luckily no one got hurt." Rin assured Renge who looked up at her with teary eyes, collapsed on the ground from shock.

"So long as you've realized it, then alright…. You and anyone around you can be hurt by something like that, so please be more mindful miss." Zaina sighed and extended a hand to Renge to help her up, letting the incident slide but noticed that many people were staring in wide eyed wonder as she pulled Renge back onto her feet while Rin dabbed her tears away.

"My, my, such heroism so early in the morning. You are quite the gallant maiden knight!" Tamaki's voice rang out from the crowd as the Host Club came forward.

"That was amazing Zaina! You jumped so high and reacted so quickly! It was like you knew it would be there or something! It's like something Takashi or me can do, right Takashi?" He looked down at his silent giant of a cousin whose shoulders he sat upon.

"Heroism? Gallant maiden knight? I was merely doing my job." She quickly corrected his words to avoid any misunderstanding in the crowd.

"Well you scolding the otaku to be more mindful isn't part of your job is it?" Kaoru pointed out, an amused grin on his face with an identical one on Hikaru's.

"It's not directly, however indirectly it can help keep her and everyone else safe in the process. Safety for anyone is important."

"Indirect, direct, you're making excuses." Hikaru waved off. "You were chivalrous and made a scene while you were at it with those acrobatics."

"Quite," Kyoya agreed as he pushed up his glasses. Zaina gave an exasperated sigh as none of them seemed to be paying attention to a word she was saying and kept pushing their own narrative. Rin laughed at this turn of events, knowing the twins were teasing her though everyone only meant to be kind.

"Why are you laughing at me? You shouldn't be laughing!" She frowned, Rin laughing even more at the slight pout she was trying to hide along with the starting of a blush.

"I'm sorry Zaina, they do have a point. You saved me and you looked out for others as well, I'm going to have to side with Tamaki in labeling it as gallantry." She giggled softly as she pat her dear friend's slumped shoulder as she hung her head.

"Will I ever win?" She muttered as the twins popped up beside them and threw their arms around her with a resounding 'nope' before throwing their arms around Rin.

"Let's go to class Rin, maybe we can ditch your guard and have some fun." Hikaru purred, tilting her chin up as Kaoru rested his head on her shoulder from behind.

"Yes, some alone time is much needed between us...don't you agree? I miss you and Hikaru won't admit he misses you too." He hummed, the girls around squealing as Rin's cheeks flushed as she shyly hid her face to play along with them.

"That's quite enough," Zaina quickly cut them short as she pulled Rin back and slipped a protective around around her shoulders. "I'll be escorting her to class as always."

"Ah, the green gremlin of jealousy!" Tamaki sighed.

"What? This isn't jealousy! They're giving the wrong idea, please don't add to it." She scowled at Tamaki as Kyoya kept a keen eye on the reactions the little group got and quickly began to devise ways on how to make this work towards helping the club as per usual. However, something did bother him. A tiny feeling that he hardly could even consider as a proper feeling. A flicker of annoyance? He was not sure, it was gone before it could properly be analyzed by him. However it was strong enough even in the moment to grab his attention, no matter how brief.


	29. Chapter 28

The morning classes went by in a blur, the excitement of this morning a buzz in all the classrooms. There was no avoiding the looks as people pointed Zaina out to people who normally paid no attention to her. She, as always, stood beside Rin and had done her best to stay a shadow. Something so miniscule and naturally accepted as there. With all the attention of the Host Club as well as Rin's natural popularity, her task of being unnoticed was becoming increasingly more difficult. It was no help that Rin humored and added fuel to the fire alongside the twins.

Rin meant no harm in her part in all this, knowing well this was all simply fun among friends. Glancing at Zaina during class, she took note of her strict posture and diligent note taking. She knew they had both been given similar lessons on etiquette growing, but she always found it to be simple yet dignified. It was one of the rare moments she took stock of her childhood companion. The thought of having such an old ally made her smile with warmth as all sorts of memories came to mind. To have someone so loyal was rare indeed in a society where money easily bought people.

 _It's such a sad thought, but that's the world I live in. Money influences everything, swaying hearts and minds alike._ She glanced around at the other students that were from the same world. _I wonder...would I be less observant or aware if Zaina or Miyuki weren't in my life? Father always wanted us to keep our surroundings in mind though. Stay powerful but grounded at all times, never let others shake us._ She tilted her head to the side as she looked forward at the board where the teacher was writing. _I wonder...how does Kyoya see everything?_ The memory of seeing him so lost in his own world was a little saddening. He just seemed so conflicted over something.

 _What am I doing thinking about him in class?! Not like he would tell me anything anyway, he hardly knows me!_ She quickly shook her head as her cheeks burned with a blush. Quickly she covered them, hoping her cooler her hands would help rid her of the evidence of her straying thoughts before someone caught one. _He's really quite handsome though...he's certainly very dignified and confident in himself. He also diligently and efficiently handles everything of the club as well as his own academics. Certainly a suitable heir to any family, that's without a doubt!_ She quickly reassured herself of his work ethic and professional qualities. _Always taking notes too,_ she added with a small nodded but her mind stalled a bit as she thought of his long fingers. They looked to be slender and they held his pen with such graceful poise. The way his head was always tilted down to the page at the perfect angle so that his glasses would not slip off, a few strands of his jet black hair falling to brush the tops of his glasses. _And his eyes, they were so...hypnotic._ The thought of him watching her last time they had lunch sent a shiver down her spine, but before she let it run its full course she realized her concentration had ran wild and her cheeks were much warmer than before. _No, no, no, Rin! Get ahold of yourself! You can't being so smitten so easily! You hardly know him! You've got to be more sensible!_ She looked up at the board once more after scolding herself and resumed her note taking.

At the sound of the lunch bell she leaned back in her seat with a heavy sigh as she looked down at her notes. She had caught up easily enough, but she now knew she needed to be more wary of her own wandering thoughts about this particular bespectacled individual. Before her mind could get away from her, the twins and Haruhi were at her desk once more.

"Shall we head to the cafeteria for lunch? Zaina, are you joining us?" Haruhi turned to her friend to see her hoisting her gym bag over her shoulder.

"I'm going to be heading to the court again, it's quite calming to be honest." She smiled at Haruhi as she adjusted the movable padding sleeve and glanced out the window. "Thank you for the offer though," she added as she looked to Rin to make sure she was no in no need of her.

"I'm glad you've found something you like to do here! Go, go! Have fun and I'll see you after lunch as usual!" She urged her friend as she stood up from her own seat as well. "Maybe we can all join you again sometime. It was a lot of fun that one time."

"Yeah, it was pretty fun to watch these to get beat by her." Haruhi snickered as Kaoru cleared his throat to cover his blush and Hikaru openly glared and scowled at the two girls who were smiling at their loss.

"We'll definitely go back for a proper rematch! That time we didn't have the appropriate clothes is all! She's always dressed to be able to run and get into action as quick as possible, that was an unfair advantage!"

"Is that so? I'd love to see how much better you'll be after preparations." She gave her perfect smile that only made Hikaru and Kaoru both scowl at her.

"What, don't believe us?" Kaoru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Whatever gives you that idea?"

"That smile of yours! We'll show you!" Hikaru sternly responded as Kaoru silently nodded in agreement with his brother. They were the ones who messed with people, not the other way around. Rin watched the small exchange unfold, giggling as Zaina seemed to be unfazed by their words while keeping her smile in place as she assured she looked forward to the day they decide to have the rematch.

"Well, let's decide on a date later. I'm starved actually and I'd love to see what the lunches are for today! Don't you?" She turned to Haruhi.

"I make lunch from home actually, but I do like to see the options." She nodded her head lightly, pulling the twins away from the heated conversation. Rin noted Zaina excused herself from the situation with ease, leaving the four of them to go do her own thing. It was nice to see her do something, but she wished she would do something with the others or someone at least. "I know how you feel," Haruhi's voice pulled her away from her thoughts as she stared at the door Zaina left from. "She's probably used to being on her own though...and it's not like she can be so open with others in the school without there being some trouble. With us it's fine, the hosts understand her and you and don't mind her being more free with them...but others may not be so understanding." She voiced the worries that Rin had not wanted to ask Zaina.

"I'm sure she is practicing on her own to avoid insulting anyone." She nodded in agreement to Haruhi's words. "She still makes lunch for me though, which I feel bad that she has to eat alone all the time. She says it's to make sure that she's ready in case I ever decide that I don't want to buy from school, but then she ends up alone on her own like this." She frowned.

"She eats all that food alone?" Kaoru raised a brow at this as Hikaru rested an arm on his shoulder.

"I'd imagine so, she wouldn't just throw it away that's for sure. She has a large appetite too and that's probably why she doesn't eat much for dinner now that I think about it." Rin slowly pieced the information together as they finally moved from their desks and made their way down the hall to the cafeteria.

Once they have their orders, they find a table with ample room and some chairs to spare in case other host members arrive to eat with them. They all happily dig into their selected meals, feeling revitalized already from the draining lecture of the last class with the rather dull and monotone teacher. The conversation was light, freely flowing from one subject to the next as they enjoyed the food and company when a familiar voice calls out from up above.

"Oh, Honey and Mori, why don't you join us?" Haruhi was the first to speak up.

"Can we? I should probably go buy some food first. What do they have for dessert?" He eagerly eyed the bought dishes with a sparkle of hope in his eyes.

"There were a few things actually, I opted for the mini sundae." She pointed to the delicate glass with the artfully plated dessert.

"Oh, that looks yummy! Hmm...maybe I'll get that with the cake then if they have. Oh but they have brownies too, this is definitely going to be a tough one." He frowned as he crossed his arms and thought carefully over the options.

"Mitsukini," Takashi spoke up finally as his cousin hemmed and hawed over the sweets alone.

"I know, I know Takashi! I'll eat regular food too, no worries." Mitsukini pouted a little at first. "Alright, we'll be right back!" He grinned from ear to ear before the two left.

"Doesn't Mori usually have something to do at this time of day?" Rin asked curiously to the other three, glancing around the room to see as casually as she could but in truth she was looking for a particular person. She was unable to spot them and it was a bit disheartening.

"Oh yeah, he has kendo practice usually at this time...though probably Honey asked him to come eat lunch with him from there being no practice? We can ask when they get back." Haruhi shrugged her shoulders lightly as the two returned in no time, taking their seats.

"No practice today Mori?" Rin asked him and he lightly shook his head as he began to eat his food.

"Yeah, they have off today since they don't want to overwork for a competition that's coming up!" Mitsukini quickly chimed in. "But wait...Rin, where's Zaina?" He frowned as he counted the number of people here before listing them by name. "Did she leave before we got back?" He frowned, afraid that maybe she did not like them for some reason.

"Zaina? She's not here...she wasn't here when you guys first came over either." Kaoru answered the depressed blond who quickly bounced back to his usually chipper mood with an 'oh'.

"But wait...then where is she? She's always with Rin." He blinked as he awaited the answer.

"She went to go play basketball. She seemed really eager to go, actually...she's been pretty eager about going as of late now a days. Before she would wait for me to insist on her going but now she just heads out without any hesitation. I'm glad she's found something comfortable to do here...though I wish she would try and spend time with others as well." She smiled a little sadly at the thought of her all alone in the big building.

"She's always making lunch for you too though, to be ready in case you decide to not have lunch from the school." Hikaru reminded her.

"That's true...but she's eating the food alone now I'm sure." She looked down at her own plate. "I don't want to stop her if she really enjoys going...I also kind of hope she found **someone** to play with as well."

"You're so sweet, caring for Zaina like that. I'm sure she understands how you feel completely! Plus, maybe she did make friends with someone? I mean why make all that lunch all the time just in case right?" Mitsukini spoke up.

"You're perceptive as ever Honey," a voice spoke up from behind Zaina, making her tense up a little but she easily masked her reactions as she turned and gave a smile to the newcomer.

"Kyoya, did you just get here?"

"Yes, I had some work to settle." He nodded his head.

"Well, please, join us. There's more than enough room." She motioned to the few empty chairs around them and noticed that one was directly across from here. He silently observed the group and the available seats but mostly kept his eyes on her. He was not able to tell if she really wanted his presence or if she was just being nice. She was sitting between Haruhi and Mistukini at the moment which was an odd relief to him.

"I think I will," he finally answered her invite.

"Wait, before you go, what did you mean he's being perceptive?" Hikaru asked their vice president.

"Zaina is a very logical person, she does prepare but she never over prepares. If she was going to make lunch for Rin, wouldn't she have made sure to ask her if she was going to have lunch that day with her or here at the cafeteria?" He pointed out, his tone matter-of-fact, before heading over to buy his lunch.

"Oh, so that mean she has a friend right, right?" Mitsukini looked between the others before turning to Takashi who seemed a bit off at the moment. Before he could ask, Takashi was standing from his seat.

"Mori?" Rin asked, surprised by him suddenly get up.

"I forgot something," he answered simply and walked out of the cafeteria with little else to his explanation.

"Did we say something offensive?" Rin frowned, not sure if she liked the idea that Takashi was offended by talk of Zaina. _Though that hardly makes sense...they seem to get along quite nicely. He doesn't really pay attention to the conversation all that much until he's pulled into it either._ She quickly reminded herself.

"No, he definitely had something on his mind just now. It's probably got to do with the competition coming up. This is his last year here so I'm sure he wants to leave with another win." Mitsukini assured her, watching his cousin as he walked out of the cafeteria and Kyoya came back, taking his seat across from Rin.

"Mori left?" He raised a brow at this, giving away little else of his emotions. _I haven't really checked up on the basketball courts recently...but from the sounds of it she certainly has been making use of the facility. Does he spend time with her there now? I wonder why...what is it about you two._ He turned to look at Rin who happily ate her dessert. She had felt someone watching her though and upon looking up, she found herself staring back at the one male student that had been slowly taking up more and more of her mind over the past few weeks. She quickly gave a shy smile, unable to break the eye contact but not wanting to be rude either.


	30. Chapter 29

Takashi quickly ran through the halls of the building, nimbly dodging everything that was in his path that was unable to move in time. He had no intention of leaving Mitsukini. He had agreed to spend this practice free day with him. He had no real means of contacting Zaina, they hardly spoke outside of their time together during lunch and it had not occurred to them to exchange contact information. She would simply have her usual time alone, it was not as if there was a promise to spend all their lunches together. He was merely giving her company, nothing more.

They had walked into the room, spotting the twins with Haruhi and the new girl. He had yet to really get her name down, though he tried his best to since she was someone Zaina was always with and the rest of the club seemed to take a shine to her. She was kind, he could tell she was not like the other heiresses they spent time with here. She actually cared for her employees and did her best to give Zaina a real school experience though she was here on duty.

 _Something about bells and mini bananas...ringing small banana bells…._ He tried to recall her name as the others spoke. _Ring...Ring...Chibi...banana… Ring Chibinana? No, that's not it...Ring isn't a name, bells make that sound...ah, Rin! Small is obviously Chibi...but banana? What about it? Chinana? Chibibanana...Chibibana...Chibana!_ He finally recalled the name, Zaina's voice coming to mind, recalling a tale she had told him about the brothers. Though he was lost in his own thoughts, he had heard the conversation well enough to know when to stop Mitsukini from eating too much sugar and when to go get their food.

They sat with the newly made group of four underclassmen when Mitsukini noticed the lack of Zaina's presence. He, of course, knew why she was not there so he had paid the topic no mind as he focused on his food. Or so he had though he was not paying it any attention, the sound of her name being thrown around so much was hard to ignore especially when his cousin seemed upset by her lack of being there.

When the topic of her eating lunch alone came up, an odd feeling settled in his stomach. It was not a sinking feeling, but there was enough weight in it to make him feel as if there was some sort of rock in his gut. It was an odd sensation he never felt before. Soon Kyoya had come into the room and pointed out how Mitsukini paid more attention than he tended to let on to others. He had been too preoccupied with this new feeling that the comment had slipped heard but not processed until Kyoya has spoken up. That heavy feeling suddenly grew and flipped inside him. Before he could think, he stood up and gave a simple answer to Rin as he excused himself.

He walked out of the room calmly enough but had started running when he noticed the time on the clock. His body was moving on its own and it was odd. He had no intention to run, but an urgency took over and his legs sped up on their own accord.

 _No, the urgency made me run...but why do I feel it? She's spent lunch alone before, my lack of being there shouldn't be a bother for her._ He tried to reason with himself as he made his way to the court as quick as he could. He slowed as he neared, panting to catch his breath as he stared at the doors. He stared at them as he wondered about her. Was she covered in sweat and dressed without a care about the fact she was with a guy? How many baskets did she make today? Had she made the dish he asked her to? What sort of face was she making now?

The last thought triggered something in him and he quickly yanked the door open. The thought of her sitting alone with lunch for two, her eyes empty like that one time he had seen. The thought she was making such a face alone unsettled him. His feet were not moving fast enough in his opinion, the small distance suddenly feeling like miles as he moved out onto the court only to find the room empty.

He quickly glanced at the bleachers, there were no bags or her blazer neatly folded with the tie. Her boots that she wore as part of the uniform were not in their usual spot to the side of the bleachers. There was no sign of her anywhere, but he knew she had been there. The trash can had a few articles of garbage inside. One basketball was not facing the same directions as all the others on the rack. He walked into the locker room, heading to the showers to see one stall had been used not too long ago. Had he just missed her? A frown pulled at the corner of his lips as he clenched his jaw.

Silently and alone, he walked out of the building. He looked down at the ground, thinking about her walking out into the brilliant day alone. He wondered what sort of expression she wore as she met the day after her lunch alone. Was it still that same empty look? He was not sure why it bothered him so much, but he knew that he was did not like someone as kind as her having such a look. She had gone through much and was a lady just like all the other girls in school, she deserved to be smiling like them regardless of status.

 _That's what it means to be a host right?_ He looked down at his hands, curling and uncurling his fingers before returning to the main building. He glanced at the clock tower as he reached the doors and made his way to the cafeteria once more.

"Welcome back Mori," Haruhi and Rin greeted him as he took his seat next to Mistukini. Tamaki had come and joined them at some point while he was gone.

"Did you finish what you forgot?" Hikaru asked and all he gave was his usual grunt of a response.

"That's good," Kaoru answered, misinterpreting the sound as one of something positive. The confusion was common and there was no pressing need to correct it like usual. Not that he knew why he would want to, he had told them something vague to begin with. More detail would be troubling. He looked to see Kyoya staring silently at him.

The shrewd vice president had no idea if he was right about what Takashi had gone to do, no sign of extra exertion on his part outside of the minor signs of running from the slightly crooked tie and tilted collar. His breathing was just barely heavier than before and it looked like he was not successful in what he had left to do.

 _That means he missed her most likely if my guess is correct. He has no practice today and though he does forget things from time to time, he would never forget anything that was worth running towards...on a normal basis anyway._ He concluded between the small signs he picked up on the taller male's clothes and the short exchange between him and the Hitachiin twins. He glanced at Rin who was turned towards Haruhi at the moment, discussing something about clothing. He could not mock the kendo champion in anyway. He had come to the cafeteria for lunch instead of what he had originally planned to do.

The bell had rung and he gathered his things before making his way to the silent music room that was reserved for the Host Club. He had set up his laptop on a table by the window, the scenery nice but it was hardly anything he would be focusing one. He needed to refine the details of the upcoming host idea as well as work on his personal business. He figured he would eat after school today and simply settle on tea for now.

Everything was perfect, the only sound in the room was the clack of his keys as he typed. Tamaki was not around to distract him. Honey was with Mori and most likely in cafeteria with Haruhi, the twins, and Rin. His fingers came to a halt. Rin was in the cafeteria with Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. His eyes narrowed as he recalled the display of affection that had played for the crowd that had built around the Renge fiasco.

 _I'll have to speak to her about that as well, yes. That's what's important. Plus, Zaina will keep that newly trio of trouble in line._ He redirected his mind and started to type again but his fingers stopped once more. Zaina would not be there. He glanced out the window only to find his realization correct as he saw said person walk towards the basketball courts. He became slightly unnerved by this. _Zaina spends lunch alone playing basketball. That means the twins will have no one to properly stop them. They easily overpower Haruhi and drag her into their shenanigans._ He sighed at thought and turned back to his screen. He willed his fingers to move but the hung there frozen in air. His brows furrowed as he thought about the antics that came with the twins. He was still unnerved by this. _They mean no harm, but being a Chibana anything going out could cause problems for us._ He rationalized.

It was the only reason he allowed himself to humor but noticed his laptop was shut and under his arm and his hand was on the door knob. He stared at the golden handle that was held in his hand, his hand seemingly pale in comparison to the rich color. He growled at this, gritting his teeth he pushed the door open. He was being ridiculous. There was no reason for him to stop his work because of them. He could simply handle the situation as soon as something came up, but his body moved forward.

He dropped his things at his desk before making his way to the cafeteria where he had come up up to the group. He was simply reassuring himself that nothing wrong was going on. _That was all I'm doing. I need to be on top of everything when it came to the safety of the club and all its members. Good, there was nothing wrong._ He was about to leave when her heard Mitsukini's comment and made his presence be known. What had compelled him to answer and gain the invitation he wanted was something he was not able to reason out just yet. He wanted an invitation to sit with them no matter how much he tried to reason his motives were otherwise. He knew it was because of Rin Chibana and thought of her with the twins only unsettled him in a way he was not used to.

He was not alone in his confusion at least, even the ever stoic Takashi was thrown by the newcomers. A young heiress and her bodyguard had seamlessly settled into their lives after landing out of the blue, quite literally by helicopter as well as figuratively. He sipped the remainder of his drink as he watched Rin in silence. He took not of every little thing she did in hopes to find what she was hiding from everyone. All of the had something to hide. A persona to give the others. Once he figured that out, he would be able to work his way to the other details. It was becomingly increasingly clear that she may in fact lack anything to hide and it was refreshing but unbelievable. It was time to simply accept she was a different heiress and that only made her all the more enigmatic and peaked his curiosity to limits he had not realized existed in him.


	31. Chapter 30

Rin watched as Takashi took his seat beside Mitsukuni, giving a small smile and welcome for his return. Though there was barely a nod of recognition, she paid it no mind as she looked back to the others.

"Oh, do you know if Zaina got in touch with them yet?" Hikaru suddenly asked, seeing as everyone except her was present. He figured she would have told or updated Rin to some extent of her progress if any was done.

"You can't really have expected her to call right away, I mean we finished up pretty late her last night." Haruhi frowned at this "Plus, even if she did contact them they probably wouldn't have answered right away to an unknown caller." She added, Tamaki nodding in agreement.

"We should give her some time, I'm sure she has a lot to do as is and her helping us is only in addition to whatever she must do first and foremost as Rin's bodyguard." He spoke up, Kyoya wondering himself if Zaina had made any efforts yet or not. He had some expectations of her, however she always tended to blow said expectations away with Rin. If there was one thing consistent with her, it was her ability to do just that.

"Oh, she did call them. It took some time for her to decide on which way to contact them though." Rin quickly interjected before they changed the topic. "There was no real way to figure out if the number was a direct line to the members or the managers and if they were landlines or cell numbers." She further explained. "Being that the case, she knew using her own personal number would be a bit confusing, but using our home phone was something she did not want to do without consulting me and my brothers, especially Suzaku."

"Why would using her own phone be confusing?" Kaoru frowned at this.

"Her phone is for work use only and it comes up as blocked or rather private caller. We allow her to use her phone for whatever she really needs but she only ever uses I for work, contacting us, or contacting her family. She's allowed to use the house phone as well if she'd like, we trust her judgement, but she refuses using without permission." She sighed, her shoulders slumping a little. "She's really quite adamant on doing everything by the book for some things. That aside, our name would come up on any ID which is why she waited until she got all of our approval."

"She really is diligent! It's amazing how she does everything!" Mitsukuni praised her, eyes wide in wonder as he nibbled on his ever-favorite strawberry cake. "So, she did try to reach them at the very least…that means we're one step closer to trying it out!" He grinned with excitement.

"She is definitely an efficient worker, of course your family's special method of training must be a key factor alongside her own personality." Kyoya stated, it a praise in his own respects.

"Zaina has always been hardworking…even while she was training as a little girl she made sure to spend time with me while doing everything she needed to do so that she could graduate and be fully employed as soon as possible. She's one of the youngest fully employed personnel in our private staff if not the youngest." She beamed with pride at the talk of Zaina's merits and competency. "If you ever need anything done, we all know she's the best person to go to if you don't know where to start."

"She was pretty strict with herself in school too growing up." Haruhi thought back to the old school days. "She definitely looked tired all the time, but she was always on top of everything. It was intense…but at the same time it was admirable. It made you want to do your best just like her though I did worry about her a lot since she would skip meals often back then." She sighed, shaking her head at the memories of when she asked Zaina what was the last thing and at what time she had eaten only to get an odd answer of a handful of nuts or something a few hours ago and a proper meal being almost a few days back.

"Oh, those were the worst! It was a terrible habit to kick from her!" Rin agreed, knowing full well what Haruhi was referring to. "I had to scold her on many occasions for not eating properly and how proper nutrition was as good for her as it was for me or her siblings."

"I'm glad you were badgering her just as much at your home as I was at school then." Haruhi laughed, relieved that they were so considerate of her.

"From the sounds of it, it's all work for her." Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Work this, guard duty that, or properly manage whatever. It sounds so utterly boring. Is money all that important to her?"

"Well, she has her reasons to be so strict about work. It's not my place to say and I know her the best. She's not just about work, it's the reasons of her work. To protect people and making sure she's doing her best for others is her drive. She's passionate about her job and yes, pay is important to her for reasons only she can tell you. If you want to know, ask her…or just keep watching and you'll see the kind of person she is." Rin firmly but kindly reprimanded the rude words.

"You really care a lot about your employees." Kaoru spoke up finally as his brother fell silent from surprise at the response from Rin.

"Being employees doesn't mean they're anything less than us. They're people just like you or me with stress, responsibilities, likes, dislikes, and things that make them who they are. It's like saying you're simply your mother's sons and nothing more or any of our simply children of our family name with nothing else too us." Though her voice remained calm and respectful, she spoke with such finality and grace that easily conveyed how serious she took this topic. It was not just something simply that was in her family, but something she personally embodied and agreed with wholeheartedly. "We don't like it when we're seen as merely heirs or heiresses of our family business, so why would they like it when we simply see them as merely employees in our control? They're all valuable and have their own stories to tell. Whether we take the time to listen to them is up to us. We can't just expect people to listen to us and never listen to others, it's only continuing the cycle of ignorance. Personally, I disliked being seen for just my family name and as a relative of someone in the family. Zaina listened to me and saw me for me unlike many others who were introduced and interviewed for the position. It was then I realized why my parents took the time to introduce me to the various candidates as well as why my father always made extra rounds to see how everything was. Not because he lacked confidence or trust in his workers, but to be there and approachable and show them he appreciates them."

The men of the Host Club sat there silently staring at Rin in slight awe. No one had ever really spoke to them in such a manner outside of Haruhi, but even that had its own flare being from someone of a different class. No heiress had ever dared to speak to them in anyway outside of garnering their good favor.

"Your father is really amazing to take the time to do such extra work for his employees." Haruhi smiled at her. "And the fact that he instilled such into all of you is equally great too. Not that it makes you any better or worse than anyone, but it's heartwarming to know that there are people who are so caring still out there and Zaina's been lucky to be with one. Life was always a bit tough for her being half-Japanese, she never said anything about it though."

"I knew she was a mix of some kind," Hikaru finally spoke up again. "I don't get the big deal about being half or full or whatever, you are who you are. You don't get a say on who your parents are." He shrugged his shoulders as Kaoru agreed with him.

"That may be how you feel, but for the majority it's hardly so welcoming." Tamaki whispered the words more to himself than to be heard as he thought about Zaina's heritage. He had a feeling she was mixed like he, but she was not only a girl in comparison. She came from a completely different walk of life than he on top of the gender divide. Kyoya glanced at his blonde best friend, silent as always as he frowned to himself.

He disliked how peopled looked down on others for simple things such as that. Things out of their control as aptly as Hikaru had stated just now. He was purely Japanese, but as Rin stated he was a son of his family and the third son who was to inherit nothing. Her words had resonated with him in a way he never really thought possible. She had once again found a way into his mind and stir feelings he never thought he was capable of.

"I can't imagine the added trouble she had to deal with growing up." Rin softly spoke as she looked down at her hands that were neatly folded on her lap. "I've seen it from time to time, how people look at her and judge her. How some of the other employees keep her at a distance as if she held some sort contagious disease or disfigured in some way. "I try to correct it when I can…though that's all I can really do. I can only act to show others she is so much more than just what she looks like." She looked up at them, a determination burning in her golden-brown eyes. "I know it's a little, but every little bit counts and if I can change one person's view…that's one more person who understands."

"I'm sure everything you do is greatly appreciated by her." Takashi spoke up, surprising everyone as they all turned to look at him.

"Takashi is right. I'm sure Zaina sees what you're doing and it's because you're doing it that she's able to keep pushing passed it! We'll help too now! I mean Tamaki isn't fully Japanese either and that doesn't deter us at all. If she thinks we'll have issues with her because of it, she doesn't have to be worried." Mitsukuni excitedly chimed in, shifting the attention to him.

"It's just as Honey says! We don't care for such trivial things! She is a lady first and foremost in our minds no matter how much she insists she is a knight first! Such a gallant maiden only deserves the utmost respect from us!" Tamaki proclaimed as he stood from his seat, pointing off into the distance. The twins applauded his sudden proclamation as Mitsukuni gaped in awe at his eloquent wording. "Zaina is a delicate flower much like you our dear lady Rin and we shall make sure she feels just as welcomed as you and any other ladies do." He assured her, earning a smile from Rin.

"I believe you will. I know if anyone can make her see such truth it's you Tamaki!" She gave a dazzling smile as they firmly clasped their hands together and gave a solemn nod in agreement. "I have faith in you showing her the light in the world she has darkened for herself!"

"But of course, who better to be such a guide than the king?" He puffed his chest with pride, pulling Rin close as Haruhi sighed. The twins only continued singing their praises of their lord as Mitsukuni cheered and clapped. Takashi was silent as usually as Kyoya watched the scene unfold but his concentration was on a minor detail that was not sitting well with him at all until the bell rang.

Tamaki released Rin's hands as her, the twins, and Haruhi started to clean up before heading to their classroom. The group gave each other their farewells before heading to their respective classrooms. Zaina was already in the classroom, staring out at the window but she turned to see the four returned and stood. Smiling she strode over to them and greeted them, holding Rin's chair out for her to sit before doing the same for the others as well, a little ritual they had become accustomed to. The twins looked to one another as they watched her, Rin's words replaying in their minds. It was obvious they both came to the same conclusion very quickly, Rin was honestly speaking about Zaina and now it only made them curious.


	32. Chapter 31

The group convened in the music room after classes were done for the day, settling into their usual seats as Zaina handled their bags. They chatted among each other, discussing assignments and their personal day as a tea cup was set for each person and plates of cookies within to share. As soon as everyone was comfortable, a silence naturally befalls the room as they all turn to Kyoya and Tamaki.

"The agenda for today is plan for the next themed session. We have one idea in the works, however we should come up with a backup plan as well. I will be discussing information about the article with Rin, however we will be discussing it a little today as well so we all know where we stand on this. We must discuss a menu option as well for the themed session, a set for each idea." Kyoya spoke up at the glance from Tamaki that signaled that the meeting should begin. Pushing up his glasses, he turned to his laptop and opened up a document the notes.

"The first order of business shall be Zaina," Tamaki proclaimed as he pointed to Zaina. She turned to look at the call of her name and raised a brow at this.

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" He nodded his head as he stood from seat and walked over to her. Slipping his arm around her shoulders he beamed at her with his famous dazzling smile. She stared at the hand on her shoulder and sighed, letting her shoulders drop before stepping out of his grasp.

"If you could please explain what you mean without," she stopped as she noted his arm was around her shoulders once more.

"No need to by shy dear maiden, you're in safe hands. I would never think of doing anything to harm you. You must believe me." He peered into her eyes, running a finger along her jaw. She stared back at him with a blank expression, unaffected by him and his presence.

"I don't think you plan on harming me...it's more personal space." She carefully chose her words as she stepped away from him again. "I'm more than willing to participate...you don't **need** to reel me in or keep me here. I'm not running away."

"Of course not! Why would you be running away? You're hardly so cowardly!" He gasped in shock at the misinterpretation. He strode up to her and she ducked as he tried to hug her, moving away. He followed. "You are far from such, you are our saving grace! You're the connection we have to the boy bands, you help us organize our sessions, you saved Rin just this morning from Renge's pillar, and you're always on top of keeping our refreshments replenished!" With every step he took towards her, like a figure skater almost with his grandiose and graceful sweeping motions, she stepped aside or dodged his advances to grab ahold of her. She glanced over to his abandoned seat and quickly coordinated her motions to direct him back.

"Speaking of the boy bands," Kyoya finally spoke up after letting Tamaki have his moment. "Were you able to make any headway on that? We spoke to Rin during lunch, she stated you were thinking of contacting them last night." The shift in topic was readily welcomed by Zaina who dodged Tamaki as she looked to Kyoya, stepping aside once more before pulling out Tamaki's chair and motioning the president to sit which he happily followed and thanked her as she got him fresh tea.

"I contacted both Shun Shimotsuki and Hajime Mutsuki. I was able to get in touch with both and spoke with Mr. Shimotsuki first. He sounded excited about the idea. Mr. Matsuki showed less enthusiasm but if willing to help us in this. I told both I would be getting back to them about dates that you would be giving me that are best to get working on this." She reported simply, keeping to the facts that are need to know.

"I knew you'd be able to do it!" Mitsukuni grinned and munched on a cookie. The twins perked up at this turn of events, amused by the prospect of working with the singers as Haruhi and Rin began to discuss what the members would be like. Would they be in character or would they be themselves? Would they need to make special preparations for them coming here? The questions began to bubble up, the only one silent as always was Takashi. "I'm sure Kyo and Tama will be able to figure out dates in no time! Do we still need a backup plan now that it's set in motion?" He tilted his head to the side innocently as he looked to the group.

"Honey has a point, do we need a second plan now that we know they are willing to help us?" Kaoru added, turning to Kyoya for the answer on this. There is a slight pause in the conversation, everyone turning to see what the answer was.

"It is safe to have one. Though they are willing, it's now down to scheduling. If they can't help us in time for the article, we'll need to think of something for the article and use them for a later more available time." Kyoya finally spoke up. He carefully thought over the option, playing various scenarios that were more than likely to be the case since it is three schedules along with the need for privacy and extra security for secrecy. The best option was to rely on the backup plan for this article and fully flesh out this bigger idea. If they rushed it, it would show and that would leave a bad taste in the article of the Host Club the academy.

"I think we should focus on something we know we can pull off well for the article time sake." Tamaki finally spoke up, looking to each of them. "We can work on this in the background to better build what we would like to do with it. Kyoya, as you said, you'll be working with Rin on timeline. I think, since Rin is so actively here with us, she should be considered part of the Host Club as well. We don't do hostesses, however she would be a great manager and assistant to you don't you think?"

"Oh, you don't have to put me in such a position! I don't mind helping on my free time voluntarily!" Rin quickly spoke up, her cheeks burning at the thought of being Kyoya's assistant. "I'm sure he's more than capable of doing everything. He has been thus far as is, I wouldn't want to throw him off."

"Well Kyoya, what do you think?" Tamaki turned to the silent vice president. Another silence befell the room as everyone watched as his typed away on his laptop until he was done. Adjusting his glasses, he turned to look at Rin.

"I think having her as an assistant would be useful. She has influence and is skilled in handling a variety of situations. Renge's managerial skills are...humorous at best. It would be better to have someone who is less of a liability in the position even if for show. The girls that join us don't mind your presence, in fact your being here has had many more girls visiting us." He quickly pulled up his spreadsheet and scanned the data. "Yes, there has been an increase from your and Zaina's joining us. You being a manager would be a good reason of us allowing you to stay here for meetings like this as well. Renge only makes an appearance when she seems it fit and those are poorly timed occasions." He stated calmly though he could feel his blood pressure rising at the thought of all the trouble she had caused them, the cons outweighing the pros though he managed to turn the tables in their favor quite often.

"Well, if you don't see any trouble in my being around, I'd love to help out in some way." Rin smiled at him. "I'll do my best to live up to your standards and help the growth of the club."

"We have high expectations for you my dear lady, but fear not...we are all here to serve and help you as well." Tamaki was out of his seat once more, but was now down on one knee before Rin as he held her hand in his. Picturesque scene of a prince greeting a princess. Haruhi shook her head at his inability to remain seated as the twins and Mitsukuni praised his suave skill. Takashi carefully watched, unsure if he was needed to intervene like had to with Haruhi since Zaina always kept an eye on him while Kyoya sat silent in his corner. A frown pressed at the corners of his lips as the irritation that had been building throughout the day only grew more.

He stared intently at the scene before him, trying to figure out what exactly had been crawling under his skin about this. It was not the first time he had seen them act this way, in fact they acted this way all the time with Haruhi. Tamaki was just chasing Zaina as well and he was undisturbed by it. Yet here he was, troubled by something now and even more so over the fact he felt any inkling of trouble for this pointless nonsense to begin with.

As per usual, Zaina was quick to pull Tamaki away before he could do anymore. She settled a stern scolding glare on the elder student as she now held Rin's hand instead of him. Kyoya relaxed as she sprang into action but tensed up once more as he realized what the source of his irritation had been throughout the day. Every time one of the members were too close to Rin he found himself of edge. That edge was one of irritability and displeasure.

 _They know not to do anything, I don't need to worry about how they behave with her. I'm worrying over nothing._ He calmly rationalized the situation. _They aren't some idiot commoners, they know her status and their own._ And yet, here he was irritated by the overly friendly nature.

"Please refrain from such antics. Regardless of someone being here or not. I just told you to be mindful of personal space." She sighed, releasing Rin's hand as Tamaki stood.

"Ah you needn't be jealous of my attention to her! I care for you both equally, though you're my favorite little knight." He shifted his attention to her. "There's no need for you to get so downtrodden, I'll gladly give you all the attention you desire. You just merely need to ask!" He reached for Zaina's hand this time, oblivious to the visible twitch in her brow as he wrapped his around her shoulders once more. She found herself torn between twisting his arm, flipping him over her shoulder, or simply just taking the insanity. As much as she prefered the former two, she had chosen the latter to avoid any troubles.

"Please remove your arm from around me before I have to take matters into my own hands." She calmly requested, trying not to be too formal, but she needed to express her seriousness of the request somehow.

"Aw, that's not friendly sound at all!" Hikaru wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, our lord is simply trying to be nice and give you his attention!" Kaoru added.

"Maybe if you ask him in a more friendly matter he'll let you go." Hikaru grinned, resting his cheek on his hand that was propped up on the table by the elbow. Zaina shot them both a slight glare, her eye twitching at their unneeded teasing.

"Yes, they're absolutely right! You should be more friendly with me and the others! We're peers here after all, no need to be so set in the rules of formality! Isn't that right Rin?" Tamaki turned to Rin how nodded her head in agreement

"I did ask you to be more like a student and you did agree to follow those orders. You have to really start practicing." She shrugged her shoulders, giggling at the look of exasperation that settled on Zaina's face.

"My Lady," she sighed at the response. "Must you insist on such things in moments like these?" She shook her head when her budy is suddenly crushed against his, his cheek rubbing against hers with childish glee.

"Just think of me like a brother! An older brother who merely wants to show you the dazzling world of the rich and famous!" He grinned. "Such an adorable sister you'll make! The many wondrous things I wish to show you!" She pushed against his chest with minimal force, not wanting to hurt him since he knows he has no ill intention however she was not exactly all that comfortable with him being so close.

"Mr. Tamaki, **please** **let me go**." She stressed the words as she tried to unlock his arms or push at his chest. Bit by bit, she used a little more force, modulating to see what would be the just right amount of force to use without harming him or alarming the group. Her words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears so she tried to again only to get the same lack of response. "Can someone please help me?!" She turned to the group. Kyoya was clacking away at his keyboard while the twins were harassing Haruhi as per usual though they watched in amusement at her struggle while Rin giggled as well. She scowled a little at their lack of assistance, but her gaze quickly shifted to where Takashi and Mitsukuni should have been but neither were. The shorter blonde happily fell asleep from sugar coma and Takashi was carrying him off to a bed which was set aside in another room attached to this one. _If this keeps up, I'll end up hurting him and causing trouble for Rin!_ She had managed to turn herself a bit in the iron hug that was excited Tamaki's, his words merely background babbling at this point. She grit her teeth as she grabbed his wrists to force them apart.

Takashi quietly shut the room door behind him when he noticed Zaina was once again stuck with Tamaki. He frowned as he noticed she had not warded the eccentric leader off yet. Normally she would have already been free from his grasp by now.

 _Does she like his attention?_ He wondered, thinking that maybe she was a secret fan of his type but thinking back to the time he has spent with her she never showed any inclination of that sort, in fact she made it clear she avoided his table to avoid being dragged into anything. _Then why? Maybe I misjudged her? I must have missed some detail...though with her I don't really seem to miss as much as I do normally with girls._ He wondered and watched as she struggled to pulls his arms apart. _That shouldn't be so hard for her...she's a bodyguard after all. She's a lot stronger than him. Why isn't she freeing herself? Maybe she hid liking him from even me to avoid making me feel bad?_ The longer he stood there watching, the more he disliked his confusion and the predicament. Her having interest in Tamaki just sat uncomfortably in his chest. It was only when he caught a glimpse of her face that he saw she was holding back and it clicked in him that his silly worrying of whether or not she was interested in Tamaki was not the case at all. She was trying to avoid trouble and Tamaki was blind to the fact he was putting her in a precarious position.

He strode across the distance in no time and pulled Tamaki's arms off of her, slipping his own arm around her shoulders with his hand firmly on her back to help her fall against him since the lack of Tamaki's force would leave her prone to falling face first into the ground. She is surprised by the sudden assistance, staring up at the taller male as he pulled her jailer off with ease. They were friends though, so she was easily able to get why he was able to casually express such force. Tamaki blinked as he realized Zaina was pulled away from him and by Takashi. The others stared at Takashi with equal surprise as Tamaki, his intervening unpredicted since he normally just focused on Mitsukuni.

"Ah, Mori, I wasn't hurting her. You didn't have to worry, I was just showing her my brotherly devotion." He tried to reach for her but Takashi's body moved on its own as he steadied Zaina on her feet and stepped in the way of Tamaki's reach. Zaina stared up at Takashi, his hand firmly pressing on her back to hold her to his chest. The fact she had to be rescued was a bit of an embarrassment, but she knew otherwise would have meant trouble.

"Thanks for helping me." She finally spoke up, grabbing his attention. She noted a small smile tug at the corners of his lips briefly before he dropped his hand and stepped back from her with his usual stoic expression back in place. With a light shake of his head as a dismissal he returned to his seat. Rin watched with rapt attention as Zaina watched him take his seat as well.

"Oh ho, she didn't push him away." She hummed to herself, the twins on either side of her in an instant.

"So what we observed was truly remarkable." Hikaru whispered, a devious smirk on his lips.

"I wonder, when did they get so close?" Kaoru added, an identical smirk in place on his face.

"I was just wondering the same thing. From what time they spend together, there shouldn't have been **that** much of a build up of comfort between them." Rin nodded her head. "There's definitely something we're missing...I wonder what."

"And such informality as well. She's been a tough cookie on that with all of us...yet she's addressing him with such ease?" Kaoru added.

"Ah, you're right! She did seem more than just a little comfortable. She was completely comfortable, words and all!" Hikaru nodded. "We'll have to keep an eye on her...or maybe Kyoya knows?"

 _Kyoya knows everything or can find out anything they said once right? For the right price. Maybe I can ask him...I'll spending more time with him as his assistant after all._ Rin's cheeks threatened to showcase her blush but she masked with ease as she kept her attention on Zaina who turned to Tamaki and gave him a stern look that had him curled up in his corner of woe in an instant. He was quick to rebound as always and she laughed openly at how easily he changed from one emotion to the next. All Rin could focus on was the fact that she was going to spending a lot more time with the student that who had been occupying her mind and she was not about to complain anytime soon.


	33. Chapter 32

As the topic of discussion spiraled away from the agenda, Tamaki's sight was set on 'his daughter' as he waved about a heavy ornate frame that held a enlarged picture of Haruhi's ID photo with long hair. Zaina watched as Haruhi scolded him for keeping her photo while the twins egged Tamaki on, Invoking the jealousy he has over their time with Haruhi, pushing for him to think up outfit ideas for her that would reveal her true gender. Rin had been watching on in amusement, sipping her tea when she noted now was her chance to speak with Kyoya.

 _Zaina won't be so pleased...but she's here, right? Maybe she'll be more open to me speaking with him. Not that he's done anything suspect of yet. Yes, he's more business oriented in many things...but that's not exactly a bad thing. Plus, I'm his assistant now and I should try and put my best foot forward by initiating communication. Not only that, we need to talk about the questions they need to answer for the article._ She glanced at Zaina from the corner of her eye as she took another sip. She was busy watching Haruhi but made no motion to leave her side. She smiled a little bittersweetly at this diligent loyalty. It was the one obstacle in her path that kept her from spending time with the vice president. "You should probably help her out." The words came out before Rin could even realize she spoke.

"Help her?" Zaina turned to look down to Rin who was still seated. If anyone observed the two, it looked like the picture-perfect example of a young heiress discussing something with her aid, however Zaina knew almost everything about Rin and would be able to catch anything the young lady was trying to hide.

 _Why did I say that?! She's definitely going to be warier of me now! I'm such an idiot! I can't avoid looking at her either or else she'll know somethings up. What if she realizes what I'm trying to do just by looking at me? I can't ever hide anything from her!_ She calmly sipped at her tea as Zaina awaited her response. _I can't just keep sipping tea here like I didn't say anything! Get yourself together woman! You're not hiding anything! You're only talking to him about club activities and the article anyway, not some secret tryst that no one knows about!_ Once her panic was sufficiently under control, she casually looked up at Zaina. She needed to handle this delicately or she would be outed in no time. She was poised to speak but was cut off by Zaina.

"I don't know if I want to get tangled with Mr. Tamaki again anytime soon. I'd rather avoid that contact as much as possible." She sighed to herself. "She's also pretty used to these antics...but a little help wouldn't hurt. If you'll excuse me My Lady." Zaina bowed lightly and walked over to the group. Rin watched, stunned, as she was left to her own devices. Quickly gathering her wits, she stood from her seat and walked over to Kyoya.

"Excuse me, may I take seat here?" She cleared her throat as she rested a hand on a chair beside Kyoya. The clacking of his keyboard was her only response, so she waited for him to finish. She wondered just how long she should stand there. _No backing down now, you already ask so wait. He's obviously busy with something._

"Go right ahead," he finally spoke up and turned to look at her with his best business smile. She could tell right away it was one, she had one herself. It only made her wonder what his genuine smile would look like. "We should probably get our schedules set up so that we can work more efficiently together."

"Yes, that's what I was thinking." She smiled as he pulled out the seat for her much to his surprise. He was up out of his seat before he even realized it. There was no reason for him to go out of his way, and yet his body had moved on its own. He internally frowned at the odd behavior of his body of late.

 _She has Zaina and she can easily pull her seat out herself._ He reminded himself, noting that Zaina was nowhere near them. He quickly found her scolding Tamaki for something else he had done. The scene was comical, though he never allowed his amusement show. _She's busy with them...so why are you here with me? Were you really thinking about club activities?_ He wondered as he took his seat again. There had to be come ulterior motive, why else would someone come up to talk to him willingly? Though with her family name, he did wonder what her motive entailed and when it would be revealed to him.

"Thank you," she carefully smoothed the back of her skirt and sat down before properly adjusting the gathered fabric, so it draped cleanly on her legs which were crossed at the ankles. Folding her hands politely as she had been raised to do, she looked back up to Kyoya. "I know there were some other topics you wished to discuss with the club, however now seemed like a good time for us to continue discussion of the article with everyone busy in their own little conversations."

"It's true that we've veered off track, but that was to be expected and we're already ahead on the communication front due to Zaina's diligence in contacting the band members she had met." He adjusted his glasses as he skimmed over his meeting minutes. He knew all the information already, but a small once over was nothing harmful.

"Oh, that's good! She's really one of the best under our employ!" She sat a little straighter with pride at the praise. "You'll be working on the dates to give them if I remember correctly. Like you said, expecting them to accommodate on such short notice is foolish without some sort of back up. I was thinking, perhaps we can use a regular session to our advantage and incorporate the article as well. Maybe poll the ladies that attend on who they find to be the 'king' in varying categories like 'Most Likely to Date' or 'Best Smile'? The data collected can be given to my sister-in-law to place in the article along with the information you provide was an overall background of the club and its purpose."

Kyoya sat back in his seat, both of his hands resting on the arms of the chair as he mulled over the options she had brought up. He had not considered those subjects as parts of the poll to give the girls that came. He merely was going to ask the simple questions of what they most enjoyed and which host was most popular, though time and time again Tamaki managed to win out as most popular hence his 'King' title. She certainly was already proving to be an asset to him with no hidden agenda in sight. The rarity of it all was not lost on him, however he was not about to blindly accept it as fact without finding proof of otherwise or lack thereof. From experience, there was always something.

"That would be a good way to meet the article deadline and give quality information to garner interest in the outside world." He finally gave a slight nod in agreement. "Of course, what categories we should focus on should be thoroughly thought out and selected to be used."

"Of course, I think it should also remain anonymous. That way it can be as honest as possible. Whichever way we decide to poll, the gathering of the information needs to allow the privacy of anonymity so there is no peer pressure or concern of insulting anyone or fear of being center of unwanted attention." Rin added as she carefully crossed one leg over the other, readjusting the skirt to avoid it slipping in an indecorous manner.

"That would be an extra measure, but I certainly see the benefit of taking such precautions. A more honest opinion would be more helpful and could serve to be entertaining in its own way to see what the ladies think of us." He never thought about anonymous information. He always took it upon himself to ask the ladies how everything was and offer them a chance to buy picture magazines of their favorite host or easily convince them to buy the bundle of limited edition books of all the members.

"I'm glad you see the benefit in it. I'm certain we can utilize Zaina in the process in some way. Everyone's taken quite the liking to her. Using her popularity and the trust she's gained from everyone would be a great advantage for use."

"I was thinking the same." Kyoya felt a genuine smile threaten the corner of his lips as he adjusted his glasses once more. She had come up with a thought on her own that was similar to the one he had calculated to be the best course of action. _You really are something Rin Chibana…not only are you well mannered, you've got a sharp mind to come up with plausible ideas. Not just any ideas, ones I had not consider and reaching to conclusions that I've come to after thinking over these new options._ He was impressed, something she had done quite often already but now in a light he could properly understand and appreciate without the muddling confusion that clouded his mind when he thought about her.

"Maybe we can discuss this idea with everyone before leaving tonight or tomorrow at lunch? From the looks of it, I think the latter is more likely," she glanced at Tamaki who was energetic once more and she smiled at this.

"Lunch tomorrow would be best," he nodded his head as he glanced at the others as well. He knew well enough there was no way of getting to regroup. If anything, he would be dragged into some silly idea of theirs and he would have to figure some way to gain a profit for the club from it. _At least they come up with something new every time._ He quickly typed up the notes for the conversation he just had with Rin, saving them before shutting down his laptop. "I think it's best we call this meeting to an end, they'll be at this for hours and I want to research which method is the best to employ."

"Alright, I'll gather the topics that can be voted on. I know a few myself off the top of my head already but having a wider variety to select from." She nodded her head in agreement, standing when he does she watched as he quickly got the attention of the others. Summarizing the meetings findings so everyone was caught up to speed, he ended on the note that they would all be meeting during lunch for a meeting to discuss some details for the article.

"Zaina, you don't have to attend the meeting if you don't wish to. Your focus is on communicating with the two singers currently. Once we've reached a decision on the article, I or Rin will debrief you on what is expected of you." He turned to said girl who was clearing away the used dishes.

"Very well," she gave a bow to him when Hikaru and Kaoru came around and pulled her back up to standing by an arm each.

"Remember, no formal." They smirked as she gave an exasperated sigh.

"Aren't you two a bit too familiar with me? Do you think you can handle me?" She whispered, retrieving her captive arms before they even realized she was escaping them. "That's adorable, now if you'll excuse me I've got to set the dishes back in the kitchen." She smiled as the twins looked at the space between them which she once occupied, mouths agape at her tease.

"What makes you think we can't handle you?" Hikaru scoffed at her as she walked towards the kitchen door.

"What makes you think you can?" She calmly replied, glancing over her shoulder to show the confident smirk on her lips. "Exactly," she smiled the same smile that always got under Yamato's skin which amused Rin to no end as Hikaru fumed much like her brother and Kaoru the same, though on a lighter scale. Disappearing behind a door, Haruhi laughed a little at how she once again got to the twins. Takashi silently left and returned with a still drowsy Mistukuni on his shoulders, grabbing their bags from the table. As soon she was back, they all exited the building and stepped into their respective vehicles after a final farewell or the day. Rin hummed happily as she got comfortable in her seat, giddy over the fact she had gotten a chance to speak with Kyoya.

"I think we should stop for ice cream on the way home today. What do you think?" She turned to Zaina, unable to mask the permanent smile on her face. Zaina smiled back at Rin, amused at the obvious happiness. She had a feeling she knew why, but she settled to leave it be for now. Why spoil a good mood?

"Oh, in that sort of mood? I don't see why not." She softly snickered. "Mr. Tanaka, do you mind?" She looked up through the currently open partition.

"Not at all, anything for the Young Lady and you. The usual place?" He smiled kindly through the rearview mirror.

"Yes, and the scenic route please!" Rin chimed in and Tanaka happily turned the car around to head in the opposite direction of their usual drive home.


	34. Chapter 33

**Author's Note at end

* * *

The meeting the next day was postponed for a later date as Kyoya and Rin both came to the conclusion that there was a need for data before they further informed the group. The only person called to the meeting was Zaina as they both informed her of her duties and expectations for the data collection. Rin and Kyoya had begun to take lunch in the silence of the third music room, meticulously working on creating the best categories to rank the Hosts. Rin had come up with the excellent idea of polling what topics the girls would love to vote on if they had a choice to select titles to give to the hosts and Kyoya had perfectly crafted it into a straightforward survey. This survey was anonymous and given through Zaina who spent her lunch time now proctoring, collecting, and delivering the data to and fro.

It was meticulous and tedious work, but she had no qualms with it. She gladly assisted Rin in the tasks. She even developed somewhat of an ability to stomach Kyoya and vice versa. The constant contact and excellent diligence was respected between the two. Within two and a half weeks, Zaina had polled all the ladies willing to take the survey and input the data into the spreadsheet she was told to where Rin then took over in organizing and plotting the trends of what was more appealing to the masses with Kyoya.

Zaina was walking down the hallway with Rin and Kyoya who were wrapped up in their own conversation about the data they had collected, Kyoya amazed that Zaina was able to get all the girls to vote. She kept one ear on the conversation, however her eyes wandered to the outside. The sunlit lawn seemed to beckon for her to walk the familiar path to the basketball court.

 _It's been awhile since I've been there. I wonder...has he been going? I haven't exactly gotten the chance to tell him I'm busy._ She frowned a little at the thought of him waiting for her. _He wouldn't just wait, I'm sure he's perfectly fine doing what he usually does._ She quickly dismissed the feelings that wanted to seed itself inside her as she turned back to the backs of the two in front of her but all she could think of was the back of a particularly tall student. _I should still be courteous and let him know. Even if he hasn't been waiting, it's only appropriate to let him know._ She found herself frowning again. She prodded at the corner of her mouth, unsure of why she had such a frown on her face as they entered the music room once more. She pulled out their seats and quickly had the lunch set for the two before taking a step to the side, ready to assist in an instant.

The two discussed the details on how the voting should be done now that the subjects have been settled on. Zaina was not all that interested in the details of it, her only part in the process was delivering the questionnaire to the female students and the data collected to Rin and Kyoya for the article. Her eyes stay focused on the blue sky outside the window, her arms at her sides. Her mind floated back to the basketball court.

 _He normally has today off from practice too...I'm sure he's not there._ She quickly quieted the feelings again, but the prickle of concern remained in the back of her mind. She glanced to the two and instantly made eye contact with Rin. She smiled at her, wondering if something may be needed of her. _I need to focus where I am now. Those lunches are only for when I have nothing to do._ "Yes My Lady?"

"Oh, nothing big...I just was thinking that you've been so helpful and have given your lunchtime for us for the last few weeks. We're simply finalizing the data now so there isn't much for you to do." Rin spoke up, setting her silverware down for the moment. "If you don't have any objections Kyoya, I was thinking of letting Zaina have today's lunch to spend as she wishes."

"You're very kind to think of me My Lady, however I'm more than happy to stay here as long as I'm needed." She bowed to them both.

"You're being formal again." Rin pouted a little at this and Zaina smiled to hide her chuckle.

"My apologies My Lady." She stood up once more.

"Well, she isn't wrong." Kyoya spoke up. "You've done your part for now. I don't see any need for you to just stand there while we workout the data. You can dismiss her if you like." He pushed up his glasses. "If we are speaking in terms as classmates, you can go and do as you please."

"Well, you heard him. You're good to go from both of us. I'm sure you'll want to go do your usual lunch plans. It's been some time, I hope your lunch buddy isn't too upset with us taking you away." Rin frowned at the thought of possible hindering the friendship.

"You're both too kind, thank you. No, there's no issues there. We have odd schedules as is, I'm sure my lack of being there has not done any real damage. However, if you'll excuse me. Please call me if you're in need of anything. As usual, my cell will be on me." She gave a slight bow this time before leaving the room.

She grabbed her gym bag from the classroom as quickly and silently as possible. She had been quite social with trying to get the answers, which led to many people wanting to talk to her more and more. She was not adverse to the attention, but right now she wanted nothing more than to fade into the shadows where she normally resided.

With long and quick steps, she strode through the trees down a path that led her to the basketball courts. Adjusting the strap on her shoulder, she stared at the door for a moment. A sudden wave of unease started to lick at her ankles and climb up her body. What if he really had not been waiting for her? What if her lunches would be her solo games once more? When had she become so accustomed to his presence? Shaking off the worries, she pushed open the heavy metal door and stepped onto the clean floor.

She noted the court was empty but from the corner of her eye she noticed movement and was surprised a little surprised to see him.

"You came back," the gentle voice called out to her before she could speak as he walked over to her.

"Takashi, have you been waiting this whole time?" She asked, unsure how to process his presence here though she knew she was happy to see him.

"I just came a moment ago. I dropped Mitsukuni at the cafeteria with Haruhi and the twins." He answered in his usual matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Oh, no, I mean since...have you been coming here for the past few weeks?" She clarified, unsure why she asked but part of her did want to know. He nodded silently as he stepped closer and took her bags from her. She watched his back as he walked away to set her things in their usual spot on the bleachers. She noticed a second gym bag was there, his.

"I didn't come that one day." He spoke up again. "You were here waiting...I didn't like that."

"I, that one day?!" She found herself a little speechless at this fact. "So you came everyday?" He nodded as he looked directly at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be waiting...but there's no excuse. I should've told you...I've been working with Rin and Kyoya-," he raised his hand and gave a light shake of his head.

"I know, I saw you running around with papers. I waited just in case." A subtle smile curled at his lips as his usually distant dark grey eyes held a shade of warmth in them. "You were running around with hair sticking up on the back of your head."

"You saw that?!" She gaped a little, her cheeks heating up a little at the fact she was caught. Rin had scheduled a morning meeting with Kyoya that day. She had been so busy that she had not check her hair properly in the morning. A hand of hers instantly clapped onto the back of her head as if the bed head was still there.

"It was cute," he placed his hand on her head. It was warm and comforting. "I didn't tell anyone." He assured, though Mitsukuni had tried to figure out what had got him to smile that day. "Shall we play?" He motioned to the rack of basketballs, shouldering his bag. Mimicking his actions, she grinned a little as she nodded in response.

"Yeah, let's get playing." She walked with him to the locker room. "I'll change over there, so don't mind me and change where ever you feel comfortable." She pointed to her right and disappeared behind a wall of lockers, oblivious to the red that started to grow on Takashi's cheeks at the thought of her changing in the same room as him. He had no intention of doing anything to her, but the thought of her so careless was troubling to him.

 _She's more than capable of handling herself though...I'm sure that's why._ He rationalized to silence the troubled feeling that began to brew inside of him. He walked to the opposite end of the lockers out of courtesy, mindful of the sounds of her changing. Though they were muffled from the distance and lockers between them, it felt like she was right behind him. It was nerve wracking. He was far too aware of her of late and now even more so.

"I'm heading out to the court, take your time." She called out to him, spotting the back of his head easy that stood above the middle rows of lockers. He turned to look at her and gave a simple nod and watched as she once again disappeared from sight. He stared at the door for a moment, unsure of what his reaction should be. Dismissing the confusion that was growing within him, he quickly dressed himself and was out on the court with her.

The two of them play a quick one-on-one game, working up quite the sweat before taking showers. He insisted she take the closest stall while he took the furthest stall from her and the lockers, giving her ample room to head to her chosen locker unseen by him. Even with the distance, he was hyper aware of her once more. It was not until he heard her shower shut that he was able to relax and clean himself. He waited for her to exit the locker room before heading to his locker, drying and dressing to join her on the bleachers.

They sat on the bleachers, enjoying the lunches they had brought for themselves. He had gotten into the habit of bringing his own food, unsure if she would be joining him. The first week he had come to the court to see if she was there. If not, he left. The second week he realized she may be coming late so he started to wait for her. He brought lunch with him to pass the time until one day he saw her rushing through the hall. He still waited for her, figuring she would be back as soon as she was free again.

"What were those papers for?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Kyoya and Rin needed my assistance in gathering some data for the Host Club." She explained. "I don't really know all the details, but they were polling for things from the female students. I can't say I know where and when it will be put used in club activities though." She shrugged her shoulders.

"And the two singers?"

"I've kept in touch with them. They won't be available any time soon due to their own schedules but a day is being settled on for them to come in and help us out." She sighed at the thought of Shun and his constant teasing and insistence to get to know her. He was the opposite of Hajime who was very business oriented though he two was starting to loosen up a little as well.

"You seem troubled." Takashi noted the slight slump in her shoulders at the thought of the celebrities.

"It's not necessarily trouble," she laughed a little nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "It's more exhaustion? That's seems to be the best term to describe how I feel when it comes to one of them in particular. He's...persistent, though kind in his own way. Reminds me a little of Tamaki...just a little more...pushy." She tried to properly pick the words that best described Shun but found she barely had the words that could encompass Tamaki. Takashi thought over the description, his eyebrows knit together as he tried to imagine Tamaki to be more pushy.

"That sounds tiring," he nodded his head in agreement. "If they bother you too much, you can let Kyoya know. He won't push you to keep doing this."

"I don't mind helping out. This is for the club after all. I think it would be a great to do something a little different from the norm like this. It'll be fun and I just so happened to know people that can help." She shook her head lightly as she sipped her drink. "They're nice people, just one has an eccentric personality." She softly laughed off.

"If they do bother you, let me know." He sternly spoke, looking her in the eyes as he did.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind if anything gets out of hand like it did with Tamaki. Oh, thanks again for that by the way." She smiled at him. He gave his usual barely noticeable smile back as he resumed eating his food in silence. The conversations that picked up from there were simple and short, but far from awkward as they appreciated the company of one another.

* * *

**I'm sorry this took some time to update, I've been busy with school work and have been a nit under the weather as well. Thank you for your patience and continuous support. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	35. Chapter 34

**Author's Not at end

* * *

Rin watched as Zaina left the room without much argument, a little shocked by this turn of events. She half expected some sort of resilience and it only made her all the more curious of the new friend. Part of her was a little upset by this, a childish anger at the fact that someone was taking her Zaina away but she was not about to act on it. No, she knew better than that.

 _Zaina would come running if I even mentioned her name. This is just something new and it's a good thing for her too. I'm just glad she isn't alone every lunch! Honey was right in his observations that she had a friend since she openly answered me._ Rin carefully chewed a bite of her food, having carefully thought out how to verify the information from her without being too obvious of her intentions. She wanted to avoid any possibly negative misinterpretation of her asking which was why she had been staring at her.

"She's certainly as diligent as you said." Kyoya's voice quickly drew Rin from her thoughts as she gave a soft hum of a sound and turned to look at him. "I didn't expect her to work so well with me given how we have a tendency to run over another the wrong way." He pushed up his glasses as he carefully choose his words. _I figured she would only respond to Rin, which would have been very sophomoric and unprofessional. Not to mention a huge hindrance to the plan._

"That's just how she is, she doesn't let her test personal feelings interfere with work. She's been trained to keep cool and level headed at all times." She smiled a little, though there was a hint of sadness to it. Kyoya had noticed and found himself not only curious, but sincerely concerned as well.

"You're not too pleased by this." He bluntly started more so than asked, unsure if asking would only make her even more silent.

"Well, she's still a person. She's a girl my age as well. She feels just like all of us, in her own way of course. However, she still feels…and she should be able to express those emotions. She has a right to them just as much as you or I or Haruhi or any of the students here. She should be allowed to express, even if only in the moment reactions. I feel a little responsible in taking away such a basic liberty...a natural human instinct. Her instincts are now mostly trained, though I'm sure she's always had potential and natural ability which was cultivated into more."

 _You care so much for an employee…why? An heiress or her hardly ever concerns themselves with staff and yet here you are feeling responsible. Does it even really matter so long as she does her job and impeccably at that?_ He carefully observed her face as he tried to solve the growing puzzle that was Rin Chibana. "Does it really bother you that much?" He bluntly asked, surprised by the serious air that settles around her. She looked straight at him but had yet to answer. Her gaze was anchored yet searching, calculating. A look he knew well for he wore it many times himself. However, never had he been on the receiving end of it.

She did wonder why he would ask her such a think since she never gave any inkling of suggestion that she would say something for some superficial reason. She was always very straightforward, it doing her and anyone she was with little good if any if she were to play politically correct at all times. She had no reason to censor her care. It actually was a little hurtful that he thought this way, not of her in specific but the fact he thought of people like this as a whole.

 _High society is hardly forgiving...I can't blame him for thinking I, someone from a very well known family, would be like all the other heiresses he's met in his life so far. However, to end up believing that all will be that way without even giving someone a chance...that's cruel. I can only imagine how rough his life must be, being a male and not the first born is a burden. Yamato went through a lot growing up too...always trying to prove his worth though Suzaku was always so understanding and tried to help too._ Squaring her shoulders a little, she set her fork and knife down and gave a small smile which startled him a little.

"It does bother me." She spoke softly but clearly to convey her sincerity. "Any one who helps, like I told the girl that had caused an issue with Zaina's presence in the Host Club, is a person just like any of us. They didn't choose to be born the way they are financially just how we didn't choose to be born in our households. They deserve care and concern like we do and I'm especially more responsible when it comes those working for me in specific. If I didn't need a guard, would Zaina have gone through all she had? Would she need to be as she was now? No, she would have been more free and able to be like anyone else. She could've been more like you or maybe more like Haruhi or even the twins. She had infinite possibility and because of me it became so finite. I am forever grateful for her sacrifice and I'm forever indebted to her. My family as a whole is with how she is constantly ready to place her life on the line for my safety."

Kyoya sat there slightly wide-eyed at the response he got from her. She was not angered or flustered. She had not screamed or thrown a tantrum. She was far from defensive, not throwing anything she knew about him at him or her family's weight around. Yes, she did speak of her family but in way he had not thought about. Once again, she had broken the mold of the heiress. It was very clear now that she was not someone who would stay in the mold. She felt no need to adhere to the mold at all times. She simply used it as a suggestion and paid proper homage to as she deemed fit.

 _I really can't figure you out if I keep trying to fit you into a frame that isn't you at all...hah, me forcing someone to fit to a certain place because of status. Have I really learned nothing at all?_ He laughed at himself as he cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "That's very true, I hadn't considered that aspect at all." He admitted, surprised that he was willing to admit something like this. _No, with her I'm sure I wouldn't be in any trouble for saying something to honest._

"I'm glad I could help you see something in a different way." She nodded her head lightly as they both finally finished the food and sat back in their seats. The data sat ready and waiting for them in the file from Zaina, but that was not something too difficult to handle. For now, a comfortable silence settled between them as they settled after their meal. The two sat and stared at the empty dishware that sat in front of them, it clear that Zaina was around to clean up right away and silently as she always had. It was something they often took for granted. A bit disgruntled by this, Kyoya reached for his phone but was surprised to see someone come in and start to clean up.

"We were informed by Ms. Zaina that some services will be needed here for cleaning up." He responded and Rin smiled with pride at this fact. Kyoya found himself more appreciative of Zaina at this moment, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Maybe I should try seeing things as you do?" He mumbled to himself as he opened the file and the two of them quickly dove into the work once more; organizing and finalizing the information. Once the trend was set, they quickly set up the information in a way that would best be understood and received by the others.

* * *

**Sorry this is so late, I was in a car accident a few weeks back and was in a lot of pain. I'm better now though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all your support so far.


	36. Chapter 35

A quick text was sent at the end of the day to all the members of the club to meet tomorrow after to discuss the next course of action as soon as the approval of such meeting was agreed upon my Tamaki. The quick summary of the information was more than enough to intrigue the blonde to the point that he wanted to call for an emergency meeting right there and then. Rin was just about to jump on the same energetic bandwagon, but Kyoya had quickly jumped in before either of them could run ahead into the mess that was bound to be if they had their way. It was a headache he was not keen on having today after such smooth progress thus far.

To say the others were curious was an understatement. They all had seen Zaina running about, spending time with the two and Rin spending an exceedingly long amount of time with Kyoya without complaint from anyone. What was going on, they had not a clue and neither the chance with how much one was zipping about and the other two were lost in some file on the laptop. They figured it would be explained in due time though, so they let the trio do what was needed to be done. The text that was sent was a sign that whatever it was had finally come to a conclusion and their guess of Host Club relation was correct.

* * *

The next day, in class, Haruhi walked up to Zaina's desk as the twins flanked either side of Rin's.

"Good morning Zaina, it's pretty surprising to see you so free in the morning." She lightheartedly teased her friend.

"Good morning," she chuckled lightly at Haruhi's comment. "It really is, I'm just glad all that needed to be done is done. I wanted to have it completed as soon as possible." She sighed with a little relief to be seated in her desk without some stack of paper to worry about.

"So whatever you were doing was…?" She raised a brow as she lightly tilted her head to the side in genuine curiosity.

"Good morning Zaina, lovely weather no?" A female classmate chimed in as she passed them before Zaina could answer. Zaina gave a polite and courteous response before she turned back to Haruhi only for a few others to wish her a good morning as well. With simple responses and a polite smile, she greeted each and watched as they scurried off with slight squeals of excitement.

"Aren't you popular," Haruhi snickered as Zaina let her shoulders slump.

"For better or for worse, yes it seems that way. About what you were asking, it was for the club. The article needs some information on us and so I was just facilitating the process." She explained, slipping out of her seat as she spoke and walked over to Hikaru who was about to hook his arm a little too low on Rin's hips. She caught his arm mid motion and managed to turn him to face her with their arms locked.

"Good morning, I see you're quite energetic this morning."

"Well, well, well! Look who is here!" Hikaru laughed, Kaoru looking up to see Zaina and Haruhi.

"Huh, now there's a sight that's been missing for some time." He crossed his arms lightly as he leaned on Rin's desk.

"I guess we're back to hiding." Rin pouted to both Hikaru and Kaoru who instantly jumped on to her little play.

"Say it isn't so! You can't just expect us to stop when we've come so close!" Kaoru grabbed one of her hands as he pulled her close. Hikaru had slipped from Zaina and came up on Rin's other side.

"I won't let you, I don't care who sees...I can't...not only for Kaoru's sake...but for mine as well!" Hikaru announced, the twins sandwiching a meek looking Rin who was at a loss for words as she looked off to the side.

"But it's not safe...what will I do if I lose you both?" She whispered, her eyes misted over as her lower lip trembled a bit before she bit it to keep it still. The classmates watched with rapt attention as Haruhi hung her head.

"Really? How is anyone still so entranced by all this?" She shook her head, looking to Zaina who was in agreement with her.

"I honestly don't have a clue and I actually prefer it that way. I'm not sure if I could ever understand or want to understand...I also feel the reasoning will just give a splitting headache." She grumbled under her breath before she walked up to Rin and tilted her head to look up at her from her chin.

"Now My Lady, don't you think you're being a bit too cruel to me so early in the morning?" She sternly scolded as she noted the fake tears in her eyes she was playing for the scenario. "You're putting me in quite the predicament here." Though she was being blunt, her words were easily misconstrued by the audience around them.

"You're the cruel one Zaina!" She puffed her cheeks, knowing full well that Zaina was not playing along at all but a slight tilt of the head from Kaoru in her periphery had her looking to the enthralled others, including their homeroom teacher. _Oh, well now! I can use this indeed then!_ She flashed a secret grin to the twins."I-I wasn't...I didn't mean to." Rin spoke in a slightly cracked voice, as if holding back her emotions and tears to which Kaoru quickly pulled her closer to console her.

"You are the cruel one to come between our love!" Hikaru firmly spoke, stepping a little in front of the two with his eyes leveled on Zaina who simply pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes as she took a few breaths.

"Between your love you say? That's quite the declaration to make." She said with her perfect smile in place as her gaze flickered over the troublesome trio. "What would you do if I was to ask you to prove your love? What exactly do you love and whom you love more?" She stepped closer to him. A gasp rippled through the room before some hushed whispering quickly filled it. "How exactly am I the cruel one when I'm merely protecting My Lady from any possible trouble?"

"Zaina," Rin gaped in surprise at her reaction.

"Oh don't think you're out of the woods just yet My Lady. You're in quite the bit of trouble as well. I'm certain something in specific will be called for as punishment." She said calmly, Haruhi's jaw falling open at the sudden turn of events.

 _Did she just say punishment?! Zaina, you know they're just going to run with that! What are you thinking here?!_ She tried to figure out her friend, not really sure what to believe. She certainly was hoping she had not decided to join the silly acts these three tend to pull. Having a fellow partner in understanding was a gift she was not ready to give up just yet.

"Oh, how careless of me My Lady...I seem to have forgotten we have an audience here." Zaina glanced at those who were eating all this up like a delicacy.

Kaoru and Hikaru quickly looked to one another as Rin was just as speechless on what to do at this moment. A certain electric silence filled the room as the girls squealed in delight at this small bit of information that had slipped. All throughout that same smile never left her and Hikaru felt his anger start to bubble up inside him. Kaoru felt his own frustration well up as well, however neither of them knew what to do now that things took this unexpected turn. They had expected her to act as she usually did but she completely threw them off.

 _You didn't forget at all...you sly, sly woman!_ Haruhi stifled her laugh as Zaina took the chance to walk around the stunned Hikaru and easily pluck an equally stunned Rin from an equally stunned Kaoru.

"Now that that's been taken care of, I think it best we all take our seats so that class can begin right Haruhi?" She turned to her friend who rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You're right, the teacher is here too." She stated, heading to her desk. Zaina quickly seated Rin before pulling out Hikaru and Kaoru's seats after and gave a perfect bow to them.

"Please don't dawdle too much now."

Hikaru scowled at her words, the twins taking their seats and Zaina her own so class could begin again. The two of them could play this game and now that they knew she was playing they found that they were actually a little more intrigued by this.

* * *

As soon as the bell for lunch rang Rin was up out of her seat and towering over Zaina with her arms crossed.

"Zaina, what was that?!" She huffed, tapping her foot as she awaited a response.

"What was what?" She casually responded, slipping out of her seat and grabbing her gym bag. "My Lady, you shouldn't make such faces you know. They aren't becoming at all and they'll make wrinkles." She smiled, the twins coming towards them.

"What was that? Is someone a little jealous she didn't get as much attention as we did over the last few weeks hm?" Hikaru threw his arm around Rin from the right.

"Oh, that's quite true isn't it? She's been so busy...her morning time had been limited for some time!" Kaoru smirked, slipping his arm around Rin from the left.

"I'm sad to say I'm not lacking in any attention from My Lady. In fact, I make sure I give her all the attention she needs of me. To be jealous of nothing is hardly worth my time." She kindly responded, throwing the two off a little yet again. She was responding just as she always did. Was this morning a fluke?

 _No, there was definitely something we're missing._ Kaoru thought, replaying her words a bit in his mind when it dawned on him what was said and he chuckled at this. _Oh, a sly one are we?_ "You say it's nothing...and yet here you are coming between us all the time!" He huffed, turning to his twin who easily caught on.

"How true, and clearly it's something for you to mention just how nothing it is." Hikaru added, turning Rin's face towards him. "You needn't worry princess...you'll be staying right here between us...where you belong." He purred, Rin giving a coy smile.

"Is that a promise? I don't think I could give up our freedom now that I've had a taste with you both." She turned to Kaoru who leaned in closer, tracing his fingers along her jaw.

"What a lovely taste it was." He agreed, glancing over at Zaina who stood there with the same perfect smile on her face as she walked up to them and removed his trailing hand.

"I'll certain give you a taste of something if you keep this up. My Lady personally knows exactly of what I'm capable of afterall. Do you think you can handle it?" She stepped closer to him to distract him and pulled her away from the two, Hikaru about to grab her back but found his hand caught by Zaina as she held Rin in her arm. "Oh don't think I forgot about you, you're invited as well...but do consider if you'd be able to handle me. I'm certain you both are not capable of handling My Lady, only I know how." Her eyes flashed with something mysterious, Haruhi amused to see the twins had met someone who challenged them over joining them or fawning over them.

The twins glanced at one another before hook their arms around one another and grinned at Zaina. She certainly threw them again, but she still played the game and she very well did she play. They had not taken her words that day from the meeting seriously, and yet here she was proving she had a lot more than a simple bark. Rin looked up at Zaina from arm, pouting a little as she smacked her arm.

"Play nice Zaina, you know they're joking!" She scolded her.

"You hurt me My Lady, I'm being nothing but kind to you and them both." She frowned at the light hit, the fangirls all a tizzy once more as the antics from the morning only seemed to continue. The word of it spread like wildfire through the school and Zaina knew this trouble was bound to happen.

 _Doesn't help they all seem all the more interested in me after all my convincing them to take the survey._ She sighed to herself as she let go of Rin and picked up her lunch box as well. "As cute as this has all been, I wish to make sure my services are not needed this lunch or will you be needing me My Lady?"

"Oh, no you're not needed. You can go play with your friend today, oh maybe we can join you one day for lunch? I'd love to see who your new friend is...that is...your friend was ok with all your absence?" She frowned, sincerely concerned with this. Zaina noticed this and found herself a little troubled by the interest she has in meeting her friend. As much as she would like to share, part of her was not ready to share.

 _It's just something private for us...a little world where we don't have to act a certain way. If someone comes...that won't be possible and who knows if we'd be able to be like that again if they continue to tag along._ She carefully thought over her words before she answered. "Oh yes, everything is fine between us. I'll have to ask and see what day would be good for a meet up if you so wish to see."

"No, no this isn't a work command or anything! You know what, don't worry about introduction!" Rin quickly spoke up, realizing Zaina had taken it as a command and she was not trying to imply that at all. She knew Zaina meant well in her misunderstanding but she rather correct and wait to meet this friend than Zaina think this was something to do with her work. "We can meet whenever!" She stressed, hoping she got through to her. "Right guys?"

"Oh yeah, there's no rush." Hikaru nodded his head as Kaoru voiced a similar agreement.

"You both just don't want to be beat in basketball again by a girl." Haruhi snickered, the twins glaring at her a little. "Seriously though, you don't **need** to introduce us right away. Plus, we'll probably freak your friend out being the Host Club." She sighed as the twins nodded in silent agreement at this fact.

"That's also true, you'd have to prep for that meeting. We're not just anybody and Rin is also very well known and liked." Kaoru added.

"Oh, alright...thank you." Zaina gave a small yet pressed smile. _I'm sorry everyone, but this is something I want to be selfish about just a little longer._

"Now off you go! C'mon now! You made your friend wait a lot I'm sure so no more being late!" Rin quickly ushered her to the hall, urging and supporting Zaina to keep up this connection. With a bittersweet smile Zaina had left the four of them and headed to the court. Halfway through the walk she heard some sounds and stopped, she carefully surveyed her surroundings and took a sudden turn and went a more winding path until she the sounds were gone. As soon as she reached the door, she noted Takashi coming from his Kendo practice and gave a bright smile which he returned with his own more subtle yet equally warm smile.


	37. Chapter 36

****Author's Note at end**

* * *

"I swear, I wonder if she'll ever be able to take anything I say as a friend over as an employer." Rin sighed softly, pushing back some errant strands of hair that fell from her side swept bangs. She frowned to herself as she crossed her arms, looking at the classroom door she had pushed Zaina out of when two equal weights suddenly pressed on her shoulders. She knew instantly it was the twins.

"Somethings are just are the way they are...you can't expect something to change so easily." Kaoru spoke up first, looking at the door as well.

"She's stubborn, don't get yourself too caught up in it. Help is help after all, you can't force something that just won't be." Hikaru added, the two of them surprised that they felt hurt for Rin. It was rare for them to feel anything for anyone so soon, but they had quickly come to terms with her sudden fit in their world. She was a refreshing breeze that was always there, they simply never took note of it.

"I guess...that is the case." Rin frowned a little more, resigning to the fate that loomed ahead.

"You're wrong," a voice spoke up and they three turned to look at Haruhi who stepped out in front of them. "Zaina does think of you as her employer no doubt...but she's taking everything you say as both friend and employer. She just has to adapt it to aptly fit the roles you both have. She's always thinking about you, and that's not because they pay her to. I doubt it says there's a bonus for constantly thinking about you or caring about your brothers. She goes above and beyond what a bodyguard does too." She pointed out to the three who had lost sight of the actions. "She even played along with you two in your usual shenanigans and I'm sure that's not in her agreement at all."

The twins opened their mouths to protest at first, but stopped and carefully thought over what usually happens between them all when together. Haruhi was not wrong. Zaina had no need to do a lot of things. In fact, she could easily have made her life blunt and to the point of no friends and used more force to mark the lines that should not be crossed at any time. They glanced to one another before looking at Rin who was staring at Haruhi. She had not said anything since their friend spoke and the pause only extended. "She's thinking of you as a friend, all of us, just in her way that she knows how."

"You're right," she giggled softly, breaking the silence. "You're absolutely right!" Rin smiled broadly as she grabbed ahold of Haruhi's hands. "Thank you," she earnestly spoke. "Thank you for reminding me of that, I wasn't thinking about that."

"I didn't do much, you don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you're remembering. Misunderstandings happen, especially among friends who spend a lot of time together. You're fine," Haruhi shook her head lightly and gave her hands a squeeze back.

"You really see things a lot differently than us." Kaoru teased, though this was the only way the twins really knew how to show their gratitude. Haruhi knew that and sighed, giving a small smile to the both of them.

"Well, now that that's settled. Let's head to the lunchroom. I'm starved!" Hikaru threw his hands in the air as she stretched. "Sitting in class all day is draining!"

"It really is...how can they expect us to take all that information in?" Kaoru agreed, tilting his head side to side with a few cracks heard from his stretching.

"Alright, let's go." Rin chuckled at the two. As polished as any of the Host Club, the boys were still boys and that only made them even more endearing. Haruhi grabbed her lunch quickly from her desk, the four reaching the cafeteria just as Kyoya and Tamaki were.

"Well if this isn't a surprise." The twins spoke up, saluting their leader.

"Good afternoon, I hope your classes have been at least somewhat entertaining so far." Rin smiled at the two.

"Ah, it is now that I see you and my lovely daughter together! You're certain to be a shining influence on her instead of these two devils!" He grabbed on of Rin's hands, sparkles in his eyes.

"I'm **NOT** your daughter!" Haruhi glared at the blonde who seemed to just not understand how strange it was for him to keep saying and insisting otherwise.

"But, but, but daddy only wants to see his princess happy!" He pouted at the reprimand from Haruhi only to shrink away at the death glare she sent his way all the while ignore him as she walked into the cafeteria ahead of them. She mumbled something about getting a table for five, the twins enjoying how easy it was for her to send their king into a spiraling depression.

"Maybe you should lighten up a little...on the whole calling her a daughter perhaps? Maybe she simply wants her identity safe to avoid any trouble it could cause the club?" Rin whispered as she crouched down beside Tamaki, carefully tucking her skirt to keep it clean and herself well covered. Tamaki turned to her teary eyed, silently asking her if this was true. "I think so," she patted him lightly on the shoulder and laughed as he threw his arms around her with suddenly sunnier appearance from the gloom that hung from the rejection moments ago.

Kyoya watched the two silently, pushing up his glasses as he cleared his throat to grab their attention. He noticed Rin was losing her balance at the sudden added weight thrown at her by his cheery best friend who once again was not thinking through his actions.

"As heartwarming as this all is, the two of you are in the middle of the way for getting into the cafeteria. Also, if you keep that up you'll find yourselves in a very awkward situation that wouldn't be looked kindly upon by anyone regardless of you two being well received or not." He reprimanded the two in his usual tone, or so he thought. His smile was far colder than usual and his tone vacant of anything, which had the twins at attention and stepping back as he stepped forward and pulled Tamaki away with one hand and hoisted Rin up onto her feet with the other. "Now, shall we follow Haruhi?" He knew propriety was not the reason why he intervened though at one point that would have been the only reason. No, there was something more brewing and he was not sure what or why.

 _I must be tired from all the work I've been doing, there's no other reason why I'd be so irked by this._ He realized how tense his shoulders were as he walked towards the window to order his meal. _I'm just on edge...those days happen._ He tried to convince himself, though it had been a long time since Tamaki got under his skin like this. In fact, since then the blonde had done infinitely more and much worse than this. The fact this was getting him so frazzled was troubling him more. _I'm just overthinking things...that's all it is._ He silenced his thoughts and stepped up to the window to order, unbeknown to him that Rin was staring at him from behind.

She was very much surprised by his sudden touch, her heart not ready to take it as it fluttered and kicked about. The tone of voice threw her off though. She knew in an instant something was off about him. She considered herself a little pro when it came to reading other's emotions, especially the more silent ones due to her experience with Zaina. However, she knew she was far from perfect with earlier being a prime example of the simple mistake she made.

 _No, he's definitely upset about something! I was just overthinking the whole Zaina thing because I wanted to meet her friend. His tone is usually...well it holds his emotions more than anything even if only a slight. His eyes were pretty distant as he spoke, there is a coldness to him that I've never experienced with him before._ She walked in after him to try and catch up to him. She opened her mouth to speak buts he found she had no idea what to say. _What do I say? I can't just assume anything...but there's nothing wrong with asking right? I don't think I have a need to apologize, nor does Tamaki._ She was about to speak again but stopped as he gave in his order and stepped to the side. She quickly gives in her own before following after him to the pick-up counter.

"Kyoya," grabbed his elbow lightly in case he was too lost in thought to hear her. He turned to look at her, surprised by her sudden appearance from the looks of his expression though to most the slight change was hardly noticeable at all. Spending time with him gave her a chance to understand him and learn more about him. "Are you ok?"

 _Am I ok? What makes you think I'm not? How do you even know I'm not ok?_ He turned to face her properly, sighing softly as he tried to compose himself. "I'm fine, you both just need to be a bit more careful and it seems my fatigue had me on a bit of an edge." He calmly explained, sounding much more like his usual self. She stared at him for a moment, not releasing his elbow just yet as she tried to gauge if he was lying or not. This was something she probably would never know, but she wanted to find some tell if possible.

"Should I have my sister change the article then? Maybe she can just leave out the Host Club?" She offered. _If it really is fatigue, the only new addition to his load is the article and he doesn't have to humor it_.

"No, there's no need and we've already got everything pretty much set for it. It's not the article, I just have been busy is all." He assures her, though a small smile tugs at the corners of his lips at her concern. The attention and care from her soothed the odd feelings that had bubbled up inside him from before.

"Alright," she finally gave in and smiled a little. "Let me know if it's too much though. My sister will be more than happy to accommodate." She assured him, releasing his elbow much to his odd reluctance. She noticed he looked like he wanted to say something, so she waited and watched him but his order had come up and hers not too long after so the both of them grabbed their food and joined Haruhi who had found Mitsukuni. They were soon followed by the twins and Tamaki, making it almost everyone.

"Looks like everyone is here, mostly anyway...do you want to share what you were telling me before?" Tamaki turned to Kyoya.

"Tell us what?" Hikaru raised a brow at this.

"A new idea for the club Rin has been assisting me with. Zaina, as you may have noticed, was busy helping us the past few weeks." Kyoya explained, Haruhi giving a small 'oh'.

"She was saying something about that this morning since she was finally in class before homeroom." She nodded her head lightly as she ate her simple homemade lunch. "She said you would be telling us about it."

"That's right, we've been collecting data. I'm sure Mori won't mind and Zaina's done her part so far." Rin turned to Kyoya at this. "Or would he mind?" She quickly turned to Mitsukuni.

"You don't have to worry too much about that, you were right about him not minding. So long as he gets the idea he's fine. He doesn't usually care for too much about the detail." He assured her, grinning brightly at her. She sighed with relief at this verification, smiling at him.

"Oh good, I haven't spoken to him much but I think I'm starting to slowly understand him a bit more. I never know if I'm bothering him or not!" She meekly admitted.

"What? No way! You're not bothering him ever! You're perfectly fine, he's just really quiet! You're actually really nice and he notices! He's paid attention to you and Zaina which is pretty surprising but it's a good thing! Don't worry, he thinks of you as someone nice!" Mitsukuni quickly assured in his usually bubbly manner, putting Rin at ease.

"You have to do something pretty bad to get on his nerves I think." Haruhi thought over the handful of times she has seen the tall host upset in any form.

"Well then, with that said and all in favor, Kyoya please inform them." Tamaki clapped his hands lightly together as if to signal the start of business.

"As you all know, an article is being written about us and as much as we would prefer the idea partnering us with the singers, the schedules are not lining up to fit the timeline. Rin came up with the idea of giving a bit of information that is more akin to our day to day and develop interest for a possible second article that would be more based on us." Kyoya began, pulling out his trusty black book out of thin air much to everyone's surprise. They certainly had not seen it on him and yet here it was.

"So what did Zaina do for you?" Kaoru asked, curious to know what she was doing. "She was running around a lot."

"Yes, she was collecting data for the idea Rin had proposed. We came to a conclusion to have our clients vote who deserves what title most. An example of some are 'most rebellious' or 'the athlete". These are things women in general love to know about a guy and it is easy to plug into the article. But polling the girls she gets information from the school instead of us praising ourselves."

"Really?! That sounds like a lot of fun! Is there a title about being the sweetest? I don't think I'd fit any if they're all about being so big and tough." Mitsukuni frowned, nibbling on his food.

"We have a variety of categories, some we came up with ourselves, some from popular magazines, and some that were written in by the female students." Rin chimed in. "Zaina was polling the girls, getting them to anonymously answer the survey and she placing the data in a file for us that we combed through and gathered what we needed."

"We had told her to just get at least one hundred answers, but she somehow managed to get the entire female populace's vote sans herself and those with us here." Kyoya added, it clear that he was praising her by stating this fact. "I'll have a copy of the list printed out for each of you at the meeting today after class and we can work to further fine tune it there if you can come up with some changes. If not and you all agree, we can finalize and move towards the next phase."

"Next phase?" Haruhi frowned at this, not sure if she liked the sound of that. _No, I actually never like the sound of it coming from him especially...but Rin is with him on this so it can't be that bad...right?_

"Yes, at the Host Club the girls will be anonymously and we may see an influx of visitors since Zaina managed to get votes even from those who have never visited the club." Rin nodded her head. "You won't have to do anything aside from being your usual self. Zaina will be attending to everyone as per usual while gathering the ballots. We've narrowed it down to fourteen topics and they can only vote for someone twice so they will be forced to pick the best fit instead of just filling the same name for everyone or saying all for all of them."

"You've really thought about this," Kaoru leaned on his hand. "But how do you plan on keeping people from double voting?"

"We came up with an interesting idea of gifting the ladies something to mark they voted.A simple bracelet or a pin to mark that they have voted." Kyoya answered.

"It still seems a bit tricky with multiple sessions." Haruhi admitted. "They can easily come again the next day and we can't expect Zaina to memorize the face of everyone that comes in the door." She frowned, the others thinking this over and nodding their heads.

"Why not host a dinner then? Maybe even a ball for all to come and the ladies can vote before they enter." Tamaki spoke up, having thought over this all since he had been told. "That way, Zaina is not forced to police and make sure no one is double voting. They can be escorted to the room to vote, the token is given, and they are then lead to the hall. We can have them come in groups to speed up the process as well."

"Why not send a digital invite with the survey on it?" Haruhi offered. "That way you don't have to spend so much money on everything. I mean a gift for everyone and then hosting the party? That is a bit much on the club no?"

"We do have money to host a little ball," the twins spoke up together. "We made a lot on our recent auction."

"Plus, Kyoya said our sales have increased a bit in the last month right?" Mitsukuni added.

"We have funds to do it," Kyoya nodded his head. _I can easily get the amount spent back through sales and then more for sales of the magazine as well. Of course we will have to pay the magazine for the copies and I can adjust the price to make a profit for us accordingly._

 _I shouldn't be surprised by them wanting to party...and to even give gifts. Well a small gift shouldn't be so bad. You can bulk buy those sort of things._ Haruhi mulled over it a little.

"I do like the online survey idea though. They can take the survey to receive a ticket. On the day of the party they can show their tickets to Zaina and she can hand them the gift." Rin turned to Kyoya. "That cuts out a lot of the hassle of making sure no one is skipped and everyone can answer in the comfort of their home." Everyone turned to look at Kyoya who sat silently and thought over the suggestion.

"It certainly is more efficient, we can do it that way. However, we'll need to figure out a gift to give." Kyoya finally spoke up.

"Leave that to me, being a girl I'll know what would be a better gift." Rin volunteered.

"We can help with that as well." Hikaru added, raising his hand with Kaoru nodding along.

"You guys would be a great help, thank you." She smiled.

"Alright, I'll leave the three of you to that. Please try and figure something out by Wednesday next week." Kyoya quickly finished up his notes for the impromptu meeting.

"This is going to be so much fun, I can't wait to tell Takashi!" Mitsukuni grinned, happily moving on to his cake.

"Well then, with all that settled we can finally enjoy lunch and at the meeting after school today we can inform the other two." Tamaki adjourned the meeting, everyone happy with it and quickly moving on to the next topic as the regular excited energy is back and the shenanigans ensue once more as if the serious meeting and the issue at the door never was.

* * *

 ****Happy New Year's to everyone. Thank you for you time and support. I hope you have a wonderful new year and continue to enjoy my stories. Please do comment if possible, I'd love to hear what you think so far and you would like to see in a story.**


	38. Chapter 37

Kendo practice was as busy as ever, he had drilled the team to better perform for the upcoming competition. No matter how much they practiced, there still seemed to be missteps that made the team as a whole restless. The tension was palpable and he needed to figure out the best way to improve. He should have gone straight back to the school if he was not going to practice anymore, but he was not the same as before. Life was not so simply done for the sake of efficiency. He actually found himself excited and quickened his pace a bit to get to where he knew the rules were not a burden he needed to uphold.

 _She's probably waiting inside for me...I took a little longer than usual._ He noted as he glanced at his watch. The fact he left her waiting was a bit troubling. Though she was more than capable to care for herself, he still wanted to be there. That haunting yet beautiful smile she had played in his mind for the umpteenth time since he had seen it. Since the he found himself more observant of her, especially her smile. _There was so much pain in her eyes….but she's so strong still. She's always fighting...but what is she fighting and why? Haruhi never fought like this and yet they're from the same world. Is the commoner world really so diverse?_ He frowned a little at his own thoughts when he heard someone walking up ahead. Looking up, he was surprised to see Zaina. Her smile was bright like the sun and equally as warm. It made him smile a little as well.

"Oh good, just on time! I was worried I was late." She sighed with relief as she pulled the door open, holding it open for him and gave a bow which signaled her awaiting his entrance. He tilted his head to the side a little, eyebrows lightly scrunched as he observed her posture. Her right hand was set against her left shoulder, arm neatly pressed against her torso as she hinged at the waist. Her back was straight and her feet together and straight. Gravity pushed some of her hair in front of her face but she made no motion to move to correct it. Let whatever fall what may, she was not going to move until he was comfortable and inside. She was secondary to him like any maid or butler was to supposed to do.

He was not sure what he was feeling, but it was not pleasant. There were signs in front of him and yet they seemed to be blurred off in the distance as if he had yet to reach them and there were a million paths. Which way was he supposed to go, he was not sure. His gaze shifted away from her as he only felt the negative feeling grow in his chest.

"Too formal," he finally spoke up. _We agreed to be ourselves here...so she shouldn't be doing this._ He grew more confident in his conviction and reached out for the door, pushing it fully open as he looked down at her just as she looked up at him in surprise. "We agreed to not be formal here...so you don't have to do all that." He clarified, watching her as she silently stared back at him. The prolonged silence threatened to plant seeds of doubt inside of him at first, however he quickly pushed it aside to stand his ground.

"You're right, you're right!" She laughed standing up straight again and quickly made her way in so he could follow her in. "I guess I was just a little conscientious for you. I don't want to cause you or Rin trouble in case someone saw us." She explained, setting the lunch down on the bleachers. She turned back to him, about to offer they start to get changed but stopped and noticed he looked a bit fatigued. It was not glaringly obvious, but she had been observing him a lot and the time together helped her learn a little more about the silent gentleman. "Do you want to skip playing basketball today?" She offered, not wanting to call out that he was looking tired just yet.

"No, let's play. I like playing with you." He smiled, adjusting the strap of his gym bag on his shoulder. Zaina speechlessly stared at his smile, the killer smile that she felt was a cheating move given to him by the universe. The fact he had such a smile was not surprising, it was more that it was a lethal weapon. It made it very clear that it was best he rarely smiled or else there would be a mob after her at all times.

 _Geez, he probably doesn't even know he could garner a fanbase with ease. Though I doubt him knowing would change much in his personality...I wonder if he would deny it?_ She quickly snapped out of her daze as he tilted his head to the side, the smile gone but the life still in his eyes. "Right, then let's go get changed then!" She nodded her head, heading to the locker room as the two changed in silence at opposite ends as usual. He waited until she was out before he quickly dressed himself and followed soon after.

Zaina was already dribbling a ball as she waited for him. She had caught on pretty quickly that he was waiting for her to go ahead out of courtesy so she had tried her best to speed up her time so he was not waiting around for her. He silently watched as she was so immersed in her own little world once again.

"Oh and it's a close one folks! The teams are battling it out, neck and neck! Only three points shy with the time soon to run out! Will she make it? Will she miss? Will they lose the ball?" She narrated once again, the little quirk of hers odd but endearing. He had no idea what she was doing, but it was fun to watch her. The fact she was so taken by her imagination, lost to reality, was refreshing. Her earnest devotion to the mock match was tempting, capturing him as he imagined what she was picturing in her mind as she weaved around the court as if dodging people until she finally took the shot from the three point line. The tension built up inside him as he watched the ball soar through the air, watching and waiting as if this was the final score and time was against her.

Round and round the ball went, the two of them on their toes as it finally tilted in and slipped through the net. Zaina threw her hands up in the air but jumped at the sound of loud clapping to see Takashi standing there grinning from ear to ear as if she had in fact made the winning shot of a game.

"Ack, not again! You really need to announce yourself when you come around! At this rate you'll have nothing but these ridiculous stories about how I play make-believe." She forced a frown on her face as he walked over to grab the ball that had rolled to the corner nearest to him.

"No, I want to see more...I like watching you play pretend like that. It's cute." He chuckled, checking the ball to her as he walked towards her. She caught the ball with ease, cheeks puffed as she checked the ball back to him as he neared her.

"That's not all that fair," she sighed. "Though, I suppose it's best you than anyone else. You wouldn't go telling everyone...so like these lunches, it's our little secret." She chuckled as he stopped a few paces in front of her.

 _Another secret that's just us?_ The thought left a little warmth in his chest as he checked the ball back to her and she quickly sprang into action. He was surprised by her suddenly lunging forward but faking right to go left while his head was still a bit stuck on their shared secrets list that was growing. Focusing on the game once more, he chased after her and the two lost themselves into the game.

At first he was a bit wary with how their bodies collided or pressed up against one another, it odd for him to be so physical with anyone let alone a girl. However, with each passing lunch he grew to be more and more comfortable with her. He was careful to not hurt her, but he knew that he did not have to be overly cautious. She was ample force herself and proved to be stronger than her body let on. The delicate frame of hers held power he had misjudged and he quickly learned she was very capable. They played on, tying when she suddenly ran at him but ended up behind him.

"That's not part of the game," he scowled after she slid between his legs with the ball and was back on her feet in no time.

"Yes, well this isn't a regulation game so anything can go!" She grinned, making the layup. "What, can't keep up?" She teased him, checking him the ball as they reset themselves in the middle. He glared at her a little, checking the ball back. As soon as the ball was back in his hands he was off, deftly side stepping her and making it to the basket with her in tow. She quickly jumped to intercept, knocking the ball back and running after it. He was right at her heels as she grabbed the ball and made her way back to his hoop.

"Hey!" She shouted when his arm suddenly shot around her waist and he hoisted her up off her feet. "This isn't part of the game! You can't just carry me!" She huffed.

"Not a regulation game." He simply answered back, chuckling as he set her back on her feet where he lost the ball.

"Don't use my words against me, that's not how it's supposed to be!" She scowled, trying to force a frown but it was obvious she was unable to keep a serious expression. Seeing him be so serious though, she figured he was going to keep to the rules again so she tried again only to be picked up once again. "H-hey, you tricked me! I swear I've never been plucked off my feet so easily and especially repeatedly!" She grumbled but was grinning as she tried to dodge him. She managed to do so by ducking, making him trip up a bit and continue her run to the hoop. Just before she was about to make the shot though he grabbed her up and she lost the shot. "Aren't I heavy? I'm not exactly some dainty lady." She looked down at him as he held her up with ease using one arm.

She could tell he was built, that was nothing new to her. Even in the regular uniform it was clear that he maintained himself extremely well and with diligence. The fact he held her by one arm was another nail to the fact and the rock hard muscles that held her pressed her only were added reminders how true his strength was. She wondered if she would be able to take him in a fight, though she would have to be strategic since it was clear he would win a battle of sheer brute force.

"Not that heavy," he shook his head as he looked up at her. "I'm used to lifting similar, sometimes more." He casually responded, carrying her with him as he went to pick up the ball which only made her cling to him a bit.

"H-hey, I get that you lift my weight and more but you can put me down you know!" She scowled, it not occuring to him to put her down just yet. He glanced up at her, noting her redder cheeks but thought nothing of it. Zaina on the other hand was grateful her face was already flushed from all the running they did, it hid the embarrassment of how he easily maneuvered around with her in one arm. When she was finally set down she scowled at him but it was a short lived scowl as he sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck and looked away apologetically.

"N-no, it's fine. I'm not seriously upset. It's just...I guess I'm just surprised you could pick me up so easily. I mean I certainly didn't expect it." She laughed off, grabbing her towel from the bleachers and handing it to him to use as she drank some water. Thank her, her toweled some of his seat and drank his own water.

"You started it with all your ducking and sliding." He reminded her, a small smile on his lips. She elbowed him lightly as they headed to the locker room.

"Oh yeah, we'll see how you like it when I lift you!" The empty threat was obvious but Takashi carefully observed Zaina for a moment.

"Can you even lift me a little?" He asked, looking her over as he pinched and prodded at her bicep and tricep. "You're strong, but I doubt you'd be able to lift me."

"Hm, I do wonder...I can lift pretty heavy things so maybe I can? Though I doubt I could casually walk around the court like you were with me." She laughed as she imagined herself just prancing around with Takashi on her shoulder. "Hm, maybe we can try tomorrow?" She looked him over once more. "You're pretty tall so I'll either have to lift at your knees or maybe you can sit on your knees on the bleachers?" She offered, measuring herself against him to find she hitting around his shoulder before giving a shrug and heading to where she normally changed, expecting the usual silence.

"You're pretty tall." He noted aloud, making sure she heard him. She was a little surprised by this but it made her smile.

"Yeah, that's my other half." She laughed off. "It overrode the Japanese genetics in height. My mom's side is full of tall people." She explained.

"What is your other half?"

"Oh, Arabian." She made her way to the shower where he followed after once she was hidden by the curtain.

"I'm glad you're tall...it's easier to play basketball with your height." He spoke just before starting his shower, the words surprising Zaina. She had never thought much of her height, however it was a point that people stared at her more often than not when on her own. She smiled to herself at the complement and quickly finished up her shower so he could come out and change.

 _A few more secrets just between us._ The two of them thought as they settled for lunch.


	39. Chapter 38

The two of them sat in silence, the lunch boxes empty to one side with an equally empty thermos. It was a comfortable silence where words were not needed. A mutual understanding between them now that conversation was not always needed. Zaina observed Takashi from the corner of her eye, something about him different. What it was, she was trying to figure out. His hair was it's usual effortless wild yet tamed style and his blazer was carefully hung to avoid wrinkles while he ate. She frowned a little to herself at first, opening her mouth to say something but stopped as her eyes fell upon the blazer again. His tie was still on the hanger with it.

 _Odd, he usually puts it on before eating. I mean, yes he does have trouble tying it still and I always correct it...but did he forget to put it on?_ She wondered. _He did look like he had a lot on his mind before we came in._ She thought back to when she was holding the door open for him. _I wonder what's troubling him though._ She wondered, carefully packing up the containers.

Takashi had barely noticed her move until he heard the rattling of the containers, grabbing him away from his thoughts to see her clean up. It was a real wonder to him how she effortlessly managed to do things without someone noticing. As well trained as he was in martial arts, he found himself sometimes surprised by things she would do while others were not watching.

 _She's obviously trained to go undetected as well. I'm sure if I weren't so disciplined in being observant I wouldn't realize as much as I do._ He glanced down at his hands. _If I'm so observant...what can't I see what's holding the team back?_ He frowned, flexing his fingers in and out of a fist.

"Takashi," he heard her call his name. It was soft, like a gentle rap of a knock at a door wishing to be noticed and allowed entrance into his world. There was no hesitation in the tone, in fact it had all the confidence as if it were loud and firm. It demanded attention in a way that was respectful to the other. He glanced over at her, noticing her back was to him. He said nothing though since she was already talking as if she knew he was looking at her. "Something is on your mind, maybe talking about it will help you?" She offered casually, turning around to face him properly as she awaited his answer.

He stared at her for a moment, not that surprised that she was able to pick up on his varying emotional states. They had spent a lot of time together here as well as in the club when she was not serving. He felt he had a similar understanding of her, but at times it was a bit too obvious how much more she was aware of him in comparison. This was one of those moments. The discrepancy in level left a sour taste in his mouth.

"It has to do with the kendo club. We have a tournament coming up soon. There is something I just can't seem to figure what is stopping us from being at our best." He slowly spoke, carefully selecting the appropriate words to explain what is on his mind. She carefully thought over his words, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"Well, if that's the case...why not have someone observe you? I gather Mitsukuni has not been around during practice as much since you come straight here without him." She finally spoke up. "Someone watching may catch what you've been missing. You're seeing the details without being able to piece the whole because you're focused on specific details."

 _That's true, Mitsukuni hasn't been to practice with me as much. Maybe I should have him come again. If he joins me, how will I come here then?_ He frowned a little at the thought of missing coming here or bringing someone else here. This was something that was just theirs afterall. _When did I get like this? Keeping something from him._ He wondered, his eyes set on Zaina as she patiently awaited his response. _What is it about you?_ He wondered. "It's true he hasn't come to kendo with me in some time...I suppose I can have him join me next meet up. However," he paused. What was he supposed to say here? Did he enforce not letting anyone know? Did he cancel their time together? If he said nothing, she would definitely wait for him. He shifted his gaze to the floor between his feet as he knit his brows in frustration.

"Yeah, I know." The words were soft but they felt so heavy with the same conflicting feelings inside him. Lifting his head, he found a bittersweet smile on her lips as she stepped closer and took a seat in front of him with a row between them. Her eyes flickered between his and his hands, a moment of hesitance passing through them as she carefully placed her hand over his. His eyes widen a little as he looked down at the hand over his. It was smooth, warm and roughened from her line of work. It was the opposite of the usual silky soft touch of a proper lady. There were a few scars visible now that he got a better look at them, he wondered from what. She lived a life so different than what he knew a lady should have.

"I," she spoke again but stopped as she saw how he was staring at her hand. Feeling she may have crossed a line she began to withdraw it when he placed his others over hers and looked her in the eyes. He said nothing. Silently he waited for her to continue as he gave her the comfort and support he figured she needed to speak. "I don't really want to share this time with anyone either. S-so, if it's not any trouble...maybe I can come observe as well? I'm fully trained in it as well, though it's hardly a method I use. I may be rusty in skill...but, I can help to try and figure out what's holding the team back."

"Sure," he answered before he could even realize he was answering as he gave her hand a squeeze. "Both of you can some observe and help me see what I'm missing."

"I hope I can help in some way." She smiled with relief at his acceptance. "I guess we better get back to our classes now, we're starting to cut it close. We did start late." She sighed, slipping her hand away.

"Ah," he started to reach out for her hand but stopped himself. "My tie," he quickly spoke as he stood up as well. _She's right, we can't just sit here._ She cocked a brow at his words before glancing over at his blazer and then looked back at him only to see he had turned away. To anyone else, it would have been missed. To any normal student they would never realize the light dusting of rose that was on the tops of his cheeks which slowly bloomed a little darker at Zaina's sharp gaze on him.

 _He...didn't put it on because I always fix it for him? He's embarrassed, that's...cute._ She pressed her lips a little to lessen the grin she wanted to show into a smile as she gave a silent nod and retrieved the strip of fabric. Stepping closer to him, she carefully looped it around his neck and tied it with ease. As always, he watched in wonder at how she was able to tie it with such ease. Giving the windsor not a light pat and making sure it lie perfectly in place before grabbing his blazer and opening it for him. His protests were silenced the moment he saw the smile on her face, unable to argue with it. The two left the gym together in peaceful silence to rejoin the real world.

* * *

The rest of the school day passed without further commotion, the classes conducted in the usual manner. At the sound of the final bell, the group reconvened in the music room to summarize the lunch meeting which Zaina and Takashi were not part of. As promised, the list of titles were printed out and handed out to each member once everyone was settled in their seats with tea and treats. A copy had not been made for Zaina on the account of her being help more so than a member, and she also was to be a messenger gathering the votes. Kyoya had figured it best to give her only the final list on which they settle on for utmost efficiency in her task as well as on how to properly go about it.

"These are the titles that they came up with?" Hikaru raised his hand as he spoke while Kaoru pointed to the section his twin was looking at for Rin and Kyoya to see.

"Yes, the selection below the line are the top listings suggested by them. The section above are ones we gathered and polled that gained the most votes.." Rin nodded her head as she looked at her own copy.

"There's so many, how will we do them all?" Mitsukuni frowned at this, squeezing Usa-chan. "You think it's a lot too, don't you?" He looked to his cuddling companion.

"There are a lot here," Kaoru agreed as Hikaru nodded his head in agreement.

"The survey will be a simple select the one who best fits. There are fourteen titles so there will be the same number of questions. To avoid anyone one person gaining all the titles, the voter can only choose a host's name twice." Kyoya explained, the hosts and Rin looking at him in slight awe. In the time between lunch and now, he had already come up with a proper plan of action for the online survey.

"How do you plan on getting everyone's e-mail? There's way too many girls in one grade, let alone the entire school!" Haruhi pointed out, trying to reason this out a little more. "I don't think we've ever e-mailed the clients before either."

"I was actually thinking about that after lunch myself. To gather the e-mails, send, and hope they respond is a bit risky." Rin nodded her head in agreement. "I was thinking, perhaps we can get the school to help us a bit?" She looked to Tamaki and Kyoya at this. "We can use one of the computer labs to have each class come in and take the survey on the computers? That way we can get the votes we need and promote our party at the end with promise of results to be announced there."

"Like an awards show? Oh, that would be lots of fun!" Mitsukuni bounced in his seat a bit and turned to his cousin. "Don't you think so Takashi? Although, you'd have to make a speech for that. Would you be able to do that?" He peered up at his taller relative who silently rubbed the back of his neck and gave a small sigh. Zaina noted the crease between his brows from where they came together and smiled a little to herself for being able to read his emotions so easily now.

 _He really is very straightforward...though it's all pretty subtle._ She carefully refilled Tamaki's cup of tea as he leaned back in his chair, tapping a finger over his lips in thought. His eyes narrowed with concentration as he looked over the fourteen items and mulled over the idea of getting the school involved. She was a little surprised to see this side of him. _Maybe he's more serious than what he likes to let on._

 _It makes sense to do it that way in all honesty. There won't be any repeats and we can get word out much like Rin said. I'm sure Kyoya is in agreement to this as well. Well, that settles that then!_ In an instant the mature severe look of thought is gone and his usual boisterous cheer and energy is back as he practically leapt from his seat. "That's a perfect idea!" He called out, arms thrown out wide. "I'm sure the school would be glad to help us and we can get many done with ease!" Zaina had quickly moved his cup to avoid a spill and was holding him back before he could even grab Rin.

 _Nevermind...he's one hundred percent insane...almost like a certain lady I care for._ She sighed as he tugged and tried to reach out for Rin.

"I must hug my darling good influence for my daughter! Such brilliance needs to be rewarded!" He whined a little, Rin laughing as she took his hands and gave them a slight squeeze.

Kyoya frowned as the two once again were attached to one another in some way. The reason for something so trivial to be so annoying only made him even more irritated with it. His gave away nothing as he pushed up his glasses and turned to his laptop to work on the new idea about using one of the computer labs.

 _The best way to ignore them is to just work on the task at hand. They'll be done eventually anyway, this isn't something all that new._ He coached himself, keeping his eyes focused on the screen.

"Thank you, I'm glad I can be of help!" She smiled from ear to ear.

"You've been more than a simple help, you've been a great-nay-excellent help! You've brought such opportunities like the article and the new boy band theme! Not to mention you've been able to keep up with our Kyoya! You're a blessing, an angel!" He insisted, heaping praise upon praise onto Rin who only began to praise him just the same back.

"If you two could please settle down...the tea is getting cold." Zaina cut in seeing that this was a never ending cycle and the others made no effort to stop them. The two of them stopped and looked between each other and their tea before breaking apart to enjoy the refreshment.

"Who will be proctoring the survey?" Haruhi asked now that everyone was settled in their seats once more, throwing a glance of gratitude at her friend who stopped the two of them from going on forever.

"Well the best way to proctor it would be through a third party and since a staff member must be present we can have one of the librarians watch them. It will only take them a few minutes to answer the survey. A timer will be set as well so they don't take too much time either. The information needs to be gathered as soon as possible." Kyoya answered, looking up from his laptop.

"Does one of us need to be there?" Mitsukuni asked, munching on a sweet treat.

"If one of us is there, it could make them feel a bit pressured or be a distraction more so than a motivation." Kyoya shook his head. "The only people who would be able to stand in the room with them would be Rin and Zaina since they won't be part of the selection."

"Then we can have two rooms?" Rin offered, looking to Kyoya. "Two rooms will make us move two times as quickly."

"My Lady, I can't leave you in a room on your own like that." Zaina responded before Kyoya could even answer. "I only allowed myself to be away from you because I had Mr. Kyoya's word of your safety."

"Oh what could possibly happen? It's a classroom of students and there will a faculty member there as well! You really don't have to worry so much Zaina!" She puffed her cheeks at the rejection of her offer. "I need to help Miyuki in the article as well! She has a deadline and we're running pretty close to it. Her chief is not that thrilled with waiting." She insisted, setting her cup down as she leaned forward a bit as she gave her firmest look of determination to not back down on this. She never was able to understand why Zaina was so strict on the rules when it came to this. She was just another rich girl and highly capable with being cautious. Of course, as a child she was a bit too curious and got into trouble but, that was then. She was not in some foreign land running around, she was in a well protected school with peers from the same socioeconomic status and social circles. _I can be a little freer here! She can be too, she doesn't have to keep tabs on me at all times! It's a quiet computer lab room, what could possibly happen? How can I make her see that she doesn't have to be so, so annoying!_ She glared at Zaina who was not backing down.

"A deadline can be extended, any danger that befalls you is my responsibility and lack thereof due diligence of stopping." She sighed, knowing full well Rin was in no mood to hear her out at this moment.

"What if she gets the clear from her older brothers? Their the acting head of the household while your father is away right?" Hikaru chimed in, curious to know how this could be turned into Rin's favor and information for them. The tension between the two was clear and the other members slowly began to listen in a little more.

"What do you mean the clear?" Zaina turned, her eyes narrowing slightly as the two held an unusual amount of interest in this matter. Haruhi was not keen on the twins getting involved and tried to stop them, but they walked on without a care.

"The okay to proctor a room without you around." Kaoru clarified. "You're duty is to protect her, but if they give you a little more leash to play around that means you can watch from a little further away right? No need to be breathing down her neck all the time."

"Plus, you go out for lunch all the time. Aren't you breaking the whole watchful persona there?" Hikaru adds.

"I leave her in your care when I go to lunch on the break she gives me as my employer. As much as I am ready to forsake my own break and keep watch on her, I know very well she wants time among friends without me hovering over her all the time. I don't do this to torture her, I do this because I care about her safety. She is my ward and I am to protect her. I bend the rules for her to help accommodate her wants as best I can."

"So, if word got to them that you were out during lunch...what would happen?" Kaoru raised a brow at this.

"I do wonder indeed," she simply answered with a smile. "Any particular reason for your sudden interests?" She asked back.

"You can't answer a question with a question." Hikaru frowned.

"Is that so? I'll have to keep that in mind for next time." She gave her polite smile and turned back to Rin.

"That's a brilliant idea! I'll ask my brothers what they think! Miyuki as well, that way you can see it's alright for me to do simple things like have lunch alone or proctor a club survey such as this!" The pout from before was long gone and a bright grin sat in its place. _You'll see I'm right on this! You don't have to be so set in stone on this! If you're so keen on what I want, you should just let me do the proctoring! This is just another simple rule bend!_

"If you need anyone to speak up on the safety of the school, I or anyone here really can vouch for you." Kyoya spoke up, the entire club now interested in what would become of the duo.

"Yes, that would be great thank you! I'll let you know if it will be needed though. I'm sure my brothers and sister will be more than willing to agree to my argument as is." Rin assured him. "You've been so helpful as is, I don't want to burden you anymore."

"I've hardly done anything that's considered helpful that warrants a thank you." He lightly waved off, though his heart did flutter for a moment in his chest at her warm and blinding sincerity.

"You'll see Zaina, I'm perfectly fine without needing you around all the time!" Rin turned back to see the usual perfect smile in place on Zaina's face as she bowed.

The corners of Takashi's mouth turned down into a barely noticeable frown as he watched the scene unfold. It was obvious Rin wanted her freedom to do more than she was allowed to do, however there was something in Zaina's eyes. It was that same haunting sadness he had seen before. The smile had hardly reached her eyes, though it seemed as if no one else had taken notice.

"As you wish, My Lady." She stood up tall once more and excused herself to refresh the pot of tea, promising Mitsukuni some more cake when asked if there was more. Haruhi watched her friend head to the other room with unease, looking to Rin as well. The tension was still there, but it seemed that once again there was a misunderstanding between the two.

"I know she means well," Rin spoke up once Zaina was gone. "I know she doesn't mean to be so hovering, but she really is breathing down my neck. She's so keen on giving me lunch time, why not this small thing as well?"

"It really doesn't make sense as to why she's so untrusting." Kaoru nodded his head.

"One incident did happen, but it was promptly taken care of without any repercussion or damage. It was a misunderstanding on the father's part." Kyoya spoke up, leaning back in his chair as he sipped his tea.

"That's exactly what I told her!" Rin sighed, looking over at Kyoya. "I'm sorry she's being so difficult."

"Meaning well or not is one thing," Haruhi mumbled to herself. "She's probably risking a lot as is giving you what time she does...and it gives her time too." Takashi had heard the words, but gave no reaction to them as he glared at his tea. Mitsukuni watched in silence, surprised his cousin was paying attention to all this. The discussion is dropped the moment Zaina is back and the club resumes its usual activities as if the tension never was and Zaina easily keeps to herself without suspicion as she tended to them all until it was time to leave.


	40. Chapter 39

The ride home was a quiet one, neither of the two girls saying a word to one another. Rin kept her gaze out the window, a slight pout on her lips. There was no reason for Zaina to be so strict on the rules, especially in such a prestigious and well kept academy like Ouran.

 _It's one of the top educational facilities in the area, even better than the last school I attended! One small mistaken incident is hardly something to be so serious over! I'm a fully capable adult in no need of some nanny either!_ She glanced at Zaina briefly, watching as her companion moved with the sway of the car as they turned the corner. She was staring at her phone for some reason. She was curious, but she was in no mood to ask her what had her attention.

 _Not like it matters...she'll tell me in the end anyway. Especially if it has something to with work._ She turned back to the window without a word, pressing her mouth into the palm of her hand as she leaned against the door.

* * *

 _What are they thinking?_ She mentally sighed as she reread the series of texts that filled her phone screen.

[ **Khalid** : The twins want to go to the zoo this weekend.]

[ **Sora** : I won't be able to take them. I have a project due at the start of next week.]

[ **Isuzu** : I'm spending the weekend at my friend's house.]

[ **Akbar** : Why not send them with their friends? I'm sure someone's parents are free.]

[ **Yasmine** : Oh, that's not a bad idea! I'm sure they'll enjoy it more with their friends!]

[ **Khalid** : Ok, cool. I'll call around then.]

 _You can't just send them to the zoo alone! They're toddlers! How is it possible that they all are older than me?_ She quickly tapped at the keyboard on the screen.

[ **Zaina** : I'll help chaperone if any of the others are available. We will talk more about this  
when I get home.] Zaina had noticed Rin look her way, but she kept to her task at hand. _I'll need to speak with Suzaku about time off it seems...he'll be thrilled about that I'm sure._ She looked over to see Rin pouting out the window once more. _Some space would be good I guess, for her as well._ She looked down at her screen's wallpaper which held the picture of a large family, her family.

* * *

It was just passed dinner when Zaina walked over to Suzaku's room. She had told him earlier that she needed to speak with him, so she knew he was available at the time. He was quick to respond at her knock, allowing her entrance.

"Zaina, please, have a seat." Suzaku motioned to one of the sofas in his common room.

"No thank you, I'm still working after all. Plus, what I've come to discuss is important." She shook her head gently as she kept her spot, standing as he took a seat.

"Always so difficult," he chuckled softly as he settled on the sofa facing her. "You did state this was important however, so please don't wait or hesitate on my account. What did you wish to speak about?" He asked, earnestly listening as he rested his elbows on his knees while leaning forward.

"I wish to request a day off...this weekend. I know it is such short notice, but something has come up and I," she stopped as Suzaku raised his hands in a gesture for her to stop.

"Zaina, you needn't be so serious. You rarely ever ask for anything, especially a day off. There is no pressing matter that your presence is mandatory as well. Go do what you need to and take the entire weekend off at that. I insist you take Friday off as well. Attend school of course, but head home." He warmly smiled at her. "Just promise me you'll make sure everyone is well and send them our warmest greetings."

"I'll certainly let them know...but are you certain that I should take Friday as well?" She frowned at this addition. "I will be in school with her, so it would make sense for me to work that day."

"You also have an unimaginable amount of vacation days that we need to give you. If we need you, we will call for you." Suzaku assured, leaning back in his seat. "You really should just take a few easy days and enjoy your time. Come back Monday morning refreshed and ready to go."

"Thank you, I will." She bowed to him.

"I'll be happier if you stopped being so formal with us, but at least you agreed to the vacation." He chuckled as she gave him a wry smile that most likely matched his own.

"My apologies Master Suzaku, but my duties are set just like any other under your employ. Good night."

"Good night Zaina," he gave a small wave as she exited his room. He sank back into his seat as he stared at the spot where she once stood. "It's the very least we can allow you…." He murmured to the empty room.

Zaina, missing his last words, found herself in front of two people who clearly were trying their very best to look inconspicuous but it only made them more reason for suspicion. Yamato was so enthralled by a marble bust that he had on many occasions commented on as ugly while Rin was showing equal interest in a painting she considered gaudy.

"Anything of interest My Lady and **Young** Master?" She raised a brow at the two, noting the twitch in Yamato's features at her title for him. He gave no response as he usually would and that only made it even more suspiciou.

"No, nothing at all...simply admiring the artwork. This bust is new after all." Yamato pointed to the sculpture.

"This painting looks fairly new too!" Rin added, turning her head to glance at Zaina as if unable to look away.

"Oh, please do explain." Zaina patiently awaited their response as the two glanced at one another.

"I, we, he," Rin tried to speak come up with something to say.

"Yes, she, I, we," Yamato tried to explain as well, Zaina smiling as she patiently waited for what they had to say.

"We've never said such things about these, these," Rin finally spoke up as she looked over at the bust and painting but found herself at a loss for words.

" **Unique** works of art." Yamato. Quickly cut in to save her.

"Unique, how quaint." Zaina smiled on, the two panicking a bit as they tried to scramble for an answer that would best help them.

"Yes, yes, quite unique! Uhm, very...distinct they are. That is, they have very distinct characteristics." Rin chimed in.

"Yes, notable traits!"

"An exclusive sort of charisma...solely to them and them alone. Hardly repeatable by anyone else's hand I'm sure!"

"You've both certainly noted a lot of details for something new to the household." The two froze as she reminded them of their original tale. "If I'm not mistake, that is the same bust you always point out as a hideous eyesore and can't fathom why Master Chibana or Lady Chibana would ever display such a thing **Young** Master." Zaina tilted her head to the side, a smile of amusement as Yamato visibly tensed at being caught. "And you, My Lady," she turned to Rin who was trying to sneak away from the scene. She froze mid step, visibly gulping as she turned and gave the best smile she could muster. "You've made it equally and abundantly clear how you want nothing more than to watch this picture burn brilliantly in a blaze for that's all it's good for." The two of them grasped for some sort of means to stay floating in this conversation but it seemed they had sealed their own fate from the start.

"H-hey, you wipe that smug grin off your face! I see that look!" Yamato snapped, cheeks red as he wagged his finger at her.

"Smug look? My apologies **Young** Master, I had no idea I had such a look."

"Quit calling me that! I'm not a little boy anymore!" He scowled at him.

"Oh, shall I call you **Old** Master instead than? Or perhaps **Adult** Master? Which would you prefer?" Yamato growled as he stepped up into her face huffing and puffing but he never did anything more than that.

"You can't call me those either!"

"Well, I suppose **Young** Master it is until we've come to an agreement on what else to call you." She had not flinched at all as Yamato came into her space. It was clear she was pushing his buttons, though to anyone who barely knew their relationship it looked as if Yamato was annoyed by a trifle matter.

" **So** , Zaina, what were you doing in our older brother's room?" Rin cut in to redirect the conversation into a direction that both she and Yamato were curious about.

"I requested to speak with him." She looked at Rin over Yamato's shoulder. "I needed to ask for a day off this weekend," she started to explain however was stopped as both of the younger Chibana kids leaned in closer to her.

"Wait, what, you asked for a day off? This weekend? On such short notice?" Yamato gaped at this.

"He did give it to you right? I mean he has to have!" Rin insisted, hoping her brother had done as such.

"He did agree, he agreed and added two extra days as well. It was very kind to him. I will be on call s usual in case my services are needed last minute."

"That's great! Fantastic! Splendid! You deserve a break! What two extra days has he given you?" Rin jumped excitedly at the news.

"I have Friday and the entire weekend off."

"Well you better rest up! Don't get too used to this you know! You may have days, but you can't get slacking on anything!" Yamato firmly nodded as he spoke.

"Yes, I have every intention to do just that." She smiled. "Now, if you're done with 'admiring the decor; I think it best we all head to bed."

"Yeah, you're right. Night Zaina." The two two of them simultaneously say before giving her a quick good night. Zaina responds to them in kind, though she follows them to their rooms for safety measures. Once in her own room, Zaina grabbed her phone again and opened the group chat.

[ **Zaina** : I have Friday and the weekend off. I'll help chaperone.]

[ **Sora & Isuzu**: YAY!]

[ **Akbar** : You're the best always Zaina!]

[ **Yasmine** : Totally, always there when we need you! I'll let Khalid know since he's on teh  
Phone.] The conversation goes on a for a little bit longer until they wish each other goodnight and retire for the evening.


	41. Chapter 40

There was something off about today, something so subtle that it was not easily picked but it was palpable to the point that it bothered the twins. They sat in class observing everything in the room. Their classmates were in their usual clusters of friends, Haruhi was talking with Rin, and Zaina was at her desk. It was just like any other day, and yet there was something they must be missing.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" Hikaru muttered to Kaoru, a scowl growing on his face.

"Not a clue, I don't see anything all that different." He grumbled back, frowning as he glanced over the classroom once more. _What are we missing? There has to be something._ His gaze found its way back to Rin and Haruhi, the two girls laughing over something.

"I keep looking back there too." Hikaru mumbled, sitting up a bit until he was up on his feet. "Rin's hair is still the same and the uniform is impeccable as always."

"It has to be something with them if we keep looking at them...but what?" Kaoru hummed, his eyes narrowing just before Rin turned and waved to the two of them. With identical grins they waved back and made their way over. "That last class was terrible!" He frowned.

"That class is always terrible." Rin wrinkled her nose at the memory of the snore fest they had just been forced to sit through. "I don't get why they couldn't find someone more...engaging. I get that she has all the knowledge, but she's not exactly the most exciting educator." She sighed, slouching in her seat a bit.

"She's always been like that though." Kaoru shrugged his shoulders.

"She wouldn't dare do anything to fail us though…she's just one of those teachers." Hikaru shrugged, both of them coming on either side of her.

"She is pretty dry in tone, but she's teaching at least though." Haruhi chimed in, looking at the twins who had been keeping an eye on the two of them for some time now. She had noticed them looking around since the start of the day and at first she had not thought much about it. However, they still had the same looks and were still trying to find something. Rin had noticed the edge of the twins and had asked about them before the two had come to join them. The two girls glanced at one another before they looked back to the twins.

"You two seem a little...distracted." Haruhi's slow and steady tone grabbing the twins' attention. The two blinked at her with their infamous blank expression.

"Is there something on your mind?" Rin added, her voice a little cautious as the pairs observed one another. The twins peered at the two girls, carefully scrutinizing all the details they could gather before they give their response. The twins turned to one another, their unreadable expression leaving their thoughts unknown. With a silent nod to one another, they turned back to the two.

"Something is off." Kaoru spoke up first, breaking the small stretch of silence.

"About today, we just can't seem to figure out what that what is." Hikaru added, it clear that these two may not have realized it themselves.

"Off, about today?" Haruhi raised a brow at this before falling silent as she carefully reviewed the morning thus far. "The only real off thing is you two not doing your usual antics as much." She turned to look at the trio. "That's the only significant thing I can think of at this moment...but that's up to you more so than others."

"We've done what we usually do, it's just something is off even with that. We can't really tell what it is exactly." Hikaru shook his head lightly as he leaned on his twin's shoulder.

"We don't really have a quota on that if that's how you're looking at it. We do it because we want to." Kaoru added.

"Well that's true..you've done what you usually do. I don't see what's the difference or what could possibly have you two so on edge as you are." Rin frowned as she thought about what could possibly be off. "Maybe it's just one of those days or perhaps it will go away further on? I mean, sometimes it's just a passing feeling. Not saying that it is, just a possibility."

"She has a point, maybe you guys are just feeling something." Haruhi agreed. "Have you been feeling like this since you came to school today?"

"No, we were fine at home."

"Everything was the same there. It was after coming here where this feeling started."

"Actually," the two suddenly perk up a bit as their eyes widen slightly and they look at one another and give nod before looking directly at Rin. "This off feeling started after you came in today." They point towards Rin who looked at them utterly perplexed by this sudden revelation.

"Me? What did I do that was so out of the ordinary for you two?" She raised a brow at this. "I don't recall doing anything out of the ordinary in particular." She frowned as she pondered over her morning since arriving at the school. With her delicately placed her gently held fist, her eyebrows knit together in concentration as she went over the details. _I came in the usual car, greeted everyone who greeted me, waved to them before making my way to Kyoya to discuss about the polling….which my brothers agreed that I didn't need to have Zaina there with me since I'll be in school and there will be faculty even if we decide to do it at the end of the day...hmm what else? I did talk to Tamaki a little as well and waved to Honey and Mori when I passed them before coming here and talking to Haruhi and the twins._ "I really don't know what could be so out of ordinary of my day aside for speaking to Kyoya about club activities first...but I've done that quite a few times already though. Has this feeling happened every time I went to speak with him before classes start?"

"That can't be it," Haruhi shook her head. "They would've said something sooner if it was something like that and such a big thing to get them so out of sorts as they are now. It has to be something we're missing." She pondered this for a moment. _Maybe it isn't something Rin can see since it's involving Rin. Hikaru and Kaoru are the ones who are troubled by something, so it has to be something someone outside can observe._ Closing her eyes, she carefully replayed the morning as she saw it from first spotting Rin. _That's it!_ Her eyes suddenly open as she gently lands the bottom of her first on to the palm of her other hand. "I think I know what it is!"

"You noticed what it is?" Kaoru raised a brow at this.

"Don't just leave us hanging, what did you notice!" Hikaru frowned at the suspense.

"Oh right, well…." She turned her gaze to the one friend of theirs who had not left her seat to join them at all. It was a very uncommon sight at that, though very subtle. The twins and Rin followed her gaze to who she was looking towards: Zaina. She quietly sat at her desk, reading something.

"Zaina, what about her?" Rin looked to Haruhi curiously as the twins kept their gaze on their silent friend who was pouring over some sort of document with such earnest attention.

"Oh, nothing big...but I think that it just might be her pattern. It's different today." Haruhi pointed out. "She walked with you into school and came with you like always...but she's not around you." She explained. "You've been off on your own today...without her there. She's like a shadow, hard to really notice but she hasn't been taking her time to come to your side or make sure to be within reach of you at all."

"That is it!" Hikaru and Kaoru both nodded firmly before anymore could be said. "She's not around you and she didn't step in when we were being us."

"Oh, that's right! She hasn't, but that isn't all that surprising I suppose." Rin shrugged her shoulders a little as Zaina stood up, grabbing her duffel bag and papers before stepping out to her usual lunch place. The twins watched as she silently walked by, her face buried in some book. She did stop to give them a small smile and a passing wave before turning right out the door. "She's off for today and the weekend. My brother insisted she take today and Sunday off when she asked for Saturday off. Normally she has the weekend off, however she does spend some time with me if and when I go out. It's more of a half day than a full day when calculating hours."

"That's it! She's usually always keeping us in check! Huh, it's really odd just watching her up and leave like that." Hikaru pointed out, feeling a little more off by her way of addressing them.

"She's acting like she wants nothing to do with us." Kaoru added, a small frown tugging at his lips as they look at her now empty desk.

"No, she isn't. She's busy with something...I don't really know **what** it is, but she's been busy all morning just like that. Looking up things and writing things down. I asked her about, but she was so lost in her own mind she gave me a simple answer that was not all that helpful." Rin pouted a little at this.

"Busy with something all morning? I wonder what." Haruhi tapped at her chin lightly

"This means we don't have to worry too much about her though. Let's go eat." Hikaru shrugged his shoulders as the twins turned to leave the classroom. It was obvious her behavior did bristle them a little and Haruhi sighed softly to herself.

"I think she's giving Rin her space." The trio turn to look at Haruhi who suddenly spoke up. "If you think about it, if she was with us she may fall into bodyguard mode or maybe Rin will feel like she's being guarded though Zaina may just be sitting there. Also, she's got something on her mind...which I think she may want space for."

"So…? What does that have to do with us?" Kaoru cocked a brow at this.

"You're upset by her not spending time with us while off duty." She bluntly stated. "You should try reaching out to her and see for yourself if what you're thinking is true or not. You've spent a lot of time with her already, think about it and you'll see." She smiled kindly at the twins who pouted a little at the mini lecture they were given.

"Why should we think about her if she's not thinking about us?" Hikaru dryly responded, crossing his arms. Haruhi sighed again, shaking her head.

"Ask her if she is or isn't, see who is right then." She shrugged.

"Oh, and if we're right?" Kaoru leaned in on this, Hikaru smirking.

"If you're right?"

"Yes, if we're right...what do we get out of it?" Hikaru said with a small lilt at the end.

"I don't know, what do you want?" Haruhi frowned, crossing her arms. Normally she would never humor their little games like this but, she was confident in this. She knew Zaina and she knew Zaina was not being as callous as they were thinking right now.

"We get to go to your house again and see your town." Kaoru declared, the two grinning with their usual confidence.

"Alright," she gave a small shrug. Rin silently watched the little game unfold, keeping her smile to herself since she knew Haruhi was right in this. She was not about to ruin the fun though.

 _They have no idea how wrong they are in this. This is a surefire loss for them...I feel kind of bad about this...but then again, Haruhi seems to get yanked around by them a lot though._ She pondered over the dynamic of the trio. "Oh, what if Haruhi wins?" She chimed in finally, grabbing their attention just before they enter the lunchroom.

"What if Haruhi wins?" The twins cocked a brow at this.

"Yes, you set what you'd get if you win but you guys never considered if Haruhi is going to win." She explained, Haruhi realizing thi as well.

"Hm, I don't really want anything." She shrugged. "Though, I guess it's fair to think of something." She mumbled. _Can lowering the number of designations count?_ The image of Kyoya suddenly came to her mind and she quickly discarded the idea, afraid to have a greater number heaped on her. _What do I ask for though?_ "Oh, quit asking to come over to my house all the time! You're always badgering to come over even though you've already been there! For **three** whole months, no more asking!" She firmly spoke as she set her hands on her hips.

"Three whole months? That's not fair, then we should be allowed to come over whenever we want for three months." Kaoru argued.

"Yeah, that makes it fair. What do you think?" Hikaru turned to Rin. "You'll be the judge for us."

"Me? Ok, I don't see why not. Three months for either side is fair. So, how exactly do you plan on finding out what she's thinking?" She looked to the twins, the group walking to the food line.

"Hmm, that is the question indeed." They hummed in unison as the pondered all the possibilities. "Well by day's end we need to get the information, that's for sure. Is there any limits to how?"

"Nothing too crazy," Rin laughed. "No need to kidnap her or anything for interrogations and I have to be present to witness what she says so I can be a fair judge."

"No kidnapping, no overly complicated plans, and no mixing up of information. I think you should be simple and just ask her." Haruhi suggested.

"That's no fun at all."

"You guys can get creative, just keep it minimal as best you can. No kidnapping or crazy schemes of abduction of any sort. Asking up front is fine, but you can have some fun if you want to try other means." Rin giggled softly at the polar opposite ideas that come from them and Haruhi.

"Alright, that sounds easy enough." Kaoru nodded his head.

"Let the games begin." Haruhi nodded her head.


	42. Chapter 41

The twins sat across from the girls as they settled into their usual corner of the dining hall. The other hosts would be joining them at their own pace so they felt no need to wait for them as they began to eat.

"Do you have any idea on how to find out?" Rin asked, using her fork to hold the meat as she cut with her other hand.

"We have a few, but you're against abducting her." Hikaru frowned at this before taking his first bite.

"I mean, you can try if you really want to." Rin chuckled lightly before taking her bite.

"Really? Then we have more ideas!" Kaoru grinned at this.

"You're seriously going to try and abduct her?" Haruhi raised a brow at this. "You **could just** ask her." She stressed lightly, hoping that the hint would be well received but she knew that they would never go for something so simple.

"Abduct who?" A cute voice suddenly spoke up. They all turn to see Mitsukuni with Tamaki and Kyoya not too far behind.

"Oh, Mori is not with you again?" Rin noted.

"Yes, he's working on competition prep with the club I think." He nodded, slipping into a seat beside Haruhi. "So who are you trying to abduct?"

"Abduction," Kyoya cocked a brow in question at this as he set his tray down across from Rin as Tamaki sat beside Rin.

"Is there some trouble that we should be worried about?" Tamaki frowned at this, looking to the girls for clarification. Haruhi sighed heavily, her shoulders dropping as Rin giggled a little.

"It's nothing serious, however there is a bit of a challenge between Haruhi and the twins. They noticed Zaina was acting strange today," Rin started off but was cut off by the rest of the hosts.

"She was…?" Tamaki tilted his head as he recalled Rin coming to his classroom in search of Kyoya. "Now that you mention it, I didn't see her with you at all this morning thinking about it now." He frowned. "She's usually just with you that I just figured she was as always."

"She wasn't nearby either from the looks of it. I noticed it earlier, I just thought it best to not say anything until later in case there was some specific reason. Did the conversation of the meeting last night really cause such trouble?" Kyoya raised a brow at this, his brownish-grey eyes trained on Rin who politely ate with perfect manners.

"Oh, it has nothing to do with that." She shook her head after dabbing her mouth a little. "As you two said, she wasn't there with me. She's technically not with me at all today, she's on vacation. She asked for just the Saturday, but my brother insisted she take today and Sunday as well since there isn't much going on where her constant attendance is needed. She normally works half days over the weekend with shifting hours depending on the schedule."

"Oh, so she's just like one of us today? That sounds pretty neat! I wonder what she's doing now...though she's never here anyway during lunch. I wonder why." Mitsukuni pouted a little as the pondered this secret.

"That's right, she's just an ordinary student today." She nodded as she spoke.

"What does this have to do with abduction though?" Tamaki frowned, not really sure where this all is connected as he tried to piece it together.

"Right, as I was saying! Hikaru and Kaoru had noticed something strange and Haruhi pointed out it was Zaina. They realized she was acting odd in the sense that she wasn't doing what she normally does to stop us or interject in anyway. She actually was busy looking over some papers, the subject I'm not entirely sure about myself but; and wasn't paying any attention to us at all. They believe she wants nothing to do with us since she's not bothering us at all. Haruhi said believes that's not the case at all and that she may just be keeping distance for my sake because of what happened in the last meeting." She clarified.

"We made a bet to see who is right about Zaina. Is this how she truly feels or is she just being considerate." Kaoru chimed in at this point.

"If we're right, for three months we can come over to Haruhi's house whenever we want. If we lose, we can't bug her about her commoner life for three months." Hikaru concluded, the rests of the hosts nodding their head lightly as they realized abduction meant to grab Zaina.

"Well that certainly is a big mystery that we must solve!" Tamaki gave a firm nod of his head. "You two must not only figure out her intentions, but also what paperwork is she working on!"

"What, why her paperwork too?" Haruhi frowned at this. "There's no need to really worry about that at all."

"Sweet innocent Haruhi, you must not see how very important this all is! To know a lady, one must learn of her thoughts and what better way to learn of her thoughts than by seeing what paperwork she would be so focused on while off duty? This is our chance to finally no more about our ever mysterious Zaina!" The twins applauded his decision before saluting him with a 'Yes My Lord'. "Do whatever you think is necessary, but do be careful. She is a lady after all, we must not be heathens about it."

 _So long as there's trouble, I don't see why not. Plus, this little game of theirs will give me insight to Zaina like Tamaki said...and her not hovering around Rin gives me the chance to observe her more freely as well._ He glanced over at Rin who was enjoying the lively energy and delicious meal. The thought of being able to spend time with Rin alone was a little exciting, just enough to make the tips of his fingers tingle with anticipation of what he could possibly find out about her.

He sipped at his water as he watched Rin who kept silent after everything was explained. She seemed to be tied into a lot of things with the club since coming here and it was a wonder how someone could be so polarizing without even being the center of the focus. It certainly was a trait that was not teachable, she held a natural charisma that garnered the attention of those around her. Much like a rose, she was bright and eye-catching without being too overly forthcoming.

 _Heh, look at me so troubled by an heiress. This is very unlike me...but I was never one to back down from a challenge either. Learning about her is a benefit for me. Information is power in our world and knowing her will give me a better standing._ He tried to reason the unnameable feelings that brewed inside of him. Adjusting his glasses, he looked at the others briefly before looking to Rin again. "And you're ok with them playing with your little guard?"

"I don't mind, it's harmless fun. I'm acting referee and judge as well so I can call them out on anything that is too much or inappropriate in anyway." She softly laughed behind her hand. "Plus, I'd like to know what Zaina's studying too. If it's work related, well I'll need to reprimand her for working while on vacation as a responsible employer."

"That is very true indeed." He chuckled lightly, it not occuring to him that she had amused him until after the fact. "Then I guess we best try our utmost to uncover the truth."

"I leave my faith in your capable hands." The small conversation was lighthearted between them, but it felt like a deeper understanding or connection to the other was slowly being forged in some way.

"Do you really need to give them free reign to just do as they please? Why don't we just **ask** her?" Haruhi suggested, but the simple and efficient approach fell on deaf ears as the group was already knee deep in a Plan H if the others did not work for some reason.

"Be mindful that you both represent the Host Club." Haruhi's ears perked up at the reprimanding words, hope for common sense sprouting in her. "Don't do anything too crazy and don't spend any of the club budget. I'm sure you have more than enough at your disposal as is." Kyoya added, Haruhi hanging her head in shame.

 _Why am I not surprised? Mother in heaven, please let this go by without much trouble!_ She silently prayed as she felt her usual headache start up for the day as the crazy plans and schemes were developed. Rin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving a small empathetic smile. They both knew she was right, so there was solace in that fact at the very least.

"No harm in a little fun right? Plus, Zaina's more than capable of handling herself." She assured her. Haruhi sighed and gave a small nod, that was another fact of comfort.

* * *

Takashi looked up at the school building that loomed behind him, thinking about his cousin and their group of friends that were most likely settled in their usual spot in the lunchroom. It had been some time since he had spent time with them, but he was not that troubled by it. At first, it was odd and his body moved on its own before he even realized it. Now, he was deliberately walking the now well known path to the basketball court building with the big 3 painted on it.

He knew his presence was not something missed by the others. He was silent for the most part. Even with Zaina, he was pretty silent for the most part as well. She never forced him to converse and he never felt obligated to do anything to ease any awkward tension. Normally he felt troubled with others, his natural inclination to not speak creating many issues for others. He frowned a little at the thought of those encounters and how they happened more often than not.

 _Didn't she ask me if it was ok to designate me? Who asks a host that?_ He chuckled a little at the thought. It perplexed him how Zaina was never troubled by this. From the start she made no attempts to force conversation. In fact, she paid him no attention to him at all. He recalled the first time she came and sat at their table. She had spoken to Mitsukuni, but that was it. She took a spot and kept her gaze held on Rin the entire time. The next meeting and the rest after were the exact same. She took her perch that gave her the greatest access and best view of the room.

To be honest, he had not noticed her much at first. However, her presence was something that slowly commanded his attention even if only a little at first. She was elegant and poised in her own respect, but there was a power to her that he was not blind to. She was someone that would be a formidable opponent but she held no threat so long as Rin was safe. The day Rin had slapped someone and Zaina had been slapped. Things had been a lot ore lively since their arrival and he found that he was not as opposed to it as he would have been before. He leaned against a nearby tree, looking back down the path he came as he spotted someone walking towards him.

Zaina walked into the well manicured trees, disappearing from sight with her face buried in the papers she had in hand. She was so preoccupied with the information she failed to notice Takashi was just a few steps ahead waiting for her. He watched in amusement as she walked passed him, a pamphlet fluttering to the ground the only reason she looked up and spotted him.

"Oh, Takashi! What are you doing all the way out here?" She looked at him confused, looking around to make sure that she had not taken some wrong turn.

"You're fine, I was waiting for you. There is no practice today." He chuckled softly, grabbing the fallen paper for her. He cocked a brow at the picture of the front with the big bold text reading 'showtime schedules'. There were some titles and the times highlighted, a star next to a few of the highlighted ones.

"Oh, did I drop that? Thank you for picking it up! I'd been going insane if I had lost that!" She looked at the sheet with relief, extending her hand to which Takashi placed the paper on. "These are showtimes for the local zoo." She explained with his need to ask, she could tell he was curious. "I'm going to be taking by younger siblings there tomorrow...I may have others to look after as well with their mothers, but even if it's just us I don't mind." She spoke with such a gentle and warm smile, it made Takashi's heart thump a little at the sight of it. It was steeped with such emotion, he was unable to look away and he never wanted to.

"You have siblings?" He asked as they started to walk again.

"Yes, quite a few actually." She laughed a little at this. "I have five older siblings and two younger siblings...the two younger ones being twins. Do you have siblings?"

"I have a younger brother only. You know Mitsukuni is my cousin." He stated simply, noting she was carrying quite a bit. Wordlessly, he took her bag from her shoulder and hooked it on to his other.

"You don't have to, I can carry it just fine!" She quickly tried to correct this but her arguments died at the small smile he gave her. He had said nothing, but she knew exactly what he was saying with that smile alone. _So unfair...that smile._ She looked down at the papers in her hands, silencing falling between them.

"Why the zoo and with you?"

"Oh, they're toddlers actually...so they can't exactly go on their own. My older siblings...aren't all that...reliable." She looked off to the side at the thought of her eldest two who were at home more often than not. "Though because of them being home, I can work as I do to help out with finances. I'm a little attached to my younger siblings to be honest." She whispered the next few words, smiling a little to herself.

"Finances…?" He raised a brow at this, looking down at her.

"Yeah, Rin doesn't know any of this. The financial issues that is. Please don't tell her, I don't want her or her family worrying too much. They've done so much hiring someone like me at a such a young age and letting me come to such great schools with her." He stopped at the ways he spoke so plainly about such responsibility. He looked up at her to see her pinkie stuck out to him, the innocent and sincere gesture tugging a smile on to his lips even though he knew none of this is something to smile about. Hooking his longer pinkie with hers.

"I won't...but you can talk to me about it...whenever you want." He added, making sure he kept her gaze as he spoke. She is stunned by his words but she smiled nonetheless.

"Alright, I will." Letting her pinkie slip from his, she began to walk again. "We can talk more once we're inside." She pointed ahead to the building. He silently kept her pace, eager to hear more but not about to rush her. He wanted her to know he was more than willing to go at her pace though he was unsure what this could entail.

He held the door open for her this time, following in after her. Taking a seat on the bleachers, he looked up at her as she stood a few steps ahead of him. The silence hung between them as she looked up at the glass ceiling where the sunlight filtered in, illuminating the court and giving her an almost ethereal glow.

"My father is currently jobless at the moment. Though, he isn't exactly looking for work either. He spends his days in the hospital with my mother. She has a weak heart that we currently don't have the funds for. We have to pay out of pocket for everything and are unable to care for her out home right now because of a flare up. Khalid, my eldest brother and eldest of all of us, works from home as a writer. He makes a good amount, but most of that goes towards education for Sora who is my eldest sister and the second child. She's currently in med school. Isuzu is after Sora and after her is Akbar and Yasmine who are twins. The three of them are in college right now as well with some part-time work to help where they can. Then there's me and my job is the highest paying job in the house. We're able to have a little bit of savings, but it helps over everything else needed for us. As you know, the twins Ryuu and Riku, are after me. Identical boys unlike the boy and girl pair of Akbar and Yasmine. It's a lot of people and it's always super lively...I wish I could stay home but I get paid well for overnight so I spend time in both places. I know it sounds like a wrong reason...I do care about the Chibana family and would do anything for them even if I didn't have the job. They're all so wonderful, they'd pay for everything in a heartbeat...but I could never let them. It's not fair." She shook her head lightly before turning to look at him with the most heart wrenching smile he had ever seen.

The haunting smile he had seen before, the hollow mask he had once seen crack suddenly made so much more sense to him. It hurt to look but he was not going to turn away. He was unsure he could even if he wanted to. His grey eyes clouded over at the sudden load of information that was bared before him. She was far stronger than he gave her credit for but she was also so very much alone. She was carrying the burdens of her own family as well as one as massive as the Chibana never seemed exhausted, but at this very moment she looked as if she may be drowning and yet she was the one swimming as if there was no weight shackled to her ankle that tried its best to drag her into the depths below.

"I'm sorry, that was a lot I know...I mean you probably didn't expect all that." She gave a hollowed laugh and felt like a slap to his face. He was on his feet before he even realized, covering the distance between them in a few long strides. She peered up at him, confused and unable to read his expression as he stared down at her. With fists clenched tightly, he fumbled with the emotions that were a wreck inside of him right now. He clenched his jaw as he tried to figure out how to best express himself as his words failed him once again.

She is surprised by the hand that suddenly rested on her head, the warmth it radiated somehow filling her with such comfort she was unable to hold his gaze any longer. She quickly looked to the floor, her cheeks a little red as she smiled to herself. The simple act was hardly something worth noting and yet here she was giddy and comforted by it. It made her think of Ryuu and Riku who always looked so happy when she would place her hands on their heads like this. She found herself wanting to selfish with him once more as she let herself have the warmth of his presence until he removed his hand and she looked up as if the weight of his hand had held her looking down.

"Thank you," she smiled. "For listening that is." He gave a small grunt in response before handing her bag to her and shouldering his own. He was no good with emotional things, but it seemed what he wanted to say got across to her and that was all that mattered to him at this moment. Smiling, she took her bag and the two of them headed to the locker room.


	43. Chapter 42

Takashi, who normally changed at the opposite end of the changing room; had decided to move a little closer today, wanting to be near in case she may need him. Though he knew she had held all this inside even before now, he felt a need to be closer to her but kept a respectable distance of a few rows between them. He kept his back to her, paying close attention to any possible sounds that would hint at her being distressed, but none came much as he expected would be the case.

"I'll be waiting on the court." She shouted out of habit so that she was heard. She was surprised by how she was able to hear him a lot clearer than usually and saw that he was much closer than usual. She smiled to herself at the small gesture, stepping out of the locker room to practice some shots until he arrived and they were able to play a proper game this time. It was a distraction she needed, not to forget but in hope that it would help him forget what she had told him.

* * *

On the way back to the main building, Zaina had the odd sense that she was being watched again. She glanced at Takashi for a brief moment to see if he noticed as well, but his stoic expression gave no hint of anything. Slowing down, she purposely fell back behind him by a few steps when it happened. Noticing something move, she quickly dropped her bag on to the ground and quickly jumped out of the way as ropes suddenly sprung from the ground. Keeping low to the ground she frowned at the net that was currently held her belongings. It was clear Takashi had taken notice of the trap as well since he was now a little ways from her, having jumped out of the way in time.

"What a peculiar trap to have lying in wait here." She mumbled, carefully scanning the area before pulling out her well hidden switchblade she cut her bag free and inspected the trap. It was a basic rope net, large enough to capture a person and clearly recently set. _It's a high quality rope too...and whoever placed it has placed traps before hardly experts since it was covered shallowly...that means I'm dealing with novice level. What was the purpose though?_ She wondered, looking around the area a bit.

Takakshi also began to search the area for clues, it obvious that someone dangerous had gotten wind of them walking here. Why they planted the net, he was not so sure but, there had to be a clue somewhere. Carefully the two combed through the area when they both came across a button. It bore no signs of being left to the elements of nature and it was by the base of the tree that held the net.

 _The looks like a school uniform button. I'm not missing any and Takashi's jacket has all of his...so why is this out here and by the tree? It could be coincidence...but that's highly unlikely._ She frowned, carefully pocketing the round piece of plastic. "You weren't hurt were you? Ah, you have dirt on your...my apologies." She frowned, quickly dusting off his shoulder and fixing his coat.

"It's fine," he lightly shook his head and gave a small smile. "You're safe, which is important." His simple words surprised her as he began to lead the way again only this time they were a bit more cautious and he made sure to be ahead of her to avoid anymore traps. There were no more incidences so the two parted ways as per usual when reaching the building. He went off to his cousin while she headed back to her classroom.

* * *

"That trap nearly worked!" Someone whispered behind a tree.

"She narrowly escaped it though...and she seems pretty chummy with him which is surprising." Another answered.

"Well he does walk this way all the time for his practice. Maybe they walk back to school afterwards?" A third voice suggested.

"That's not what's important right now!" The first voice huffed. "We need to focus on grabbing the target and getting out of her."

"You think maybe he'll be of use?" A fourth voice chimed in.

"Maybe, we could try and ask him. Maybe use him for our purpose." A fifth voice added in to the conversation. "For now, let's move on to the next thing...we need to focus on getting her and nothing else."

* * *

 _Someone is definitely watching me...but why?_ She frowned, slowing her steps a bit as she looked around the deserted hallway. It was not uncommon to find them so barren, students either in class or spending time noisily in the libraries. It was a wonder at times how any work was done here from how much free time they had on their hands. _That aside, who is keeping tabs on me and why is a more pressing matter._

Feigning interest at the beauty of the garden below, she concentrated on the faint reflections on the pristine glass to help her see behind her in case her newfound companion was hiding nearby. She noted a flash of something and quickly turned around to see who but found no one. Instead she found a plate of cake on the floor. Perplexed by this, she stepped closer it it after placing her bag on the floor. She carefully scanned the area and was easily able to deduce that once she picked up the plate a trap would be sprung. It was most likely to be from above since the carpet held no suspicious folds or bumps to show anything hidden underneath.

 _Whoever is behind this must think I'm sort of animal if they thought this was the way to catch me._ She sighed, shaking her head lightly before giving in and faking interest in the obvious trap. As she neared the plate she felt something soft underfoot and looked down to see she had stepped on some sort of hand puppet. "A yellow cat? Looks to be a pretty angry cat...though I guess it's cute." She mumbled to herself as she carefully dusted it off. "I should wash this and make sure there's no stain. I'm sure the owner must be worried about it. Maybe Honey knows? He does have Usa after all." Carefully draping it over her arm, she picked up the plate with ease and hoped back just as a cage came crashing down on where the plate once was. _Well that was a no brainer...it seems like there must be a group involved since the level of traps vary so much._ She carefully looked over the trap to look for some clues but found nothing on it. However, she had noted that a garnish on the cake was missing. Whoever set the trap clearly was not happy to part with the sweet treat.

"I'll deal with this in a moment, first I need to wash this puppet." Placing the plate on a nearby table with a vase of flowers on it, she grabbed her bag once more and slipped into the bathroom and carefully washed and dried the puppet before stepping out to find someone huddled in a corner of darkness frantically looking about. _If that is not suspicious I don't know what is._ She eyed the stranger before walking up to the person. "May I help you with something?" She suddenly spoke up behind them startling the male who leapt high into the air only to dive into another shadowy corner to stare at her. She had seen a flash of the uniform under his cloak and wondered if maybe he was what she saw in the window. He opened his mouth to speak but froze as he stared at her arm. She followed his gaze to the puppet and suddenly it seemed to click. "Ah, is this your puppet sir? My deepest apologies, I had mistakenly stepped on it a moment ago. I have cleaned it for you so you need not worry about that." She carefully bowed and extended the puppet to him. "If you will excuse me sir, I best be on my way. If you like, there is a piece of cake on the table over there for you to enjoy. Good day," she bowed again once he took the puppet and was on her way to class once more.

* * *

"Dammit, we missed again!" The first voice growled in annoyance.

"That trap was never going to work and you know it." The fourth voice sighed with equal irritation.

"In this school, who wouldn't have fallen for that?" The fifth voice chimed in, clearly stunned that such a brilliant trap had been foiled by her.

"Well thanks to that guy she won't suspect us. He was suspicious enough to throw her off. She's been very keen on trying to find us." The third voice pointed out this fact to the rest of the group who was now silent and contemplating their next move.

"Either way, the next trap as to work!"

* * *

 _Seems like I'm still being watched._ She frowned as she made her way down the hall. There were no traps waiting for her, hidden or in plain sight much to her relief. Just as she began to ascend the flight of steps, she caught the sound of gears turning as the ground beneath her began to shake. She was quick to jump forward as a pillar suddenly shot up from the ground, landing on a step only to find it was another pillar and so she had to hop back to the base of the steps. She glared at the top, expecting to see a puff of yellow but there was none. The tops for bare with no usual rider in sight. _Did someone hack into her pedestal system? This maybe a lot less novice than I thought...or at least someone in the group is tech savvy._ She carefully made her way up the steps, walking around the pillars and watched as they vanished back into the ground.

* * *

"Why is she making this so difficult? How can she be so...what sort of training did you say she got?" The fourth voice scowled as it turned to the owner of the third voice.

"I didn't, she's not like the others from what information I gathered. She's not going to be easy to catch." The third person repeated, earning a sigh from the first.

"Flying pillars isn't exactly that great of a trap though...she would have been able to hop off them with ease." The first voice grumbled in annoyance. "Enough is enough, it's time to do it the old fashion way!"

* * *

Zaina spotted the classroom door just halfway down the hall. A few students loitered here and there, talking about their family practices and recent vacations. None of them seemed to be aware of the odd happenings of the day thus far or of anything suspicious that may have come before her. She was still being watched and that only made her more wary of heading to class. Anything could happen to anyone if this was a serious threat. She also wanted to avoid getting Rin involved as well.

 _I can't stand here though, if they're watching they'll want me to move. If I don't, they may get desperate. Just walk with caution._ She casually strode down the carpeted path, bowing in greeting to others as she passed them by witha quaint smile which earned her some adoration from her peers. What kind of adoration, she was not entirely sure but she was not about to find out if it was twincest related or not.

Just as her hand enclosed around the cool metal, she heard a sound coming from both sides. Releasing the handle, she swung her bag at her right and heard a loud grunt as she turned and grabbed the wrist of the other assailant. Twisting the arm behind the person's back, she quickly loosened her necktie and bound the attacker to the door before turning back to the partner whom she hit with her bag, knocking hard behind the knees to make the person fall before grabbing the person into a headlock.


	44. Chapter 43

Takashi watched Zaina walk down the hall towards the stairs closer to her classroom. He knew she was fully capable of handling herself so he was not too concerned with her being in too much trouble. If anything, he felt pity for anyone who was targeting her. She was clearly well trained and though she was acting as per usual, she was hypervigilant on what was going on around them.

The girls giggled and greeted him as he walked down the hall, only to giggle more when he gave them a small nod in response of being acknowledged. He always wondered why they giggled so much. _Haruhi was not so prone to it and Renge was far more haughty in laughter. Rin's not one prone to bouts of giggling either. Not as much as the rest of the girls. I don't think Zaina giggles...now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen her laugh._

The corner of his lips subtly turned down as he tried to think of a moment she may have laughed when there was a familiar weight on his arm. He looked down to see Mitsukuni.

"Takashi, you're back! Good, we better hurry!" He beamed with his usual immeasurable gleeful energy. Where they were going, Takashi had no idea. He figured it was club related though, that usually was the case when he was being dragged around like this with no rhyme or reason. He knew he would figure it out soon enough, or just be told what needs to be done by him.

* * *

"Wait, wait! We give up!" Two familiar voices shouted out in protest, Zaina quickly releasing the person she was holding the moment she recognized it.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, what are you following me for? That means the others must be nearby as well." She frowned a little, looking around a bit before stopping her gaze at a pillar where she caught a bit of yellow. "You can come out now." She frowned even more, placing her hands on her hips.

"I told you guys you shouldn't try to abduct her." Rin gave a slightly troubled smile as they all filed out from their hiding places. Behind came Haruhi who looked sincerely apologetic with Renge not too far behind. From another came Tamaki, Kyoya, Mitsukuni, and Takashi. She is a little surprised at the last participant, not expecting him to be part of this since they had parted ways not too long ago. She is a little hurt by this but she keeps her emotions well hidden.

"Why were you trying to abduct me?" She cocked a brow at this, looking at everyone of them.

"We found out you were off of work today." Kaoru simply stated as Hikaru finally managed to free him from the door.

"Yes, I am off duty today. How does that warrant an abduction?" She patiently awaited an answer as Rin took the tie from the two and handed it back to Zaina who quickly tied it back around her own neck once more after a small thank you.

"Why did you ignore us? You think you're too good for us or something?" Hikaru abruptly cut in, wanting to get to the bottom of this sooner rather than later.

"Ignore you? I wasn't ignoring you...I didn't want Rin to feel like she had a bodyguard around and I didn't want to force my presence on you since normally you have no choice but to deal with me when I'm on duty." She simply explained, looking between the twins. "I waved at you guys before heading to my usual place for lunch too. Is that why you guys went through all this?"

"A bit of a wager took place." Rin carefully chose her words as she tried to explain without causing any I wanted tension.

"A wager?" Her frown deepened at the words, looking between all the hosts at this point including Takashi. She was not certain if he knew of any of this, but she was not about to assume he was clueless since they all tend to plan things without any given notice.

"Between me and the twins," Haruhi raised her hand. "They thought you were ignoring us and didn't want anything to do with us now that you weren't forced to spend time with us. I told them that that's not the case. I was confident you were busy with something since you had a bunch of papers and you didn't want to cause any awkward situations."

"And that warranted abduction because…?"

"It didn't," she sighed. "I told them not to and they were pouty about it. Rin was our judge so she said they could, however they should be careful about it...which we now know why." She looked to the twins who were slightly disheveled from Zaina's rough handling moments ago.

"I knew Haruhi was right, I know you after all." Rin smiled softly, picking up Zaina's bag to hand to her. "But they needed to hear it from you, so I figured it was best to just let it happen. Plus, they always come up with such fun and interesting things. Everyone came up with something, well everyone except Haruhi and myself."

"We would've listened if you just told us!" The twins pouted at this, a little red faced for being outed like that.

"You both know that's a bold face lie." Rin laughed off, the other hosts smiling a little in their own ways at the fact. They grumbled a little at this spectacle that was made of them, but were more so annoyed that they were bound to have lost from the get go.

"Wait, is that why you agreed to the bet?!" They turned to Haruhi who gave a simple shrug and a smile. "That's cold! Calculative just like our vice-president!" They huffed, crossing their arms.

"Hardly, I just knew I'd be safe so I went with it. Speaking of it though, you were pretty busy." Haruhi frowned. "You're off duty, so what work would you be doing?"

"She shouldn't be doing **any** work when off duty and she knows it." Rin firmly spoke up as they quickly shifted gears. She glared at Zaina who looked confused yet again. "You know very well that if you're caught working you'll have to deal with the consequences! Especially now so since you asked Suzaku for the days off directly!" She leaned towards the taller female who kept a straight face throughout the scold.

"I know the consequences very well, I pride myself on following them. However, I think you're forgetting to do something." She pressed her lips into a firm line to hide the small smile that threatened to show itself. Rin raised a brow at this, crossing her arms as she gave a small pout. This was an unfair moment to suddenly turn tables, but she knew Zaina was not about to cave.

Zaina silently watches and waited as the group pondered over what she was referring to, Kyoya the first to realize right away but made no effort to speak up just yet. He silently watched Rin, wanting to see how she would respond to something like this. The fact she was so kind yet stern was something he was not all that used to with young women of his age of high society. They were far more demanding and without thought from time to time.

 _Well not many have a bodyguard walking around with them all the time either._ He reminded himself as he watched the confusion melt away from her face and is replaced with realization. He had come to realize that though she could mask her emotions well like any lady, she was prone to wearing her emotions fairly openly for others to see. It was the exact opposite of himself and that intrigued him. It resonated with him, deep inside in the truths he held close to himself.

"What were you looking at?" Rin asked, breaking the silence.

"Zoo showtimes." A deep male voice answered from the back of the group, making Rin and everyone turn to look at Takashi. They all were a little surprised that he was answering them at all, let alone knowing what the actual content of what Zaina was so invested in all day.

"Zoo...showtimes…?" Tamaki repeated, turning to Zaina who nodded to confirm.

"Yes, I was looking up zoo information. My younger siblings want to go and I asked for time off to take them on Saturday. Since it's tomorrow I didn't want to waste time and gathered what information I could to work out a decent enough plan to go by." She clarified, the hosts nodding in understanding.

"You have younger siblings?" Mitsukuni suddenly asks after all was cleared up.

"You're going to the zoo?" Kaoru chimed in.

"We should go to the zoo too! We can meet her family then!" Hikaru added, grabbing Tamaki's full attention at this. Puffing his chest up as he took in a large breath of air to start an enthusiastic sermon, he was instantly deflated as Zaina gave a sharp 'no'.

"I'll be busy with my siblings and their friends...you'll grab way too much attention as well. I think it's best if you sit this one out."

"But, but, but going to a commoner's zoo is a splendid idea and to see miniature look-alikes of you running around is a sight that must not be missed! They must be completely adorable and spoiled by such a loving sister such as yourself! What do you think Rin?"

"Well, I can't really command her since she's off duty...but I don't see any harm in us going. We can just do our own thing. Her younger siblings are certainly very adorable! They do resemble Zaina actually and are far from spoiled in the sense you may be thinking! They are such mindful and well-mannered twins. They're inseparable from one another and from her when she's around! She with them is the cutest!"

"Oi, Rin! Don't you think you're saying a little too much?" Zaina cleared her throat.

"What? Twins? Now we really have to meet them!" The Hitachiin twins jumped in.

"I think you two are the last pair she wants them to meet." Haruhi mumbled more to herself.

"Anyway, I am spending time with them and I don't want to have any divided attention. Please don't t force yourselves into the plan." Zaina redirected the conversation.

"Very well," Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "We all should be heading to class now. The bell is just about to ring."

"Oh, it is! We better hurry!" Renge jumped and quickly ran down the hall a Kyoya forced Tamaki away while Takashi carried Mitsukuni on his shoulders.

"We better get inside too, I think we've made quite the scene already don't you think?" Rin laughed off, a little deflated that Kyoya was so quick to accept leaving her be. Settling in their seat, she was startled by a sudden text. _From Kyoya?_ She blinked a little to make sure was was correctly reading the name.

[ **Kyoya:** Someone should tag along to see what the zoo trip is all about. I'm sure there's material to gather for the club as well.]

[ **Rin:** I think that's a brilliant idea! But who is going to go?] She smiled to herself at the change of heart.

[ **Kyoya:** I think the best candidates would be us. The twins will certainly cause a scene or some trouble while Tamaki will attract too much attention. Haruhi will want to respect her wishes. Honey and Mori will do it if we ask...but he isn't the easily hid type.]

 _W-wait, us?! Meaning him and I, alone?! Isn't that what they call a date for commoners? Going to the zoo that is? Is this a date?! No, don't be silly! This is purely for club reasons! You're just being overly influenced by the shows you watch!_ She quickly reeled herself in.

[ **Kyoya:** Your thoughts?]

[ **Rin:** I agree! I hope I can be of help to you!]

 _Help to me? Who says that? I'm not exactly doing this for the club...though I did use that as an excuse. I don't even know why I asked her to go with me. If anything, I can just have someone gather information for me._ Kyoya stared at his phone screen. He wondered what sort of face she was making right now, her words giving the impression she was being serious but he wondered if maybe she was simply going along with the tale. If so, what expression was she holding?

[ **Kyoya** : Perfect. See if you can get the address of the facility or we can track her phone via gps.]

[ **Rin** : I'll try and get the address, though maybe Mori knows it? He seemed to have known her plans before any of us! Maybe they talked about it while walking back to the building.]

[ **Kyoya:** That's is true, we can ask him first then.]

Rin bit at her lower lip to suppress the smile that threatened to become far too obvious on her face as she placed her phone back into her desk and quickly grabbed her pencil to take notes. She knew there was no way she was going to be productive now that she and Kyoya has a secret meeting planned for tomorrow. Giddy, she wondered over the small details on how to dress. It was not a date, she knew that. He made it clear it was not, but this was the first time they would be seen in plain clothes and she wanted to impress him even if a little.


	45. Chapter 44

As the school day came to a close, Zaina and Rin headed to the Chibana residence where Zaina quickly gathered her things to head home for the weekend. She had said her goodbyes to everyone, thanking Suzaku for his kindness while she rolled her eyes at Yamato who refused to show his genuine emotions of being happy for her. Rin had given her an umpteenth hug, promising her that she would let Miyuki know she said goodbye as well.

"Text us when you get to your place," Rin waved from the front door.

"You all don't have to see me out like this, every time at that too." She laughed, adjusting the strap of her duffle.

"Nonsense, of course we do!" Rin huffed, hands on her hips.

"You're like family to us, and family should always see eachother off." Suzaku smiled, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"More like she is an annoying second sister we never had." Yamato muttered, scratching the back of his head as he scowled to hide the blush.

"Tsun harder **Young** master, **tsun harder**." Zaina smiled, Yamato instantly glaring at her as he flipped her off.

"Screw you, get out already! How long are you gonna make us stand out here?!" He snapped, the other two laughing at the banter. "Oi, you better let Tanaka drive you! No arguing with me!" He added, turning on his heel as he stomped back into the house to avoid any argument from her.

"Like I said, **tsun harder**!" She shouted out to him, Rin bursting with laughter as Yamato ended up tripping up on his steps and fall flat on his butt shouting back at her while grumbling as he scurried back into the house.

"All your playful jokes aside, please do take the car. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you." Suzaku insisted in his kind way, leaving Zaina in no position to argue. Rin smiled with pride at her brother's ability to handle all sorts of situations with ease.

 _It just proves that birth order aside, he truly deserves the title of heir to the family company._ She alway admired her brothers, their opposite characters endearing but their passion to pursue and excel a level of perfection she drove to have like them one day. Sometimes she did feel a bit behind, however she knew they were always there supporting alongside everyone here. Once the car was no longer in sight, the two of them returned inside only to see Yamato at a window secretly watching still. The two of them said nothing, pretending to not have seen him as they talk about what they should have for dinner today as if to warn him so he could hide what he was doing. Like clockwork, he did and joined the conversation.

* * *

The car ride was silent and quick, Tanaka taking the same care with Zaina as he would Rin to which Zaina thanked him profusely for. He assured her that there was no need before departing back to the Chibana residence. She watched him leave, texting Rin that she had arrived safe and Tanaka was on his way back before turning to the small house she called home. For the amount of children that lived there, it was a bit cramped but none of them minded in the least.

"I'm home," she loudly spoke as she let herself in with her key. As expected, there was no immediate response. However, just as she started to set her bag down, there was a flurry of footsteps and she was tackled by a heavy weight. Grunting, she braced herself to avoid hitting the ground. However, another force came soon after and followed by another. A third blow finally knocked her to the ground, along with everything else. "Oi, you need to be more careful." She managed to fight the words out from under the weight of four of her older siblings that were now piled upon her.

"But our hardworking baby sister is home! We have to show our love and affection!" Khalid coed as he rubbed his dark brown stubble against Zaina's cheek. She felt her eye twitch as they refused to get off of her right away until finally the scurry of little feet caught their attention. They all turned to see Ryuu and Riku standing there holding hands, curiously looking around. It was clear they were looking for someone in particular and the older siblings felt like the need to tease them a little.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Isuzu, who was a spitting image of their mother with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, softly spoke, walking over to them and patting Ryuu on the head as they silently searched through the pile of bodies before them.

"Za'na," they simultaneously spoke up as they turned to her, holding hands with one another.

"Zaina? You think Zaina is home?" She frowned a little, crouching down to be a closer height to the toddlers. "What makes you think she's home?" They both looked to the door and then the dog-pile that was Khalid, Akbar, and Yasmine. They panicked a little, since they knew they had heard her. They tried to get a better view of the dog pile, but there was no real way to get around at the small entrance way. Seeing no sign of Zaina, they both looked down to the floor dejected with big tears pooling in their eyes.

"Oi, enough with teasing them!" Zaina scolded, the others pouting as they finally let her up.

"We just wanted to hug you more." Akbar grumbled, but smiled as the twins cheered up in an instant with bright smiles and ran over to greet her. Zaina hugged the both of them tight, catching them just before they tripped on the steps in their rush over to her.

"We'come home!" They nuzzled into her, earning a kiss each.

"Thank you," she whispered softly and looked to her older siblings as well. "Thank you to you all also." She bowed her head respectfully, Khalid placing a hand on her head and lightly ruffling it a bit.

"That's no way to treat your siblings. We're not your bosses." He whispered, Akbar picking up her bag for her.

"I'll take this to your room, ok? Oi, Ryuu and Riku, let her take her shoes off and get in the house." He firmly spoke to the two who quickly realized what they were doing and waddled back a little from her and sat waiting with smiles on their faces. Zaina snickered as she quickly took off her shoes and hung her coat before walking into the house just as Isuzu looked at the clock. The twins carefully got back up onto their feet and stood beside her.

"Oh I better go, I have a study group! Sorry I have to run, glad to see you home Zaina." She gave a quick hug to her little sister. "Sora's staying at her friend's right now. They have a huge exam coming up. She says she'll try and come home for a bit."

"Oh, no she doesn't have to rush. Tell her to focus on her studies. I'll text her later." Zaina nodded.

"Wait up, I'll leave with you!" Akbar shouted from down the hall. "I have to head to work soon anyway. I got called in last minute for a shift. I won't be home for dinner since I have plans with my girlfriend, sorry. I thought I'd be able to meet her sooner so I could be here…." He frowned, looking to Zaina who just shook her head.

"Work is priority and she needs time with you too, right? You go have fun, I'll be home a few days." She smiled, earning a broad grin from him.

"You're the best Zee!" He hugged her tight and ruffled the twins' hair as he stepped around to grab his needed things.

"So who does that leave now? Khalid, me, the twins, and Yasmine...oh, you have to finish work though." Zaina turned to Khalid who gave her a sad smile. "It's fine, I'll watch them while you work." She assured, Khalid leaving with a small thank you as Yasmine got a text.

"No way, that's today?!" She suddenly shouted, hopping around in place. The twins watched curiously before giggling and mimicking her motions as best they could.

"What's today?" Zaina raised a brow.

"Dinner with Shiro's parents! I totally mixed up tonight and tomorrow night! Ahh, what do I do?! What do I do?!" She whined, biting at her lower lip as she marched in place while turning. "Maybe I should cancel? Oh, but what if they don't like me then? But I mean, you're home after like two weeks of overnights!" She hemmed and hawed at what to do, groaning in frustration as she messed with her hair.

"Yasmine, just go." Zaina smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You really like him and he really likes you. I know this dinner was important for the both of you. Go, accidents happen. You still have time to get ready. Just tell them you're running a little behind schedule." She calmly spoke, Yasmine looking up at her with teary eyes before hugging her tight and sprinting to her room. Soon all of the elder children we off in their own worlds and Zaina wa left with the twins who clung to a leg each. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with the both of you. How about we eat a little snack and I'll read you a story?" The twins smiled brightly at this and quickly nodded their heads.

"S'ack and story!" They cheer, walking with her to the kitchen. It was a bit of a mess, but she was quick to clean it up before making the snack for the three of them and some for Khalid as well.

"This for K'alid?" Ryuu asked, tugging on Zaina's sleeve as she settled them into their seats.

"Yes, yes it is for him. Do you want to give it to him first before we eat?" She asked, Riku nodding his head. "Alright then, we'll do that." She smiled, lifting them back down. One held the juicebox while the other hugged the small tupperware of food as Zaina led the way. The two quickly ran into his room, grabbing his attention by running around the desk and raising the items up to him.

He is shocked by their presence, but smiled and thanked them both before taking the gifts. Giddy, the two ran out of the room and hugged Zaina tight out of shyness as she smiled and waved at Khalid before shutting his door. The trio headed back to the table, happily enjoying their snack and fun until it was time for them to go to sleep.

She normally shared a bed with them whenever she came home, though the two had gotten used to nights without her since she would work more night shifts with the Chibana of late. Figuring it was best they stick to their routine, she got them settled into bed with the stuffed animals they had but was surprised when they insisted on her instead. Her heart brimming with happiness and love for the two, she carefully positioned herself in way they both were able to reach her and had enough room on the bed.

* * *

The next day, she was up earlier than usual at the feel of something heavy on her chest. She looked down at herself to see the twins drooling while laying on top of her. How they got there, she was not entirely sure but she hardly minded.

 _I've had worse on me._ She smiled softly, ruffling their fluffy and messy tufts of black hair. "Alright, you two keep sleeping ok? I'm going to go make breakfast." She carefully climbed out of bed and tucked them back in. They fussed a little at first, but quickly clung to the giant bear that took her place. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, the same grey eyes she saw every morning staring right back at her. Not really sure why, but she felt a bit heavy and dragged down. Like a wave of exhaustion had just hit her. _I am up earlier than usual and I've done a lot of consecutive overnights to help pay for tuition fees that came around. I got spoiled sleeping in my own bed too probably._ She mulled over the reasons as she made her way to the bathroom down the hall with her clothes in hand: a simple t-shirt and jeans.

To wake herself up, she jumped into a cold shower to start her day. Tugging at the shirt a bit to have it sit properly before stepping out out of the bathroom as she twisted her black hair into a braid to get cooking.

 _I'll make some omelettes and toasts for everyone. Akbar and Yasmine like coffee while Khalid and Isuzu like Earl Grey tea._ She carefully listed the things she would need for the meal. _The twins will want juice...they like the mango and orange one._ Opening the fridge, she noticed the lack of certain groceries and many that were running low so she took mental note of everything she needed to buy or have someone buy while preparing breakfast and lunch for everyone.

One by one her elder siblings came into the kitchen, the smell of food drawing them to the table and waking them from their slumber. Akbar was the last to walk in since he had heard the twins crying in their room. In his arms, the two sniffled and hiccuped as the rubbed at their sleepy and tear filled eyes.

"Geez you too, it's really too early for this." He grumbled, fussing with his black hair a bit. "See, she's right there. You're normally not like this." He yawned, nudging them in his arms for them to turn and look at the others. They were a little resistant at first, clinging to Akbar when Yasmine walked over and to give them each a kiss. The older twins, unlike the younger pair who had grey eyes like Zaina and Sora, had brown eyes like Isuzu and Khalid. Turning their heads finally, they were able to see Zaina at the stove. Seeing everyone their together, they sniffled a little more as they broke into big smiles with their red noses and cheeks. Yasmine helped her brother in washing their faces a little before they were sat into their seats where they then earned kisses from Isuzu.

"Did you two brush your teeth?" Isuzu asked, leaning forward to sniff their breaths as the opened their mouths. "Very good, very good!" She smiled, the two smiling adorably at the praise as the plates were set out. They happily grabbed their utensils but we're patient to start with the others did.

"Thank you for breakfast Zaina, you're an angel!" Khalid sniffled, wiping his tears a bit.

"You're just lucky she came home on your weekend to cook. Today was your day." Yasmine snickered. "Wait, did you do that on purpose?"! She stared at her elder brother suspiciously as he gasped in horror.

"I take umbrage to such accusations! The twins wanted to go to the zoo because a classmate of theirs said it was dumb of them to wear shirts with zoo animals when they've never even seen one! I simply could not let this be so I had made the group message to see if anyone would be able to help our poor babies!"

"Uhuh, and how do **you** know this? I doubt they told you. They can barely make full coherent sentences like that." Akbar crossed his arms.

"Well, to be fair, I told him." Isuzu laughed.

"So you did plan this!" Akbar huffed, slamming his fist on the table. The twins jumped at the sound, but were quick to imitate the slamming by slapping their trays and shouting as they laugh.

"I did no such thing, I talked to you all about it." Khalid scowled, crossing his arms.

"Oh puh-leese," Yasmine rolled her eyes. "You so planned this!"

"So when you guys accepted we ask Zaina to take them, you didn't plan to work it into your schedules?" He smirked as the three froze in place.

"Th-that's not the point at all!" Isuzu cleared her throat. "You're the one who suggested we leave them with someone else!"

"So that means I wasn't planning on shirking my duties on to Zaina." Khalid wagged his finger as he gave a victorious grin.

"Or you planned to give that excuse and purposely told Zaina because you knew how'd she react and get two birds with one stone and cover your as-," Akbar began but Zaina had quickly thrown a bun in his mouth with a stern glare for him to sit down. The young twins who had been watching, clapped and laughed as Akbar choked a little on the food before huffing as he sat.

"Big weakling!" Ryuu shouted.

"Weakling!" Riku giggled in repetition.

"You all need to settle down and eat. You're setting poor examples for the twins." She sighed as she took her seat. "It doesn't matter at this point. I think they're old enough to go and actually remember things." Zaina chimed in. "You all are busy today and I got a few days off. It works out perfectly fine. Plus it's just me and them since others couldn't make it."

"Yes, sorry...we were all suddenly busy until late last night and we'll be busy again tonight." Yasmine frowned but Zaina was quick to shake her head.

"You don't normally get time to freely do anything...it's only fair you get to do so when I'm home. Thank you for always taking such good care of them. I know it isn't fair since I'm always out." She bowed her head to them.

"Zaina, you're working. You're hardly doing something for fun. The least we can do is take care of these two when you're running overnights." Khalid shook his head, insisting she raise her head. "You're a good, no **great** older sister to them and the best younger sister for all of us."

"I'm only doing what I can for the family...it's the least I can do." She softly mumbled, not used to such praise since normally she was always mothering them. The others smiled as they watched Zaina act a little cute for a change before they finally said their thanks and began to eat.

As soon as breakfast was done, the elders slipped out to do their own things and Zaina quickly dressed the twins before letting them play where she could see them while she finished the chores. She cleaned up the kitchen, wrote the grocery list, ironed Khalid's suit for the evening, helped Yasmine and Isuzu pick out their outfits for the evening, prepared some snacks for Akbar to take with him to his girlfriend's house, and made lunches for everyone.

The twins watched her as she ran around, not making a mess of the toys but instead they started to try and clean up a little here and there as well. Khalid had noticed from the crack in his door, watching them scurry around behind her like chicks following their mother hen. Curious, he took a break from his writing to see they were mimicking Zaina who efficiently moved in and out of rooms until she was walking to his room.

"Oh, I could've taken care of that Zaina." He noted his suit in her hand.

"I was helping the others and needed to press something for Isuzu. You have a dinner tonight to help get noticed with your publisher, right?"

"Ah you're far too good to me!" He sang as he pulled her into a hug, forgetting about the suit. Zaina was quick to save it from being crushed last second as she threw the arm to hold it out of reach.

"Yes, yes, now please try your best to impress and don't bother Ms. Honda too much. She's done a lot for us and she puts up with you. Don't be late. Don't make her wait. Don't get overly friendly with ladies and properly market you books please." She scolded him, Khalid pouting as he hugged her tight. His dark brown hair falling into her mouth a bit as she spoke as he lifted her up off the ground.

"Fine, only if big brother can get a kissy?" He bat his grey eyes at her and she blankly stared at him with her own. He noticed the hollow look in them and deep inside, he felt a certain way. He barely saw her growing up. She was whisked away into a job she chose to enroll in and no one ever knew when, how, or why she did. She was so adamant about it and when the twins were born, a happy accident, she was even stricter on herself. He was no fool though, he was quick to realize exactly why she had done all this all those years ago.

"We giw!" Riku shouted from below, raising his hands up to Khalid. The cute little voices easily pulled him from the muddled feelings that threatened to haunt him outside his dreams.

"Ya, we giw!" Ryuu bounced a little, making Khalid grin wide as he let Zaina go to scoop up the two who gave a kiss each on his cheeks.

"Ah, I feel so much better!" He faking that he was suddenly revitalized as he spun around and the twins shrieked with laughter. Zaina took the chance to hang the suit in his office before plucking the twins away from the spinning top of a brother.

"Alright, keep that up and they will vomit." She lightly scolded, the twins heads spinning a little as they laugh before resting their heads on her shoulders as she held them still. "By the way, I've made lunches for everyone. Please let everyone know. I also was able to make a grocery list of things we need. I left some money in the usual drawer for groceries as well in case anyone got the chance. Text me if no one can go, that way I know and I can grab what's needed while on the way back home. I have to head to the zoo now before the shows start. Don't worry, I have money. I can alway get more if cash is needed. Don't forget to eat and be good."

"Yes, yes, no need to lecture me." Khalid cutely grumbled before looking to the twins. "You have fun ok? Tell me all about it later." They nod happily as they let themselves be carried to their room where she got them into light coats proper shoes. She gave similar lectures to each or her older siblings before leaving the house with the twins, each amused and a bit huffy at her lecturing them so. They were grateful for the food though, seeing the trio off as twins walked beside her to the train station.

The twins quietly marveled as they looked around at the world on the way to the zoo, keeping close to Zaina who kept in step with them though walking behind them so as not to lose track. When it was a bit more crowded, the two automatically stopped and let Zaina carry them without a fuss. As they neared the zoo, the twins slowly became more excited. The sight of the gates exciting them enough to grip her clothes tight. She smiled a little at the obvious glee, heading towards the booths to buy a ticket.

"Alright you two, stay right next to me. I need to pay." She carefully set them down. The two had happily obliged and stood next to her without a peep. Holding hands once more, the looked up at their sister who spoke with the person behind the teller window. The parents around watched in awe as the twins gave no fuss as the teller had some complications which made the matter a little longer than usual. Zaina had glanced down at them, giving an apologetic smile to which the both had raised a thumbs up and gave a nod to her.

Suddenly the world grew dark around them and they look around confused to see sunlight everywhere else. Turning, they looked to see what was the source of this shadow, only to stare up at something blacked out by the sun behind it. As their imaginations ran wild, Zaina had finally finished procuring the tickets. She had noticed someone had come up to them and had kept a watchful eye on the twins in case this person was a stranger. Seeing as the person made no signs of anything harmful or dangerous she let it be. Now that she was done, she properly turned to look at the twins. Though it looked like they had no reaction to staring at the stranger, she knew they were frozen with fear.

 _You'd both wouldn't survive any danger huh?_ She nervously laughed to herself, an uneasy smile on her face as the thought. "I'm sorry if they were in your way." She spoke to the person as she picked them up after pocketing the tickets. They two clung to her, unnoticeably shaking with fear until she had gotten a hold of them. "There, there, everything is fine." She whispered to them before looking up at the stranger to apologize once more but it surprised to see who it is.. "Takashi, what are you doing here?" She raised a brow as the gentle giant rubbed the back of his neck.

In truth, he had been here for quite some time. He was told by Tamaki and Mitsukuni that he should tag along with her to make sure that she had a great time with her baby siblings and to give them all the information he could gather while here. The twins had insisted he get in disguise but he had refused but agreed to at least tag along. It took some time, but it was between him or the twins coming and the thought of them here instead of him had him volunteering before he even realized it.

 _I don't even know what information they want me to get._ He realized for the umpteenth time since he had agreed to doing this. He had been waiting at the entrance for a good amount of time. He had been looking for someone in a suite of sorts at first since she was a bodyguard, but then thought she most likely be in more casual clothes. That's when he had finally spotted her. A pool of women of all ages had begun to gather around him, but he had hardly noticed with his attention on finding Zaina. When he had finally caught sight of her, he made his way through the crowd without even a passing glance. "I was told to come here."

"Told to? By whom?" She frowned at the simple words. "Oh, are you waiting for someone?" He nodded his head. "Did you get asked out on a date? Though...I don't see why someone from school would go on such a simple date like this." She laughed off as Takashi just stared at her. It was a bit of a stretch, but she figured it may be possible with how fascinated they all were with commoner life.

"People go on dates here?" He cocked a brow at this.

 _My point proven. Oh Haruhi...why are they so special?_ She sighed and shook her head. "A 'commoner past time' as Tamaki would call it. You don't need to worry too much about it, but then who are you waiting for?" She had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"You," he said simply as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Do I buy tickets here?" He pointed to the booth. "How many do I need?"

 _I was right. Ah well, at least it's only one of them. It's nice that they care so much I guess? It's Takashi too, so that's actually very reassuring...I don't know how today would be with anyone else._ "Oh, one per person. I bought three because of the twins." She looked down to see they were still pretty scared and refusing to look at him or anywhere else. "Let's go inside first and I can properly introduce you. Oh, but first I should buy your ticket. You didn't have to come all this way and I'm sure they made you because of me." She was about to set them down again, but the twins gripped tighter and Takashi shook his head. Pulling out his wallet, he paid with his card and they all went inside. She lead him over to a nearby bench and set the twins down to stand on it while they clung to her shirt.

Takashi noted this and was not really sure what to do. He was never good with children outside of Mitsukuni who merely looked like one. He did find them quite adorable though, noting they had the same hair and eyes as Zaina.

 _They're definitely her siblings. They're easily scared though...I mean they were frozen in fear just looking at me._ He sighed, able to read the twins like Zaina. Rubbing the back of his neck once more, he tried to find some place to look to help them relax. Not sure where to look, he looked around a little before he noticed the words on her shirt that read: Good morning, I see the assassins have failed. He stared at the shirt for a moment, surprised she would wear something like this but found it a bit humorous being that it was coming from her who was a bodyguard by profession. He then noticed her clothes were very casual from the short-sleeved graphic tee under a sleeves hooded vest to jeans that were a bit worn at the knees and hem of her legs and canvas sneakers. She had no accessories around her neck but she did have a few earrings, three on her right and four on her left. They were a mix of simple steel studs and hoops. Her was not up in a ponytail either. It was in a braid that was pulled over the front of one of her shoulders. She was far from girly and she was not shy to show her scarred skin even in a public place like this. It was admirable of her though he had noticed people were staring at the young woman with twins.

"Takashi, I would like you to meet my two baby siblings, Ryuu who is in the blue shirt and Riku, who is in the green." She pointed to each. "Ryuu and Riku, this is Takashi. He is my really dear friend from school. There's no need to be afraid, ok?" The two of them hesitantly looked up at Takashi as he looked down at them from his height. To them, it only looked to be a menacing glare so they gave quick nods of greeting before hiding into Zaina again. She sighed a little as they hid away and she started to try and relax them a little. He had been looking at them when they bowed, but Takshi was more staring at Zaina's smile.

He had never seen her like this before and that smile was more than enough to make his saying he would go all worth it. It was yet another thing of hers that was for him to only see and he was more than ready to keep this secret his as long as he could. Stepping closer, he brushed the hair that was framing her face behind her ear without thought and froze when she looked up at him with such innocent curiosity. The fact that she, who was so serious all the time, could look so pure was far too cute and he felt his cheeks start to burn a little

 _If she smiled liked that, she would be really popular with a lot of people at school._ "So where to first?" He asked, quickly trying to distract himself as he stepped back once more. She pulled out her map and the marked up schedule she had in her backpack to see where they should go first.. "You wanted to see some thing about a panda right?" The twins' heads perked up at the word 'Panda' as the chanced a glance at Takashi, who suddenly seemed a little less imposing as Zaina interacted with him; before looking up at her.

"I want to first put my backpack into a locker. It has our lunches in there so I don't want them getting ruined with all the walking. After that though, do you guys want to start there?" She asked, Takashi surprised she even knew to look down at them since they made no sound or motion to grab her attention.

 _She does easily read me though, a lot more than many others now that I think about it._ It started to make sense to him as he thought over the many times she simply just knew with him. _Is it because of them?_ He wondered as they gave a small nod and she looked back at him. "Then that is where we start." Picking up the twins, she carried them to the lockers to store their bag before letting them walk in front. "They're supposed to be letting a new cub out today." She explained, pocketing the map as they walked, Zaina giving the excited duo directions on which way to turn as they kept close by.

As expected, there was a huge crowd around the pen. She had hoped that some of the people would have gone elsewhere, but she also misjudged the number of people who would really want to come see the new cub. She looked down at the twins who strained to stand on their toes, but that hardly did much.

 _I could put one one my shoulders...but what about the other? I don't want them to feel left out. We could always come later too._ She thought, frowning a bit when she saw them look to the ground upset. _There's no promise the crowd will lighten up any other time, I'll just life one at a time._ She quickly shook her head and crouched down to their level. "There are a lot of people here so we can't go any closer. So, instead do you want to take turns seeing from my shoulders?" She patted her shoulder, Ryuu's eyes sparkling as Riku shyly nodded in agreement. "Alright, who wants to go first though?" She asked and the two looked between one another.

"I can lift one." Takashi suddenly spoke up, making all three look up. He crouched down next to Zaina and looked at the two. They tensed up with fear at first, but once he was at their level they noticed he was not glaring at them at all. "I can hold one of you and she can hold the other. That way you both can see at the same time" He said simply, the twins nervously looking to one another and then to Zaina.

"If you're okay with it, you can if you want. If not, you can take turns looking as well." She kindly spoke, patting them on the heads. "Takashi is a good person, and he's tall. You'll get to see just as much." The twins silently mulled over this with adorably scrunched up faces before Riku timidly took a step towards him and Ryuu to Zaina.

"Thank you Takashi." She smiled at him, helping Riku up onto his shoulders before hoisting Ryuu on to hers. The two gaped in awe at being able to see so much from up high, grabbing on to the elder's hair as they laughed and pointed out all sorts of things. The sight of the two tall people had made them noticeable enough, holding twins on their shoulders only made more people stare but neither of them seem to notice or care. There were some hushed whispers about who they could possibly since Takashi was quite striking, but the twins only seemed to give a misconception.

Zaina glanced over at Takashi who kept his gaze straight ahead. She had not expected to see anyone, especially him if anyone from the club had decided to tag along. The fact the was out of uniform was not a shock to her since she figured they would know not to dress up for places like this even with a little bit of research. It was no shock that he had casual clothes to wear. What did surprise her was that she was seeing him in them in person.

 _To be honest though, I didn't expect him to wear a sleeveless shirt._ She thought to herself, noticing his musculature much better now that she was not too busy playing him in a game of basketball or her in the school uniform. He had on a simple black vest with white accent details on the pocket and zippers with no hood and a white muscle shirt underneath with some bold text typed across, a pair of green cargo looking pants, and high end sneakers. All of it screamed tailor made to fit him and one of a kind, much like wardrobe of the Chibana. _Though 'fine feathers make fine birds' doesn't really suit him since he is so handsome._ She sighed to herself as she looked towards the pen once more. _I doubt I'm the only one to ever see him like this either...though now that I think about it, the crowd at the entrance makes much more sense now._ She thought back to the entrance when she had to pick up the twins. _It was mostly women...it must've been because of him I just didn't pay attention._

Once satisfied with seeing the panda cub, they moved on to other animals. With each passing pen, the twins slowly warmed up to Takashi. They were as silent as he was and Zaina does most of the talking, able to read all three with ease. The fact the three are so alike was not lost on her and it made her laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" He turned to her as he held Riku in his arms while she held Ryuu.

"Hm? Nothing, I was just noticing a few things." She smiled, waving it off as nothing serious as they took seats in the underground tunnel to watch the otters play while the attendant prepared to give a small information session. "There are front seats over here." She pointed out, the two quickly sitting with a kid in each of their laps. The session was pretty packed, so it was great that they managed to get some good seats. Zaina noticed something from the corner of her eye though. "Could you hold them both for a moment?" She suddenly turned to Takashi which silently nodded as he shifted Ryuu to let Riku sit as well. Before he could ask, he watched as she walked over to an elderly couple.

"Excuse me, I noticed you've been looking for a seat for your husband. Please, take my seat." She pointed over to her open seat.

"Oh we couldn't do that! We will be fine standing." She kindly smiled but Zaina was not about to budge.

"I don't mind sitting on the floor." She insisted, if he is tired, I can carry him." She quickly knelt down in front of him, the two silently stunned by her. "I used to carry an elderly woman in my neighborhood who couldn't make it up the hill. Please, don't worry." She assured as she noticed their hesitance. The old man carefully stepped closer as she wrapped her arms under him and he around her shoulders. Lifting him with ease, she walked them over to her seat and carefully set him back down in front of her chair which he happily took and the two thanked her profusely. "I'm glad I could help get you at least one seat." She smiled, Takashi stunned by how she so quickly reacted to the situation. Looking down at the twins, he set them on the ground and silently motioned for the wife to take his seat. Zaina is surprised to see Takashi standing but smiles at the twins tug at the lady's skirt and try to help her sit. Moved by the kindness, she began to tear up a little.

"Thank you so much, how can we ever repay you?"

"No need, simply enjoy the rest of your day." Zaina assured, bowing to them out of habit from work. "It was my pleasure to be of help."

"Oh you've quite the charming wife! No wonder you both have such beautiful children!" The husband chuckled, Zaina a little confused at the words when she notes he is looking at Takashi and the twins.

 _Does he think we're? Oh no, no! That's bad, it puts him in a tough spot!_ She was about to correct him as she stands up, but Takashi simply smiled as the twins grabbed on to Zaina. Bowing to them, he silently took a seat in the floor beside the elderly couple. He noticed how she was about to correct them, but part of him wanted to be a little mean to her while playing along with the notion. Just as she was about to sit in the ground, he pulls her down to sit between his legs without thinking and the twins happily climb on to her lap. Zaina, unsure of what to do, simply stared at Takashi wide eyes and red faced. Seeing her face so red only made his a little red and he quickly turned to watch the show to 'ignore' her. It was difficult to fake it, but he knew he had to unless he wanted his face as red as hers. Neither of them were able to retain any of the information or pay attention, but at least the twins were able to enjoy.

The elderly couple teased them a little more at the end before they went their own way. Zaina was quick to lead them to their next destination with the twins confused as to why her face was so red. They said nothing though, kissing her on the cheek as carried them out with Takashi only a step behind them.

The rest of the day goes on without much trouble, though Zaina does get the odd sense of being watched every now and again. She figured it was people thinking similarly to what the couple had said so she paid it now mind, taking pictures where ever she could of the twins and them with the animals. During lunch they all shared the food she had brought, luckily she had packed a little extra leaving there to be just enough for the two of them in her container while the twins had their own mini ones. Afterwards, they had gone to the petting zoo to play with the animals. The twins were more than excited to hold a bunny each, feed a deer, and follow the baby chicks as they followed their mother around. The sight was beyond adorable and she had gone a little picture crazy there, but that also included a lot of pictures of Takashi as well. It seemed the animals were very fond of him and it was quite the sight to see. She could already imagine the interest Kyoya would have in these photos.

 _Oh what he would do to be able to sell these for club. I don't think I'll tell them though...I want to have something just for me._ She shook her head, realizing her off train of thought. _I shouldn't keep thinking like that. One day, this will all just be a dream._ Turning her attention back to the twins, she watched as they listened intently to a caretaker. She is nudged out of her thoughts as a sheep came up and bumped it, grabbing her attention only to 'baa' in her face. She quickly stepped out of its way and it moved along while a deer came around her otherside and nuzzled her leg a bit. She began to enjoy herself a little as well when Takashi noticed the twins had run over to her. Taking her camera from her, he let her and the twins have their fun, but also took pictures of them for her.

They went from pen to pen, the twins talking to Takashi here and there with some silent communication as he knew when one wanted to be sat on his shoulders without Zaina needing to translate after some point. The fact the had caught on so easily was surprising, and a bit cute since they all were so similar.

"Color me impressed, you three have mastered the artful language of dot." She teased, lightly nudging him as she held Riku while Ryuu sat on Takashi's shoulders. He blushed a little at how candid she was with him, teasing him so openly and not caring how close they were. Though he knew he was the first to break that with what he did at the otter show, he was a little worried she was offended in some way about it.

 _Then again, we get a lot closer when playing basketball._ He remembered, not sure why such minor things were catching his attention. "It's more surprising you understand all three of us." He replied.

"Haha, that's true, I guess I'm the true master of the language. How about we stop by the gift shop on the way out?" She suggested. "I noticed them looking earlier." Takashi gave a small grunt in response as they headed to a few more pens before heading to the shop. The twins walked through the aisles with them, looking at everything in silent awe but not crying and begging for toys like some other kids. It was a bit odd to see them so silent, but he figured that was just their nature and he was not about to fault them for something so great. He watched as they quietly grabbed a few things and motioned them to Zaina. It looked like they were picking out something for each sibling that was not here before picking up something small for themselves.

 _That's right, she said something about it just being her and them for the day._ He thought back to their conversation at lunch.

"The baby seal pups? You guys sure you want the same one?" They nodded their heads and quickly placed the fluffy white stuffed toys in the bin. "That makes everyone at home…. Hmm, I should get something for the Chibana's and our friends. They were nice enough to send you, which I would've been in trouble from the start with how big of a crowd there was today." She turned to Takashi. "Wanna help me look?" He shrugged his shoulders and walked with them as she stopped and looked at two monkey keychains. "Oh these are the two that were being all tricky! It reminded me of Hikaru and Kaoru when I was watching them!"

"Me too." He chuckled.

"Ok, so these definitely for them. Oh, and there was a cute baby lamb that made me think of Haruhi." Zaina looked to him as she pointed to it and he stared at it for a long moment before nodding in approval. He then grabbed a sea otter and showed it to her.

"This one was like Tamaki." She thought back to the ones they saw at his words before grinning and nodding in agreement.

"You mean the one that was being all crazy to grab everyone's attention? Definitely him!" She pulled out a deer and showed it to him. "What do you think for Rin?"

"This one is better," he picked up another one. "That one looks arrogant."

"Looks arrogant? It's a mini stuffed deer!" She laughed, shaking her head as she took the one he held out instead, hooking the keychain she held back on the rack.

"It knew you were going to choose it. This one is more her." He shook his head, sounding far too serious but Zaina knew he was joking.

"Then Honey and Kyoya are left," she hummed as they looked through the selection of keychains. "Ah, bunnies really do suit him best." She laughed, unable to match him with anything else. "It kinda looks like Usa too." She showed him, his nod of approval was all she needed to set it in the basket when she turned to seem him holding an owl keychain. "Oh geez, he's a little angry looking huh?" She snickered at first, but stopped and stared at it. "Wait, no, you're saying for him? Kyoya?" She tried her best not to laugh but now that she had seen how alike they were, she was unable to stop.

"Looks just like him." He said simply as he pointed out that it looks like it had glasses too. She laughed even more, covering her mouth to stop herself from making too much noise. The twins watched as she laughed, smiling as well as they looked at the owl which Takashi proudly placed in the bin. "You have to buy for the Chibana's now?"

"Yes, yes," she wiped the tears from her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Keychains might be a bit much so something more usable for them would be best." She grabbed a pen with cute giraffe print for Miyuki that suddenly caught her eye followed by another pen that had a cheetah as the clip for Suzaku, and a panda keychain for Yamato. "I'm going to pay for these. Can you watch the twins?" Takashi simply nodded his head and looked down at the two who simply looked back up at him with a similar sober-faced expressions. Zaina simply snickered at the sight, watching for a little bit before heading to the register line. When she had come back, Takashi asked her to wait a moment before heading to the register himself.

The twins had loved every second of the day and by sunset, they were tuckered out and in Zaina's arms happily curled up. Takashi had offered to carry one, but she had refused. It was clear that she knew they would be a bit fussy otherwise. As much as she saw new sides to him, Takashi had seen a completely different part of her that he never even imagined. At school she was always on duty and during lunch was the only times she let herself be a little free. Here, she was completely carefree and just like anyone else. She was smiling, laughing, and nurturing. She had even helped the elderly couple and a lost child. She had thought to bought souvenirs for everyone in the club, her family, and the chibana family. He saw the likeness in the twins and her from how they were so well behaved and considerate of her. Where other kids fussed, they silently listened and enjoyed the time with their sister.

"Oh before I forget," she mumbled and carefully shifted the twins on to one arm before pulling out a separately wrapped gift and handed it to him. "For you, it reminded me of you when I saw it." She smiled, surprising him. "You can open it now if you like, I don't mind if you don't. You don't have to use it or anything either. Just a small token to remember your day as a commoner as Tamaki would put it." She snickered, holding the twins properly once more as they left the zoo. He carefully opened it to see a small hedgehog keychain staring at him. He raised a brow at this and looked at her. "You have your guard up around strangers and are protective of yourself and others you care about, but with people you know or are comfortable with you're soft and approachable." She smiled as the exited the zoo. "A giraffe would just be picking on your height." She rolled her eyes, knowing full well that was on his mind. "Oh, I think your car is here. Thank you again for all your help. We had a great time. It's getting a bit late though so I better head home, you should too. Thanks again, stay warm ok? It looks like it'll be a little chillier than what they said in the forecast." With one last smile, she was off before Takashi could say more.

He wanted to stop her but kept silent as he squeezed something hidden in his pocket since he knew they would be risking the twins' health from it being a lot chillier than they expected it to be. Shaking his head, he stepped towards his car and headed home. He silently watched the keychain she gave him bobble on his finger at each turn and bump of the road, a strange feeling of happiness swelling in his chest.

* * *

As the night rolled around, Zaina dutifully worked on any new chores while the twins slept peacefully in their room. All of her siblings were out, so she was once again home alone with the twins. The slow drumming of rain reached her while she cleaned and she stopped to look outside.

 _Good thing I brought them back or we'd be in that._ She thought, picking up the rag and resumed wiping the floors until she was done. She moved from task to task before stopping to check the time. _The twins haven't had dinner, it's getting pretty late._ "They must be wiped out from today, ah but I still should see if they are hungry. They could be awake just playing with some toys." She washed her hands before heading to their shared room. Carefully, she pushed the door open to check in on them. She smiled to see they were silently asleep and was about to leave them when she heard one of them sniffle a bit. Frowning, she stepped into the room to see if they were awake only to notice they both had quite flushed faces and labored breathing. _This doesn't look too good, but they weren't showing any signs of being sick all day._ She thought back as she touched their foreheads only to freeze up at how warm they felt. Grabbing the thermometer, she checked each of them only to find their temperatures were both very high. A slow panic threatened to take over her. She had no idea what to do in this situation and there was no one around for her to ask. She quickly snapped herself out of it as one of them sneezed though. _Ok, ok, calm down! You're fine, just get to a clinic, they just need to be check out and given proper medicine. There has to be something open!_ She quickly grabbed her wallet and phone before wrapping the two up in a hoodie and throwing the hood over their heads. Grabbing an umbrella she carefully made sure they were covered before running out of the house in the rain.

When it started to pour like this, she had no idea. She was not about to stop though as she ran from place to place. Every walk-in clinic nearby that she went to either did not have someone for toddlers or were not open and it only made her panic that she pushed aside grow in the back of her mind. Forcing herself to keep calm like she would at work, she quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction. She knew of a place that handled all sorts of patients that would be open and it was not too far from where she was now.

* * *

Takashi sighed as he sat in traffic in the rain. He was on his way back from a dinner party and his clothes felt a bit stuffy. Tugging at his tie to loosen it, he looked out the window and watched the water droplets run down the clean glass that fogged at his breath. The Chibana's had held a small dinner as a thank you for them all taking care of their sister. It was not as bad as most parties, but he still was not the greatest conversationalist. He merely nodded when needed and let Mitsukuni take over the rest. He was snapped out of his silent daze as the car suddenly jerked to a stop. There was a small thump and they all looked ahead. There was a foot that disappeared over the top of of the front windshield. Quickly, he turned to look out his window to see a figure land on the crosswalk and run at full speed.

"What is the meaning of this?!" His father snapped as the driver profusely apologized and explained that someone was running onto the crosswalk and he had to stop. Without warning, he hoped his door and ran after the person.

"Takashi, be careful!" Mitsukuni shouted, helping ease the shock of his parents. Though, in all honesty, he was surprised by his cousin's behavior himself as he closed the door. They watched as he disappeared from sight much like the stranger who had come in their way.

* * *

Zaina sighed with relief as they took the twins to back to get them checked out, her clothes soaking wet except for where she held the twins and the way she held the umbrella to protect them. It only took a few minutes for the nurse to come back and assure her that all was well and that they were being given medicine now. The news was such a relief, all of the tension in her body vanishing and leaving her feeling a little boneless. It was as if the adrenaline was all that she to keep herself standing, but she stood on her feet still as she thanked them. Since they twins needed to rest in the back for now, she let the nurse return to care for them.

Wiping her face, she stepped out for a moment to catch her breath under the awning. She had heard nothing while she was running, only the occasional cough and whimper from the twins that she held so tight. Each sound was just another boost of energy to push her faster. She had barely seen the headlights of the car but was quick to jump thanks to her training and avoid trouble. Hopefully the car was fine, but that was something she would have to worry about later. The sound of the rain was suddenly not so haunting and she sighed out of relief when she thought about something. She quickly pulled out her phone to call her parents, but stopped herself from hitting the call button. She stared at her dad's smiling picture that lit up her screen.

 _What...what do I even tell them? Dad's with mom and mom's already really sick right now. Telling them this would just add more stress. I can't do that. They can't just magically stop what they're doing to run over._ She thought, staring at buttons before hitting the cancel button. _How could I burden them like that...any of them._ She thought about her siblings. _Khalid is trying his best to get noticed, Sora has her exams. Akbar, Isuzu, and Yasmine have school too and finally they get a night off. I can't...I can't just...but what do I do? I didn't even notice! They probably would've seen it right away. I...I'm so useless...I didn't know what to do! I can run complete protection protocols and disarm an attacker in seconds...but I just, I froze up when I saw them sick._ "I can't even take care of a sick child? What good am I?" She mumbled to no one.

Zaina slowly slid down against the wall, body shaking as she realized how alone she really was and just how helpless she was. Hugging her knees, she grit her teeth as tears silently fell from her eyes. She, for the first time in a long time, was afraid. So lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice the person standing over her, silently watching before placing a hand on her head. The sudden weight made her jerk her head up to see someone she had not expected to see at all. Standing in front of her was a soaking wet Takashi in what would have been very expensive and well pressed suit.

He had only just caught up to her, having lost sight of her on the way. He had noticed it was her the moment he looked out his window. Before he knew it, he was running out after her. He was not sure if what he saw was real, but there was such a torn look on her face he was unable to just sit there and ignore it. He said nothing as he watched a tear slide down her cheek. The unbreakable young woman he knew from school and the warm and nurturing older sister he saw at the zoo, was now so fragile he was afraid even him breathing would make her shatter.

"T-Takashi, what are you doing here?" She quickly cleared her throat, standing up and rubbing her face a bit. "You're soaking wet too! Is everything alright? Is someone hurt?" She shifted gears and he frowned at this.

 _Idiot...didn't you say we don't have to hide from each other?_ He thought, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into a hug. Crushing her against his body, he held her close hoping she understood. Zaina was confused and surprised by his actions, but something in her hoped this warmth would stay as she gripped tightly to his shirt like the twins would grab hers.

"They got sick...and I didn't even notice. They got so sick, I was just cleaning...if I hadn't checked, who knows what would have happened." She mumbled, her body shaking and Takashi felt it. "How did I not know what to do? I'm trained seven types of martial arts and yet I don't know what to do when a child is sick? My own siblings?" He held her tighter, no longer questioning himself. All he could do was focus on her. The crack in her voice cut him. The shake of her body made his gut churn and leave a heavy feeling in the back of his jaw as he grit his teeth. She had told him how she would be home alone tonight and he had not stopped her. Now he wished he insisted on spending time with her until someone had come back or be there when this happened.

"We should go inside." He mumbled and she nodded, pulling away from him and clearing her throat again. She held back her tears, clenching her jaw tight as she did. They stepped back inside where they were handed some blankets and Takashi peeled off his coat and dried his hair.

"Why are you here?" She asked again, a little calmer now and the two slowly warming up a bit.

"You jumped off of my family's car. I came to see what was wrong." He said simply, looking over at her. "I'm glad I did." He placed his hand on her head once more and for the first time he saw her blush with such genuine innocence before looking down at the floor. The soft silent moment was shattered by the sudden ring of her phone and she quickly answered it.

"Ah, Khalid! No, I, oh-yes, that was me. Yeah, I was in a rush. No, I'm fine. The twins are...safe now. They got sick. Yeah. No, don't worry. Where am I? Oh, a clinic." She gave him the address on his request. "Everything is fine now though. Wait, Khalid?" She heard the click and frowned when the nurse came out and the sound of loud crying filled the lobby.

"Ah, there you are! They woke up and got scared. I figured it was best to bring them out to you. They fever is down too, so it's ok." One nurse explained as she tried to calm down Riku while the other did the same for Ryuu.

" **Za'na!** " The two turned to her one by one, fat tears falling and staining their already red cheeks. Reaching out to her, they fought to jump out of the nurse's hold to grab onto their sister as they cried. Zaina quickly took the both of them in her arms, making sure the towel was kept them from getting wet as she held them tight.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to them. "I'm so sorry I didn't notice sooner." Tears slid down her cheeks once more as she held them tight. Takashi watched as the three of them cried, about to walk over to them when the doors opened and a group of people came rushing in. He was able to tell by the looks of it, they were her older siblings so he let his arm drop as he stepped back for them. "I should've been more careful." She whispered, not realizing that her siblings were there. They watched in silence as she lulled the two crying toddlers to sleep with tears in her eyes.

"Accidents happen Zaina," Sora whispered as she came up and hugged her tight, tears threatening to fall from her own. One by one they all huddled around the three and hugged them tight. Khalid had not moved though, frowning to himself as the feelings from earlier slowly showed themselves once more.

"We should've noticed more than you if anything, we spend more time with them. I'm sure they only wanted to spend more time with you so they hid that they were feeling under the weather." Akbar added, all of them careful to not wake the now sleeping twins as they pulled away. Once the others had let go, Khalid then stepped forward and hugged Zaina tight.

"I'm sorry," he softly whispered in a raspy broken voice to her. "I should've been better and I will be better. I promise you Zaina, I promise. You shouldn't have to work like you do. That's my job, I should be the one out there doing whatever I can to help out...but you let me have my dream to write, didn't you? You took that job because you know we all had dreams. You made sure we could all do what we wanted to without too much worry. You did it so dad didn't have to split his time between mom and work." Zaina opened her mouth to speak and he stepped back a little to glare, tears falling from his eyes as he wagged a finger at her. "Don't lie to me Zaina...don't lie. I know, I know everything you do now. You've lied enough." He choked a little on his words as he swallowed a bit, thinking about his conversations with Suzaku. He just barely touched her cheek as if to smack her in a reprimanding way. He would never hit her though and there was no power to any of his arm as his arm shook at the emotions that tried to consume him. "Don't you dare lie to me anymore. I'm your eldest brother, aren't I? Huh?" He repeated the barely there 'slap'. "Aren't I? You should come to me when you're in trouble...you should...even if you don't want to bother the others, at least me." He pleaded with her, cupping her cheek as he rested his forehead against her.

His suit was not as much of a mess like Takashi's since he had an umbrella, however his pants were pretty soaked through. He had seen her running across the street as he had stepped out of the building where the party was. He had thought everything had gone well enough, though his manager was not as thrilled as he was for it all to be over. He thought he was seeing things at first when he saw her jump on the car in time and noticed she was holding something in her arms and covered with an umbrella. He felt the world vanish from beneath him as he watched her narrowly miss getting hit. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you, for caring...but let me be your older brother. Lean on me. You're not alone...I promise you." He whispered, rubbing her back as she mumbled a soft apology to him over and over again. "Shh, it's ok now. Next time, call me." He softly rocked her as the others watched, Akbar grinding his teeth a bit as he tried to keep from making a scene while the girls all kept their gazes to the floor. None of them had thought about why, they just let her do and yet now here it was being all laid bare and they were none the wiser.

"I've called a car come take you all home." Takashi finally spoke up, shattering the heavy silence that hung over them and they all turned to look at him with a raised brow.

"Who the hell are you?" Akbar looked at his attire and found it utterly suspicious. Standing in front of the girls who blocked Zaina who was still holding the twins. Khalid placed a hand on Akbar's shoulder as he stepped passed his brother.

"I saw you come out of that car, do you know our sister?" He asked, Takashi silently nodding at first before he paused to carefully choose his words.

"A classmate of Zaina's. I noticed it was her so I followed."

"Thank you, for staying with her." Isuzu walked up to him, bowing to him in respect. He is a bit taken back as they all bowed to him a little and he quickly shook his head.

"I wanted to, she is my dear friend." He smiled, repeating her words back. It was not lost on Zaina, though it the others stood there a bit surprised by this as they all stood up once more.

"The car," Khalid softly spoke as he motioned Takashi away from the other's ears. "I'm sure there must be some damages...I'm sorry for that. Please, let us know the cost so we can pay for it." Takashi silently stared at Khalid for a long moment, assessing him a bit. Khalid was unnerved by the stare as he awaited Takashi's response.

"There's no damage worth a person's safety." He said simply, leaving it open for him to interpret if he meant the twins, Zaina, or all three. Excusing himself, he stepped out at the ring of his phone only to step back in to let them know his driver had come.

They thanked him profusely as they entered the large limo, but he merely shook his head as he took a seat after they all were inside. Zaina had not spoken much, and it was a bit nerve-wracking at first since she had sat next to him with the twins in her arms. He made no motion to try and make her speak though, he knew silence was best right now. As her siblings kept talking to help her feel more relaxed, he secretly hooked his pinkie with hers that was hidden from sight. Zaina glanced at their hands discreetly before looking up at him. He kept his gaze out the window with his mouth covered by his other hand as he leaned on it.

When they had finally reached her house, she was the first to step out out with Takashi but she stood with him under the umbrella as the driver walked her siblings one by one.

"Zaina," Sora called out to her at the door.

"I'll be in," she assured. "Go ahead." Reluctantly, Sora had left her outside with the driver and this classmate. Looking at Takashi, she simply leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek. He was shocked by this and was not sure what to do as he stared at her blankly. Though she looked like a cat dragged out of a river, he thought she had looked brilliant with the smile she gave in thanks before letting his driver walk her inside her house. Pressing his hand to his cheek he sat back inside of his car and silently played the events of today once more before thinking of that smile as his the tips of his ear began to feel a little hot.

That night the Kirishima kids, all of them, fell asleep on the living room floor in a makeshift bed of blankets, pillows, and cushions.


	46. Chapter 45

Rin lay on her bed, staring at her cell phone at the moment as she watched the last few minutes tick by on the clock. She had gotten a text from Kyoya not too long ago stating that he would like to discuss with her the plans for tomorrow. The plan to follow Zaina had completely slipped her mind while she was with her brothers. The whirlwind of events of today had left her a bit dizzy so she had excused herself from early from their late afternoon tea.

 _I wonder he'll want to discuss. Maybe clothing? We certainly won't want to stand out. It certainly will have to be somewhat comfortable for moving around in, though I do want to look cute at the same time. Would he notice that I'm out of uniform? Of course he would, him not noticing would be a bigger issue. He's always observing and keeping notes._ She quickly shook her head of these thoughts as she placed her phone face down on the bed next to her. "You're clearly overthinking things Rin, you need to focus on the task! You're here to find out more about Zaina and research for the Host Club, not focus on whether he notices you or not!" She scolded herself. "Just wait for his call and move on with your day." She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Just as she felt herself relaxing, the sudden blair of her phone had her jumping off the bed with a shout. Resting her hand over her now rapidly beating heart, she quickly turned to glare at the culprit. _Oh wait, he's probably calling!_ Forgetting about the fright, she dove on to her bed, fumbling with her phone and answering just in time.

"Hello?!" She practically shouted into the receiver.

"Hello, I can hear just fine thank you." She froze up at the sound of his voice so close and in her ear. She knew he had a nice voice, she personally liked it.

 _Why does it sound so different though?_ Clearing her throat, she carefully tucked her legs under her as she sat on her bed. "Yes, I'm sorry about that. I was away from my phone so when I picked up I didn't know if you would be hanging up or not." She nervously fidgeted as she played with the hem of her shirt. The small bit of silence a little unnerving for her. She quickly pushed the feelings aside as she coached herself to be more professional about this. "Have you eaten dinner?"

"Dinner? Yes, I finished not too long ago." His answer was simple as always. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet, we're waiting on my sister to return from work. She should be home shortly, so it isn't that long of a wait." She smiled a little at the simplicity of this conversation.

"If that's the case, I will be sure to not keep you too long." She heard some clicking from the other side so she waited patiently for him to continue the conversation.

 _He's always so busy...I wonder what he could be busy with now. I hope it isn't too serious. Maybe we should talk later?_ She wondered, time ticking by as she listened to him type and the occasional shuffling of paper. "Kyoya," she softly spoke up. "If you're too busy to speak, I don't mind you calling me later. Not that I mind waiting, you just sound busy and I prefer you concentrate on your work over feeling forced to speak with me while you work." There was a slight pause from his end and she frowns a little. "Kyoya?"

"I'm here," he finally answered though the silence only continued for a little while longer. "You aren't upset that I am working though I told you I would be contacting you?"

"Upset? Why would I be upset? Yes, it's a bit troubling since you're so busy. You were kind enough to reach out that you wanted to speak to me, but I don't want you to feel burdened to keep me on the line if something serious has come up. You can always call or text me afterwards. I am happy you wanted to speak with me." There was another pause, but this time there were no sounds of paper or him typing.

"I'm not busy right now." Kyoya's voice came out a little gravelly, surprising Rin at first. Feeling a little warm, she began to fan herself with her free hand to help cool down. "I did say I'd call you so I should keep to my word on that. Thank you for being so patient thus far."

"No need to thank me about that. What is it you wanted to particularly talk about?"

"Yes, we will need to discuss plans on where to meet and how to go about following her." He happily dove into the matter right away at her words. "I doubt I need to tell you to dress casually since we will be mostly walking around. We will have to keep out of sight as well, but from what I've gathered the zoo will be pretty crowded for the unveiling of a new panda cub." She heard a few clicks and a small 'here it is' mumbled from his side. "Yes, this week is the week they will be showing the cub for the first time."

"Oh that's adorable, I would personally like to see it myself. We are there for purpose though, so maybe another time. I can always ask Zaina to send me pictures or show me some." She lightly waved it off as if he was there to see her gestures. "This will be an all day excursion from what Mori told us. We should definitely come well prepared for it. Zaina is always going on about how prices can be quite expensive or they heightened prices for the fact that the place is special for ridiculous reasons. Though, I don't think we should have much issue with prices. They're remarkably cheap for us." She let out a soft giggle at the memory of Zaina being exasperated by the prices for food when she had a sibling outing with all of her siblings.

"Yes, their food is hardly any problem. Carrying lunch with us will be quite troublesome as well." He agreed. "The menu they have has some things that should be good."

"I think she had a few desserts highlighted on the paper for her younger siblings...I hope I'm recalling correctly about this. I know it was in the menu section of the pamphlet before she had it packed away."

"That's fine, I think I can manage to figure out what her intentions were." He brushed the topic aside for now. "I'll have a car come get you around 7 in the morning. That way you and I can get our tickets early and wait inside for her to come."

"That sounds like a good idea. She would recognize my car in an instant so it's best to go a bit undercover for now in case she comes earlier than we expected."

"I'm glad you see the reasoning behind it." He sighed with relief, usually needing to explain himself if he actually wanted to explain. "I believe we've covered all that we need to about this...unless you have any questions?"

"Well, everything is very straightforward that is certain. However, should we aim to wear something that hides our faces or will we simply be tagging behind her to avoid being seen? I know you said there will be a crowd, but she is quit perceptive." She frowned at the thought of being caught by Zaina.

"She is," he hummed in response. "I feel as though wearing something suspicious would be more eye catching to her...though a hat or sunglass would not be a bad idea for a sunny day." He agreed, thinking over the various options of casual clothes that would disguise them. "But staying behind a few paces would be good since we will be just looking at similar exhibits in her mind."

"So long as we are in agreement to something like a hat, then I don't have any questions. Thank you for taking the time to call me."

"Thank you for taking the time to answer." He softly chuckled.

"Please don't work too hard and get a good night's rest. Not just for tomorrow though, I mean in general. You're a highly capable person and healthy shouldn't be compromised, alright?" She sternly spoke to him, earning yet another small chuckle from him.

"I will keep that in mind. I think it best I let you go to dinner, I'm sure your sister must be there or will be shortly...good night."

"Good night," she softly smiled and waited for the click on his end before pulling her phone away. She sat there, staring at the device before she simply fell over onto her side on her bed. Red faced with a slightly goofy smile, she hugged her phone to her chest as she bit at her lower lip. He certainly was not like other young rich men, but yet he was just the same in many ways. It was the differences that kept her wanting more and now here she was on a pseudo-date with him. _Ah, what do I do?! I need to decide on clothes and I need to calm down before I get called to dinner! They'll definitely think something is up! That laughter at the end was so unfair though!_ She felt her heart jump at the memory of the sweet sound.

Shaking her head, she quickly hopped out of bed and head to her large walk-in closet. She would force herself to focus if she had to, she needed to be ready and on-time on her end. Any delay she would accept was traffic. It was only common courtesy and there was no Zaina to pick out the clothes of her as she called for them.

 _And I have no Zaina to help wake me up on time. I better set a good number of alarms or insist the maid wakes me no matter what._ She nodded to herself as she looked through her large selection of clothes. She pulled out a simple but elegant solid powder blue top. It had a boat neckline with a single loose ruffle design and short sleeves with slits that were tied at the end. The hem was a broad elastic band with some ruching detail that just above her hips that hugged her well while the top was loose and comfortable. She was quick to then pull out a pair of straight legged white capris and low comfortable wedges that had only the strap in the back and a striped blue-white design that matched the blue in her shirt. Though the clothes were plain, the labels were all high-end and everything was custom made to fit her. She set them onto the hangers for the maids to prep for her before stepping over to where her accessories were and pulled out a nice sun hat that had a lovely ribbon with a small floral brooch detail.

"Well, now that clothes have been settled, I should head downstairs." As she left her closet, she passed her mirror and stopped a moment to stare at herself. "I haven't really thought of hair yet have I? I am wearing a hat though...so maybe something half-up? Oh, Zaina did a lovely braid that has a waterfall effect. I should ask her to-," she stopped herself for a moment. "That's right, she isn't here. I've gotten so used to her on weekends, that's not good." She laughed off, shaking her head. "I'm sure Ana will do just fine if I tell her I want it half-up. She always does such a lovely job for school." With everything settled, Rin finally left her room and headed down to the dining hall just as her sister Miyuki returned from work.

"Welcome home," Rin smiled at Miyuki who gave a tired smile back.

"Thank you, such a busy day today!" She sighed, lightly shaking her head when she finally noticed something. "Zaina's not here?"

"No, she asked for a day off so Suzaku gave her the weekend. Technically she should have weekends and nights off in general, but she's too stubborn to stop working even if a little. I sometimes wonder if she just sees me like she sees her younger siblings." She puffed her cheeks a little as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sure it isn't exactly like them." Miyuki laughed, patting Rin on the head. "I'm happy she is off though. At first it was weird seeing her here on weekends, now it's weird not seeing her. Hopefully she doesn't overwork herself. I better get ready for dinner though. I'll see you in a bit."

"Yes go, go! I'll be in the dining hall waiting."

* * *

The next morning, Rin was up bright and early before the maids had come knocking on her door. She had a bit of a restless night with all the excitement for the zoo bubbling up inside of her. She had to remind herself several times throughout that it was not a date. She knew it was not anything but club information gathering, and yet here she was giddy and thinking otherwise.

 _Oh he's terrible for my heart!_ She sighed, fussing with her reddish-brown locks, trying to see which way she would prefer it with the hat on and still look good when she took it off. She held a purplish grey ribbon to her hair, wondering if she should ask this to be incorporated into her hair today. _No, no, I'm over thinking it! Just a simple half-up style is more than enough for this._ She placed the ribbon back into the drawer she had grabbed it from just as Mei walked into the room.

"Oh, you're up already ." She blinked in surprise, Rin laughing a little at the genuine shock.

"I know, it's quite the shock isn't it? I have a busy day today so I had mentally prepared myself to be up early...it seems that worked a little **too** well." She snickered, looking at the bed she was tempted to return to but her heart was set on making today perfect.

"Would you like to rest some more? Your car will not be in until seven you said." She kindly smiled, walking over to stand behind Rin. "Oh, you've showered already too? How long have you been up?" She quickly grabbed the towel to dab her hair dry. "You should've called fro my Ms. Rin!" She frowned, feeling terrible for not being here on time.

"I told you, the mental prep worked a little too well." She laughed off, looking at Mei through the mirror to let the younger girl know that all was well. "You're fine Mei, I was up earlier than expected. I only just finished my shower, so you're right on time. Speaking of hair, could you please style it the way you had your hair a few days ago?"

"A few days ago?" She thought over this for a moment until it clicked. "Oh, you mean the twist braids I did? I can do actual braids for you if you like." She beamed with such joy at the fact Rin had even remembered her hairstyle.

"Whatever you think would look better, I'll be moving around a lot today and I'll be wearing that hat over there since I'll be out in the sun." She pointed to the one set by her clothes. "You looked really cute that day though, did you catch the eye of the man you fancy?" She teased, Mei's face turning bright red for being caught. She stuttered out words of denial, failing to keep any level of cool as her face only grew hotter by the second. "Oh come now Mei, you must tell me! If he wasn't able to see how much you worked on yourself, though you're always so cute, then he is an absolute imbecile."

"Well," she squeaked out as she properly dried Rin's hair. Pausing to gather her words, she took a deep breath and focused on combing the silky locks to avoid eye contact in the mirror. "He did notice I had done something different than the usual bun we're supposed to wear while working. Mr. Yamato was a little upset by the break in uniform...but Yu-mean-he stood up for me and said that someone as cute as me should be allowed to look cuter when I want." Her voice grew squeakier as she spoke as Rin's eyes grew into saucers until she 'aw'ed loudly and clapped her hands with glee.

"To think my brother would be useful! I'm so glad, and you said Yu right? And since Yamato is the one who was reprimanding you...do you by chance have a thing for his butler Yuya? Oh this is brilliant! He's such a good worker! I hope it works out for you in the end! You would look so cute together and he's quite the looker!"

"Please Ms. Rin, you're too kind!" She insisted, braiding her hair with two small braids on each side meeting in the back to created a small ponytail. With a curling iron, she carefully made loose curls that made a nice wavy effect to her hair. Placing a small yet beautifully ornate clip to secure the four braids in place. "Your hair is ready," she smiled with pride as she grabbed the hand mirror to reflect the back into the mirror for her to see after she carefully brushed the bangs to sweep across her forehead at an angle.

"This is wonderful, thank you Mei! You always know how to make my hair look great! I would be lost without you!" Rin stood up from her seat and quickly pulled Mei into a hug. "Thank you Mei! I better get dressed though, could you do my makeup as well? I don't want anything too much like for the usual parties. This is a simple outing."

"I'll get ready while you change." Mei nodded her head, pride and motivation bubbling inside at the constant praise from her kind employer. Within the next hour, Rin was dressed and ready to go for the day. Grabbing a simple bag to hold her wallet and things, she headed down for breakfast.

"Who are you and what did you do to my sister?" Yamato was the first to remark as she entered the dining room.

"Oh shush you! I'm always awake for breakfast!" She scowled at her brother.

"Not until after you've been dragged out of bed and thirty minutes late to breakfast." He sneered, the two beginning to bicker. Suzaku watched the two, chuckling a little as Miyuki tried to find a way to step in and calm the two down. The pleading look from her to stop easily broke Suzaku's cool as he grabbed her hand and kissed it with a small 'as you wish'.

"Now, now, Yamato. No need to be so blunt about it. You do look quite cute today, are you heading out?" Suzaku asked, turning to Rin who happily turned her attention to the kinder sibling.

"Thank you," she brightly smiled at him. "Yes, I do actually. I'll be spending time with Kyoya Ootori today, a school mate of mine.

"Ootori? He's older than you. Why does he want to meet with you?" Yamato narrowed his eyes with suspicion, cutting in the conversation.

"He's the vice president of the Host Club. I'm his assistant, so I guess you could consider me the secretary." She calmly explained, though internally she was a bit of a mess. She knew her brothers would be concerned with her meeting someone outside, especially a boy."

"Where will you be meeting?" Suzaku asked, his calm never wavering which only kept Rin on edge. At least with Yamato she knew what she was dealing with most of the time. With Suzaku, it was a gamble she was never sure if she was right.

"We're going to check out a place for a club outing I believe. He heard Zaina was going to a zoo today, so he thought maybe we should look into one as well. Maybe get inspired for a theme even." She explained, this her understanding of today's outing. "He's sending a car to pick me up too, he figured it would be best to have someone come get me instead of having myself driven and us trying to find one another."

"Smart man," Yamato said, leaning back in his seat. "They're all pretty considerate huh? They've taken great care of you."

"They really have been, they welcomed me to the school on the first day and have been great friends since the beginning. Everyone at the school has been welcoming to me." She smiled, carefully eating her food to avoid ruining her makeup.

"We should invite them for dinner then. I'll call them personally, the families we know in the school and the Host Club members you speak so much and highly about. They've taken care of you and that's important to us." Suzaku finally spoke up again. "What time will you be home today?"

"I don't think it'll be too long. I can give Kyoya the invite if you like...but you'll have to call his family."

"That would be great, I'll call them right away to make sure they're available for dinner and I'll tell you via text if there are any changes." Suzaku nodded his head in agreement. "It won't be anything super fancy, just the few families. If you can be home in time to get ready for the dinner, that would be best."

"Yes, please let me know so I can give both he and I time to get ready." Rin nodded her head.

"Should I spend dinner out with my friend perhaps?" Miyuki pointed to herself.

"No, why would you do that? You're my wife, of course you should be with me." Suzaku warmly smiled at her.

"I don't want to embarrass you by walking in lat or something though." She frowned a little at this.

"Nonsense, nothing you do would be embarrassing. Don't you worry, just come when you're allowed to." He kissed her temple, making Miyuki blush as she gave a shy nod though her smile is far from it. Rin smiled while Yamato faked disgust, but he too was smiling at the happiness their brother had found before they all settled on eating with light conversation before bidding Rin farewell for the day at the door.

Rin stepped into the car, thanking the driver as he opened the door for her only to see that Kyoya was in the car as well. She is a little surprised by this and quickly she made sure her clothing was ok as she sat. She was quick to notice his casual clothing and found herself staring a little more than she would like. His hair was a little messier than usual

"Good morning Kyoya, I hadn't expected to see you here." She admitted with a shy smile to stop her ogling of him. _Who would have thought such simple clothing would so exceptional on him! I mean, I knew he would look good, but not_ ** _this_** _good!_

"Good morning," he gave a simply response at first as he typed away at his tablet before closing it, Rin quickly looking to his face before she was caught. "Yes, I had originally thought to send the car for you after I had gone, but then I realized you were on the way and it was better to simply head over together." He explained to her aloud, however that was only partially the case. Rin's home was not on the way. It was a detour, but he wanted to see her sooner rather than later. It was an odd feeling for him. In fact, there was nothing but odd feelings when it came to this particular young woman. _First you ask her out to investigate a zoo and now you come and pick her up? This is looking less and less business professional._ He scolded himself and yet he was unable to care at the lack of it.

"Oh, thank you. I hope it isn't too much of a bother." She kindly smiled as she pulled on her seatbelt. "Before I forget, my brother is planning to host a small dinner this evening. Your family as well as the other members of the Host Club are invited tonight. He will be contacting your family as well, if there are any changes though he will let me know and I'll let you know of them as the day rolls on."

"I'll be sure to have you back in time and try my best to make it. An invite from your family is hardly something to pass up, especially when given a direct invite such as this." He quickly put the information into his phone and tablet calendar.

"I do hope you can make it," she smiled at him. He froze a little at her words, pushing up his glasses as he cleared his throat.

"Yes," he mumbled and pulled out a copy of the zoo pamphlet. "I managed to grab a copy of this." He showed her the map side of the copy which was riddled with marks in Zaina's handwriting. "These are the locations she intends to go. These timings are the various attractions of things she wants them to see, such as feeding or quick information sessions to teach the crowd."

"She really is thorough...but how did you manage to get this from her?" She looked between him and it, leaning in close to see the map. He noticed just how close she was to him, her hat on her lap since they were in the car. The simple necklace around her neck glittered in the sunlight against her newly exposed skin without the high collar of the school uniform. She was showing quite a bit of skin, but in such a way that was hardly scandalous. The feel of her shoulder pressed against his snapped him out of his daze, not because of her touching him but because he had only just taken notice of it.

 _Damn it, what did she ask again? Get a grip of yourself, she's just another heiress._ He tried to refocus his mind as he gave her a simple and enigmatic smile. He figured it would be answer enough or she would be prompted to ask again. _She is another heiress, but you know for a fact she isn't just like the others._ He mocked himself a bit for being so stubborn on accepting the truth he knew.

"Is that an 'I can't tell you' smile or a 'you probably shouldn't ask' smile?" She laughed, looking back down on the map.

"It could be both," he simply say back as he observed her.

"Both is good, both is always good." She snickered as she took in the details and how much Zaina poured herself into this planning. "I feel kind of bad intruding on her plans like this seeing how much she's done...I mean, this is her private time after all." She hummed, sitting back in her seat. "But this is for club as you said, so I suppose there is no choice."

 _That's just how you are._ He thought simply, folding up the map. _This is a chance though._ He thought, pocketing the copy. "If it makes you so uncomfortable, then we can simply look around on our own. If we see her, we simply make sure she doesn't see us." He offered, this change in plan surprising Rin.

"Can we really? Is that alright? What about the Host Club?" She frowned, not wanting to ruin his plans to gather information. "We've already come this far, it would be a waste of your time."

 _My time and not yours?_ He shook his head. "I don't see why we can't look around and find information without bothering her. Like you said, we're already here. We should make the most of it." As if on cue, his door is opened and Kyoya steps out first before offering his hand to her to help her out. Taking the hand, she gave him a dazzling smile that left him in a little awe.

Now that they were here, she placed her hat back on to her head and looked at the gates that had the word 'ZOO' spelled out in iron in the arch with cute depiction of animals. She briefly glanced at Kyoya in profile, taking in his tall figure now currently clad in an olive green military cut button down that was rolled up above his elbow, dark jeans that fit him perfectly, and brown boots. The first few buttons were undone and she now noticed the glint of a simple chain around his neck.

 _Oh he is not good for my heart at all!_ She thought as she quickly looked away as her it lept in her chest. As she looked away, Kyoya had glanced at her to take in her attire for the day. It was simple and casual as they had agreed, a lot more casual than he expected of her and yet it still was sophisticated enough for a lady of her status. It definitely showed off her form unlike the school uniform.

 _I had a feeling she kept up her image._ He carefully looked over her figure once more and smirked a little to himself as he turned to look at the zoo gates.

"Is that Mori over there?" Rin pointed to their left, a small gaggle of girls swarming around a rather tall figure. Kyoya frowned a little at this, displeased that the others would come when he told them he would handle it.

 _Leave it to Tamaki to run full steam ahead._ He sighed, turning to where she was looking to see but is surprised to see it was only Takashi. _That is is him, without a doubt...but alone?_ He frowned at this, looking to Rin just as she looked at him. "It is, but it seems he's the only one here..." He frowned at this, glancing around to spot the unmistakable blond that is his best friend. There was no Tamaki in sight and no Mitsukuni hanging around Takashi. When they looked back, the noted Takashi had moved inside the gates without a word.

"I wonder...what would he be doing here of all places?" Rin mumbled, Kyoya carefully scanning the crowds in hopes to find a clue when he spotted Takashi once more as he stopped in front of one of the booths.

"It seems he may be here to see someone" He spoke up, point to where Takashi had gone. There were two toddlers by his ankles who were looking up at him and a young woman who was blocked from their view.

"Does Takashi have a wife?" Rin suddenly asked, turning to Kyoya.

"No, he hasn't been married."

"Then are they children out of wedlock?! They do look a bit like him from this distance." She frowned, the two close enough to see the twins who fearlessly looked back at the lumbering giant. "I never thought Mori would have children and not tell anyone...it looks like they are a few years old too."

 _Mori have kids and not tell anyone? He is silent, but he would hardly be so careless. Then again, I don't know much about Mori to begin with...only what he shows at school and his excellence in kendo._ Kyoya hummed a little in thought when he felt someone touch his arm.

"Should we follow and find out or should we reschedule?" Rin looked up at him, clearly conflicted between wanting to know more as well as wanting to just spend time at the zoo.

"We'll keep an eye out for him. I already bought the tickets for today, that would be a waste." He pulled the papers from his pocket. "Shall we?" He offered her his arm. Rin is a little stunned at how prepared he was but happily hooker her hand on to his arm and nodded her head.

The two ventured off inside, casually strolling off to the right and slowly making their way around from animal to animal. Rin is more than thrilled to be here, tugging at his arm to point out to something cute with with such childish wonder. Normally he would be annoyed by this, but with her he only found it endearing and cute. It gave him a sense of validation for texting her to come with him as well as changing their plans to better suit their personal agenda over that of the club's.

Rin had not thought about how Kyoya would feel with all her tugging, her initial reactions and genuine happiness for being her taking over her logical mind. It was around the third or fourth animal where she had heard him chuckle that brought her back down to Earth. Her cheeks flushed red as she stepped back from the glass she currently had her hands pressed up again. Mumbling a soft apology, she moved to step back even more only to step back into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sor-ry!" She was about to look over her shoulder when she saw the faint reflection of Kyoya just behind her in the glass. Her eyes widened a little as she saw the slight smirk on his lips. Her heart thumped against her chest as he leaned in closer to her, moving her hat to the otherside. Placing his hand on the glass in front of them to prop himself as he leaned in, as if boxing in a prey.

"There's no need to apologize. I'm enjoying the view myself, I get to see a different side to you." She knew her face was bright red at this point and had no idea where to look except down.

"O-okay, if you're having fun too then...that's good." She smiled at a little this, though she was not exactly sure how she felt about being the reason of such. "Though, I can't help but wonder if you're making fun of me." She laughed off.

"Not at all, I actually am enjoying myself watching you enjoy yourself. I get to see so many different expressions, I'm afraid to look away to miss one." He teased, leaning in closer. "You should be looking at the otters though, they're being quite adorable as you said just moments ago." He lightly tapped on the glass for her to look up again. She quickly looked up at the otters as he pointed out, forcing herself to ignore the young man who was now just behind her. Try as she might, she could not ignore the head of his body against her back.

Feeling a little dizzy from him being so close, she quickly had them walking to the next pen when she noticed Takashi once more with one of the toddlers on his shoulders and the other on the young woman's shoulders.

"Oh, it's Mori again! They really do look like his children." She mumbled as Takashi turned to look at the woman. He had the same stoic expression as usual and he had not even said anything, but the woman seemed to be answering him as if she knew he was looking at her. "She must really understand him," she mumbled to Kyoya who observed the two as well.

"That is surprising to see," he agreed. _There's something about that woman though._ He thought.

"She seems familiar though...I just can't put my finger on it." Rin spoke up, frowning as she observed the woman walking. She stared at the child on Takashi's shoulder. "You know...they kind of look like Zaina now that I'm looking at them." She mumbled, squinting her eyes a bit. Kyoya said nothing as he looked to the toddler as well. There was a small silence between the two when it finally clicked between them.

"He's here to meet Zaina!" They said in unison, looking to one another. "You didn't know? I didn't know." They repeated, realizing that they both were saying the same exact thing. Rin began to laugh while Kyoya simply fixed his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Well it seems that mystery was solved." He looked up once more. "Let's move on?" Rin nodded her head in agreement, hooking her hand on his arm as they moved on to enjoy the rest of their day. There was no text from her brother stating there was a change to plans, simply a reminder that the dinner would be tonight so the two left the zoo to leave ample time for both to get ready.

* * *

Rin twirled once more in front of her floor length mirror to make sure the dress fit as it should. It was a new dress she had yet to wear, recently made for an occasion such as this. The dress had a simple decollete neckline with thin straps and a hi-lo skirt, the skirt no higher than mid thigh in the front and dipping just above her ankles in the back. The top layer was a lovely handmade and dyed red lace that was made to fit her seamlessly with a skin colored slip that went as low as the hi cut of the skirt. Happy with how it looks, she settled in her seat as Mei got to styling her hair once more. Opting for a more formal look, she had her pulled tight back and clipped with two pearl encrusted clips while most of her hair was flipped over to the other side and left to cascade over her shoulder in lovely waves. Happy with the decision, she had her makeup done a little more to actually show as opposed to her usual natural look but still keep it tamed in comparison to most. Once her makeup was set for the evening, Rin put on a simple pearl necklace with matching drop earrings and bracelet.

"You look beautiful Ms. Rin!" Mei stared at her with such starstruck awe it made Rin blush a little.

"Well, I certainly couldn't have done it without you right? I'd be sitting up here all night trying to get everything so perfect." She smiled kindly at her maid who was suddenly red faced and standing at attention.

"It's always a pleasure to be of help Ms. Rin! I promise to never let you down!" She saluted her, making Rin giggle.

"I'm not part of the military Mei, you can relax. Shall we head down now? I believe the guests are arriving. Was Miyuki able to make it home yet?" She asked curiously, looking over her accessories once more before turning to Mei again.

"Oh, yes! Actually Mr. Suzaku called in to her chief and asked him to let her come to the party. He promised a scoop for him since there would be many well known families attending the dinner party. With a bait like that, she was sent home almost an hour after getting to work!" She informed Rin, who was not surprised with her brothers antics when it came to his wife.

"Still the same even after all this time brother dear." She softly giggled as she adjusted the strap of her heels that had pearls on them as well. "That feels much better." She smiled, taking a few steps before heading to the door with Mei. She was greeted with the sound of someone coming in as she came down the steps with her brother Yamato was dressed in black suit with a matching black shirt and a red tie.

"Well, well, seems we think a alike in colors selection." He chuckled since the red of his tie matched her dress.

"So it would seem," she grinned before they both had to keep their polite smiles in place on in view of people. They were instantly greeted by some of the guests who were business partners, close family friends, or relatives they had not seen in some time. Suzaku was speaking with someone not too far away, but neither of the two were able to tell who from where they stood in the crowd.

Leaving it be, the two greeted everyone and chatted a little as drinks were handed out to everyone to tide over until the actual appetizers were brought out. It was such a pleasure to see their cousins again after so long. The small group of them stayed huddled off to the side, laughing and talking about all sorts of things when Rin had noticed someone with raven hair walk by. She had quickly looked to see who it was. Her hopes were high on someone in particular. Seeing that it was Takashi and Mitsukuni, to say she was not a little disappointed was a lie. Still, she was happy to see them so she had excused herself and made her way over to greet them.

"Oh wow, Rin! You're house is so beautiful!" Mitsukuni smiled at her, looking around at the room they were in. "Don't you think so Takashi?" He turned to his taller cousin. Both were nicely dressed in suits except Takashi wore a tie while Mitsukuni wore a bowtie.

 _That's so like him._ She smiled at the thought. "Thank you, and thank you very much for making it this evening. I know it was pretty last moment."

"That's alright, sorry we're a little late. Takashi was a little busy with something before this." He frowned, Takashi silently bowing his head a little as if to say he was sorry.

"No, no, that's quite alright! We're still waiting on a few guests. I hope Haruhi can make it, Takashi promised to bring her with him. I told her she had to wear a dress too so this should be fun!" She grinned, Mitsukuni clapping his hands together with excitement.

"Kaoru and Hikaru said they were already here when I texted them. Have you seen them?"

"Oh, no I haven't yet. I get pulled into a conversation with my cousins I completely lost track of time. I still need to make my full rounds around with everyone. Are you parents here as well?"

"Oh yes, this way!" Mitsukuni beamed as he led the way to the two set of parents. She noted there were two young boys with them as well which she soon found out were younger brothers to Takashi and Mitsukuni. She greeted them with a slight bow, earning praises from both families for such grace and beauty to which she expertly responded with such finesse without any trouble. There was a small bit of conversation that was simple, pertaining to school and such before they were called off by some friends to which she had allowed them to leave.

"It's so strange not seeing Zaina around." Mitsukuni spoke up from beside her. "I was expecting her to be here."

"Normally she would be, but we gave her the day off and this was such a last minute idea that we felt bad asking her to come back. We have more than enough security here and it's only people we invited personally, there's no need to alarm her or force her to come back sooner than expected." Rin sipped at her drink when she spotted a pair of red haired twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" She called out to them, the two turning to see her waving to them. Leaving the conversation their parents were having, the sauntered over to their friends.

"Good evening," they bowed to her in unison to which she responded in kind as they did for formality's sake.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Thank you for inviting us." Kaoru smiled.

"Though we were a bit surprised to get it." Hikaru admitted, recalling his mother's reaction.

"Oh yeah, mother went a little crazy making new designs for a dress to wear here and she even made these for us." Kaoru motioned to their identical white suits with contrasting ties.

"That's mother for you." Hikaru agreed, the two shrugging it off as nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well you both look dashing and your mother's dress is amazing. I must have her design something for me for the next party I go to!" She peered over at Mrs. Hitachiin as she walked over to a group to talk with someone.

"We'll let her know you're interested. She'd be thrilled to know." They say, grabbing a drink from a waiter who stopped by them.

"Who else is coming today?" Kaoru asked.

"Well everyone from the club was invited and some classmates. It seems the business partners that Suzaku wanted to invite are here and some of the actors and actresses Yamato works with are here as well." Rin quickly took a quick scan of the area. "Tamaki should be on his way with Haruhi."

"Oh yes, he asked for a dress for her to wear. We dropped it off before coming here." Kaoru recalled, Hikaru nodding his head.

"She put up quite the fight, but we got her to wear it in the end." They said with devilish grins.

"I can only imagine, she doesn't really like to take something she can't afford even if it's a gift." Rin sighed, shaking her head. "I offered her to come here and get dressed, but she refused to even think about getting anything from me."

"I'm sure Haru will look cute in anything!" Mitsukuni chimed in, all of them turning as the sound of the door opening to see Tamaki walk in with Haruhi in a lovely pink and lilac flowy dress with a ribbon in her hair. She stumbled in the heels a little but was able to cover it up with the help of her holding on to Tamaki's arm. Thanks to these annoying heels, she was stuck holding on to him with her face feeling heavy from the make-up they had put on her.

"Tamaki, Haru, over hear!" Mitsukuni shouted and waved them over as they made their rounds. Everyone was curious about the cute young woman on his arm, but he gave no sign of even giving them clues. He greeted Suzaku and properly introduced Haruhi as well before talking a bit and excusing them to speak with his friends.

"Oh you look absolutely stunning in this dress!" Rin praised, twirling her a little to get a better look.

"N-not that great, thank you though." She meekly responded as she tried not to lose her footing. "Thank you for inviting, though I don't know how much I belong here."

"Nonsense, of course you do. This is a dinner party for my friends!" Rin waved off her worries, giving a reassuring smile.

"Is Zaina here?"

"No, we didn't think it was right to call her back from her vacation early. She's already done so many overnights, it wouldn't be fair of us." Rin shook her head.

"That's a shame, it won't be the same without her since she's always around." Tamaki sighed, it clear he was trying to reign in his usual dramatics for the occasion. "Why isn't Kyoya here with you?" He asked curiously, noticing the other lacking member.

"Is he here?" Rin raised a brow at this. "I haven't seen him." She frowned a little at this.

"He was talking to your brother just a moment ago." Haruhi turned only to see that Suzaku had moved to talk to someone else and Kyoya was no longer in the spot they had seen him.

"Who was talking to whom?" A familiar voice spoke up from behind Haruhi, scaring her enough to make her jump and cling to Tamaki a little. The blond's face flushed a little red as she gripped tighter, clearing his throat to keep his cool.

 _My heart, he really is a shadow king!_ She scowled at him, knowing he did that on purpose as he smiled cordially at her. _That's a smile of lies._

"We were talking about you. I see you were able to make it after all." Rin smiled at him, noting that he looked exceptionally good in the suit he had on. _A man in a well cut suit is one of the finer things in life._ She thought, sipping her her drink.

"Yes, I was just making sure I got a chance to speak with him first. You look lovely this evening." He casually looked over Rin, as he always would anyone before turning to look at Haruhi. She noted his pointed stare and knew it was nothing with good intent. Though he made a point to look at Haruhi, he knew he needed to not stare at Rin.

"No, you can't sell photos of me in this dress for a profit." Haruhi bluntly spoke, Kyoya choosing to ignore her as he turned back to Rin. _So not only did I get to see her dressed in casual clothes, I get to see how well she is able to dress these sort of occasions. Aren't I lucky._ He thought to himself as the group began to converse about all sorts of club things. Some of her cousins and Yamato come into the mix as well, making the group a bit more. The conversation stayed just as lively even after the addition of people, the need for formalities pushed aside for the sake of having a good time. The cousins made it clear it was a simple dinner among friends and business talk was left back for business, which there was no room for here.

Enjoying each other's company, Rin watched as her family got along with her friends. It was the first time in a while that something like this happened and she was genuinely happy about. Kyoya had noticed how quiet she was, but made no motion to draw her in as he walked around a few people to stand next to her as appetizers came around.

"I noticed you had told your brothers we went to the zoo for club purposes." He stated simply.

"Yes, that's what we had gone for right?" She turned to look at him, their conversation kept in low voices to avoid attention. There was a slight pause from him, but she patiently waited for his response.

"If I said that was not the case?" He refused to look at her as he grabbed something from a waiter that passed by and dropped his empty glass with another. The thought of her thinking they had merely gone out for club purposes had not sat well with him. It was a new feeling he was not too fond off and wanted to correct it as quickly as possible.

"I would then ask what was the reason behind our outing?" She raised a brow at his words.

"I believe that's what commoners call a date." He said simply, taking a bite of the food he has in hand as Rin stared at him with slightly wide eyes. Her heart thumped against her chest at the simple way he gave such a statement. They had only known each other for a few months now, but she had seen no real sign of him showing any special interest in her. His words repeated in her mind a few times as she tried to process this information though she was quick to mask her expression with a simple smile that slowly grew to be more sincere.

"Well then, I'm sorry I was confused...a date it was." She quietly agreed, the two standing side by side with nothing more said about the topic with a similar barely noticable rouge on their cheeks.


	47. Chapter 46

Zaina woke at the first slightest bit of movement, her eyes snapping open as her vision adjusted to the new surroundings. She watched a pair of legs uncurl upwards and the feet attached to them carefully tiptoe away. Her initial reaction to apprehend the person had been quickly overridden when she realized she was in her own family room and the two things burrowed into her side were Ryuu and Riku. Slowly the events of yesterday filtered into her mind and she felt a sudden wave of embarrassment wash over her as she forced her eyes shut and threw her arm over them for extra measure.

 _I can't believe I behaved like that...I should've been more professional. To think they all saw me like that._ She grit her teeth as a sick feeling started to pool in her gut. _It just shows I'm still weak...I'm still so weak._ She berated herself. _How could I let a situation get the better of me? I need to work harder...I can't let that happen again._ She carefully sat up and looked down at the two who were drooling beside her. She noticed Sora was still asleep with Isuzu next to her. Akbar was behind her with Yasmin not too far off. The only person who was not in sight was Khalid. She frowned at this and silently got up. She noticed she had managed to change out of the wet clothes from yesterday before falling asleep seeing she was in a pair of basketball shorts that most likely belonged to Akbar and a shirt that looked to be Yasmine's. _They were worried...I worried them._

"Hey, you should sleep in a little more." Khalid's voice caught her attention from behind as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You had a rough day yesterday, you should let yourself rest."

"I shouldn't ruin my schedule too much. I need to maintain to keep up my position." She shook her head, frowning when she heard the heavy sigh he gave in response. She cocked a brow at his reaction, turning to properly face him. "Is everything alright?"

"Depends on the definition of everything," he chuckled softly as he combed some of her hair back and rubbed at her cheek to wipe off some sort of smudge. "Your overnights helped keep us in the green even though it all went to school fees and medical expenses. We finally had enough to pay for the first few rounds of treatment."

"Then everything is better than alright. Why do you look so troubled?" She pointed out, not really sure how to react to his odd attention. The last time she was last like this with him was when she was just a little girl The fact she was so clueless on how to react was unnerving to her. Not on the basis that she was unable to respond to a brother, but on the basis that she had no knowledge preset to fit this situation. Khalid was able to tell with ease what her mind was working on and it was another stab into his heart.

"Because Zaina, not everything is alright. Most things are, but not everything." The painfully sad smile he gave her strangled the words that she was about to say, dying before they even reached her tongue. She found herself helpless all over again and it was a feeling she was not fond of at all. She wanted to speak up, call out to him as she saw he was looking elsewhere. He was looking somewhere she was unable to keep him safe from and that hurt her. Unable to speak, she grabbed at his sleeve. The weight of her hand hanging off of it was enough to snap him out of his thoughts as she looked at him with such concern.

"Tell me what's wrong. I'll do everything I can to help." She firmly said, certain that she would be able to help him. Even if she had no means now, she would work on it until it was better again. "Did the party not go well last night? Did I ruin things?"

"You didn't ruin anything, the party went exceedingly well." He shook his head and patted her on the head. _What's wrong is how I let you lose your childhood for a silly dream of mine that I'm not even pulling all of my ability in to. That stops now though, I'll make sure to be the best so you don't have to be in danger just for us because of my lazy ass._ "What's wrong is that my baby sister won't rely on me." He hummed the words, Zaina frowning at his words. She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly cut her off. "She is a very capable young woman, I know that. She's the best thing to ever happen to this family and that's not because she helps us financially. You, my darling baby sister, need to start leaving things to me ok?" _I know I've been terrible and I know you're used to doing it all to let us live as carefree as we like, but that's not fair. I'll still be a handful and I'll still demand those silly things, but I want you back._

"Well, I'll see how those words stack up when you land something substantial." She sighed, giving into him for now. The warmth of his hand on her head was comforting, like an old memory filled with a fuzzy nostalgia. She knew the twins loved it, the way they always giggled and smiled and tried to reach above their heads to touch her hand. She had not realized how comforting it was until Takashi had done it. This was different though, the warmth she felt from Khalid made her feel at ease like Takashi but it did not make her heart speed up. _Why would it be so different?_

"Oh, then I guess it's safe to say I did land a deal with a local magazine to write short stories in." He gave a victorious grin. "It'll be a weekly thing and they'll give me the topics to write about unless they want me to just do whatever I think is best for the issue." Zaina looks at him a little surprised by his words.

"That's great! We should celebrate! Oh, but is everyone available tonight?" She mumbled the last part to herself as she thought about what food to make for dinner and what to do about dessert.

"Everyone is home tonight, aside from mom and dad of course. Though we should probably head over to her when the twins are feeling better. You should definitely go see them though."

"I was thinking of heading over today...I guess I should go now while the twins are asleep." She mumbled more to herself as she turned to look at them.

"You go, I'll handle them and the others." He nudged her towards the hallway. "Go, go, before they all wake up and freak out at you leaving." He sang a little, cutting her off from lecturing him about what to do and what should be made for breakfast. He knew she would be here all morning at this rate and he really needed her to leave things to him for a change.

* * *

Zaina sighed as she made her way towards the hospital, adjusting her cardigan as the wind picked up a little as she made her way to the station. She had opted for something simple like yesterday, only a plain tee under a cardigan instead of something with some sort of graphics on it. She figured it was best to keep it simply since it was a hospital. Shoving her hands into her jeans she waited for the crossing sign to change. Everything seemed normal except for the fact that she noticed along the way someone had been following her. Who it was, she had no idea but she made no sudden movements to reveal she knew just yet. She had taken a longer route to the station, but the stalker had not given up. When she sped up, the person had as well.

 _If it's dangerous I've got to lead them off somewhere I can handle this. I don't want any collateral damage if possible. They probably will be thinking of a chance to get to the Chibana's through me. I can handle it easy though, does not look like there is anyone else._ She quickly scanned the area to make sure there were no hidden shady characters. As soon as the signal changed, she was walking with the crowd, but quickly shifted her position to make her way to the end of the flock of people until she felt the eyes were no longer on her. She scanned the crowd for anyone dangerous only to find a head of white hair turning from side to side. _You've got to be kidding me._ She felt her eye twitch as the her stalker turned to see two green eyes she had not expected to see.

"There you are Ms. Bodyguard!" He waved to her with a large grin. Walking up to him, she grabbed at the scarf around his neck and lead him off to the side on the sidewalk to get out of the way of others. "Oh my, so this is what you'd do to me?" He purred the words as she released him.

"Hardly, I'm simply making sure you aren't in any harms way though I'm off duty again today." She smiled at him with the best professional smile she could muster. She had been keeping in touch with him on and off again via text since they had been trying to schedule a meetup with them bands and the Host Club for some time now. However, the schedules had not been adding up for some time so the article assignment was shifted to the voting and the band project would be for fun on the later date that had finally been set.

"Oh? Catching you off duty again? I must be really lucky Ms. Bodyguard. Though why were you aimlessly wandering around here?" He frowned, thinking back to her strange route.

"I wasn't aimlessly wandinger, I was gauging the situation of a stalker." She said simply. "Though it turned out to be harmless, it's still a far cry from safe since it's a sketchy celebrity who is overly flirtatious."

"How hurtful," he frowned at her words as he places a hand over his heart. "Here I am, simply keeping an eye on a young woman who seemed to be lost and you call me a sketchy stalker?"

"Is that how you saw it? Because someone who was keeping an eye out for someone wouldn't be as suspicious as you were." She snickered, shaking her head lightly as she turned and resumed her walk to the station. Shun blinked a bit as he watched her walk off only for her to glance over her shoulder. "Well Mr. Shimotsuki, are you coming or are you going to find someone else to stalk? Or do you plan on being stalked by another fan?"

"No, no, not my cup of tea!" He chuckled, quickly jogging up to her until she was in pace with her steps. "So, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I should be asking you that question." She snickered, motioning him to turn the corner with her "I live in the area. Does your manager know you're out?"

"Yes, my manager is well informed that I'll be with the best bodyguard." He grinned, Zaina staring at him blankly as she felt her irritation start to bubble again. She quickly brushed it aside though since he was not entirely wrong about this.

"You do know your manager will assume you're with **your own** bodyguard and not a **random** bodyguard that you've been working on a schedule with." She pointed out to him.

"Well now, that's just a detail no one ever asked for." He winked at her, Zaina sighing

"And why exactly were you in need of my presence?" She asked, tugging at her ponytail, tightening it

"I simply wanted to spend time with you Ms. Bodyguard and to see that you're off duty only means it was meant to be. Don't you think?" He hummed, leaning in to her as they stopped at another corner for traffic. The girls around them took notice of him and how handsome he was, whispering and giggling at what he could possibly be. Most girls were quite flustered with his presence. Either they begged for more of it or did their best to even get a moment of his time. They were putty in his hands, it was cute to see how they swooned over him and yet, here was someone who had no idea who he was and hardly even flinched at his glance. _Even my winning smiles down effect her. Do you feel even a little bit?_ He wondered, amused by her blank stare.

"Meant to be? Hardly when you've come stalking." She bluntly stated, shrugging her shoulders. "You have a lot of free time on your hands to come looking for someone simple as me. Shouldn't you do something more fun or relaxing?" She walked into the station, swiping her way through before turning to see he swiped his way through as well.

"Being with you is fun. You don't act how other people do, it's refreshing." He laughed aloud, stepping back when there was not even the slightest hint of pink on her cheeks from his closeness. "You're different...and I like that. It just makes me want make you all mine. Why don't you be my bodyguard instead?"

"As tempting as an offer as that is, I'll decline. I'm happily employed with the Chibana family." She shook her head as she seriously turned down his offer as she headed up to the platform as the train rolled in. She noted the car that had the least number of fans most likely and walked towards it with him in tow. She found it a bit entertaining since he followed her like some sort of puppy.

"I'll triple whatever they're paying you and I'll double any bonuses you get. I'll make it completely worth your while, I assure. You'll get to travel all over Japan and even internationally, experience new things and see places people only ever dream of. I'll show you a sight you've never seen before." He grinned, looking up at her since she had given him the seat out of habit. She expected her to be at least thinking over the offer but the smile she gave him left him speechless. It was a genuine smile that was grateful to his offer but there was so much behind those grey eyes of hers. Dyed in the light of the sun, she smiled at him in a way that simply said to stop and it only made him all the more curious. "You really won't change...even after all that. Why?"

"As promising as your offer is...it doesn't fit my life." She said simply, looking out the window behind his head. "To just up and leave on a whim, is a luxury I don't mind lacking." He thought over those words, curious about this mysterious woman who had become part of his life. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the ride as he followed her out on the same stop. "You should contact your manager so you can be picked up. I think you've followed a boring person like me long enough." She laughed off. "I'll keep in touch Mr. Shimotsuki." She waved at him before turning and heading out of the station.

Shun stood there for a moment, thinking over that smile and the depths of her eyes that pulled him in further. There was something there that was better than his offer and it was not the offer that the Chibana's gave. Her purpose of being a bodyguard was not the money, it was clear to him now. However, he had no idea what was her purpose.

 _How cruel, thinking you can just walk away after giving me that sort of look._ He smirked to himself as he quickly chased after her and managed to catch her before she turned the corner. "I told my manager I'll be with you Ms. Bodyguard, so please take good care of me." Zaina stared at him, not really sure what his aim was at this moment since she had turned down his offer kindly already. He was a stubborn one, but she had no idea this stubborn.

"I'm not on duty today, I'm on personal errands." She reminded him, not entirely pleased she had to babysit this young man.

"And I want to know what it is you do on your day off. I've only been able to encounter you via text for work. I think we're more than close enough to be friendly outside of work don't you think?" He gave a little pout. "Unless, there's something you don't want someone to find out? Is that why you've been trying your best to get rid of me? Are we actually a little naughty girl?"

"Hardly anything you're thinking, but yes this is a private matter I don't want others knowing about. Since you're insisting on staying with me, please just silently follow and say nothing." She simply said and turned on her heel to resume her walk. Seeing as she was no longer stopping him, Shun happily followed her, his curiosity growing as she walked into a hospital and signed in her name as a guest before heading up one of the elevators.

The carefree atmosphere from before was completely wiped away and a more somber air settled around them. It felt as if she had changed from a regular person to someone who held the world on her shoulders. The tension was palpable and all he wanted to do was ask, but something told him he was soon to find out as the elevator stopped and she stepped out. She certainly knew where she was going and that alone was a large clue to something serious. She glanced up at him when they reached the room door. Giving her a small nod, she let them inside to see a young frail looking woman laying in bed and a tired gentleman beside her.

"Zaina, is that really you? It's been so long!" The woman smiled, turning her slightly as she tried her best to raise her hand. The simple action seemed to be difficult from how her hand and arm shook, the look of obvious effort on her part shown on her face as her brows furrowed on her forehead. Zaina quickly ran to the bedside to grab hold, leaning down mostly to press her lips to the thin delicate hand.

"You shouldn't push yourself too much mom." She softly reprimanded, smiling back at her mother who looked as radiant as the sun in her eyes.

"Who is that gentleman with you?" Mrs. Kirishima turned to Shun who smiled and bowed respectfully to the both of them. "He looks so familiar, I just can't seem to put my finger on it." She hummed, trying to think where she may have seen him.

"I'm a friend of Zaina's. We're working on a project with her club." He quickly answered, not wanting to cause too much trouble for them. "I'm sorry to be intruding on such a moment."

"Nonsense, you're more than welcomed to take a seat. I'm sorry I'm unable to really attend to you properly." She frowned, Shun quickly shaking his head.

"Your smile is more than enough to make me feel welcomed." He suavely spoke, her mother laughing a little.

"You said the same thing to me just yesterday." She turned to her husband who smiled proudly at the fact.

"I told you, you're smile is what makes the sun rise each day." He held her free hand in his, Zaina relieved to see the two of them closer than ever even through all this hardship. Shun watched silently, taking in the state of the room. The hospital was nothing in comparison to the care he was used to, it confused him greatly why they would be in such a facility when she had access to the Chibana family's connections.

 _Oh, she clearly isn't using the connections for personal matters. By the book aren't we? You're so loyal, how can I not want you when you're showing me so many different sides of you?"_ He thought to himself, taking a seat as he watched the three.

"How are you feeling? Is the treatment sitting well with you?" Zaina asked, carefully checking over all the wires to make sure nothing was tugging before reading the monitors and applying any knowledge she knew to make sense of what looked like a drama scene to someone like Shun.

"Oh is that all you ever come to talk to me about?" Her mother pouted, Zaina apologizing softly as she slowly sat down on to her knees to let her mother cup her cheek without straining too much. Shun's eyes widened at the scene before home, the sight of somehow more regal than pitiful.

"I ask because I love you." She whispered, her father walking around to place a hand on her head. "I want to make sure you're well taken care of so you can come back home faster."

"We love you too Zaina. Thank you, for being so patient with us." Mr. Kirishima smiled softly at her, his smile warm and unbroken which was the opposite of Khalid's from yesterday. It made Zaina wonder if Khalid knew something they did not, but there was no way for him to know anything since she had said nothing to them. Letting it slide for now, she turned her attention back to her parents and told them about yesterday with the twins and how her friend Takashi was there to help. Her mother smiled all throughout the tale, her husband showing her the photos that were taken in the camera Zaina pulled out from her bag.

"Oh he's quite the handsome young man and he's taller than you!" She hummed, looking at the group picture they had taken. "They look like your children, that's too cute! Look sweetie, don't you agree?" She turned to her husband who chuckled his agreement. "I'm so glad they're doing well. They look so happy, once I'm better we can all go to the zoo."

"Yes, we can all go to the zoo together and you can see just how much more they look like you." Mr. Kirishima kisses his wife's temple as she planned another trip she had all intention to bring to life as soon as she was done here.

"We're all looking forward to it." Zaina smiled, standing slowly as her mother yawned. "I think you should rest. I'll print out some pictures for you and bring them next time, ok?" She smiled, leaning over and kissing her mother on the forehead. Mrs. Kirishima whispered something, but sleep easily took hold of her and took the words with it. Zaina spoke to her father a bit in hushed whispers, discussing therapies and treatments before leaving with Shun in tow.

The walk out of the hospital was as silent as they entered, Zaina processing what she discussed while Shun processed what he had seen. He had been watching her interactions all throughout and it was easy to see how much she revered her parents. It became painfully clear why she was in such a line of work and from the looks of it, her parents had no idea of the risks she was taking. Shun was not sure how to handle any of this. He had seen something he had never expected to see and part of her that it seems no on outside of her family even knew. Running a hand through his hair he scowled to himself as he looked up at the sky which was slowly turning orange.

"Ms. Bodyguard, you're certainly a lot more entertaining than I thought." He finally spoke up. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I won't tell a soul." He smiled and gave her a wink. "After seeing all this...I want to make you mine even more. I won't, I can't, give up that easily now that I know."

"How do you make it sound so wrong?" She sighed, shaking her head at his declaration. "I'll tell you now, you won't be able to change my mind. I'm happy where I am and you should return to your manager now or else there'll be more trouble than needed."

"Oh so cold, but I know there's more than just this exterior now. Makes me wonder what other sides there are to you. I'll step back for now though, I'm sure you're family is waiting on you. It's late though and a young lady shouldn't be out so late on her her own. I'll have my car come get us." He quickly pulled out his phone and made the call before Zaina could even argue with him. Though she lacked any energy to really argue since he was so kind enough to keep her trip to the hospital their secret. "No argument?"

"No, you're kind enough to keep my private matters private. This is the least I can do and I know you'll find some way to spin it around and I'll be in more trouble if someone gets too good of a look at you." She sighed, moving some hair out of her eyes.

"You make me sound a lot kinder than I really am...you know I have my own motives to do this." He gave an enigmatic smile.

"Oh, I know...but you're harmless." She said without a care for his reaction as she pulled out her phone to text her siblings that she was heading home now. "To think someone from the elite lacks a motive is foolish, but not all motives are harmful. You're kinder than you like to let on." Shun stared at her in silence as she finally turned to look at him as he began to laugh.

"You're trying to seduce me aren't you?"

"You consider that seduction?" She cocked a brow at this, taking a step back from him as she eyed him with suspicion. "You're sorely mistaken, I'm only being honest." She clarified as a car pulled up and his driver stepped out.

"I'd love to elaborate, but I guess our fun ends here for tonight." Shun frowned as he lead her towards the car. Zaina sighed as she followed him, feeling the infamous headache she normally got from the host club start to show. Climbing into the car, she gave her address to the driver.


	48. Chapter 47

Shun stared at Zaina as she kept her gaze out the window. He knew she was thinking about what he had just witnessed and he lacked the heart to break her concentration. She was something beyond his understanding, that was certain. It would be a lie if he had said he was not curious about what she was thinking about. When the car finally came to a complete stop in front of a house, Zaina turned to Shun and gave him a smile that took him by surprise.

"Thank you for the ride." The words were so simple, and yet the sincerity behind them had him speechless for a moment.

"You don't need to thank me Ms. Bodyguard, I had fun myself after all. I'll see you around." He grinned, waving to her as his car drove him back to his manager. Zaina sighed, shaking her head as she thought over his words. There was no doubt he would be pulling even more of these antics. Her shoulders slumped at the burden she would soon be forced to bear.

 _I'll deal with that as it comes, there's nothing else I can do._ Straightening her posture, she turned to face her house. _I have to cook lunch soon or maybe I'll make an early dinner if they already ate. They wouldn't let me cook at all. They're obviously worried about what they saw._

She stopped at the front door and stared at the knob for a moment. Something was not right and she was not entirely sure what possibly could be the reason. She quickly glanced around the small yard. Nothing was out of place, in fact it was very clean. Freshly mowed in comparison to this morning. The plants were recently watered too since the beds were still damp. Narrowing her eyes, she crouched down as she noted an odd mark in the dirt. The print was a little faded now, but it was still distinct in size and shape.

 _A footprint that's obviously too big for the twins, but it's smaller than the others as well. Is someone inside? DId someone sneak in? There's no sign of a break in anywhere._ She verified as she quickly looked at the windows and observed the front door even more closely whens he noted there was another print of a different size and shape. _Two people? This one looks to be about Yasmine's size though...but why would she step on the bed here?_ She carefully made her way around the house, observing all possibly entries only to find no signs of forced entry anywhere.

 _The hose is out, but not put away? It's not properly coiled either._ She sighed, picking it up and fixing it before carrying it around. She noted some gloves and gardening tools as well that were left out as well. _This doesn't make any sense at all. Did these strangers break in or garden for us?_ She frowned, certain they had no hired lawn caretakers to save money. Picking up the scattered supplies, she head to the shed but stopped at the sight of the door. Seeing it cracked open, she carefully made her way to it as silently as possible. Setting the supplies down, she grabbed the gardening trowel with the metal lined against her forearm, making sure her grip is secure, she kicked the door open and brandished her 'weapon'. Her opponent was either oxygen or invisible, because no one was there. _Everything out of place...did they rush to get things done or something?_ She wondered, grabbing the instruments outside and reorganized the shed while she was there.

"Well, this is certainly a day out of the ordinary." She sighed, running a hand through the the hair that framed the side of her face. "I'm probably just overly sensitive because of last night." She mumbled, closing the shed behind her when she spotted a flash of golden hair and blue eyes. She blinked, staring at the window where she had seen it. "Great, I'm seeing things now." She shook her head, walking back to the front of the house.

Pushing her key into the lock, she turned it only to find it was unlocked. Cocking a brow, she retrieved her key and stared at the door once more. That was something very odd since they kept the door locked for safety. Narrowing her eyes once more, she reached for the door knob to turn it when she heard muffled running and a thud from the otherside.

 _They locked the door?_ She tensed at this, taking her key to test to see if it would be locked again as she unlocked it. She waited again, but there was only silence. _Great, am I hearing things now? This is ridiculous._ She shook her head, opening the door and letting herself inside finally.

Now she knew she was not wrong, there were extra shoes at the front and crammed in ways to hide them from sight. They quality of them all were hard to miss, especially one feminine pair. She had been there when a similar pair was bought.

 _It's the same shoe size…are they here? At least it isn't as dangerous as I thought it would be._ She sighed with relief, faking that she was simply thinking over things as she shut the door. _But why would she be here?_ "I'm home," she shouted as she unlaced her sneakers. She looked up to see Ryuu and Riku come racing from around a corner.

" **Za'na!** " They shouted in unison, latching onto her legs before she could even get her shoes off.

"Oh, whoa, hello to you too. Were you two just sitting there and waiting?" She smiled softly at the two as they pressed into her legs until she picked them up. They clung to her shirt, sniffling a little. She rested her forehead against each of their foreheads to assess if there was any need to worry. Seeing none, she smiled with relief. "I'm sorry I left while you were sleeping, but c'mon now. You had everyone else here."

"Taka pway!" Riku suddenly spoke up.

"Taka…? Who is Taka?" She blinked at the too, Ryuu leaning back a little as he raised his hands up high into the air.

"Taka pway lots!" He grinned as Riku nodded his head in agreement. She smiled at their excitement, curious about who Taka is but she figures any clue would be given by the siblings and the intruders in her house right now. She made no sign to let it be known that she noticed the nurmerus eyes that were staring at her from the 'hiding spots'.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. Are you feeling better? I hope you didn't miss me too much."

"Za'na no go way 'gain." Riku mumbled, snuggling into her once again with Ryuu doing the exact same.

"Za'na s'ay, no go way." He mumbled, the cute words breaking her heart while filling it with such love for the two.

"No more going away for a while, ok? Did you eat? I'm pretty hungry, let's go eat a little. I wonder where everyone else is." She hummed aloud, faking ignorance as she carefully set the twins down so she could remove her shoes. Letting them grab a finger each, she awkwardly walked as they led the way for her to the kitchen. She smiled at their enthusiasm, pulling them back a little to avoid them tripping over their own feet in their hurry.

"K'alid, Sora, A'bar, Ya'meen, and E-zuzu wait! Reen too!" The two babbled on. "Taka, Mi-to-kini, Cow, He-cow, and Tama!"

 _So I was right. She is here._ She snickered as she heard someone hiss in aggravation at the twins for letting this little bit of information out. _So they all are here...wait, Taka is Takashi then. Did they just call Hikaru and Kaoru cows?! Oh this is just too precious!_ She swallowed her laughter as they led her to the kitchen but stopped and suddenly turned.

"Za'na," Riku pointed to a ball that came rolling into the hall and Ryuu ran up to grab it but ended up kicking it further away. Zaina watched as Riku chased after this time only to have it roll away as well. She watched the two inch down the hall with her in tow, smiling as they tried their best to grab the wall. Finally able to, Ryuu came back to show her a ball with her picture taped on to it.

"Za'na ball!" Riku proudly stated as she took the ball in hand.

 _What exactly where you playing?_ She wondered, not sure what this sort of ball would be needed for in any game. _Do I even want to know?_ She looked as the twins ran back with brand new blocks, showing off their creations of colorful shiny plastic. _Those are...did they bring them? Ah, I better thank them properly._ "Oh wow, those are amazing!" She crouched down to their level and looked at each carefully before they were taken from her to be put away. They stopped toddling halfway only to turn around to look at her.

"Come, come!" They quickly made their way back to her and she laughed, walking with them this time.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." She assured, careful to not make eye contact with anyone but at the same time she made sure to look as if she was looking dead at them from time to time.

"Does she know we're here? Should we surprise her now?!" Mitsukuni whispered to Tamaki who quickly shook his head in the darkness.

"We wait until she comes to the family room. She should be here soon!" He whispered, sticking to the plan they had made the moment Rin had gotten the call.

* * *

It was no lie that a text from Rin was both surprising and confusing since it simply stated they needed to head to her house right away. Tamaki had talked to Kyoya about the vague message, but it seemed that his best friend was as in the dark about this message as he was. Seeing that it was a good friend of theirs, he quickly messaged the group that he would be heading to her place right away and if anyone wished to carpool he would have his driver pick them up along the way. Haruhi was about to back out, but Rin had quickly stated she had a car being sent to Haruhi as they spoke which made it impossible for their natural rookie to disagree.

Once everyone had answered they were available, RIn had thanked them and added that it was pertaining to Zaina. The added information was more than enough to garner Haruhi's honest concern and interest as well as pique the curiosity of all of them. In now time at all, they were all gathered in the Chibana manor once more with snacks and refreshments spread out for them as they awaited their hostess.

"So, no one has a clue why we're here? Isn't Zaina on break? What would we need to be here about her for?" Hikaru frowned, grabbing a cookie to munch on as Kaoru nodded his head in agreement while sipping his tea.

"It could be pertaining to her trip to the zoo." Kyoya offered, pushing up his glasses as he sat back in his seat with his cup and saucer in hand.

"Oh yes, she did go! Takashi went with her! He said she had twin baby brothers that looked exactly like her!" Mitsukuni hummed as he munched on the cake he was given.

"They do look a lot like her," Haruhi nodded her head. "But I don't see what her trip to the zoo has to do with us." She frowned, hoping this meeting was not as simple as that. _Though, would it really be all that surprising if it was that simple?_ She sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm sure Rin has a very good reason to call us. Though, learning more about the zoo trip would be great indeed! We could use it to help with the club and learn more about the commoner ways! To think, they go to see animals here instead of out in their natural habitats!" Tamaki spoke up, the others aside from Haruhi, all taking a moment to reflect on this fact.

"They are quite creative, coming up with such instant ways for luxuries." Kyoya mumbled, sipping his tea.

"A simple trip to China or Africa would give them all they would need." Kaoru spoke up, Haruhi staring at him like he was crazy.

"It seems like a waste to bring everything here." Hikaru chimed in. "Seems like they prefer a more roundabout way to start off." He shrugged, picking up another macron from the tray.

"Well this is all speculation until Rin comes." Haruhi mumbled, her head beginning to pound at their innocent inability to understand the depths of the differences ins resources. _Not everyone has the money to guy tickets or fly on private jets on a whim!_ She knew they meant no harm though, so she was able to let it roll off as Mei walked in.

"Miss Rin is now here and she is with Mr. Khalid." She announced, bowing to the handsome group and stepping aside for Rin to walk in with a stranger. Kyoya cocked a brow at this tall male that stood beside her with an odd sense of familiarity on unrefined character. The corners of his lips threatened to curl down into a frown but he held them straight as he awaited more information. He was handsome, there was no doubt there by Kyoya hardly felt any inferiority to him in the looks department. It was the lack of knowing that grated his nerves.

"Hello Khalid!" Haruhi's voice was the first to speak up, grabbing all of their attention. "It's been a while." She smiled at the stranger, Hikaru and Kaoru looking to one another in confusion before they looked to Tamaki who was gaping at her familiarity with the stranger.

"Haruhi? Wow, I barely recognized you! My you've grown haven't you! Into quite the lovely lady to boot." He smiled, winking at her. "Maybe you'll finally playhouse with me?"

"The answer still is no." She laughed off the advance, Tamaki's face ashen at the interaction.

"Wait a second, **who** is playing house with **whom**!? Mother, do you hear the words?! Such dirty things are said to our daughter!" He jumped out of his seat, demanding answers and support. "You shouldn't be playing house with strangers! Especially strangers like that who want to play since you were little! You don't let me playhouse with you!"

" **I'm not your daughter and you playhouse anyway by calling me your daughter!** " She scowled at Tamaki who turned to Kyoya for assistance.

"Yes, yes, I hear you loud and clear." He simply spoke, listening to his crazy banter with slight amusement.

"Hey, hey, who are you?" Mitsukuni raised his hand, blinking cutely as he awaited the answer. Khalid turned to look at the shorter blonde but his attention had gone straight to Takashi instead.

"Oh, it's you. Thank you, again, for all your assistance." He bowed properly to Takashi who simply nodded his head and gave a small grunt which grabbed everyone's attention.

"I was going to introduce him, but it seems Haruhi already knows him." Rin giggled softly at the sudden burst of energy that was common with this group. "Though, I suppose that isn't all that surprising...him knowing Mori however, that I didn't know." She turned to Khalid who gave no answers to this as he turned to the group.

"My name is Khalid Kirishima, I am Zaina's eldest sibling. I wanted to thank you all for taking such good care of my baby sister." He said, straightening his back and giving them all a proper bow. "I also wish to personally invite you over to your house. It is hardly anything like this or anything you may be used to, however I and her other siblings want to do something special for her. She's currently out for the day which gives us time to get a little something together. I'm the one who asked Rin to contact you all. Will you attend?"

"You don't need to thank us, if anything we owe her a great deal for always helping us out." Tamaki quickly shifted gears as he walked up to Khalid with sincere kindness. "She is special young lady and it is an honor to get to know her. We would love to attend, but please let us help where we can." He insisted.

"You have a limited amount of time and you want to do the best you can for her. We can help you reach whatever goals you have and possibly aim for higher ones." Kyoya simply stated, sipping his tea as he assisted Tamaki.

"Oh, can we help? I want to help! Zaina is a lot of fun! She's always makes sure to bring me the best slices of cake too!" Mitsukuni grinned at this notion.

"We can make whatever you want to happen in no time." Hikaru snapped his fingers for effect.

"You should let us help you." Kaoru added, Khalid a little floored by all of their insistence on helping out when all he had hoped was for them to attend.

"Ah, you don't have to really. Your attendance is more than enough for us. It would mean a lot to her, I know that." Khalid scratched the back of his head as he tried to handle this as smoothly as possible. "Plus, Rin already plans to help as well."

"There's no use trying to stop them Khalid, well us." Haruhi smiled at him. "We'll make sure it's the best party we can for Zaina. Whatever you need us to do, we'll do. Shall we head to your house so we can get started?" He looked between all of them, finding himself cornered by the younger group that outnumbered him. He looked to Takashi who silently looked at him which was all he needed to understand what the silent giant was thinking.

"I guess I have no choice. Alright, let's relocate so we can get working." Khalid chuckled, pulling out his cell phone to inform him siblings who are surprised by this sudden turn of events. They were more than happy by the feelings alone, but to know it was ernest had left them touched and speechless.

The ride to the Kirishima residence was not too long, one car more than enough to carry them all there. Kyoya had silently observed Khalid and was easily able to tell he was someone that was dangerous. He was no threat to anyone, but it was clear that if anything were to happen to his family there was a side to Khalid that would come out without a care. He respected the man for his concern for the one's he cared for. It redeemed Khalid in Kyoya's mind.

 _He is easily readable...and yet I've had such trouble with his sister until now. Going to her house will give me more than enough to understand her._ He thought, glancing at Rin from the corner of his eyes as she chatted with Haruhi over all sorts of possible ideas as she texted Zaina's sisters to get an idea of what they were thinking of for the party. As they stepped out of the limo, they were greeted by yet another male who seemed to be the other elder brother and the three elder sisters and two tiny brothers who were sitting in the sun with layers.

The twins had hid behind Khalid the moment the Host Club was allowed onto the front lawn. The fact that they were sick made them a little more fussy with the lack of Zaina on top of it all. They had woke up a little testy and only just settled down with some games and fresh air. When the spotted Takashi and Haruhi, they began to smile a little as they made their way over with their siblings to greet everyone.

Rin squealed at how cute they were up close, crouching down to their level to greet them. They blushed at her attention, hiding into Takashi's legs much to everyone's surprise.

"Have you met them before?" Kaoru looked up at Takashi.

"They look somewhat like you...is there something you didn't tell us?" Hikaru snickered, crouching down with Kaoru as the two twins stared at one another.

"Yesterday at the zoo." He said simply, picking up the two of them and walking them back to the blanket that had been sitting on and playing. They instantly started to show him the various toys they were playing with and Tamaki noticed in an instant at how beat up and old they were. The use was charming in its own way, but the fact that they looked near the time to be tossed away was a bit saddening.

"Alright, what do we need to do?" Takashi suddenly spoke up, rolling up his sleeves. "You seem to be gardening...is there something we'll be planting for her?" He peered around.

"No, this is just a chore really. She does them all before we can even think to when she's home so we wanted to surprise her." Isuzu clarified as she looked at what was left. "We're hoping to be done in time to get inside a little decorated once we've cooked something. Though, getting a cake would be stretching it."

"Yeah, not at this rate." Sora grunted as she tried to lug a large bag of fertilizer. Mitsukuni was quick to pick up the bag much to the Kirishima's surprise.

"Where shall I place this?"

"O-oh, follow me. Thank you," she quickly spoke and led him to where she was starting.

"We can have a chef brought here to cook and a cake made." Kyoya offered, pulling out his cell as he turned to Tamaki.

"Yes, call a chef to come and cook or assist with the cooking. We can have a cake brought here." He nodded his head. "I will leave that to you." He then turned to Rin and Haruhi. "The both of you, I know this seems random...but I want you to buy gifts for the twins. We came empty handed so the least we can do is bring something for them. Can I leave that to you?" Haruhi is a little stunned by how soft his voice had gotten, part of her wanted to reach out to him but she knew now was not the time.

"Leave it to us." She nodded her head and turned to Rin who agreed as well. The two had quickly turned and left.

"What shall we do Milord?" The Hitachiin twins came to stand beside him.

"Have decorations brought here for them to use in their home and then come join us in cleaning up this yard. The sooner they're done the sooner we can get to the main event. Kyoya, I'll leave what to order up to you?"

"I can easily handle that," he nodded his head. The twins quickly moved aside with him to get the list of things ready as Takashi watched the twins pull on grass to help their older siblings who were weeding. Grabbing them as soon as they sneezed, he set the back on the blanket and silently shook his head to which the two reluctantly hung their heads. Placing a hand on each of their heads, they seemed a bit happier as Takashi quickly went to grab the heavy tools from Yasmine. Tamaki quickly ran over as well, leaving the girls hands free as they tried their best at making the lawn neater.

It was not easy, but it was done a little faster than expected. There were a few setbacks when it was apparent the Host Club had no idea what tools to use and how. Tamaki had almost been stolen by the lawnmower which chased Mitsukuni until Akbar was able to grab a hold and show them how it was done. Then there was the fiasco with the Hitachiin twins and the hose. It was all fun and games until the water had almost hit Ryuu and Riku. Takashi was quick to intercept, much to everyone's relief. The glare they had gotten from was no mistake and everyone was a bit surprised by it. Kyoya had been silently observing and it was clear Takashi had taken quite a bit of interest in Zaina. To what extent he was not sure, but it only made him even more curious.

"So, does this count as commoner date number two?" Rin whispered to him as she brought him the water can for the plants they had just planted together. He was a little surprised by her sudden words, clearing his throat as if some dust had fallen in his mouth.

 _A second date? This?_ He wondered for a moment. They had been able to spend time together though. While everyone had been busy with the siblings, they had been in their own little world of organizing and gardening. They two of them were clueless at first, but were quick to pick up with instruction from Isuzu and Khalid. He had not even realized how easily he was doing such menial labor without an ounce of irritation. He knew he respected Zaina for her work, but that hardly was enough to keep him so well tempered. _It was her company….without a doubt._ "I suppose we can, I don't see the harm in that. Though that's quite risky...are you actually naughtier than you like others to know?" He hummed, cocking a brow at her. The flush on her cheek was prize enough as she stumbled with her words.

"I don't know what you're insinuating Mr. Ootori," she finally responded as she turned back to the flowers and began to water them. He chuckled, amused by how easily she was able to get under her skin now and how visible it was. Now he was not the only one left a stuttering mess, though he was able to internalize it all.

"Whatever you say Ms. Chibana." He hummed, carefully cleaning up the tools they were using now that they were done. As soon as it was all done, the help had supplies arrived in time. The siblings were quick to get the cooking going before giving the Host Club a quick tour of the house and where they would need to be decorating. Seeing as it was not much, they agreed to be back shortly since a shower was certainly in order.

* * *

Now here they were, hiding and waiting for her to enter the family room after everything was done. It seemed they had finished just in time. When the twins finally managed to get her into the room, the lights were thrown on and a loud cheer of surprise rang out in the house. Zaina stared in honest surprise at the decor and food that was set. A large banner with the words painted on saying 'Thank You' was on the wall across from her with balloons floating in the air and scattered on the floor. Ryuu and Riku clap and cheer happily as everyone came towards Zaina who stood there a little speechless.

"W-what is going on?" She finally managed to say, her siblings coming to hug her one by one.

"A party for you our fair maiden knight!" Tamaki motioned towards everything before her.

"A party for me...for what? I don't get what there is to celebrate." She clarified, Rin stepping up at this.

"We're grateful for everything you do and we wanted to make sure you knew it." She smiled, throwing her arms around her dear friend. "Thank you for always keeping me safe and being there for me." Zaina finds herself speechless as she pat Rin on the back.

"I'm touched, honestly...thank you everyone. I had no idea." She turned to everyone, bowing and giving them a brilliant smile that blew any smile they had ever seen from out of the water. The twins gaped at how feminine she looked as Tamaki was left speechless before her while Kyoya found himself a little surprised as well to see she was able to make such a face. Takashi, though happy she was happy, was torn with wanting to keep that smile of hers as his secret. Without realizing, he had stepped in front of her to block it from view.

"Oh, Takashi! Thank you, again." She said with a smile just for him. Feeling a little selfish he made sure no one could see as he gave her a little smile of his own before she was stolen by her siblings who ushered her towards the food. She is mindful of Ryuu and Riku, picking them up as they whimpered when unable to keep up.


	49. Chapter 48

The festivities went well on into the evening, the Host Club preemptively hiring help to tend to the house and food so that Zaina would be forced to enjoy the party as they would instead of busying herself with caring for them. The Hitachiin twins tried their very best to grab hold of the baby twins, wanting to teach them all sorts of neat troublesome tricks but the tiny toddlers refused to go anywhere far from Zaina. Nestled on each side of her, they silently observed to stay out of the way of the help. Rin and Haruhi silently gushed at how adorable the two were, likening them to ducklings or chicks that clung to their mother as she fed them.

"Can we join you?" Rin softly asked the two, making sure to crouch down to their eye level as best she could. Making sure her shirt was in order, she tucked her legs neatly beneath her as Haruhi came and sat next to her as well. Ryuu and Riku looked to one another, glancing up at Zaina who simply smiled back at them.

"Well, do you want them to join us?" She asked, not giving any clue to what the answer should or should not be. The two looked back to Rin and Haruhi before nodding their heads in unison. Opening their mouths, they happily munched on the food given as Zaina took a bite herself after them.

"I knew you had younger siblings, but I never realized just how young! They are absolutely adorable." Rin praised, carefully picking up her plate to eat as well. "I don't recall meeting either of your parents today, are they out?" She curiously asked, Haruhi silently watching as Zaina nodded her head.

"They are, they won't be back for a while. You won't be able to meet them today, but I'll definitely send them your regards." Haruhi frowned a little at the answer. She was not entirely sure why, but something about it just was not sitting well with her. She played the words over in her mind, tossing and turning them every which way to figure out what exactly was bothering her about them.

 _They're vague,_ she noted. _It's straightforward but a little too vague. She's usually particular with her words to avoid trouble. Did she purposely choose these words then?_ She wondered as she silently ate her food, looking at the twins. _They're very well behaved too, a lot like Zaina was growing up._ She smiled at the thought. "Your brother Khalid was telling us that he landed a pretty big opportunity at a recent networking party, congratulations."

"Yeah, thanks." Zaina nodded her head. "I always knew he had the potential...I just wish he worked harder on it sooner." She sighed, her shoulders drooping a bit at the memories of his laziness flooding her mind. "He's very talented, a genius really. He was going to attend Harvard in the US for law school. He always had the top marks in school."

" **Wait, what?!** " Haruhi gaped at this news, her chopsticks falling from her hand as she leaned in closer. The others in the room all turned at the sound of her voice, curious as to what possibly brought about such a loud voice from her.

"Harvard in the US? That's a huge deal! You said **was** though...did he not attend?" Rin frowned, Zaina falling silent at the question as she fed the twins their next bite.

"What's going on here?" Tamaki asked, taking a seat next to Haruhi as the Hitachiin twins sat behind Rin and Haruhi. Takashi sat a little off to the side of Tamaki where Mitsukuni was seated as Kyoya came around to Rin's side. The Kirishima children all settled around Zaina, Khalid sitting a little off to the other side much like Takashi so he could observe the group while Sora and Isuzu sat closer while Akbar sat beside Kyoya with Yasmine next to Sora.

"Oh, nothing big. I just was surprised by something." Haruhi was quick to cover up, throwing an apologetic glance to Zaina who shook her head to assure her it was fine.

"It's not some big secret, don't worry." She laughed off.

"Well if it isn't a secret, then what is it?" Hikaru asked, looking to each of the girls involved in this.

"You made quite the commotion, so it must have been **something** of interest." Kyoya added, adjusting his glasses.

"Well," Rin finally spoke up. "We were talking about her eldest brother Khalid and how he recently got a deal for his writing. She told us he wa highly capable and that he was going to attend Harvard in America for law school."

"Was that a plan or something?" Mitsukuni asked, sipping his iced tea as he looked to each of the siblings.

"It wasn't a plan, he was accepted into Harvard." Sora shook her head, correcting the minor misunderstanding. "He was accepted and was going to go, but in the ended up not going."

"He said no to Harvard?" Kyoya cocked a brow at this, turning to look at the brother who gave him a small wink and a wave. _So there is more to you too._ He thought as he gave a small professional smile of acknowledgment before turning back to the group.

"Yeah, he said no to going." Isuzu nodded her head. "I can't really remember why though...it seems like ages ago!" She frowned, her face a little scrunched as she tried to recall the events that led to such a decision. Akbar crossed his arms in thought as well, hanging his head as he tried to dust of the memories himself.

Khalid silently watched the group as they tried to recall that day so many years ago. He himself had almost completely forgotten himself.

 _How could I forget? Even if it was so long ago, I still remember like it was yesterday._ His grey eyes slowly found their way to Zaina who was silent this whole time as she focused her attention on feeding Ryuu and Riku. He could see the sadness in her eyes and the hollowness of her smile she was holding in place to keep the others at ease. _My parents were very proud that I managed to get into a difficult and most aspired university._ He leaned his head back, gazing off into the distance. _Even through all the chaos of mom's illness, I thought about moving out. Our relatives were around that time too, they spoiled me so naturally I thought moving out so far away was alright._ It was always easy for him to follow the stairway to adulthood and the help of his relatives in such trying times made it all the easier for him to focus. He could practically see his younger self in the kitchen right now, speaking to his uncle where the conversation took place.

" _You don't have to worry about anything else Khalid. You focus on getting settled in America and doing your best in college. We know you'll make us all proud."_

" _Thank you uncle, I don't know how I'll ever be able to make it up to you."_

" _We'll take great care of your siblings. As is, Sora will be in college, followed by Isuzu, and the twins soon after so all there is left is Zaina. She's such a well behaved child, there isn't a thing you should be worried about."_

 _How nieve was I?_ He wondered, turning his head to the sofa where Zaina, roughly six years old, silently sat and listened like always. The little girl who never cried and lacked any selfishness, even that of a child for her age, sat there with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. _What did she say? That we'll be lonely? No, it was something more...she didn't want to. Even then she was just thinking about all of us._ He smiled a little to himself. _I don't think she ever cried once she was able to talk. She barely even spoke sometimes, just like Riku and Ryuu._ He chuckled at the similarity, propping up one knee as she leaned back against the wall behind him.

Slowly the tears kept growing and she began to cry. Everyone was stunned to see her cry and no one knew what to do. Their aunt tried to scold her, telling her such behavior was unbecoming and how she was usually such a good girl. Their uncle was at a loss on what to do, looking between Khalid and her.

" _Don't worry, we'll handle her. I'm sure it's nothing, Kids cry all the time."_ Were the words that came from his uncle, but he knew better. _Kids cry, Zaina...she never really cried like before._

" _I don't want us to be separated anymore, please big brother!"_ Those words had struck him somewhere deep. In fact, it had struck them all so deep that even the others began to tear up a little. She was still so young, ten years younger than him and yet she showed such maturity for her age. " _I don't want anyone to leave anymore!"_

Khalid pressed his hand to his heart, feeling the sharp lancing pain even now as he recalled how those innocent ears moved him and showed him the reality he had been missing in all of his motions of becoming an adult.

 _We were the only ones left to care for her with our mother so sick and we were all just walking away on our own paths, never looking back because she knew...she knew and she did her best to help as best she could...only to find out she was being left behind again._ He recalled how he deeply apologized to his aunt and uncle, telling them he trusted them but he himself lacked the heart to leave as he hugged Zaina who was trying her best to stop her tears. _I decided that day I'll just do everything I can to support my siblings._ He smiled softly to himself as he turned back to the group.

"I know something big had happened...but I don't think we ever really got an answer as to why." Yasmine spoke up, glancing over at Khalid who had been silent this whole time.

"Hmm, I really do wonder." He hummed in response. "It was so long ago, I don't really remember the details myself." He pouted a little for extra effect.

"Was it really all that big if you can't remember?" Kaoru cocked a brow at this, looking to Hikaru who matched his expression as usual.

"I doubt it was anything major if no one remembers." Hikaru shrugged, the two deflated by the anticlimactic turn of events. "How boring!"

 _No, it was something big...you don't just up and deny a chance like Harvard._ Zaina thought to herself, keeping her silence as everyone began to to heckle Khalid who was fake crying at the cruelty of the twins. _Mom had gotten severely sick again and had been for a while. I don't think I was able to be sincerely happy for him as much as I'd liked to have been since it was looking like she was near death's door._ She had always tried her best to help around, even though many things failed to make much sense to her. The main points were clear though. Her uncle was talking to Khalid in the other room while her other siblings were busy with their studies. She had been sitting and watching them when her aunt came to talk to her.

" _Zaina, you're brother Khalid will be attending university in America so, you'll be living with us from now on, ok? Sora and Isuzu will be living here with Yasmine and Akbar. You'll get to visit them, don't worry! They'll come to visit you too."_ She recalled glancing at Khalid who had glanced at her with such a plain expression. As if he had nothing to say or had any real concern about this decision. The others were busy in their own things but they had been peeking at her and their aunt who was explaining to her what was going on.

 _I wasn't able to fully grasp everything that was happening at the time, all I knew is that I'd be moving away from them and Khalid would be far away._ She could remember the way her aunt squeezed her shoulder that day. _It was so firm and it finally made me understand the gravity of everything. We'd all be separated from him and everyone would be leaving me behind like mom and dad._ It felt like her world had suddenly come tumbling down and she was being thrown into some abyss. Everyone was walking away from her, leaving her and letting her be taken by these relatives who live hours and hours away.

" _I don't want to."_ She grit her teeth at the memory. _I didn't know that one sentence could change his future so greatly...and I regret it._ They all knew he was blessed with talent and intelligence. Her aunt and uncle were trying their best to make it easier for him, let him know that he can go and rest assure his siblings would be safe. _If he did go to college, he would've been able to become a lawyer. He could've helped tons of people, but I changed his future just like that._ She looked down at the now empty plate, the sounds of everyone around her suddenly muffled as she stewed in the guilt she held inside of her. _He won't ever say it was my fault or to mind it at all...but I learned just how my selfish want changed everything._

Kyoya frowned a little as he observed Zaina who had been silent this entire time. It was easy to tell she was lost in her thoughts, but that as far as he was able to tell at this moment.

 _It has to be about the reason why he never went to Harvard. As logical as she is, she knows how big of a deal it was for him to give that up. Something happened, either they all really forgot and she remembers or they're trying to play it off because it is so personal._ He narrowed his eyes as Riku and Ryuu clung to Zaina, the distress on their faces telling him that at the least she knew what the reason was and it was weighing on her. She was quick to soothe the toddlers with a sincere smile, Rin noticing just as much Kyoya how Zaina was behaving.

 _There really is a lot I don't know about her._ Rin looked down at her plant once more. _I know her...but it's like I don't all at once. I want to be there for her though, she just needs to let me. Having such young siblings and busy parents is a huge responsibility. The fees for school and the costs of living only add up as well. It's no surprise why she doesn't take so many days off, but shouldn't she take more so she's with them?_ She frowned a little as she looked up at the twins who were now happily playing on the floor with the new toys they had been given as they all began to speak about something entirely different than Khalid's education status. _How can I get you to lean on me more?_ She knew the answer would never come so she never even bothered asking. However, that hardly was going to stop Rin. In fact, it only fed her determination to help her dear friend even more.


	50. Chapter 49

As the night came to a close, the festivities were cleared away without a trace left to show anything so grand had occured in such a humble dwelling. The host club boys, Rin, and Haruhi all bade the Kirishima children good night as the toddler twins began to yawn and get a little irritable as they battled the fatigue and cold. Rin silently sat in the filled limo, watching Tamaki as he gushed over all the 'commoner' things he was able to experience. She, too, was quite excited about all she was able to do today.

 _I'm sure Yamato would be really angry if he heard while Suzaku would be more interested to learn more to better his understanding of clients._ She smiled a little as she peered up at the few visible stars that dotted the night sky. _This was another fun day though, I got to spend time with everyone and we were able to see the ever pristine Kyoya Ootori get dirty with gardening._ She softly giggled at the thought, turning to look at him only to see he was already looking at her. She is a little startled by this, her cheeks tinting a soft pink as she cleared her throat. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was merely trying to see if I could guess what could have you smiling as you were just now." He casually answered, cool and collected as always. It made her a little envious of how he was able to hide his emotions far better than she, but she also admired that part of him. It also made seeing him unhinged or showing any bit of emotion all the more special. She wondered if anyone else had ever seen him so carefree as she did at the zoo that day.

"Oh, and what conclusion have you come up with?" She asked, raising a brow as she smiled still. She really did wonder if he would be able to tell what she was thinking just by her smiles alone. _That would mean he pays attention to me, right? Even if not a lot, but a little more than others...so that's a step in the positive direction._ She carefully turned her body to face him more directly, resting her back against the car wall. His brownish-grey eyes bore into Rin's honey gold ones, searching the depths of their warmth for an inkling of a clue as to what she was so happy about.

 _I've slowly begun to piece her together, so I should be able to make a proper educated guess in reference to her over what I know of other heiresses._ He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, his gaze locked with hers but slowly widening to take in more of her. It was dark in the limo, the dim lights only helping so much with the constant passing of streetlights. The finer details of her face were hidden from him, but he knew them all. He had observed her a countless number of times that any slight change on her face would be noticeable to him. _She certainly has similar levels of energy to Tamaki and the dramatic flare of the Hitachiin twins. Normally she would be right on board with Tamaki in his commoner ravings, but she's not grabbing any attention right now. She wouldn't be smiling like that if it was concerning Zaina's behavior during that conversation. Is it really possible that this gut feeling is correct?_ He wondered, looking away from her for the moment to gather his thoughts. The sudden flicker of emotions she had brought about in him now growing into something more substantial.

Rin silently watched his stoic expression, trying her best to see more of him through what little light that was there. She wished she could see him more clearly, but she knew there was not much that could be done on that. He was deep in thought, that she was able to tell. His strong gaze had her pinned to her spot, but she gave no signs of discomfort or fear. She actually felt quite comfortable with his analytical gaze. Ever the inquirer, she knew he mined for data everywhere he looked. There was purpose for everything and knowledge was what gave the upper hand more often than not. Her only concern was if he would actually be able to deduce what had been making her smile this whole time.

 _I do hope he doesn't, that would be a little embarrassing to say the least._ She tried her best to suppress the blush that threatened to reveal itself even more on her face. She fussed with the end of her shirt, making sure it was nicely splayed on her lap to avoid any extra wrinkles. Looking down the moment he looked away, she busied herself with the delicate lace border. _This is really nerve wracking actually. I probably shouldn't have asked what he thought. I don't want to come across as some hopeless romantic or something that has nothing else on her mind._ She gently bit at her lower lip, hoping the darkness would mask her from the others.

"You were thinking about me, weren't you." His lips tugged into a smirk in one corner as her body froze and she refused to look at him right away. He noticed her take the time to compose herself, turning to him to play the mask they all knew how to play so well. He had seen the split second of natural reaction which gave it all away. Had he not been looking at her, he would have missed it and she would have been able to mask some, if not all, that she wished to stay hidden.

"Is that so?" She brushed some of her fallen strands behind her ear as she looked him in the eyes. Her heart thumped at her chest at the confidence he exuded regardless of everyone around them. It was shameless and bold in way she never dealt with in someone of their ranking. _The devil himself would blush!_ She felt her cheeks heat up more and she now was especially happy for the dark lightening of the car. She now found her former wish of more light to be a curse and was grateful they were cloaked to some extent.

"Well, am I wrong?" He leaned closer as the car turned, letting the momentum be the excuse of him nearing her so much. The purr of his words made her heart race as she swallowed some hair to help and try and settle the rapid beats. Uncertain of her own voice, she dare not speak just yet as she peered into his eyes.

"No, you're not...but is there something wrong with that?" She challenged, sitting up once the car was done with the turn.

"Not at all," he chuckled. "Not at all." He pushed up his glasses and turned to the group as the car came to a stop in front of Haruhi's house. One by one they were all dropped off at their respective homes and soon enough Rin was lying in her bed staring up at the ornately painted ceiling of her room. Smiling to herself, she turned to one side and buried her face into her pillow as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

The next day, Rin was up early and grinning from ear-to-ear. She knew it was foolish of her to let such simple things to get to her, but she knew she was not about to let this get to her head. Humming, she breezed through her daily morning ritual just in time for Mei to come in who is surprised to see her ready and waiting instead of asleep in bed. She quickly combs Rin's hair, making two side braids with ribbons entwined in each before they two braids merge to the right and the rest of her hair wrapped with the braids in a side ponytail. Pleased with the style, she quickly heads down for breakfast.

"Well, well, isn't this a pleasant surprise! I do have a sister in the morning!" Suzaku chuckled, Rin puffing her cheeks a little at the commentary.

"What, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

"Well, I hardly see you at breakfast and you're in school all day. The only time I'm certain I have a sister at all is in the evening. What has you up so early?"

"I'm not **that** late **all** the time! Just because Yamato is out filming on site doesn't mean you have to be mean for him!" She pouted, turning To Miyuki for some assistance to stop her brother.

"Now, now, you two...though it really is a surprise to see you here Rin." She laughed, Rin gaping at the 'betrayal' of help. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" She sincerely apologized, but was unable to hide the smile.

"I see how it is, no love!" Rin crossed her arms, jokingly pouting as she sank a little in her seat. She was quick to correct her posture at the arrival of her plate, thanking the help as it was set in front of her. "Everyone enjoyed the dinner by the way, the wanted me to extend their gratitude to you."

"I'm glad they enjoyed it. It would be a grave mistake in our part if we were not able to properly cater to people being that we also have a hand in the service industry." Suzaku smiled with relief at the positive feedback.

"That would be a serious problem. Oh, were you able to get good interviews?" Rin turned to Miyuki who nodded her head.

"I was able to get many and some even wished to meet again to help spread word of they other projects. Chief will be ecstatic. I already sent him an e-mail to keep him posted on the success. Thank you for letting me work while there."

"Nonsense, I wanted you there and I know how much your job means to you. So, I made it work for the both of us. I would do it again in a heartbeat." Suzaku smiled, bringing Miyuki's free hand to his lips as he placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"My friends were happy to meet with everyone. I don't think they've ever been directly interviewed for anything purely Host Club related to my knowledge. It's usually word of mouth for that. They certainly appreciated that you and Yamato came to talk to them."

"It wasn't a large party so it was easy to make the necessary rounds as well as get to speak with everyone a little. I'm glad they enjoyed themselves. Kyoya Ootori was a very pleasant conversationalist. He certainly knew a good amount about our family, which is a wise thing to look up when invited to someone's house. It was refreshing to speak with him about business models and methodologies." He sipped his coffee as he thought back to the conversation that night. She nodded her head along to the praise of her fellow student, her grin tempted to show itself on her face if she dare stop long enough for them to see it had already bloomed. "You went to research with him about the club. Correct?" Rin's ears picked up at the words, her heart jumping into her throat at the shift in topic.

 _I hadn't even realized that it was a date until we got to the place! I told them it was research! I can't exactly tell them I'm dating him though, I don't even know if that term would apply. Our parents would certainly get involved as well and that will without a doubt cause trouble and bring unwanted attention. It's best to play it cool for now._ "Yes, he came and picked me up that day." Rin quickly nodded her head. "It was a lot of fun, going to the zoo. It's certainly fascinating to see what commoners think up in terms of seeing things they normally can't just head off to see. To see a live lion in Japan, and just a simple car ride away is absolutely brilliant!"

"As opposed to…?" Miyuki raised an innocent brow at Rin's surprise.

"Taking a flight to the Sahara."

"Oh," she nervously laughed off the response. _That's right, I'm still pretty new to all the liberties they have at their disposal in comparison to my old life. Taking a trip to the Sahara on a whim, I don't think I'd ever just casually think that up._

"A zoo huh? Maybe I'll go and check it out myself." Suzaku hummed, contemplating how it could be useful to the business in some way.

"We can make a date out of it." Miyuki smiled at the thought, eager to jump aboard a simple date. She hardly snubbed her nose at the lavish dates he tended to take them on. She more than happily enjoyed those types of dates as well because they were the norm for him and he always went the extra step for her to make sure she was well pampered and enjoying herself. She merely wanted him to see more of the life she had led before as well as help him wherever she could in his work.

"A date? To the zoo?" Suzaku cocked a brow at this, tilting his head in slight confusion.

"Kyoya had mentioned that commoners tended to go to such places on dates. So it must be true, I think you both would have a lovely time! You certainly should go!" Rin agreed with Miyuki who smiled at the childlike innocence on her husband's face at the notion of such a date.

"Well then, I would love to go on a date to the zoo with my wife." He agreed, grinning as Miyuki clapped her hands together with joy,

"On my next day off then! I hope the weather stays sunny and warm!" She beamed with delight and excitement, the happiness infectious as it made the already happy Rin smile even more as the rest of the breakfast was spent on smaller topics and them finishing their food.

After their quick goodbyes, Rin grabbed her back and stepped out the door to see Zaina bowing by the car waiting for her with the door open.

"Good morning my lady, did you sleep well?"

"Oh, good morning Zaina! I did, thank you for asking! I'm surprised you're here, why didn't you come inside? You know you don't have to keep such formalities with us!" She frowned, insisting once more with her dear friend to ease up even a little on her perfect behavior.

"It wouldn't be fair to the others if I took such liberties my lady, especially if an elder employee were to notice." She said with a simple smile as she motioned for Rin to enter the car. "We best be on our way. Though you woke up early, it seems your time of departure is still that of the risky nature." She gently scolded her as she pointed to the time on her watch. Rin glanced at the and gasped at how much had actually passed during the time with her family.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?! We better head out now!" She scowled, quickly getting in and tugging Zaina in faster behind her. As soon as the door was shut and the girls buckled in, they were off towards Ouran Academy once more.

They had reached in fairly good time, Zaina stepping out before Rin to offer her hand to help her out. Everyone nearby stops to watch the two, adoration and hearts in the eyes of the young ladies who watch the now common sight.

"I wish I had a guard like Zaina around me! She holds herself so well! Rin is so lucky to have her!" One of the young ladies let out a lovestruck sigh, leaning against her friend who now leaned into her in return as they support one another.

"Oh I know, she's been so gallant! I still can't believe she helped me that day at the third music room's door! I still haven't been able to thank her properly since, and she refuses to accept any gratitude with such grace!"

"It's now doubt Rin had her day in Zaina being like this! She is certainly an heiress to aspire to be! I wish I had a chance to be near her all the time like Zaina. I'd certainly pick up a thing or two being around her all the time!" A third chimed in from behind, the two looking at the newcomer who had a few others with her.

"Damn, if Zaina wasn't there though...I'd have the chance to help Rin." A male student amongst them muttered as he watched Zaina with rapt jealousy.

"I know, she makes us look terrible as gentleman!" Another grumbled in agreement.

"Well, what if you were in Rin's place? Wouldn't it be amazing to have someone like Zaina nearby at all times? She's so competent. I agree she's taking all the chances for anyone to really get close to Rin, but to be in Rin's place wouldn't be all that bad either." A third male student spoke, everyone turning to look at him. "W-what?! Is that weird?!"

"No, it's just surprising to hear someone way I guess." The first male student finally spoke up after a slight pause. "I guess having someone like Zaina around wouldn't be so bad." He mumbled his agreement, looking back at Rin to hide his blush.

"Guys like you would just taint someone like a knight like Zaina! Don't put her in such a lewd light!" The girls began to scold them, the guys a bit startled at the anger they are met with.

"W-what?! No, that's not what I'm doing at all! I mean, I never really looked **at** her. I prefer someone like Rin anyway. Same social class and a true lady that can uphold the family name!"

"Shh, quit talking so loud! They might hear you!" The girl who was saved by Zaina quickly tried to hush them as the two began to head their way, her cheeks a little pink as she glanced towards the two. Rin and Zaina both catch her gaze and the girl's face instantly turns a lovely rose red as she stammered out a good morning.

"Good morning, are you feeling alright?" Rin frowned a little as she stepped closer to the group. "Your face is quite red, do you want Zaina to take you to nurse's office?" The boys gaped at the fact that Rin was speaking to them, tongue-tied in what to say to her to grab her attention for themselves.

"Oh no, you don't need to worry about me at all!" She quickly shook her head, her face feeling even hotter at the added concern. "I'm perfectly fine thank you, no need to burden yourself too much about me."

"Good morning," Zaina bowed to the group before turning her attention to the severely flushed one of the group. "Caring for you would not be a burden miss. It would be an honor to help you safely get the attention you need for your health. Please, if you need anything I am available to assist as My Lady has offered my service." She smiled at the young woman who was not sure if she could blush anymore without full out fainting at this rate. The others begin to get a little red faced as well at the tag team attention of the two.

"N-no, it's the weather! J-just you know, such lovely atmosphere!"

"It really is a lovely day now that you mention, please do be careful about staying in the sun too long." Zaina bowed to the group. "We should hurry inside as well My Lady." She turned to Rin who glanced at the beautiful blue skies for a brief moment.

"Yes, you're right. It was lovely speaking with you all. I will see you ladies at the Host Club?" She asked, looking to each with sincere interest. They are all to quickly and eagerly say yes, proving they were earnest goers. "Excellent, enjoy the rest of your day! Until we meet again," she waved to them all. The boys stumbled to get her attention once more, but lost their chance as she turned to head inside. As the girls happily squealed at the way Zaina cared for Rin, the boys trudged behind in defeat at the loss.

As they entered the classroom, they are greeted with warm welcomes from everyone as they made their way to their seat beside their friends. Haruhi, upon hearing their arrival, quickly moved from her seat to meet them.

"Good morning," she looked to both as they greeted her back. "Did you sleep well?"

"I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow!" Rin laughed, setting her bag by her desk. "I didn't realize just how much work goes into tending a lawn, and that small of a size! It was a lot of fun though."

"It was fun to experience at least once, we certainly won't be making a habit of it." Hikaru and Kaoru popped in behind the two.

"Oh, good morning!" Rin greeted them as Zaina set her things down and made her way over to the group.

"Our lawns would be impossible to handle on our own anyway." Kaoru added with a shrug.

"Lawn?" Zaina questioned the group. She had a hunch that they were involved in some way the moment she realized they were there. The out of place and small clues she had picked on making more sense now since she had made certain there was no break-in.

"Nothing," the twins blandly responded to her.

"Nothing with the two of you is never truly nothing." Zaina responded in equal bluntness.

"Well, this is concerning you!" Hikaru huffed, crossing his arms. The sudden exclamation had caught the attention of the rest of the class and suddenly the room fell silent with all eyes on them.

"What exactly is 'this' in concerns to me?" She casually asked, Hikaru's answered intercepted by another.

"You musn't argue with her Hikaru! She'll figure it out!" Kaoru quickly spoke, grabbing onto one of his brother's arms with a dew eyed look.

"Kaoru," Hikaru mumbled as he looked to his brother and placed a hand over his. "I, I don't care if she finds out! Why does it matter? So what if she does?"

"Hikaru, please!" Rin placed hand on his other arm, pleading him through her gaze. Hikaru visibly clenched his jaw as he looked between the two, fist shaking as he glared at Zaina who blankly watched the three of them before raising a brow at the display. Haruhi, who stood beside Zaina, frowned at the trio. There was an odd feeling in her gut at the reactions, but she was unable to precisely say what or why just yet.

"Both of you, how can you...are you so ashamed of us? Of me?!" He whispered the words in a trembling voice that was just barely heard. The moment the words registered to those around, Zaina and Haruhi both let out a heavy sigh as Kaoru and Rin began to embrace Hikaru.

"There's no way we would ever be embarrassed by you!" Rin spoke as she cupped his cheek to have him look at her before Kaoru made his twin turn towards him.

"Never of us, we simply just wish to keep certain things...private." He quickly looked away with flushed cheeks.

"Private? Is it so wrong of me to want to share how adorable you become?" He purred as he made Kaoru look back at him.

"I-it's not just me you know!" Kaoru pouted, his gaze turning to Rin who quickly tried to look away with feigned innocence. The twins glanced at one another before they trapped Rin between them. One throws an arm around her waist as the other around her shoulders, the both leaning in close.

"Oh I know, a certain little heiress becomes quite a sight with a little attention." Hikaru hummed, the classroom suddenly filled with a cacophony of sounds of approval. Zaina, unable to allow the charade to continue any further simply smiled as she stepped up to the two. Seeing their grip slacken, she quickly grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her away from her captors facing towards Zaina. Everyone watched with bated breath to see how this tale would unfold.

"It's charming how you two pretend to know My Lady." She finally spoke up, glancing down at Rin for a brief moment who still held her hand. "I am the only person who can properly attend to and satisfy My Lady's wants and needs...even if a bit of a firm touch is needed to avoid any...unwanted behaviors." The twins and Rin gawked at the words as the squeals intensified in the classroom. "Now, if you two will be so kind as to finally listen in leaving My Lady out of such skits in the future it would be very much appreciated. Unless you prefer I give you the same punishment I usually give My Lady when she misbehaves." Turning back to Rin she let out a small sigh. "Please My Lady, unless you wish for me to punish you, do refrain from such bizarre scenarios."

 _B-bizarre scenarios?! Who's the one giving a bizarre scenario now? You're totally giving the wrong idea and this time I don't even know if you're doing it intentionally or not!_ Haruhi watched on in utter confusion and defeat as the classroom was sent into a whirlwind of excitement as girls squealed at the drama unfolded in taboo love. The boys blushed at the possible meanings behind the words they just witnessed, their imaginations taking them to places they dare not admit as they avoid looking at anyone to give away their true reaction.

Zaina quietly took her seat, not giving any attention to the onlookers, personally hoping this little tidbit would silence the trouble trio's soap opera antics for some time. She felt them staring at her, but she paid them no mind.

"D-did she just...to us?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked Rin who was equally left a little speechless.

"I-I don't...I think...was that…?" She asked the two who were as lost as she. They glance at one another before looking to Zaina once more, unable to retaliate at this time but that was not about to stop them.

"Seems like we have to just do better next time then." Hikaru and Kaoru mutter, a smirk playing on both their faces to which Rin smiled and shook her head.

"I'm a bit curious myself now." She admitted. With a silent agreement between them, they take their seats as the teacher arrives.


	51. Chapter 50

Haruhi was grateful for the arrival of the teacher, not really sure what to think about what had just occurred in the classroom. Zaina, her one companion in not succumbing to the appeal of "taboo love" was suddenly taking part in the skits?

 _There has to be something I'm missing in all this. There's no way she'd just jump aboard like that and to_ _ **that**_ _extent? That's way too much in just one sitting. Even they were shocked by it!_ She frowned, staring at the blank sheet in her notebook. She glanced at Zaina, hoping to see some inkling of insight on what was running through her mind. _Any clue at all would be great right about now!_ She sighed at the ever sober faced friend. _Remind me to never play any bets against her._ She joked, hoping to lighten her own mood before picking up her pencil. _There's no use in worrying now. She usually has a reason for everything...just like another certain someone we all know. I'll only find out once she tells me._ With those thoughts, she threw herself into the lesson for the day.

* * *

As the bell for lunch rang through the halls of Ouran, Zaina stood from her seat with her gym bag in hand. She had not thought much about the little scene from this morning, all of it a planned reaction in hopes to stop them from further partaking in such improvisations. The fact that anyone found the subject matter so fascinating was one thing she never would understand and she was perfectly fine with that. Turning to her friends, she noticed all of them were staring at her.

"Is there a problem?" She cocked a brow at them, unsure of what could be the reason.

"No, no problem." Kaoru was the first to speak up, stepping closer to Zaina on the right as Hikaru stepped closer to her left.

"We're just...searching." Hikaru added, the two carefully taking stock of the once again stoned face bodyguard they knew.

"Searching what exactly?

"The tie between you now and the different you we've come to see." They say in unison as they leaned in closer to her face to see if there was even a flicker of something. What that something was, they were not certain. It was simply something that would tie the different sides of her that they witnessed this weekend and from this morning to the Zaina that was normally around.

"There's no real visible tie." Rin spoke up from behind the twins. "I think, they're just here in different scenarios. She was off duty then so to see her not as strict isn't all that far fetched of a concept, though it really does seem like it would be with how strict she is." She giggled softly as Zaina shook her head.

"Well, I'll leave you to on that. I've got to head out now, enjoy your lunch." She gave a slight bow before slipping away from between the two. Hikaru looked over to Kaoru who wore an identical expression to him. The two had purposely gotten into her personal space to see how she would react. Though majority of the girls became weak kneed around them, she was completely unfazed by it. No matter how close they got to her, she still went along with the usual.

"Have fun with your friend, invite them to lunch with us sometime." Rin and Haruhi waved to her before turning to the oddly silent troublesome duo.

"She really has moved on from this morning's little play it seems." Rin hummed aloud to herself, looking over at Zaina's now vacant seat. "I had no idea she would play along at all, let alone like that!" She frowned a little as they made their way down the halls.

"That really was surprising," Haruhi agreed. "I don't get why she would something like that! I hope she hasn't abandoned me." She mumbled the last part as she hung her head at the possibility.

"Or maybe you simply need to come to terms with the fact that deep down you actually enjoy it just like everyone else." Hikaru grinned on her left and Kaoru boxed her with an identical grin on her right.

"If someone like Zaina even plays along with us, that means you're only denying the truth that's deep down inside of you." Kaoru said with a lilt in his tone.

"There's no 'deep down fact' of me enjoying the weird act you three like to put on and I'm certain Zaina feels the same way." Haruhi sternly responded, looking both twins in the eyes to make sure they understood she was not wavering in her resolve at all. "There's bound to be a reason behind her actions and I'm positive her being interested is not it."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" The twins smirked. "We'll just have to find out for ourselves. Don't you agree?" They turned to Rin who had been silent this entire time. The young heiress smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"I think we should definitely find out for ourselves. She's never been so proactive in her responses and like Haruhi said, there is always a reason. We'll just have to see if she'll react again." The innocent smile on her face was far from the truth, filling Haruhi with dred at what the trio was cooking up in their minds.

 _No, no, I don't want to know at all!_ She reminded herself as she placed a hand on the door handle as a sudden wave of exhaustion came crashing down on her. Pulling the door open, she led them into the cafeteria to their usual seats.

* * *

Zaina arrived earlier than usual to the court, changed into a her usual plan t-shirt and shorts with her possessions safely stowed in the locker room. Tightening her ponytail, she directed her gaze to the further hoop. Gritting her teeth, she swallowed the thoughts that plagued her and began to execute running drills instead of grabbing a basketball. She knew Takashi would not be here until later, it gave her the time to work on herself.

 _I should've been more aware. I should've ran faster. It was my fault._ She repeated the words in her mind as she ran back and forth, up and down the court. _Any slip up has a cost._ She repeated the lessons that had been drilled into her since the day she had started training to be a bodyguard. _Unless the cost is worth losing, don't screw up._ The scars were symbols to remind her of her accomplishments and failures. They were medals and shackles that she bore and would forever carry with her. _I've grown soft. In my top form I would've been able to catch such a thing. Spending time playing sports, I should be keeping up with my training._ She scolded herself, the voice of her instructor shouting in her mind as she pushed herself to keep running until she was content with changing the activity.

Takashi watched silently from the bleachers, mesmerized and concerned as she lept backwards and pushed of her hands to land further back only to push off the ground as soon as her foot made contact. There was obvious power behind the strike, it was intended to knock her opponent winded to the ground. Sweat trickled down down her face as her shirt clung to her fit form. Her chest rose and fell with every heavy breathe she took as she glared at her invisible partener. It was obvious she had been at this for quite a while, but he had no idea why she was pushing herself. He opened his mouth to call out to her, but stopped as she broke her stance to stand straight. She had said nothing and made bo gestures of turning towards him. All she did was stand there, staring at her arms. The pain that was etched on her face was undeniable and hurt almost as much as the vacant expression he had witnessed from time to time.

All she could see and feel were the tiny shivering bodies of her baby siblings, sick and weak due to her negligence.

 _Never again,_ she swore to herself, balling her hands into fists she pushed her body to move once more. Her muscles screamed for her to stop, but she ignored it as she to her stance once more. She was capable of pushing herself and she would. The only thing important to her right now was building herself to her peak. Taking a few deep breaths, she forced her body to regulate itself once more when the sound of footsteps caught her attention. She turned to see Takashi make his way over to her in a few large strides. They stood there, staring at one another. Concern was obvious in his steady gaze, but she made no motion to ease it. In actuality, she was unable to keep it. She quickly dropped her gaze as she cleared her throat. "I didn't realize you were there, I'm sorry-." She froze at the weight that pressed on her head, the warmth of his palm threatening to break her mask she was already struggling to put in place.

"Don't," he murmured the words under his breath as he kept his hand lightly pressed on her head to keep her head down. "You don't need to cover up in front of me. Here we're just us, it's alright." He reminded her once again. "I'm here for you."

Zaina jerked her head up, his hand shifting slightly at the sudden motion as her stormy grey eyes met his clear slate ones. She grit her teeth as the acrid feeling of humiliation and embarrassment bubbled inside of her. How he always managed to find her in such faded and weary states was beyond her. The fact someone as strong as him would find her in such pathetic positions was only more embarrassment on what already filled her.

 _How can you look at me like that when I'm so weak? How can you just stand there watching me?_ She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push away the burning in the back of her throat. This unknown feeling, like drowning in lukewarm water, was foreign to her. "You...don't even know what it is."

"I don't, but do I need to know to be near you?" He replied coolly as always. "If so, then tell me."

"Why do you care for someone like me? I'm just a simple bodyguard, you shouldn't be so interested in me! How do you know where to be when I'm like this?" She snapped at him without thinking, it clear she was trying to push him out but he took it. His hand slid off the top of her head to cup her cheek as he forced her to look at him once more.

"I care...because I do. You're fighting harder than many people I know, standing up to fears that would normally eat people alive. You always put others in front of you and mask yourself, chasing perfection. It is lonely inside those blank walls, being what others expect of you." He mumbled, the words slipping from deep inside of him and falling from his lips. He was not foolish enough to say they went through the same things, but he knew the pained look all too well. He was running on broken legs to be the perfect son and perfect young gentleman. He needed to excel in everything and be true man to live up to his family name. He failed to be a proper socialite like the others, but he had to push himself to be present in situations that he had no interest in for the sake of the family name.

Zaina silently stared at him, his words slowly sinking deeper inside of her as she kicked herself for being a jerk to him. The empathy was clear in his eyes. He was trying in his own way to be more than just an heir with her as they had promised to be and she had rudely slapped him. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she placed her hand over his.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be lashing out at you. You're always there when I'm not used to having anyone." She honestly spoke up, squeezing the hand that held her face. "It's hard, being so vulnerable in front of someone...and yet here you are always showing me your weaknesses. It's not fair," she gave a small smile that dropped as soon as it came. "I...I was careless with the twins. They could be weak hearted like my mother and I didn't even notice they were so sick. How...how can I call myself a bodyguard when I can't even notice my own hurting?" She was not expecting an answer from him as they stood in silence as her words hung over them.

"It's difficult to notice when everyone is trying their best to look their best for the other. They did their best to not burden you and enjoy time with you just as much as you working endlessly in a career that can risk your safety." He finally spoke up, trying his best to ease the burden she was holding over herself. "They're safe and that's what matters."

 _They're safe…._ She replayed the words in her mind as she dropped her gaze to the floor, the gentle voice of his slowly overlapping and muting the harsh shouts of her trainer. _They're safe and that's what matters._ Takashi watched her carefully as she silently processed his words, concerned that he may have overstepped his bounds or if he possibly had said something wrong or too bluntly as he always did. Unsure of what her silence meant, he opened his mouth to speak once more but froze in place. He watched at the corners of her mouth slowly twitch before curling up and growing into a genuine smile. It was warm and mesmerizing like the one he had seen at the zoo, but something about it was different. It was special.

"I forgot that, all my training had me focus on failures or success. Anything less than perfect was failure on my part. Thank you, Takashi." She turned to look at him once again, his cheeks burning a little. He quickly looked away, clenching his teeth as he reflexively tried to pull his hand from her face.

 _No,_ he stopped his hand as he properly cupped her cheek and forced himself to look at her once again. Giving a small shy smile of his own, he commited the smile of hers to his memory. No matter how blinding it seemed, it was beautiful and he wanted to etch it deep within himself. It was something more of hers that he was able to keep and he no longer cared at how selfish he was becoming with her.

"Want to play a game before we eat?" He turned to the big clock on the wall and carefully mulled over the request before giving a silent nod.

"Yeah, I'll go change." He quickly pulled away from her and forced himself to go change as she took a seat on the bleachers as she waited for him.

 _They're safe and that's what matters._ She smiled at the words, her fingers grazing the cheek that suddenly felt a lot colder at the absence of his touch. _Who knew I'd hear something like that said to someone like me._ She chuckled a little at the thought, grabbing her water bottle to help refresh herself a little before he returned to the court.


	52. Chapter 51

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to thank the beta reader who offered to assist me in editing the document. It was very kind of you to offer and take the time to proofread.**

* * *

Kyoya sat across from Rin at lunch, carefully observing like always as she happily humored and earnestly responded to the twins and their ridiculous ideas on one hand while continuing a more regulated and intellectual conversation with Haruhi on the other. She was clearly empathetic to the female currently disguised as a male, not pushing the antics and schemes of the Hitachiins on her while personally and actively participating in their creation. It was pleasant to see, but it was also tearing his heart open. It felt so strange; it was as if he was drowning above water, which made no sense to him at all.

"Please refrain from causing a scene and discrediting the club, or bringing trouble to the Chibana family after they so graciously showed us their gratitude. Remember that we have the honor of being published, with her sister-on-law as the author." He calmly spoke, the words colder than how he would normally put. Pushing up his glasses, he flashed them his infamous frigid smile. The twins knew to keep in check; he knew that. Though they dangerously flirted with the line many times, they always made sure to not let a single toe cross the line no matter how much they stepped on it. _And yet here I am, irritated by their antics. How peculiar indeed._ He internally frowned at his own odd behavior.

"We won't do anything," Kaoru was quick to assure their shadow king.

"Yeah, plus Zaina's the one who started it this time," Hikaru added, leaning back in his seat, "We're just testing the waters as per usual."

"I am trusting the both of you." He gave a simple smile as he sipped his water, hoping the liquid would clear his mind and settle the rising heat in his body. "There was quite a commotion in your class this morning, which is why I'm reminding you both."

"Oh, so it's known around school?" The twins raised their brows at the news, Rin equally surprised by this fact.

"Well, it was really out of character of her to go that far. She's already garnered quite the amount of attention with everyone here. Normally, no one pays attention to or avoids her," Rin spoke up, smiling a little at this change. "That aside, you needn't worry too much. I am aware that my family name is very much looked at and Zaina is very mindful as well."

"And yet she responded in a way that is even foreign to you?" Kyoya cocked a brow at this before taking his next bite of food.

"That is true, but she has never strayed from her duties, no matter how much I've begged and pled her to even slightly slacken her rigidity with the rules she must follow," Rin sighed, her shoulders slumping as she recalled the many times she and her siblings tried to get her to relax. "As you saw a few days prior, Suzaku had to tell her to take extra days off. Oh, speaking of my brother! I spoke with him about the survey you wished to take of the girls now that the questionnaire is complete. He's perfectly fine with me assisting in the gathering of the data. Which means we can begin collecting as soon as you're comfortable. Is there any specific way you wish to execute this?" She carefully crossed her legs as she sat back in her seat. Her back was straight, posture perfect with a simple courteous smile in place. She was a refined young lady of the highest caliber and knew to keep herself prepared for any eyes that may catch her. Much like him, it was nearly impossible to find a crack to exploit and he commended her for such consideration.

"That's excellent." Kyoya gave a small smile of his own at the news. "We can begin as soon as we get the procedure accepted by the administration. That won't be too difficult; they already know we've been running data collection. I simply need to inform them that we will be proceeding to the official survey that will be used for the article. After much thought, I think it would be best to administer the survey via computer during study hall in the computer labs. With the help of some of the teachers, we can have multiple groups complete it."

"I was going to suggest that we involve whichever faculty member we can that will be able to proctor after we fully explain what is expected of them. We can then move to the next room and repeat the process. Zaina will be running sessions as well on a separate floor, which will help us speed up the intake process," she added in agreement, her warm honey eyes never shying from Kyoya's intense brownish-grey eyes.

"I was thinking just the same. We will have to split up the years between us. For consistency, I believe we should assign a host club member to instruct with Zaina. I doubt they will question her since she already had gone around asking everyone, but to avoid any difference in data due to situation, a host club member should be present with her." Kyoya explained as he cleared room for his black notebook, flipping it open to the page with the information for the survey.

"We can do it," the twins offered, raising their hands at this information.

"Your personalities will polarize the room; it would be best to have someone with less influence." Rin lightly shook her head, some of her hair falling out of place without her realizing it. "The girls will be easily distracted by either of you. The best candidates would be Haruhi and Mori."

 _Mori?_ Kyoya's ears perked at the name she suggested. _Hmm, he has been showing some interest in Zaina more than he would others. This would be a good chance to see what has been developing behind the scenes during lunch. It seems that no one else has realized that he spends time with her during lunch. It is not so easy of a conclusion to make, but the clues are there._

"Oh, Takashi would be a good option, I think. He would be able to get their attention by standing there. I'm sure he'd do it if you asked him to, though Haru would be a great option as well," Mitsukuni chimed in at this point, nibbling on his bite of cake as he hemmed and hawed which of the two would be the best.

"I'd love to help, but won't my being a new member sway them just as much as Kaoru or Hikaru for being so well known?" Haruhi asked, looking between Rin and Kyoya at this point. "If you don't think it will cause any issues, I'll help."

"That is true; they may be polarized by you as well, since you naturally attract attention in a different way." Rin frowned at this. "I suppose Mori would be the best option?" She turned to Kyoya who had not spoken up on this matter just yet. Kyoya felt her gaze fall on him as he wrote in his notebook, not responding right away. Slowly, each of the hosts had turned to him, curious to know what his verdict was on this matter.

"It is true Haruhi attracts attention differently, but I doubt it is at par with Hikaru and Kaoru. However, Mori would be the best option, as you pointed out. He is known, but is silent and makes no real motions that may gather any particular attention to himself. We can ask him at club today to see how he feels. If he refuses, then Haruhi can instruct alongside Zaina." He finally spoke, lifting his head to look at the others. His gaze lingered on Rin for a brief moment longer before shifting to Haruhi.

"That's fine by me." She nodded her head in agreement. Though she hardly dressed up for the many scenarios the club planned, she was more than willing to help with tasks such as this. It was normal and did not require her in some odd outfit matching some obscure theme. She felt her temple twitch at the memory of the various feminine outfits she had rejected despite Tamaki's insistence. She needed the designations, and yet here he was trying to expose her for being a girl. _Who knows what will happen if I don't make the designations before they graduate_ _—_ _oh! Would instructing with Zaina help lessen my number? I'm too afraid to ask, though...what if he rejects and adds more just for asking? It's not that I dislike the club or anything, it's just I can't stay in debt forever._ She frowned a little to herself as she pondered the possibility, her gaze falling on the calculative vice president.

Kyoya could practically see the gears in her mind turning, her thoughts like a giant neon sign in the night displaying what she was working on. It was amusing enough to earn a smirk not missed by Haruhi, who tensed at the turn of his lips.

"Depending on what Mori says and how well this runs, I may adjust the number of designations," he answered her thoughts, surprising Haruhi even more. She sat back before leaning forward on the table with a look of utter suspicion. "It is rude to stare, or do commoners not know that?"

"We aren't that different!" _He has to be psychic; how did he know what I was thinking?! I didn't say anything!_ She frowned a little, trying to fathom how he always knew everything. "W-well, that's good then. I'll gladly do my best to make it a success. I'd rather enjoy my time in the club than worry about a debt hanging over me." She clarified, clearing her throat a bit as she dropped her stare, knowing she had been caught.

"Oh, speaking of commoner things!" Rin clapped her hands together at the topic, grabbing everyone's attention at her sudden excitement of the subject. "Kyoya, don't you think it would be a splendid idea to have a trip to a local zoo as a club? I can't say it will be easy to have all the girls come with us, but at least us members can enjoy our time there."

 _The zoo? It certainly will interest Tamaki._

"The zoo? Like the one Zaina went to? I think it would be fun!" Mitsukuni eagerly chimed in after another bite of cake that was given moments ago by a fellow female classmate. "Commoners really do come up with the most convenient things!"

"We can go on our next club outing," Kaoru agreed.

Hikaru nodded his head. "It would be fun since we couldn't follow her."

"We can discuss it later today after club. Our time for lunch is ending soon," he informed as he closed his notebook and carefully stood from his seat. The others looked at the clock to see he was, in fact, correct, so they quickly gathered their things and headed their separate ways to class. The twins walked ahead with Haruhi as Mitsukuni was picked up by Takashi, who was just outside the doors as they stepped out. His simple greeting of a barely there nod was given before he walked away with his cousin, leaving Rin beside Kyoya. Carefully, he wrapped the shifted silky lock of her hair around one of his fingers and hooked it behind her ear. Rin's cheeks flushed a soft pink at the sudden touch; the feel of the pad of his finger grazing the tip of her ear and along the skin behind her sent shivers down her spine.

"I hadn't realized something had fallen out of place," she finally managed to whisper. The soft feathery sound was an arrow through his control, testing his tolerance and cool. His eyes narrowed slightly as he gave her a simple smile. "Thank you," she smiled back, cheeks glowing with a hint more rouge.

 _There's no way you're planning something with such an innocent reaction. You're simply begging me to do more to you and yet here we are in the middle of school. Is this a challenge?_ he wondered, smirking a little as he bowed to kiss the tips of the hairs just before it completely slipped off his finger. "No trouble at all; I figured it best handled personally instead of creating a scene with the others."

 _You say that and yet here you are doing all this!_ Rin's heart thumped against her chest very much like the day at the zoo, his hypnotic eyes and smooth voice easily taking over her good sense telling her to pull away. It kept her rooted in her spot as her eyes widened at his effortless words. How he did this to her was a mystery, making her feel so high off the ground. She never wanted to come back down, and yet she knew very well that she needed to keep herself grounded. "Ah," was all she was able to muster as he straightened up. She noted the confident smirk that tugged at the corners of his lips, the attractive and genuine curve covered by the mask of propriety they donned for the others.

"It seems the others have walked on ahead of you; shall I escort you to your classroom?" he offered, breaking her slight stupor as she turned to see they were the only ones remaining in the hallway. It was a bit of a relief, but the fact that they could have been seen sent her heart into a new sort of frenzy.

"It seems so." She cleared her throat. "If it's no trouble, I would very much appreciate it." She smiled, composing herself once more as quickly as he had been able to.

"No trouble at all," he assured, turning on his heel to walk with her through the halls. As they made their way in pleasant silence, Zaina came running towards them.

"My Lady, my apologies for arriving late. I had not expected them to leave you behind." Zaina bowed to Rin, her left hand over her heart as she bent at her waist. Her black locks spilled over her shoulder from the sudden motion, Rin and Kyoya staring at her with slight surprise at her sudden words.

"Zaina, please stand up! You needn't apologize; I wasn't lost!" She quickly reached for her dear friend, pressing on Zaina's shoulders to motion for her to stand. "I stayed behind with Kyoya. He," she began to explain, but abruptly stopped as she recalled what exactly he had done moments ago. _I can't tell her that! I can barely even think of it without blushing, I'll definitely need to add some foundation or something to cover the redness!_

"He…?" Zaina slowly stood at the pause, cocking a brow as she noted the flush that rose in Rin's cheeks. Her grey eyes flickered over to the male in question who was as cool as ever. There was an extra bit of pomp to him at the moment, an arrogance that Zaina was unable to ignore.

"Yes, sorry, I just needed to gather my thoughts for a moment." Rin quickly recovered, clearing her throat before speaking once again. "We had been discussing details about the survey earlier in lunch. I hadn't noticed something, so he had kept me to show it to me." _It's not a lie...but my heart is still beating so fast! He's absolutely relishing this all, isn't he?_ She wanted to give him a piece of her mind at the moment, but she was not about to risk Zaina getting more information than needed. _They already don't get along; this will certainly cause more tension._

"Is that so?" Zaina spoke softly. Her gaze fixed on Kyoya before she turned back to Rin. "Are you alright, My Lady? Your face is quite flushed; do you feel unwell?"

"I feel perfectly fine; I was just a little warm in the cafeteria today. I had something spicy for lunch, that may be why." She casually brushed off the concern, giving a genuine smile to help ease Zaina's worries. "I probably should put something to cover up the redness though, if it's so alarming." She carefully stepped around the true reason, hoping she would be able to escape the minefield she currently found herself in.

"If it's simply the food, I'm sure it will go down. You do enjoy spicy food, but perhaps you misjudged the amount of spice to add this time around. A cool drink should help you. I shall purchase one on the way to class. As for you Mr. Ootori, thank you for walking My Lady this far."

"Zaina, you can call him Kyoya at the very least!" Rin frowned at the formality she was showing again.

"There's no need to push for that; she can refer to me with either. I will see you both during club activities today." He pushed up his glasses and turned on his heel to head towards his classroom, instead.

* * *

Outside the front doors of grand academy stood a young brunette dressed in the famous canary yellow uniform. She stared up at the tall ornate double doors, a smile on her pink glossy lips at finally stepping closer to her goal. Now all she needed to do was find him, which she doubt was a challenge. There was no way someone of his stature would pose troublesome to find.


	53. Chapter 52

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was edited by a wonderful beta reader. Thank you again.****

* * *

Rin and Zaina watched Kyoya's retreating figure vanish around the corner, Zaina's eyes catching the smile that was prominent on Rin's face. Though it was hardly noticeable in size, her face glowed with such pure emotion that it was near blinding. This particular happiness of Rin's was bittersweet for Zaina. She wanted her lady happy— the happiest in the world. Yet, she was unable to accept this particular happiness with a man who was shrouded in mystery and steeped in self-preservation. It was clear in his eyes just how guarded he was. She wondered if Rin saw the same.

Rin was not oblivious to walls that barred Kyoya from the world. She, too, had her own citadel of protection to keep her from harm. Though glittering and glamorous, the world of the refined and luxurious was plagued with such darkness and unspeakable evil, it was difficult to tell who was truly an ally, who an enemy, and who to keep closer. It was always so lonely. No amount of material gluttony or interlopers hoping to leech off of her family would ever be able to fill the vacancy.

She never had any intention of finding interest in anyone here, but the Host Club had given her a group of beautiful individuals that burned brightly in their own color, brilliant and brave. Watching them get away from the same old parts they had to play, taking a ride on the other side she had feared to tread… it was a breath of fresh air, the wind ruffling her feathers and teasing her to spread her wings. The walls she kept were suddenly suffocating and bland, the sensibility no longer as appealing.

How he was able to balance the truth that was himself and the role he was trapped in was what drew her in at first. It looked as if he was still in the cage, but it was her looking at him from her own bars. At first she was skeptical, grateful to the life she was trapped in—or so she thought. Deep down, she knew she wanted to get away, break free and act as they did. She was okay with the part she had to play, but if she was able to do as she wished while doing what was needed, life would be so much more fulfilling. It was a whole new world she had not considered possible. The moment the offer came her way after watching from the stands, she took his offer to live a little crazy, learn from him how their life could be their own to command without disrupting everything.

She admired him at first; she still very much did now, but it had become so much more. She had been given a taste of something secret and she was addicted, her walls breaking as she dreamt of something more for the first time. The glamorous world she was from suddenly seemed so very dull in comparison to the warmth that surrounded the Host Club, the vibrant colors clashing and harmonizing in ways that made the greatest plays or operas trite in comparison. He was so much more, and she knew once again that she would never regret her choice.

"Shall we head to class?" With those words, she turned to Zaina, who had been intently watching her this entire time. _My own little prison warden, I suppose would be the best way to title her, but hardly as harsh. She's in my control far more than I in her's._

"Let's." Zaina bowed to her and gracefully extended her arm to signal that Rin should take the first step and she would dutifully follow her. Rin had no doubt that Zaina would come around to see her views, even if they disagreed on certain details. Zaina always remained steadfast; loyal to a fault, some may say. Rin took the first few advances, and Zaina fell into step not too long after.

As they made their way to the classroom, Zaina noticed a face she had never seen before walking with someone from administration. Frowning a little, she carefully took in what details she could as she kept pace with Rin. She made no mention to her companion, merely observing for the time. If some sort of trouble were visible in the future, she simply would act upon it quickly and in an efficient manner.

* * *

The third music room was alive with the chatter and squeals of the many girls that filled the couches. It was a rather busy and highly productive day. All the data Zaina had gathered reaped quite the unexpected reward of more clients, so many that there was a need to pull in extra seating to try and squeeze in everyone possible for the day. Rin was pleased with the sudden turn of events, but she was nervous with the sudden influx of young ladies.

 _The hosts can hardly give quality attention to all the girls. It will leave a sour taste with the young ladies here. There has to be a smarter way going about this._ Leaning back in her seat, she sipped at her tea with the saucer in her left hand. Peering over the gold rim of the delicate china, she watched everyone enjoy themselves but noted a few too close for comfort instances. Her muscles tensed at every possible collision, ready to spring into action herself, but Zaina was there as if she knew it was going to happen. _At least Zaina is here._ She let out a soft sigh, watching Zaina effortlessly save a young woman from a sugary mess or from being pushed off balance.

So absorbed in the running of the club, Rin completely forgot she herself was with a host currently as well. Not just any host; it was the young raven haired male that had caught her attention from the very start: Kyoya. It had not occurred to her that she wa being a little too dismissive with her attention elsewhere.

"What do you think, Rin?" A sweet feminine voice called her attention away.

"My apologies, I was just surprised by the tea. It's a lovely blend that just brought back such wonderful memories of mine at my family's vacation home in Dubai." She effortlessly covered her tracks, giving a well placed ashamed and embarrassed look that had the other girls quickly trying to ease her worries.

"There's no need to apologize about that! I've had such nostalgic feelings here as well! One of the pastries reminds me of the one I had on my seventh birthday in Paris! I get lost in it every time I have it!" One jumped in with her own story, the others following soon after.

"It is heartwarming to hear you enjoy your time here at the host club." Kyoya spoke up, grabbing all of their attention. "Please, we hope to see your continued support."

"Oh, of course! We were actually just asking Rin about the survey that Zaina was telling us about not too long ago. Will we be able to access it soon?" The girl who initially asked Rin spoke up.

"We are currently on working on a way so that everyone will be able to comfortably take the survey without any pressure. We wish to have the most honest answer from everyone," he simply answered. Rin was grateful that the subject matter had changed in a way that benefited her. As she quietly heard them discuss, an interesting idea came to mind.

"Do you think it would be too distracting to have a host proctor with a faculty member?" she curiously asked the girls, "I personally think having them in the room would be more motivating to do the best I can for them." She gently placed her drink back on to the coffee table. "What do you all believe?" There was a slight pause as the girls looked to one another before carefully thinking over the idea.

"Oh, that would be amazing! It would be wonderful if we could designate a host to proctor like we designate them here. It would be such a refreshing change of pace, too, since it isn't the usual scenario!" The girl who had begun the conversation was the first to answer. "It would kind of like a forbidden school feel, like they are the teacher or a student teacher observing!"

"I didn't even think of it like that! Thinking of it like that is way more thrilling! I hope there's a place to comment, I'd definitely write a secret message to a host! It would be anonymous, too, according to Zaina, a love letter confession almost!" The girl next to her let out a lovesick sigh.

"Just like that soap opera! It's too perfect! I do hope it works out like that!" Another two squealed as they descended into conversation about the latest episode and development. Kyoya silently took note of all this information as usual, his eyes flickering to Rin. He caught her honey eyes in awe; her poised smile belied the lie in her eyes. That was a staged question, but a well-staged question that helped gather some valuable information.

 _Efficient as always._ He smirked a little to himself as he quickly wrote in his black book. Pushing up his glasses, he watched the girls and their enthusiasm. _If everyone took a room, it would certainly increase collection efficiency. The quicker we gather, the sooner it can be analyzed and used for us and the article. Rin Chibana...you really are something._ He leaned back in his seat, eyes trained on the paper in front of him as the girls gushed on around him. Though her voice was soft and subtle like a whisper in his ear, it was loud and clear as if echoing through the whole room for all to hear. Her emotions were always changing, shamelessly expressing her true intentions, yet also hidden behind the mask they all wore. Since the day she landed on the school lawn, Rin Chibana and her personal shield became people of interest. Now, Rin was something more. A more he had not calculated possible, but he was not bothered by such miscalculations. _Well, this is intriguing. I'm happy with a miscalculation this grand. This is a whole new side to me._

The sound of a shriek quickly ripped him from his thoughts, his once empty paper now filled with a plan for the survey. Everyone looked toward the source of the scream to see Zaina holding a guest upright, an arm securely wrapped around her hips. There seemed to be nothing wrong with the guest, however the same was hardly able to be said for Zaina. The arm that was not holding the young woman was wet. The shoulder and front of her jacket was soaked as well, but the guest was safely kept on the dry side. In her other hand was a teapot and lid.

"I hope you are alright, miss." Zaina carefully examined the younger and shorter student.

"I-I'm fine," she managed to squeak, "B-but what about you?! I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't realize you were behind me!" She fumbled with her apologies, shuffling through her dress pockets to find her handkerchief. "You need to dry up quickly!"

"All that matters is your safety, miss; I would be beside myself if I let harm come to a lady like yourself." Zaina smiled with relief knowing the young woman was safe, but had not accounted for how the smile could be misinterpreted as always. Carefully, she stepped back from her just as the handkerchief was found. The girl reached out to help dry her, but Zaina quickly grabbed her wrist and shook her head. "You needn't soil your things on me; please continue to enjoy your time with your host. My apologies, Haruhi. I'll bring a new pot right away." She turned to the host, cutting Haruhi off before she could insist anything. Using the towel that was on her arm, she wiped up the floor and was off once more to complete her duties.

The silence that befell the room was soon gone, the healthy chatter and squeals of delight filling the walls once more. Returning to his own table, he looked to Rin. She had stayed in her seat as per usual; that was nothing unconventional for their society. However, there was obvious concern in her eyes. The sight of such tension in her was not sitting well with him. He had seen her tense before, distraught to a point because of his own doing, but that was nothing like this. This was entirely different and he was not pleased with it at all. However, what really got to him was to see that someone else could make her so distressed. It was a foolish addition to the unease in him.

"I'm sure she is fine. I will have other staff check in on her." He whispered the words to her as he stood from his seat, the other girls missing the small bit of interaction. Rin looked up at Kyoya, her eyes searching his for sincerity. She had no need to look hard and long; there was not a single shadow in his gaze that would give way to question. Her lips curled up into a soft smile and she mouthed a thank you to him for only him to see. "If you'll excuse me a moment, I wish to check up on the guest who just screamed." The girls gladly gave him leave for the brief moment and watched him as he grabbed the attention of a nearby server before speaking with the girl at Haruhi's table.

* * *

No one noticed the lack of a particular host in the room. Though tall and easily noticeable, he was hardly ever taken account for by many. The sound of the scream had garnered everyone's attention, but his eyes were quick to pick up the details that many seemed to have forgotten. As soon as Zaina had left to the back, he excused himself from his table and followed her there as well.

Walking down to the kitchen, he found her preparing the tea service once more but her clothing was still wet. Without warning he grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards the sink, easily blocking her punch.

"Takashi!" She quickly pulled her fist away at the sight of the tall male. "You shouldn't just grab someone like that without warning!" she scolded him, "Especially me; if I hadn't cared to look, I would've kept fighting you! What are you doing here? You should be with your guests."

"To take off your clothes," he bluntly spoke as he pulled off her blazer and tie.

"Take off my clothes?" she repeated, frowning a little at this, "You don't have to worry too much; the stain will come off in the wash. I know a trick to remove tough stains." She quickly shook her head, stopping his hands before they began unfastening her shirt.

He blankly stared at her, blinking as he processed her words. _What do you mean, stain? How can you think I'm worried about staining your clothes at a time like this?!_ He sighed in frustration at her lack of consideration for herself. "You're a woman just like them; you need to take better care of yourself," he grunted as he gently shook off her hand.

"I'm a woman like them?" She mumbled the words to herself. "What does that even mean?" She frowned to herself. She hardly thought of herself as equal to them. Their grey eyes met at the hushed words. The way her eyes narrowed stirred something inside of him. The confusion his word stirred in her was painful, as if he had struck something he never knew was inside her, an ache that even she had not realized was there until his words hit her. "Then would you be undressing a woman on your own as you are me?" She asked him aloud to mask whatever it was he uncovered, hoping to distract him from the thoughts. Realizing what she meant, he stopped at the third button of her shirt and quickly pulled away. His cheeks were noticeably red as his actions dawned on him.

"Take off your shirt and cool your skin." He quickly turned his back to her, but made no motion to move. "I'm staying here until I'm sure you've done it."

Zaina stared at his broad back, smiling a little to herself. She noted the tops of his ears were red from behind, the sight of them making her smile."You don't have to keep your back turned; I wear an undershirt." She assured him, watching his shoulders relax. "You realize we're not at the basketball court right? People will talk" she mumbled, turning on the sink as she finished removing her shirt as requested. Grabbing a towel to wet, she cooled her shoulder and arm with the soaked fabric. Takashi knew they were not alone and him being here was a risk to their secret meetings. However, as much as he enjoyed the alone time with her, it was not worth leaving her with a chance of being burned.

 _I know that...I just couldn't leave you like this._ He frowned at the words that would not come out of his throat. It was so simple to think, and yet they were so hard to speak. As if saying them would cement something they were not yet ready for. Whatever it was, he was not about let it stop him. "I know," he finally answered, as he turned to see she had a tank top on. Grabbing the towel, he pressed the cold fabric to the back of her shoulder where she was unable to reach. The tea-washed skin was red in comparison to her olive skin tone. It looked painful, but she barely even flinched when it happened. His eyes fell on the scars he had become accustomed to seeing, hypnotized by them now that he had the proper chance to observe them.

She tensed at the touch on her shoulder. It was soft and warm in contrast to the bristled and cold texture of the towel. His fingers traced along a particularly nasty looking scar that ran down the back of her arm. She then realized this was the first time he got the chance to see her scars up close.

"There are a lot of them, and most of them are pretty unsightly...I'm sorry if they disturb you." Her voice was soft, almost inaudible, but firm. She knew what her body looked like, and she knew not many would find such things attractive. She was not apologetic for how she was, but for the fact he had to deal with seeing them.

Takashi was not entirely disgusted by them. He knew they were collateral to her line of work. For her to be unmarked would be _more_ surprising to him. He was more unsettled by the fact that she had so many, and that it was she who had to bear them. He furrowed his brows as he pulled his fingers away from the scar, slipping the arm around her waist to pull her back against his body. His large hand rested on the side of her hip, squeezing just a little to make sure she knew he was not about to leave because of them.

"They don't...I just wish you didn't have them to begin with," he mumbled, the words surprising both of them. Unsure of what to say, she simply gave him a smile and he smiled back. How long they stood there, neither of them knew. What probably was a few minutes felt like so much more yet nothing at all. They simply stood there in the quiet embrace, enjoying the company and warmth, when the shout of the whistle brought them back to reality. Releasing her, she quickly pulled her clothes back on and Takashi silently left back to his host table. Staring at the arm that was holding her, he balled his hand into a tight fist, hoping to keep her warmth that lingered there.


	54. Chapter 53

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was edited by a wonderful beta reader. Thank you again.****

* * *

Takashi returned to his table, silently taking his seat beside Mitsukuni. The girls happily welcomed him back to the table, but the words hardly registered in his mind as he stared at the hand once more. Her heat was gone, but he was still able to feel the curve of her hip. He had held her countless times by now. Their bodies collided often in basketball; sometimes he even carried her away from the hoop in their less serious matches. In spite of that, it felt like this was the first time he held her.

"Mori." A gentle hand rested on his wrist. He stared at the hand, soft and unmarred. It was the opposite of Zaina's hand. His head jerked up to the young woman who had taken it upon herself to be the one to grab his attention. "Are you alright? You were gone for quite some time," she frowned.

"I'm fine," he grunted in response giving a slight shake of his head as he sat back against the chair.

"That's good; were you able to check up on Zaina? The tea that had spilled on her was still hot." Mitsukuni frowned as he hugged Usa tighter.

"I'm sure she's fine, Honey!" a lovely blonde chimed in, noticing Mitsukini's upset expression. "Zaina is really strong!"

"She's also very careful, so I'm sure it wasn't as bad as it looked! She's always taking such good care of everyone, I'm sure she was able to avoid too much spilling on her," another quickly added and soon all of the girls were singing their praises of Zaina, the topic grabbing Kyoya's attention as he walked by the table.

The butler he had spoken to reported that Takashi had been in the kitchen with Zaina to cool her shoulder. Kyoya was not entirely surprised by the information. The two were close, but it seemed he had miscalculated just how close. Glancing at his table, he noted that Rin was entertaining the girls well enough for the moment, so he turned his attention to Honey's table.

"Zaina was able to avoid too much harm, just as you said. I had someone check on her." He smiled kindly at the girls who were relieved to find out their reassurances were true. "I am sure she would be flattered to know you all think so highly of her. I wonder, should we make her a hostess for you ladies?" he hummed, the words holding no weight, but flustering the girls all the same.

"Oh no; we could never ask her to be a hostess for us! That would be so unfair for everyone else! Plus, it would be far too embarrassing!" The blond was the first to speak up, her cheeks a deep red. "I'm certain she would much rather freely move about as she has been."

"Zaina is best free, coming when a knight is needed!" Her friend nodded her head solemnly as she crossed her arms.

"She's just like a knight." Mitsukuni happily agreed with the girls, kicking his legs.

"But of course; she should always be readily available for her Lady, as well." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, surprised at his flicker of annoyance at the truth in that statement. "Please, do continue to enjoy your time here." He excused himself, returning to his table just as Rin finished a tale that left the girls giggling.

"Welcome back, Kyoya. Is everything alright?" Rin warmly smiled as Kyoya settled in his seat.

"Yes; everything is fine. It seems Zaina has won quite a few hearts, much like yourself," he casually commented, opening up his notebook once more. Pulling out his pen from the inside of his jacket, he quickly crossed out what he had thought of Zaina and Takashi, and placed a question mark instead.

"Zaina is very charismatic in her ways; she hardly realizes herself, though. It's all in the name of her position as my bodyguard, or so she says." Rin softly giggled, the strand Kyoya had tucked in at lunch falling out of place once more without her knowledge. His grey eyes were quick to pick up the motion, his senses hyper aware of the auburn haired beauty that had come into his life. His rational side battled with his urge to make her flustered at his touch. The way red painted her across her cheeks and the tip of her nose was adorable, something he never thought was attractive in anyway when it came to others.

 _As always, she is different and I want to know everything, but is knowing enough anymore?_ He wondered, reaching out and moving the hair back without realizing it. Rin jumped at the sudden touch of his fingers against her ear, her cheeks glowing red just as he knew they would be as she turned to look at him. He could see she was stumbling with words, though her mouth had not moved at all. It was a strange type of chemistry where she had become part of him. "Yes?" He flashed her an innocent smile, the other girls squealing in delight.

 _Oh, don't you dare act innocent with me! You know exactly what you did and are doing!_ She wanted to snap at him, her honey eyes narrowed in a glare as her cheeks puffed slightly at her lack of ability to be as free as she would like to be at the moment. "I was startled for a moment; I hadn't noticed you moved."

"My apologies. Your hair had fallen into your face. The best course of action was for me to fix the hair rather than distract you from your conversation," he coolly responded, knowing his actions were the biggest distraction for her. Judging by the secret glare she gave him, he knew he was correct.

"Why, thank you; that was very kind of you." She quickly picked up her tea to hide her face a little. As she sipped the now warm liquid, the girls around them gushed at the attention he had given her.

* * *

Zaina returned to the floor, pouring tea and serving the various tables without a single hint she had gotten boiling hot water dumped on her. Tamaki had asked her several times if she was alright, very near insisting she take a seat at his table, but she had expertly responded in a way where he was unable to argue anymore. The girls at his table were relieved she had opted not to stay, wanting his attention for themselves. In fact, most of the girls were a little cross with the attention the hosts were giving someone who was merely help.

The Hitachiin twins noticed the trouble that was brewing, but they hardly were ones to ever shy away from it. They were the devil twins that basked in the light of it. Waiting, they watched as she worked her way to each table. As soon as she came to their table, Kaoru grabbed her shoulder before she could begin servicing the girls. She turned her attention to him, cocking a brow in question.

"You," he whispered the word. "You can't just go around blindly caring for others over yourself!" He spoke louder, grabbing attention from the nearby tables.

"Their safety is above my own. However, I am perfectly fine. You needn't worry about me." She casually spoke, her smile easing the tension for the girls when Hikaru clicked his tongue in irritation at her words.

"How can you say something so selfish? Have you forgotten your promise? How are you supposed to deliver if you're injured?" He stepped closer to her, the two sandwiching her.

"Promise, what promise?" The corners of her lips dropped into a slight frown as she tried to catch what they were implying with her.

"You gave quite the statement this morning in class to us and Rin...have you forgotten already?" Kaoru purred in her ear. Zaina took a deep breath to swallow the initial reaction to escape from between them, reminding herself this is not real danger and this is all an act from them.

 _Now what did I say this morning?_ She carefully combed through the morning to make sure she picked up all possibilities. _Are they referring to the punishment talk? Are they seriously still on that!? That was supposed to make them stop, not add on to it!_ She took yet another deep breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You both must be mistaken, that was merely a warning. There was no promise in that at all. I simply was thinking of My Lady. Now, if you'll let me continue the service before the tea is cold. These young woman have been waiting and I wish not steal anymore time from them." She motioned to the girls only to see that they were all thoroughly invested in the drama the twins were concocting. _You have got to be kidding me!_

"They seem perfectly fine," Hikaru smirked, glancing at the girls who had hearts in their eyes at more forbidden love talk. Those words were not what she wanted to hear, and she found herself in even bigger trouble.

"So it seems," she dryly responded to him as she shrugged his hand off her shoulder and tried an escape, but the two only closed in even more. Seeing as they were bent on keeping her in this little skit, she quickly tried to find the many ways to leave without causing a scene. _I can't just use my usual methods...but they don't seem to care about responding to words either. I'll have to try again, maybe stress my words so they get what I am trying to avoid._ She opened her mouth to ask them to step aside when she felt someone tug at her arm and a series of gasps come from the girls around them.

"Mori, you didn't have to do that. We were just having some fun." Hikaru pouted at the taller male, who frowned at them.

 _Takashi? When did you get here? What about your table?_ She frowned at his appearance, but was secretly grateful he had stepped in yet again. She had been cornered and she wanted to avoid using her usual methods of diffusing such situations to avoid conflict. "Mr. Takashi, thank you." She stepped back and gave a bow as he released her elbow. "Is there something you need from me?" she asked, figuring he may just have come to ask for more tea or cake for the table. With a shake of his head he turned to leave, but stopped and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Your shoulder," he turned back and walked off to his table. Kaoru and Hikaru frowned to one another at the words as Zaina smiled a little to herself. The fact he noticed Kaoru was squeezing the burned shoulder left a warmth in the bit of her stomach. It reminded her of the times the twins would do something for her or when her elder siblings insisted she spend time relaxing. However, she was unable to label it all the same. This warmth was subtly different, and she was unsure why.

"What did he mean by your shoulder?" The twins asked, grabbing her away from her thoughts.

"That is our secret," she said simply, turning back to the table to serve the girls as the twins looked between one another. They knew she had been drenched in the tea, but they had not seen her shoulder getting wet. She was even near their table at the time. The fact he knew this information was confusing and surprising, but the two had nothing more to go on, so they let it be. "Now, what would you ladies like?" She casually played off, the girls asking all sorts of questions, but her simple words and smile silenced them with ease.

* * *

As the club activities came to a close and the attendees had left, the group gathered around their usual table while Zaina cleaned up with the other staff. A fresh pot of tea and cookies were placed on the table for them to enjoy as Tamaki turned to Kyoya.

"That was quite a meeting; I don't think we've ever hosted that many girls in one sitting before!" he hummed, smiling with pride at his ability to expertly divide his attention between the ladies at his table.

"There were more girls than usual," the twins nodded in agreement, "They kept talking about the survey Zaina did. I guess we got publicity without intending to."

"I had a feeling her going to all the girls would spark interest in newcomers, which is why we had enough seating for the round of girls today. For future meetings, we may need to have a booking system in advance to limit the numbers at a time to keep from sacrificing quality," Kyoya spoke up from behind his laptop, "Speaking of the survey, Rin was able to gather some interesting information. It seems the girls would like to have hosts in the room or showing active participation in the gathering of information." The others turned their heads to Rin at this disclosure.

"Yes, they were talking about how it would feel like a forbidden school romance of sorts with the hosts similar to a student teacher." She continued where he had left off. "They would not be distracted by your presence. On the contrary, they stated your presence would fuel their motivation, which is better for us. We can run more sessions of gathering information with everyone involved, decreasing the time it would take to collect."

"If that is what our dear maidens want, then that is what they shall get!" Tamaki slammed his hand on to the table as he stood from his seat with righteous determination in his eyes. "Who are we if we cannot fulfill their simple hearts' desires such as this?! Especially when it is we who are asking so much of them!" The twins applauded his speech as Haruhi shook her head.

"Being a student teacher sounds like fun!" Mitsukuni chimed in, looking at Usa with a big smile. "I'm sure they all will be such good students since they're all so very nice already, right Takashi?" He turned to his cousin, who showed no response yet again. "Though have we decided on a prize for the girls?" He turned to the others,

"Do we have time to get that many prizes? Do we even know the quantity we need?" Haruhi frowned, not sure she was up for the teacher challenge if dressing up was involved. _Who knows what costume they'll come up with and Tamaki will without a doubt try to have us matching!_ She hung her head as she let out a heavy sigh.

"We have the number we need to order, and the order has been made." Rin assured, turning to Kyoya, who gave his nod of agreement on this. "We discussed this during our meetings. We should have everything by the end of the week, which means we can begin collecting data again as soon as the middle of next week once the computer lab booking is properly squared away."

"With the new information, I can adjust the plan I gave and submit the new plan by tomorrow. It should be no problem at all." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, the rest of the hosts in awe at how in sync the two were with one another.

"Then it is settled; we shall give these lovely young maidens what they desire!" Tamaki nodded his head firmly, the twins applauding him once more at his declaration. Zaina silently observed the group, smiling to herself at the genuine warmth of the room. As exhausting as they all could be, they were worthwhile to spend the time and energy on. Haruhi noticed the smile, but said nothing. She knew she had the same smile on her own face, as well.

"What about that boy band we plan on working with?" she asked as they group settled in their seats once more.

"I have met with Mr. Shimotsuki. We are still working on a day that best works for them to come without too much commotion. Though based on the last meeting I had with him, he and the others are well known. They may easily be recognized here, and that may lead to the trouble of fangirls. Perhaps meeting with them in a more open space where practice can be done is best?" Zaina offered, looking to each host to see what they thought of this suggestion.

"That's a good idea." Kaoru was the first to speak up.

"We can use the basketball courts to work on this," Hikaru offered, turning to Tamaki and Kyoya for their verdict on this, "We've been there; it's empty and spacious."

"The basketball court would provide privacy, as well as room while staying within school grounds," Kyoya agreed, Tamaki simply nodding his head as if his thoughts were being spoken for him.

"We shall commence with that plan of action. It keeps within the needed parameters and keeps them safe from the uncontainable love of their adoring fans. I will speak with the school about requesting the court for our use on the days we work out. Zaina, you will give us days as soon as you can to Kyoya. Rin and Kyoya are currently working on the survey, as well. I believe that is everything we needed to discuss this meeting...any last comments or concerns?" Tamaki looked to each member only to be greeted by shakes of the head. "Then this was a very productive day and today's meeting has been adjourned." He stood from his seat, the others rising with him this time.


	55. Chapter 54

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

Thank you all for your patience, I was busy with some rigorous fieldwork for school and to be truthfully honest, I was in a bit of rut. A lovely friend of mine helped me fix what was troubling me about my story, a special shout out to you, Kaya, for the help and proofreading of this chapter.

* * *

"Renge, Renge," a pair of yellow canaries exclaimed as they scampered to the side of the self-proclaimed manager of the Host Club in a flurry of white petticoats. The one to Renge's left wore a pastel blue ribbon while the one on the right wore a pastel pink one. "Did you hear?! Did you hear?!" Renge cocked a brow at the two, unsure of what her two helpers were twittering about this time.

"A new student has enrolled in the school!" The one with the blue leaned in closer as she spoke in a hurried whisper.

"Not just anyone, she has strong political ties!" The one with the pink chimed in, leaning in close as well.

" **What?!** " Renge gaped at the sudden news from her trusty informants. "Are you both certain? Who told you?"

"We not only heard from administration," they shook their heads. "We saw her ourselves!" The nodded in unison.

"She walks with the poise of a princess! You'd think she was royalty herself! She commands the room with her presence alone!" The two took turns singing the young woman's praises. "She rivals our very own Rin Chibana in grace!

"What is her name? Who is she? How have I not seen her yet?" Renge demanded, leaning in closer as their voices dropped further to keep the discussion secret.

* * *

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us today." The homeroom teacher began to speak as soon as the students settled in their seats. Curious silence filled the room as the students searched their numbers to see any new faces. The Hitachiin twins cocked a bored brow at this sudden news. The only students to have suddenly appeared were Rin and Zaina. Their welcoming was long since done. Haruhi turned to Rin who lightly shrugged her shoulders and gave a small shake of her head. Rin certainly had no idea of the new student, not that it was of any interest to ever find out about new students. If it posed no immediate threat to her, the information would hold little value, if any. To be certain, she peeked at Zaina, who sat unfazed in her seat.

 _She doesn't look to be tense or any more tense than usual, which would mean there's no need to worry too much about it. That obviously tells us she's already learned about such information and her lack of informing me only supports the lack of need to worry,_ Rin deduced, turning her head back to the front as a lovely young brunette stepped into the room. Everyone stared in awe at the beauty before them. She had lovely golden brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail with a single ribbon that matched the uniform ribbon. Her blunt bangs were neatly brushed, just grazing her well manicured eyebrows. Her brown eyes quickly scanned the room, landing on Rin for a brief moment longer before she moved to the next person.

"Good morning, my name is Ayaka Nagano, it is pleasure to meet you all." Everyone watched in awe as she gracefully bowed, not a single piece of her hair falling out of place. "I will be in your care."

"Please, be kind to Ms. Nagano. She will be with us for the remainder of the school year." The homeroom teacher began to speak again after writing her name on the board. "Now, as for your seat...there is a seat besides Rin Chibana. If you could be so kind as to stand up, Ms. Chibana."

"Of course," Rin stood with a smile and gave a proper bow back to Ayaka. "I hope we are able to become good friends during our schooling together." She smiled kindly, the classroom in awe at the two.

"I as well," Ayaka nodded her head before walking to her seat. She lightly nodded her head towards the Hitachiin twins who were a little taken aback by the new student. This was certainly not a simple anybody if her last name was Nagano. This girl was a somebody that everyone was to be careful with if they valued their current socioeconomic status since her family rivaled that of the Ootori and Suoh families. Glancing at one another, the twins frowned at the luck of having someone so serious in their class. It was hardly going to deter them from their usual antics, however they still would need to keep mindful of not crossing a line that would lead to serious trouble.

Haruhi also was no stranger to the girl who was now among her classmates. She knew this school was for the rich and elite, however she had no idea it was the choice for well known politically savvy families as well.

 _Then again…Kyoya's family and Rin's family have all sorts of pull in most domains. With that in mind, it's no real shock to think...but why now? Transferring during the term is hardly easy._ She frowned to herself, peering at Ayaka. There was something about this new girl that had Haruhi on edge. She was unable to shake off the thoughts of Eclair that kept coming to mind. She knew it was silly to compare the two, especially with such little knowledge she had of the new student. Haruhi, so lost in her thoughts, failed to notice her staring and was jared from her thoughts at the sudden smile that grew on Ayaka's face. Blushing, she quickly bowed her head in apology and turned her attention back to the front board.

Zaina silently watched from her seat, observing the group as she always did. She knew of the new student and deemed it not worthy of discussion; however, she knew full well how dangerous someone of Ayaka's status could be. With narrowed eyes, she watched as Rin spoke with Ayaka, the two getting along cordially enough for the time being. Unlike Haruhi, Zaina was unfazed by Ayaka's attention. Her perfect smile in place, Zaina gave a slight bow of her head before turning her attention to the front.

 _As expected, she's hiding her hand. Her coming here was a well planned move;what and why is something I will have to find out for myself._ Her gaze hardened as she mulled over the possibilities that would make sense for such a move. As much as she was against it, she knew she may need to call upon the mind of someone she was not too fond of: a certain glasses wearing male who had proven many times he was worth respect when it came to knowledge. _This thought process is going nowhere. Instead of exhausting my energy here, I will just speak to him._ With her decision made, she shifted her attention back to the lesson of the day.

* * *

Kyoya was no stranger to the rumors that spread through the school. He had known someone of high importance would be here. What truly vexed him was why such a transfer had occurred. He stared at the message on his phone screen: "Master Ootori has something of great importance to discuss with you. The car will be ready to pick you up as soon as your classes have ended." He was not a fool to assume it was mere coincidence that he received such a message the very day Ayaka Nagano came to Ouran. His father wanted something from him and based on past experiences, it would involve gaining the favor of a politically influential tie such as Ayaka.

 _To have such a link would only be useful. To see what he wishes to say about it would only enlighten me further on what father intends to do about this._ He closed his phone as he slipped it back into his blazer pocket. _It would only boost the family standing and I am the only means they have to forming a bond with the Nagano name considering her age and presence in the school,_ he easily determined as he feigned interest in the lecture.

* * *

The time for lunch soon came rolling around, the classes dismissed for the break. The twins stood from their seats about to head towards Haruhi and Rin, only to see Ayaka had turned her attention towards Rin.

"I was told you had transferred here just before me. It really puts me to ease knowing I'm not the only new person in the school in the middle of the year." She cooed innocently, placing a hand on her bosom and wearing a pleasant enough smile. The ladylike motions and grace caught the eyes of others, whispers of awe of her beauty filling the air once more.

Unlike the others, the twins frowned at her. There was no sincerity in her eyes or actions-It was all an act. It was no surprise that she would put up a front; everyone here did for the most part since a front is what was needed to survive in their cutthroat world. Anyone honest and forward like Haruhi would be cut down before standing, however Ayaka was acting more than most. This was no simple act of being cordial, this was far more calculative.

Glancing at each other, the twins nodded in silence as they came to stand beside Haruhi, who stepped back to join the two without a thought. As per usual, their little commoner friend was oblivious in reading the situation, thus leaving Zaina to come to the rescue as she stepped in front of Rin and Haruhi.

"Yes, my Lady transferred prior to your arrival. It is an honor to have you in our class! I do hope we all can get along," Sse responded before Haruhi. Ayaka raised a brow at Zaina's presence, frowning a little, but it was gone before it was noticeable by the others. However, Zaina had caught it, but made no signal that she had.

"Yes, I'm so glad someone else has come in the middle of the year as well." Rin nodded her head in agreement, having read the situation with ease like the Hitachiin twins.

"And who is this?" Ayaka asked Rin, sizing up Zaina but found she was unable to properly label her. It was clear she held the poise needed for high society, however she subserviently referred to Rin with a title.

"Oh, please do pardon my mistake," Rin smiled and motioned to Zaina with her hand as Zaina gracefully bowed to Ayaka. "This is Zaina, my personal bodyguard. She has been with me for years. My family and I trust her with our lives."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Nagano."

"Charmed," she kindly responded as she extended a hand to Zaina. Haruhi visibly frowned at this gesture as the twins tensed, taking a half step forward. It was clear what Ayaka was trying to show everyone now that she knew Zaina's position. Without missing a moment, Zaina took her hand and pressed her lips to her middle row of knuckles in a kiss. As Ayaka withdrew her hand with a satisfied smile, Zaina stood once more. It was not uncommon for an employee to treat someone of higher status such as the majority here at Ouran in such a manner, however over time everyone had become accustomed to Zaina and her status had fallen to the back of everyone's mind. "Well now, you certainly know your etiquette," she complimented Zaina.

"You flatter me, Ms. Nagano," she bowed her head as she placed her right hand over her heart. "If anything, I must give the credit to the excellent teachings and experience from my time servicing the Chibana family."

"She is so well behaved, you simply must teach me how you train them. Some of them can be so difficult to housebreak sometimes," Ayaka sighed, crossing her arms. Haruhi was unamused by the wording, glancing at Zaina and Rin who showed no reaction to them.

"Well, we certainly do not "housebreak" anyone," Rin smiled, smoothing out the front of her dress. "At my home we use a more modern approach to educating out employees after a rigorous interview and background check. We keep a smaller staff because of it, but they are excellent in their work. They take their responsibilities with the utmost diligence."

"Oh, that certainly sounds like a lot. Seeing how your bodyguard is in person, it's certainly worth it."

"My Lady, shall we head to the cafeteria? I am certain you must be hungry after our morning classes," Zaina cut into the conversation with ease, noting the rising tension.

"Yes, we should head out before lunch slips right by without us having a single bite!" Rin agreed.

"Please, follow me My Lady...Ms. Nagano, you as well." She motioned to the door before turning to the others. "Please, do join My Lady as usual." Hikaru clicked his tongue at this little scene, unsure why it bothered him while Kaoru was more readily understanding as to why he and his brother were so unsettled by this.

"Of course," Haruhi chimed in to help Zaina, who gave a small smile before heading to the door and holding it open for them all to file out of. She stayed bowed as she held the door open, bent at the hip with her right arm across her chest to her heart, neatly tucked against her torso. Ayaka, as she passed Zaina who began to stand, ran her hand under her ponytail and ended up whipping Zaina in the face with it. She looked at Zaina from the corner of her eyes and frowned at the lack of reaction from said person.

The walk down the hall was the quietest it had ever been, Zaina acting as a tour guide of sorts without Ayaka requesting but it was obvious she expected such. After such high praise, it would only look poorly on Rin if Zaina failed to fulfill her duty. She held the door open once more, only to be whipped in the face again. Yet again, she gave no response to the attack as she walked in behind them.

"I shall order my food on my own Zaina, you should take a break for lunch. Thank you for everything, I shall see you once lunch is done." Rin turned to Zaina, purposely phrasing this so that Zaina was unable to argue, wanting to rescue her friend from the presence of Ayaka.

"My Lady, you are too kind...thank you. My phone will be on me as usual, please page me if needed." She bowed to Rin. "Also, in case of an emergency and I am unable to reach you my Lady please use this." Zaina handed her a small keychain that had a button switch on it.

"Yes, I know. Thank you again Zaina, I shall see you after lunch." She took the keychain from Zaina and carefully pocketed in her dress. "Everyone, Ms. Nagano, I hope you have a lovely lunch. If you all will excuse me," she bowed once more and stepped back a few steps before standing and turning with such poise.

"Oh my, having such a capable bodyguard who can double as a personal aide." Ayaka hummed, pressing a finger to her lower lip as she watched Zaina leave with narrowed eyes. "Certainly something worth owning." She hummed to herself before she was called away by the others to follow them and learn how to order lunch.


	56. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Thank you very much for your continued support and patience. I wanted to let you all know that I have not forgotten about my stories. There were a series of events in my life that needed my attention and had kept me too busy to update. I am happy to inform you all that I will now be able to continue updating the stories and look forward to your reviews/feedback.

Sincerely,

Sicone Tribal


	57. Chapter 55

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

The chapter was once again proofread by a wonderful beta reader. Thank you one /

To all my readers, thank you for your patience and continuous support. Please enjoy.

* * *

Zaina was not keen on leaving Rin with such a woman. It was not that she found Rin incapable of taking care of herself, rather the company that was the trouble.

 _Nagano is a family to keep an eye on. She has strong ties that could spell trouble._ She glared up at the windows of the cafeteria, unable to see through the tinted windows from where she stood outside. _I've been sent away though, which probably will ease tension for Rin. She's shown too much interest in me already. There will be attempts to try and convince me to leave my post with the Chibana family, not that I'd humor the offers_ , she turned and headed towards the basketball courts once more with her bag and packed lunch in hand.

Opening the doors to the court, she noticed that she was the first to arrive. Not thinking much of it, she made her way to the locker room after setting the lunch on the bleachers as always. A gut feeling had her thinking that he was not going to show today as she unbuttoned her shirt, hooking it inside the locker with her blazer. Casting the thought aside, she focused on dressing herself in her usual gym attire and walked back onto the court. Stretching as she walked, she grabbed her phone, which she had left on her lunch box.

As per usual, there were a good number of notifications from her siblings. The number, though it made her sigh, was heartwarming to see. Taking a seat, she began to scroll through the messages and noted the numerous pictures of the twins sitting on the floor.

[ **Khalid:** Look at these two cuties, it's so bittersweet to watch them like this!]

[ **Akbar:** What are they doing?]

[ **Isuzu:** Are we expecting someone?]

[ **Khalid:** Oh it's something much more beautiful! They've been like this since lunch! I told them Zaina would be back after lunch and they've been there ever since!] Zaina blinked, scrolling up at the picture once more and noticed the terrible angle just barely showed their front door.

[ **Sora:** Awww, that's too cute! I just want to hug and squish them!]

[ **Yasmine:** Really?! OMG that's too cute! They've never done this before though!]

[ **Akbar:** Maybe they're happy to see Zaina home at night? She's done a lot of overnights at the Chibana house.]

[ **Zaina:** Are they still at the door?]

[ **Khalid:** The lovely Zaina has appeared! Yes, yes they are. I've been working from the living room to keep an eye on them.]

[ **Zaina:** OK, thank you.]

Seeing as Takashi had not arrived yet, she took the time to call Khalid. He picked up within the first few rings, his voice booming from the otherside in a flamboyant greeting that had her pulling her phone a full arm's length away from her ear. She really should have expected it, but her attention was more so on the reason for her phone call.

"Khalid, can you get Riku and Ryuu to come to the phone?" she asked, cocking a brow at the chuckle that came from the other end.

"I had a feeling you'd call for them during your break. One second, I'll see what I can do." She heard him grunt a little and the muffled pads of his steps.

"Hey you two, guess who I have on the phone?" he said in a sing-song voice as he waved the phone lightly in front of them. The two had turned to look at him curiously, the two holding hands. "You're on speaker by the way."

"Ryuu, Riku? Hello?" Zaina answered at the information. The sudden flurry of steps and the chanting of her name from the two had her beaming in no time.

"Alright, alright! If you want to speak with her, you have to be good and follow me, ok?" Khalid sternly spoke from the other side. Zaina could imagine the two of them nodding in unison. She heard them walking once more before Khalid let out a relaxed sigh after a few grunts. "Ok, so you both play nice and stay here with the phone. I'm working right here. No touching." he placed the device down on what she figured is the table in the living room. "You can talk now; I have them in my sights once more."

"Za'na, when home?" Riku whimpered, sniffling a bit.

"I'll be home just like I was yesterday." She smiled softly, it a little heartbreaking to hear him sniffle and being unable to physically soothe him. "I'm at school right now, so I can't come home just yet."

"Promise?" Ryuu chimed in, and Zaina almost let out a giggle, imagining the pouting looks on their faces.

"Yes, I promise." she softly chuckled as they cheered happily and boasted to Khalid as if he was not present already for the conversation. After a tense morning like today, the simple conversation with the twins was just what she needed. "Be good for Khalid. I'll see you all tonight. Good bye." She hung up after they chorused a warm farewell to her and placed her phone on the bleacher beside her. All too soon, she was once again left alone with her thoughts and concerns over Rin. She knew she was unable to do anything with the orders to leave, and yet she wanted to return to make sure Rin was safe. Feeling antsy, she stood up and went to retrieve a basketball. _Movement will distract me. Focus on something else,_ she coached herself, dribbling the ball as the door opened with a metallic click. She turned to the doorway to see who had come, though she knew there was only one person she was expecting to be here.

Takashi stood in the doorway, a little breathless, from the way his shoulders were moving. The moment his eyes landed on the only other person on the court, he felt relief wash over him. Taking a deep breath, he straightened himself up before stepping inside and letting the door shut behind him.

"I'm sorry I'm late; there was someone new I had to greet." He rubbed the back of his neck as guilt and worry managed to bubble up inside of him. How long had she waited this time? Was she angry with him? Would she no longer want to spend time with him? These and other thoughts swam around in his head the moment he realized she was not with the group at lunch.

"That's fine; you didn't have to rush. I had a feeling you might need to...I didn't think you'd be coming because of it," she admitted, holding the ball against her hip as she gave him a smile. "Glad you could make it." Takashi stared at her for a moment, stunned silent by her smile. It was warm, almost like he was returning to someplace he belonged. Was that an odd feeling, something to be concerned about?

 _No, it's not odd. I've been coming here every day for lunch for a while now and she's the reason._ He smiled a little at thought. "Yeah," he grunted in response as he pulled at his tie to loosen it, walking to the locker room to go get changed into his gym clothes. Zaina was silenced by the smile. Yet again he had managed to get under her skin, and her cheeks felt a little warm as the locker room door shut behind him.

"-Most definitely should be illegal to smile like that," she mumbled to herself, shaking the thoughts aside, starting to dribble the ball once more as she awaited his return. She was so tense before, alone in her thoughts. His sudden arrival had surprised her, but she was even more surprised by the fact that the tension had eased up with his presence. _Just like when the twins were sick._ She dribbled the ball between her hands as she played their zoo meetup in her mind, smiling to herself at the little things that stuck out to her when she remembered what happened with the elderly couple. A sudden wave of heat hit her cheeks as she fumbled with the ball, it bouncing off the tip of her shoe and sent flying in a random direction. _I never did get to ask him why he even did that._ She frowned at the ball that was now across the court from her. _Now is_ ** _not_** _the time to be thinking about_ ** _that_ **_,_ she scolded herself, walking over to the ball with determination to cast the thoughts aside.

Reaching for the ball, she stopped as the memory of him helping her family home that evening. Her mind that brought forward the recent event of the tea water spilling on her and how he had saved her from hurting Tamaki for being too close. Though there were not many grand rescues on his part, Takashi was still always there when she needed something or was in some way helping her out. It was obvious and yet it seem to have only struck Zaina right now. He was there for more times than she realized.

 _If I add in these little lunch meetups and listening to me, he's essentially always there. I don't think I've ever really had anyone like that until now._ She carefully picked up the orange ball, absentmindedly tracing one of the black lines on it. A strange feeling bubbled inside of her, squeezing her chest from being so full. She was not entirely sure what this feeling was, but there was warmth to it. A warmth that she was not used to. It was a bit daunting to realize. She was so used to being alone or keeping people at a distance, but here was someone that simply walked right in and up to her without a moment of hesitation. _Is it wrong to not want this feeling to go away? Is it wrong to be hopeful for lunches like these to continue? I know it'll end one day, but can I hold on for as long as I want? I don't think I've ever wanted to hold anything like this before...what do I do?_

Takashi stepped out of the locker room, quickly spotting Zaina who silently held the ball. He opened his mouth to call out her name but found his voice stolen from him as he noticed the expression on her face. Something was on her mind. It was serious but it held a softness on her features. The slight red of her cheeks caught his attention as he gave her a few extra moments to sift through whatever was on her mind. This was yet another side of Zaina which only he knew. Another little secret of hers for him to have and hold. The thought of seeing these different sides of her and being the only one to see them made him happy. It was an accomplishment that filled him with a sense of pride. He was none the wiser on why, but he knew it was still something boast-worthy to him if he were to ever boast about anything.

"Zaina." Her attention was quickly diverted from her thoughts by the very young man who was currently occupying them. Her head turned towards him to see that he was waiting on her.

"Oh, you're back! Sorry; I didn't notice." She dribbled the ball over to him. "Shall we begin?" He stared at the smile she gave him, assessing it to see if she was hiding something from him. Finding no sign of it being forced, he nodded his head in reply as a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Grabbing the ball as it bounced towards him, he quickly bounced it back to her as they made their way to the middle of the court. They faced one another, poised for the final check as she bounced it back towards him to initiate the first round.

The moment his hand touched the ball, he was off. Dribbling down the court, he was cut short by Zaina. Still too far from the basket to make a proper shot, he dribbled the the ball while keeping it away from her to steal. With all of her attention on the ball, Zaina missed the switching of arms mid pivot and soon found herself up off of her feet and held over his shoulder as he leisurely strolled over to the hoop and scored a basket.

"That's totally not fair," she huffed, lightly wacking the back of his shoulder, "I thought this was a serious game! Now you better watch your back!" At first, being lifted and carried away like this had been a little mortifying for Zaina. She was a highly trained bodyguard who was being carted off with such ease. However, once her pride was no longer an issue, she found herself torn between embarrassment and awe of the display of strength. She was not some light and dainty lady. She was toned, mostly muscle, and also quite tall, but none of that seemed to matter with him.

"I'll leave that up to you since you're already looking that way," he chuckled, earning yet another scolding glare from Zaina as he carried her over to where the ball had rolled off too. His words brought her back to the present situation as she took the chance to escape as he crouched down.

"We're not on the same team, we're versing each other! I'm not going to be looking out for you when I'm the one coming at you!" She lightly punched at his bicep before snatching the ball from him and making a run for it. "You broke the rules first!" she shouted over her shoulder, making a beeline for his hoop. She heard the pounding of his sneakers behind her, the chase making her grin. Getting in a few dribbles, she executed a perfect layup just before his arms came around her waist. "Made it!" She cheered as he pressed his face into the small of her back.

"You were calling me unfair?" he scoffed, refusing to let her go as she began to try and wiggle herself free.

"You did break the rules first," she snickered as she tried her best to break free. He loosened his grip just enough for her to slip down, but he kept his arms around her. There was just something off about her today and he was not fond of it. The little spurr of spontaneity was good; it broke her out of whatever that was on her mind, but it had not felt like enough.

 _I'm making excuses, she was fine when I came out of the locker room. I just wanted to hold her._ He mentally reprimanded himself. _She did look so distant though...and I don't like that._ The corners of his lips tugged downwards as he rested his forehead to her shoulder. Both of their breaths were slightly labored, the little run around warming up their bodies. He wondered when it was that ever felt this sort of warmth before. A hug was always warm, but holding her just seemed different to him. There was just a little something that made it better and made him want to do it over and over or just to simply not let go. He knew they were ridiculous notions, but they had been in his mind since the zoo date.

"Takashi?" Zaina called out to him, wondering if something was troubling him. It was strange for him to suddenly hold her for so long. The only other time was at the zoo during the show and when he came to check up on her when tea water spilled on her arm. _I don't mind it though...when it's him, it's not bad._ She gently placed her arms on his, afraid that any wrong move would have him pulling away from her. _We can stay like this a bit longer, right? No one's here to make a big deal over it._

"You're unfair," he whispered the words against her ear. The warmth of his breath tickled her ear, her shoulder curling up in response. _Always so unfair._ She gave him a questioning look, unsure of what he thought unfair of her. _I don't think I've ever thought of anyone cute like this before...and you don't even know how cute you can be._ He kept the words to himself, the corners of his lips tugged upwards. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, I have lunch again." She pointed to the bleachers. _Is that why I'm unfair? I didn't offer lunch? He could've just said he was hungry instead._ She rolled her eyes, smiling a little to herself as she led him over to it. He knew she probably misunderstood his words, but at the moment he did not mind. For now, he was happy with being the only one to know the truth behind them.


End file.
